Quando o Futuro vem dos Céus MEMÓRIAS
by Maquineh
Summary: MEMÓRIAS é a continuação da saga CRÔNICAS. Após ser traída por alguém em quem confiava, Hisana terá a árdua tarefa de preparar seus amigos para as grandes batalhas que decidirão os rumo de suas vidas, mas caberá a cada um aprender suas lições e provarem a si mesmos que tem o direito de existir. Embarquem novamente nesta fantástica aventura! Cap. 15 postado.
1. O Árduo Treinamento de Hisana

_**A Obra BLEACH não me pertence, mas o enredo e personagens originais sim.**_

_**Em homenagem ao trabalho de Tite Kubo, espero que apreciem esta História.**_

_**Estejam prontos para embarcar em mais uma nova aventura!**_

_**BOA LEITURA!**_

_**Trilha sonora disponível no e-mail: Quandofuturovemdosceus(arroba) SENHA : tialyelberserk**_

* * *

><p>Aproximadamente meia hora havia se passado após a comunicação de Hisana com Kaliver, sua traição e a decisão do grupo de treinar com Hisana terem sido tomadas. Neste momento o grupo estava traçando a melhor estratégia de como fazer todos os planos acontecerem da melhor forma possível.<p>

- O que faremos agora Hisa-san? Ishida pergunta.

- Vão para casa e descansem, amanhã começaremos o treinamento sem demora.

- Tudo bem então, já vamos para casa, vamos Rukia, meu pai já deve estar pensando um monte de besteiras.

- Tá. Rukia se vira para todos com gestos de despedida. – se cuidem gente, nos veremos amanhã de manhã.

- Certo. Ishida diz também se despedindo e se dirigindo para fora da sala.

Sado nada diz, apenas faz um gesto de despedida e se retira.

- Ah, Hisa-chan? Onde você mora? Inoue repentinamente pergunta fazendo todos que já saiam olhar para trás.

Hisana pisca, não esperava aquela pergunta.

- Bem, tem uma casa aqui por perto que os donos estão viajando, estou morando lá, e como tem bastante comida na geladeira é o lugar perfeito pra mim. Ela sorri ingenuamente.

- Não! Isso é errado! Ichigo grita com veemência fazendo todos pularem de susto, até mesmo Hisana.

- Ué? Por quê? Hisana pergunta.

- Por que você está agindo igual a uma criminosa, e pior roubando a geladeira dos outros!

- Mas e ai? Nem sabemos quando os donos da casa vão voltar, além disso, eles têm uma cama de casal enorme e uma banheira com água quente, a geladeira tem tanta comida que não vou passar fome por um bom tempo!

- Não! Agora todo mundo grita para Hisana ao mesmo tempo.

A pobre garota se assusta sozinha.

- Ahhh! Ichigo coça a cabeça. – Ninguém aqui tem uma ideia melhor de onde ela possa ficar não?

- Bem... Na casa de Sado e Ishida ela não pode ficar, por que pegaria mal ela ficar sozinha na casa com um homem. Rukia raciocina com a mão no queixo. – Dá pra ficar na casa da Inoue né?

De repente uma aura densa paira na sala, eram todos que ali estavam com exceção de Inoue achando a idéia absurda.

- Nossa, eu adoraria ter a Hisa-chan fazendo companhia lá em casa.

- É? Hisana responde quase perguntando forçando um sorriso enquanto começa a suar desesperadamente imaginando os tipos de morte por envenenamento que teria após comer as comidas de Inoue.

Hisana se vira e começa a sair da sala.

- Tchau até amanhã. Ela diz saindo sem olhar para trás.

- Espera ai! Ichigo e Rukia a seguram pelas roupas. Hisana se segura na porta fazendo força para não voltar.

- Droga, me larga eu quero voltar pra casa, tem hambúrguer pra fritar na geladeira, risoto com brotos de bambu e uma macarronada pronta pra esquentar no microondas me esperando!

- Vem dormir na casa do Ichigo! Pronto! Rukia fala sem querer.

Ichigo solta Hisana e ela também solta a porta olhando pra trás.

- QUÊ? Os dois falam.

- Bem, se você não pode ficar em canto nenhum, pode ficar na casa do Ichigo mesmo, o pai dele tem fraco por mulheres necessitadas, eu invento uma desculpa e você fica por lá mesmo.

- Nem pensar! Desde quando você manda na minha casa mais do que eu!

- Você nunca mandou na sua casa Ichigo, pra começo de conversa se eu e você estivéssemos em perigo, teu pai seria capaz de te chutar do caminho pra poder me salvar. Ela ri malignamente.

- Sua... Vaca. Ichigo se remoe com veias saltando e caninos a mostra.

Todos pareciam concordar também

- ... Tá, Tá já entendi... Olha Rukia ela é responsabilidade sua, estou logo avisando, se meu pai vier com frescura pro meu lado...

- Você não vai fazer nada por que não manda em casa Ichigo. Rukia sorri cinicamente.

- Ah, sua desgraçada... Vamos logo de uma vez! É bom ter uma boa estória mesmo heim Rukia...

Rukia e Ichigo saem da sala, Hisana ainda estava tentando absorver a decisão que tomaram por ela e não sabia se era certo ir com eles.

- Vem logo Hisa! Meu pai vai pensar um monte de besteira se eu chegar mais tarde!

- Tá... Hisana fala com a voz tão fraca e baixa que o tom fica meio rouco quando ela começa a sair da sala cabisbaixa.

Quando os três saem os que ficam olham um para os outros e começam a rir.

Yoruichi e Urahara olham para a xícara que Hisana havia tomado chá.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Bleach OST 01 - Head in the Clouds}<strong>_

Na casa de Ichigo, ele e Hisana estavam fazendo uma cara de "não acredito que eu ouvi isso" para Rukia que estava interpretando magnificamente para Isshin e Yuzu que mordiam toalhas e enxugavam lágrimas de tanta emoção para a história que Rukia lhes contava.

- Então foi por causa disso que depois do tiro de bazuca ela ficou órfã de pai e mãe sem um lugar para morar... Rukia enxuga uma lágrima convincentemente.

- Tu juras que eles vão acreditar niss... Começa a cochichar Hisana quando...

- Papai! Deixa ela ficar em casa papai! Yuzu se agarra como um macaco no pescoço de Isshin chorando litros.

- Ah! Yuzu docinho do papai é claro que a prima da Rukia-chan pode ficar. Isshin vira para Hisana que estava de boca aberta, ele faz um gesto positivo com o dedo. – Pode ficar o quanto quiser Hisa-chan!

Hisana ainda estava de boca aberta quando a própria Rukia também vira fazendo um gesto cínico positivo com o dedo.

- Foi... Igualzinho da outra vez... Ichigo cochicha para Hisana.

- Ka-chan, olhe isso ka-chan! Eu ganhei uma quarta filha! Diz Isshin balbuciando para o quadro de uma mulher muito bonita na parede.

- Foi... Igualzinho da outra vez... Ichigo cochicha novamente para Hisana.

Hisana tinha se infiltrado com sucesso em um hospício...

Do quarto de Ichigo, Kon ouvia vozes e sentia um cheiro maravilhoso que exalava de sua nee-san...

- Meu quarto é aqui em cima.

- Não liga muito pra sujeira do quarto dele, com o tempo você se acostuma.

- Tá...

- Meu quarto não é sujo!

- É imundo sim e aquele seu guarda-roupa onde eu vivia então...

- Peraí... Você dormia no guarda-roupa dele?

- ... Rukia... Cala a boca...

- Hehe...

- ...

- Chegamos.

Kon ouve o barulho da porta se abrindo e não perde tempo.

- Neeeeeee-saaaannnnn! Ele pula de braços aberto no peito de... De... Aquela não era Rukia... Os peitos eram maiores também...

Rukia e Ichigo ficam calados olhando para Kon com suor de desgosto descendo do rosto.

Kon por outro lado olha disfarçadamente para cima e então percebe que não era Rukia, ele se deixa cair no chão como um ursinho de pelúcia robotizado e fica mexendo os pés e as mãos fazendo um barulho robótico estranho nada convincente.

Hisana se abaixa, pega o ursinho por um dos braços, o suspende no ar e fica olhando curiosa dentro dos olhos de Kon com olhar penetrante que começa a deixa-lo nervoso.

- Não acredito que esse é o Kon! Hisana exclama e não aguentando começa a rir descontroladamente.

- Eh? Kon pisca. – Como assim, eu?

Hisana larga Kon que fica em pé no chão, tinha algo estranho no ar, ele olha para Ichigo e Rukia que fazem um gesto demonstrando que não tinha problema ser ele mesmo na frente dela.

Hisana sorri gentilmente e com tanto carisma que Kon se apaixona.

- É um prazer enorme vê-lo novamente Kon, mas é que de onde venho eu o conheço em um Gigai, não em um urso de pelúcia, parece castigo não?

Aquela pessoa parecia compreender Kon, ele nem sabia quem ela era de onde vinha ou como o conhecia, mas esse ar misterioso faz ele se apaixonar ainda mais.

- Nee-chan, você me compreende, eu nem sei quem é você, mas, mas... Kon pula nos peitos de Hisana. – abrace este ursinho carente Nee-chan!

Hisana dá uma bicuda em Kon que sai voando como um foguete pela janela e desaparecendo no horizonte.

Ichigo e Rukia já esperavam isso.

- Se existe uma coisa que eu sei muito bem desse filho da mãe é no como ele adora me espiar! E me agarrar! Desde essa época ele já era um tarado sem salvação! Hisana diz apertando os punhos e fazendo cara de raiva.

- Você disse que o Kon vive em um Gigai no futuro? Rukia pergunta.

- Sim, Urahara que inventou quando não tinha nada para fazer.

- Uau e como ele é? Rukia pergunta de novo.

- 1,78m de pura safadeza. É tudo que Hisana responde.

- A propósito, agora que estamos a sós aqui, não tem como dizer em que se baseia o seu treinamento? Rukia pergunta.

- Nossa não acredito que você dormia em um lugar pequeno e imundo como esse! Hisana comenta após abrir o guarda-roupa de Ichigo que rapidamente fecha a porta do mesmo quase atingindo a mão de Hisana.

- Vo... Você não respondeu a pergunta da Rukia! Ichigo diz envergonhado.

Hisana suspira.

- Vocês são chatos heim? Amanhã vocês vão saber como é.

- Tá não vou perguntar de novo... Rukia se desculpa.

- Bem, agora o mais importante... Aonde é que eu vou dormir? Hisana pergunta.

- Meu pai está preparando algum lugar pra você, só não sei aonde é, acho que lá embaixo.

- Ah, tá... Fico feliz que não seja nesse guarda-roupa sujo... Hisana comenta.

- RAH! Como você é mal agradecida! Eu estou te dando um teto pra morar e você ainda quer ser exigente?

- Para seu conhecimento, eu já tenho um "teto" para ficar, vocês que insistiram de eu vir pra cá...

- Tsc!... Ichigo se dá por vencido, emburrando a cara.

Toc, Toc, Toc

Karin entra no Quarto.

- Rukia-chan, Hisa-san, o papai está chamando vocês duas lá embaixo na clínica.

- Na clínica? Tudo bem então, vem Hisa. Rukia com um gesto chamando por Hisana segue Karin pela porta.

- (Ótimo, era só o que faltava para me sentir completamente dentro de um hospício... Internar-me em uma clínica...). Hisana pensa seguindo Rukia.

- Esperem ai que eu quero ir também. Ichigo sai correndo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Nesse momento Kon vem escalando pela janela de maneira sofrível.

-(puf, puf) Ah... Por que será que ela me chutou com tanta violência?... Ele diz já pendurado no parapeito da janela. – Aquele chute é tão forte quanto o da Nee-san. Kon coloca uma de suas mãos no queixo. – Mas... Por que será que ela tem o cheiro dela?

Isshin acomoda Rukia e Hisana em um dos quartos da Clínica, como não havia mais espaço no quarto das meninas para mais uma visitante, ele por fim tem a idéia de usar um dos quartos que antes era usado como depósito de medicamentos para acolher as duas.

- Espero que consigam se sentir a vontade aqui. Isshin comenta para as duas.

- Que isso tio, é até melhor assim, desta forma as meninas ficam com mais espaço no quarto delas e como Hisa é minha prima também é o melhor a se fazer conosco certo Hisa-chan? Rukia diz toda sorrisos.

- É... Hisana não tinha muito o que responder mesmo.

- Bem... Ichigo coça a cabeça. – Então se sinta em casa Hisa, a Rukia explica depois como é que são as coisas aqui.

- Obrigada Ichigo, Obrigada Senhor Isshin. Hisana se vira para a família e agradece igualmente as irmãs de Ichigo.

Isshin morde os lábios e bate repentinamente no pescoço de Ichigo de bate de testa na parede.

- UGH! Seu velho desgraçado! Tá ficando doido?

Isshin chorava quando balbucia e cochicha para ele.

- BoM...TraBaLHo IchiGo... Os olhos de Isshin brilhavam de emoção.

- Eh...? Ichigo inclina a cabeça tentando entender o comentário.

- Vem logo Ichi-nii, Papai você está demais hoje! Karin sai arrastando Isshin dali que dava tchau para Hisana e Rukia que sorriam sem graça.

- (suspiro) Até amanhã... Ichigo se despede indo para seu quarto.

* * *

><p><strong>{Bleach OST 4 - The one Path to take}<strong>

Após tomar banho e vestir sua roupa, Rukia e Hisana se acomodam em seu quarto, elas conversavam sobre coisas rotineiras da casa e traçavam planos para os próximos dias, além disso, tiravam um tempo para se conhecerem mais.

- Eles são uma família divertida, você nunca vai se sentir entediada aqui. Ela sorri.

- Ah... Como assim?

- Espere até o café-da-manhã e verá. Rukia ajeita sua cama para dormir.

- ... Não gostei muito do como isso soou...

-... Bem, então vamos dormir? Amanhã você vai precisar de roupas né?

- É... Não gosto de vestir trapos por muito tempo e tudo que deu tempo do Urahara me enviar foi a farda do colégio que, aliás, está na outra casa... Hisana lembra enquanto espana a cama e puxa o lençol para deitar e se cobrir.

As duas se viram e se ajeitam para dormir, mas no meio da noite Hisana não para de se mexer na cama, por fim ela bota o travesseiro na cabeça.

- Kaliver... Por que você fez isso comigo...

Rukia ouve um soluço abafado pelo travesseiro, mas fica em silêncio sem poder dormir direito naquela noite, não somente Rukia, mas seus amigos também não estavam tendo uma boa noite de sono, estavam ansiosos, preocupados, curiosos para saber o que fazer e principalmente com o treinamento de Hisana que prometia deixa-los mais fortes.

* * *

><p>Na Soul Society, Renji tinha acabado de levantar suado depois do pesadelo bizarro que tivera dele cometendo suicídio para salvar uma garotinha no colo de Rukia! Que loucura, ele pensava, mal conseguia dormir graças aquilo agora.<p>

- Será que tem alguma coisa acontecendo com Rukia? Aquela garota era nossa... Renji dá uma tapa na própria face. – Sai dessa Renji, foi só um sonho, é melhor você ir dormir que amanhã você está cheio de trabalho pra fazer!

Renji deita na cama, mas não dorme.

Byakuya também não e todos aqueles que participaram dos eventos no futuro de Hisana sonharam com alguma coisa aquela noite, mas o que aquilo significava para eles ou significaria, ainda era um completo mistério.

Um pouco antes de o sol raiar Rukia acorda depois das pouquíssimas horas de sono e fica olhando para Hisana que dormia tranquilamente com saliva descendo pelo canto da boca e um dos braços encostado no chão, a jovem parecia bastante cansada, mas a posição em que dormia faz Rukia rir.

- Que engraçado, a posição dela dormir é igualzinha a do Ichigo. Rukia ri de novo apenas para ficar vermelha sem motivo pelo comentário que fizera. – Ué? Por que eu...

Um alarme de relógio toca, era o relógio de Hisana indicando que era hora de levantar.

Rukia toma um susto quando Hisana levanta e senta na cama como um defunto recém-ressuscitado, cabelos arrepiados e bagunçados, os olhos dela ainda estavam sem brilho quando ela vira a cabeça para Rukia.

- Bom... Uááááaáá... Dia... Hisana se espreguiça, coça os olhos e senta na beira da cama.

- Dia... É a resposta de Rukia diante da cena.

Hisana olha para ela novamente.

- Que foi?

- Você é uma graça quando acorda... Rukia comenta sorrindo e apontando para os cabelos dela.

- Uhm? Hisana fica vermelha. Ué, eu... Ela ajeita os cabelos... Eu acordo como todo mundo, com sono e vontade de voltar a dormir. Ela responde.

Rukia ri.

- É verdade.

- Bem... Hisana se levanta de vez. – Vou nessa, estou indo pegar minhas coisas na outra casa e de lá vou para o colégio, vejo você por lá.

- Tudo bem.

Hisana pula pela janela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Alex's Theme}<strong>_

O dia pela primeira parte da manhã é normal para todos, assim como no colégio, Hisana ainda era assediada pelos alunos, com apenas uma diferença, agora era assediada e ganhava presentes, ela os pegava por que gostava de ganhar presentes, porém, Ichigo não parecia muito confortável com a situação, mas não interfere, fora isso, almoça normal com as amigas e desta vez, todos estranham o grau de intimidade de Rukia e Inoue com a novata logo no segundo dia de aula.

Então no horário marcado, na casa de Urahara...

- Nunca pensei que fosse tão fácil enganar seu pai dizendo que iria estudar para as provas na casa de um amigo Ichigo. Hisana comenta com ele.

- Depois da história da bazuca eu também não duvido de mais nada...

- Eu sou uma gênio. Os olhos de Rukia brilham.

- Bem... Hisana olha para todos na sala. – Vejo que estamos todos aqui...

Hisana sai da sala e pede para a seguirem e assim o fazem, fora da loja de Urahara ela invoca sua espada deixando Yoruichi surpresa, pois aquilo era uma técnica de alto nível, Hisana abre um Senkaimon.

- Kaijô!

Quando o Senkaimon se abre três borboletas vem até ela, Hisana para a surpresa do grupo as pega e entrega nas mãos de Urahara e Yoruichi.

- Guarde-as e em cinco minutos coloque-as novamente dentro do Dangai apenas para não suspeitarem de nossa passagem pelo portal.

- Entendi, mas eles não vão estranhar elas voltarem sem ninguém? Urahara pergunta.

- Não, por que eles tentarão achar no monitoramento o que aconteceu, mas não estaremos no histórico do Dangai.

- Mesmo assim... Sem elas, Koutotsu vai nos atacar. Ishida.

Hisana sorri para ele.

- Entendo... O Treinamento tem a ver com ele... Ishida parecia ter entendido o sorriso.

- Vamos! Hisana pula dentro do portal e os outros não demoram em segui-la.

- Lá vão eles... Yoruichi diz ao vento.

- Que tipo de treinamento será esse?

- Ainda bem que não fomos.

Quando entram no dangai Hisana aperta o cronometro.

- Vamos temos trinta segundos! Hisana sai correndo.

- O quê? Como assim trinta segundos? Ichigo grita correndo atrás dela.

Uma luz atrás do grupo indica por que.

- Tá de brincadeira que ele já está aqui! Ichigo corre alucinadamente assim como os outros.

Hisana repentinamente para de correr, o grupo passa por ela, mas quando a veem imóvel também cessam a correria.

- Hisa-chan! Inoue grita.

- Chegamos, é aqui.

- Sai dai, Koutotsu vai pegar você! Ichigo grita novamente.

Hisana apenas aperta um botão em seu relógio novamente e Koutotsu começa a ficar lento até parar milímetros antes de encostá-la, todos ficam surpresos.

- O... O que você fez? Rukia pergunta.

- Eu disse que não temos tempo, pulem dentro dele. Ao dizer isso Hisana pula dentro de Koutotsu que começa a engoli-la, na verdade, suga-la.

O grupo olha um para o outro e quando se dão conta Sado já não estava lá.

- Ah, droga! Ichigo pula também e todos o seguem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{ Bleach MON - Fight To the Death}<strong>_

A sensação que eles têm é terrível, eles sentem o corpo sendo esticado, depois encolhido, prensado, as sensações eram difíceis de descrever, mas os gritos sim, dava para saber quem era quem gritando naquela distorção toda, até que eles sentem o corpo cair em um grande vazio e por fim a queda vai perdendo a velocidade até que eles ficam flutuando em um lugar parecido com o espaço cercado de escombros.

A primeira coisa que alguns fazem é desmaiar, somente Inoue parecia inalterada.

- Que... Que lugar é esse... Meu corpo... Parece que meu corpo... Está sendo sugado em direção ao chão... E minhas forças... Tem alguma coisa sugando minha reiatsu. Ichigo diz ofegante.

- Kurosaki-kun! Inoue vem correndo até ele. – Você está bem?

- Inoue..? Você... Não está sentindo isso?

- Isso o quê? Ela pergunta sem entender enquanto ajuda a levantá-lo.

- Ela não é afetada por distorções temporais.

O grupo olha para cima e veem Hisana sentada em cima de uma coisa que parecia uma laje caída.

- Como assim? Que lugar é esse? Ichigo pergunta.

Hisana abre os braços.

- Este é meu domínio, na verdade meu quartinho secreto, é aqui que venho treinar quando tenho tempo.

- Domínio?

Hisana pula na direção deles.

- Inoue, crie uma barreira ao redor dos mais debilitados até que eles fiquem melhores, assim que eles ficarem de pé vamos começar o treinamento.

- Hisa... Por que eu sinto como se minha reiatsu estivesse sendo sugada? Que sensação horrível é essa? Ichigo pergunta.

- Por que ela "está" sendo sugada, nesta distorção temporal, seu corpo instintivamente começou a liberar reiatsu para não ser destroçado pela distorção temporal que foi criada enquanto passávamos por Koutotsu, lembra que estávamos dentro dele?

Ichigo arregala os olhos.

- Vocês só estão vivos por que eu estou liberando minha reiatsu "alimentando essa distorção", Inoue é imune, já até contei por que, no seu caso você só está vivo por que seu corpo "vaza" reiatsu mesmo quando você não quer, mas como esse gasto é descontrolado logo você vai cair também".

- Droga... Ichigo fica de joelhos. – E o que acontece quando nossa reiatsu acaba...?

- Seu corpo se distorce você sente como se o mundo começasse a esmagá-lo, sente dores que nem imaginava existir adjetivos para descrevê-la, legal né?

- Onde tem "legal" nisso! Ichigo grita.

- Uhm... Rukia começa a acordar.

- Kuchiki-san!

- Inoue?...

Pouco a pouco os outros também acordam.

- Onde nós estamos? Ishida pergunta.

- Inoue, desfaça a barreira. Hisana ordena.

- Mas, você disse que eles...

- O treinamento começou, obedeça.

Inoue mesmo relutante desfaz.

- Me desculpem... Ela sussurra.

Quando a barreira se desfaz eles começam a sentir a mesma sensação que Ichigo.

- Se concentrem na dor e liberem reiatsu pouco a pouco para amenizá-la a um nível suportável, alguns terão que liberar mais reiatsu que os outros para aliviar a dor, mas isso também faz parte do treinamento.

- Que lugar é esse! Argh! Sado grita finalmente.

- Enquanto se concentram na dor, ouçam o que vou dizer.

Ichigo e seus amigos se contorcem no chão tentando ouvir Hisana.

- Se as reiatsus de vocês acabarem vocês vão desejar morrer por causa da dor que vão começar a sentir, a sensação que sentiram enquanto vinham para cá nem se compara com o que vai acontecer então vocês só tem duas escolhas. Hisana faz o gesto de dois com os dedos. – A primeira é suportar a dor e com isso economizar reiatsu, a segunda é usar a reiatsu para aliviar a dor da distorção que seus corpos vão sofrer, mas eventualmente a reiatsu uma hora vai acabar e logo a dor vai surgir.

- Droga, onde está a vantagem disso? Ichigo reclama.

- Você por acaso está sentindo a minha reiatsu agora? Eu estava usando minha energia para que os outros ficassem inteiros, mas agora não preciso mais fazer isso, eu já estou acostumada com a distorção temporal sobre meu corpo, tanto, que eu já faço parte desta realidade.

- Por que temos que fazer isso? Ishida pergunta.

- Por que é essa a sensação que vocês vão sentir dentro do domínio de um abissal, o domínio deles distorce a realidade e o que estiver dentro dele, sendo assim, se não estiverem preparados, vocês irão morrer antes de levantar um dedo sequer conta eles.

- Droga, droga, droga!... Ichigo grita sozinho. – Que porcaria de dor!

Rukia estava ofegante, mas em seguida fecha os olhos e tenta condensar sua reiatsu para o corpo deixando-a fluir mais naturalmente e assim amenizar a distorção que seu corpo sofria naquele espaço.

Hisana sorri.

- Isso, procurem vocês mesmos uma resposta para seus corpos, vejam qual a melhor saída para ele.

Sado desiste e para de emanar reiatsu, ele enrijece o corpo e se concentra na dor fazendo força para resisti-la.

- Boa Sado-san, seu corpo avantajado é capaz de suportar esta distorção se você se acostumar com a dor, sendo assim, economizando reiatsu você terá como lutar comigo depois.

- Lutar! Nessas condições? Ishida se assusta emanando reiatsu ainda sem muito domínio.

- Claro, vocês acham que vão ficar fortes só com isso? Esse treinamento que estão fazendo agora é para vocês conseguirem entrar em um domínio abissal, mas e ai? Quando entrarem vão fazer o quer? Lutar? Com esse poder ridículo que possuem?

Ishida fica calado.

- Vou dar o prazo de um mês para se acostumarem com isso.

- Um mês? Ishida pergunta repentinamente achando que ela havia se enganado com a frase, afinal, ela disse que treinariam um dia.

Hisana bate na cabeça de novo.

- Merda eu detesto isso em mim, eu sempre me esqueço de dizer alguma coisa importante.

Hisana chama a atenção do grupo com o que diz.

- Gente, aqui dentro o tempo está parado, lembram que eu paralisei Koutotsu antes de entrarmos? Quando fiz aquilo eu paralisei a realidade em que estamos, aqui está tudo sem movimento, o tempo não existe mais para nós, assim que entramos, Koutotsu voltou a andar pensando que nos pegou por isso a distorção que estão sentindo ainda existe aqui.

- Mas e se Koutotsu for destruído? Ishida pergunta novamente.

- Já não estamos mais em Koutotsu, eu nos joguei para cá, pois aqui é uma realidade que não é dentro dele, ele serviu apenas como catalisador temporal para nossa passagem rumo à outra dimensão.

- Entendo, mas quanto tempo pretende ficar aqui, já que ele não existe?

- Talvez um ano, não sei, depende da evolução de vocês.

- Ah...! Ichigo grita. – Droga se vamos ficar aqui gemendo e gritando é melhor lutar pra economizar saliva! Ichigo levanta cambaleante. – Pode vir Hisa! Ele puxa Zangetsu ficando em posição de luta.

- Ichigo, a hora de lutar vai chegar para todo mundo, seja paciente e espere sua vez.

- Droga, não dá! Eu não consigo ser assim, eu sou do tipo de só consegue ficar mais forte quando está no meio de uma lut...! Ichigo arregala os olhos.

Hisana tinha desferido um soco em seu estômago e ele sem ar vai de joelhos ao chão.

- Quando se recuperar desse soco tente me desobedecer novamente.

- Desgraçada... Ichigo desmaia.

_**{Fairy tail - Jaaku no Tsuchi Oto}**_

_- Você é um inútil mesmo Ichigo... _A voz familiar ecoa na mente de Ichigo.

- O quê? Você! Não, não se meta nisso, você não pode!...

_- Não posso? Você é que não pode seu monte de merda, fica aqui gemendo como uma cadela no cio sem poder se levantar! Olhe para ela, ela brinca com você que não faz nada! Eu não vou ficar aqui olhando isso!_

- Não! Eu já controlo você, eu já...!

_- Eu não sinto mais o seu poder, Ichigo, feh! Olha quem mantém seu coração batendo seu idiota, eu avisei, se você baixasse a guarda, eu iria esmagar o seu crânio._

Ichigo abre os olhos e se via dentro de seu mundo interior, seu hollow interior sorria diabolicamente para ele que enfraquecido se mantinha imóvel no chão.

_- Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida_. Ele diz enquanto pisa pesadamente e lentamente na cabeça de Ichigo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Ichigo grita sentindo uma dor alucinante naquele mundo inóspito.

Hisana estava de costas indo em direção a um pedaço de prédio que flutuava para ela poder sentar e observar a todos, mas ela sente uma aura familiar atrás de si e vira. - Oh, porcaria... Era só o que faltava...

Ichigo começa a se levantar emanando uma reiatsu negro-avermelhada, sua pele ficando branca enquanto uma máscara hollow e um par de chifres se formavam em sua testa.

- Ichi... Rukia que de joelhos via a cena começa a suar frio.

- Droga, sai dessa Kurosaki! Ishida exclama.

Sado olha para Ichigo mudando de aparência.

- Esse é o...?

- Kurosaki-kun! Inoue sai em disparada.

- GrooooOooOaahhh! Grita o monstro explodindo reiatsu ao seu redor e fazendo seus amigos que estavam perto de si voar.

Ao redor existiam pedaços de construções aparentemente trancafiados por Koutotsu naquela dimensão os amigos de Ichigo voam metros e se chocam contra elas, Sado vai parar em um prédio que desmorona a metros dali.

Rukia cambaleante fica de joelhos novamente.

- Ichigo você tem que acordar, não deixe que ele controle a sua alma!

O hollow ouve a voz de Rukia e voa sedento em sua direção.

Ichigo explode os destroços onde estava, Rukia que sai voando e batendo com violência nos destroços e quase perdendo a consciência.

- Ichigo, argh...! Rukia sentindo uma dor exorbitante pelo corpo tenta se reerguer.

Ichigo vem caminhando na direção dela para matar.

- Kurosaki-kun! Pare! Inoue cria uma barreira na frente dele fazendo-o levar um choque ao tocá-la inadvertidamente, coisa que serve apenas para irritá-lo ainda mais e mudar de alvo.

- Inoue-san! Ishida aparece na frente dela e começa a disparar incontáveis flechas na direção do hollow que nada sentia e não parava de chegar mais e mais perto, mas a energia de Ishida acaba e ele cai de joelhos no chão começando a gritar de dor.

Repentinamente o Hollow grita monstruosamente e concentra sua reiatsu na direção dos dois.

- Não faça isso Ichigo! Grita Rukia.

Ele dispara a energia na direção dos dois, mas de onde estava Sado pula na frente de seus amigos com seu braço direito erguido inutilmente na tentativa de protegê-los.

- Sado-san!

- Sado-kun!

O Braço de Sado assim como um terço de seu tronco evaporam e os três são jogados a metros dali, ele inconsciente, Ishida e Inoue atordoados, quando veem o estado de Sado tentam se arrastar até ele, Inoue chorando e temendo o pior.

- Sado-Kun... Sado-Kun... Suas lágrimas começam a escorrer do rosto.

Ichigo vinha até eles com mais reiatsu emanando de seu corpo, ele preparava o golpe de misericórdia, ele pára de andar e olha para Inoue e Ishida debilitados no chão.

- Ichigo, por favor! Você tem que acordar! Rukia grita e geme.

– _GggRoOoooooOAaaaaHHHHH!_

– Kurosaki-Kun pare, por favor!

– Kurosaki!

Uma densa energia negra é concentrada na ponta do par de chifres hollowficados daquela criatura que no momento não distinguia amigos de inimigos.

– _ICHIGO NÃO! _Grita Rukia em meio ao desespero.

A energia destrutiva e corrompida destroça tudo pelo caminho.

_**{Corruption}**_

Quando está para atingir seus amigos uma sombra rápida se põe a frente do grupo e com uma tapa deflete aquela energia monstruosa em outra direção causando uma gigantesca explosão e levantando poeira a metros dali.

– Você... Veio nos ajudar... Rukia diz em baixo tom, mas apenas aliviada pela presença imponente diante de si.

– Não confunda as coisas minha cara Rukia, eu estou aqui para treiná-los, não para servir de babá para um moleque que não consegue controlar suas próprias fraquezas.

_– Hisa..._

Hisana olha para a forma hollowficada de Ichigo e vira a cabeça para o lado cuspindo no chão em desprezo.

– Está na hora desse seu amigo aprender quem é que manda aqui Ichigo, mas não é você e muito menos ele. Os olhos de Hisana se intensificam ficando em tom carmesim. – Quem manda aqui sou eu e vou mostrar da pior forma possível que até mesmo você pode tremer diante da morte.

Ichigo olha para Hisana e invoca sua espada ele parecia se deliciar com a presença da jovem diante de si e por isso não perde tempo em sair correndo na sua direção, Hisana suspira entediada e some da visão de todos quando aparece o hollow só tem tempo de chocar sua espada contra o punho de Hisana, a reiatsu de Hisana oprime a do Hollow e por causa disso, a espada de Ichigo trinca e quebra fazendo o soco de Hisana criar um impacto e fazê-lo voar para muito longe do grupo.

Todos ficam perplexos com aquilo.

Hisana olha para os que ali estavam e vê o estado de Sado.

- Inoue, se você não fizer nada o Sado vai morrer e a culpa vai ser sua.

Inoue ouve aquilo e mesmo sem forças para se arrastar direito chega até Sado e começa a curá-lo.

- Tsc... O que você tem? Você não era assim ontem, por que mudou de personalidade de repente? Ishida grita rispidamente.

Hisana olha para Ishida com olhar matador e ele treme de medo.

- Eu estou tratando vocês com todo o carinho possível, vocês acham que os inimigos quando chegarem vão convidá-los para tomar chá? Dar-lhe um abraço? Sair para um piquenique?

Quando diz isso Hisana levanta sua mão e sem olhar segura o punho de Ichigo que aparece de lugar nenhum lhe desferindo um soco que cria um vácuo nas costas de Hisana.

- Vou dar um exemplo do que o Solomon vai fazer se pegar vocês... Idiotas...

Hisana que já segurava o soco de Ichigo de forma que mesmo Ishida não pôde descrever puxa o braço de Ichigo arrancando-o sem mover seu corpo do lugar, o Hollow grita, mas seu braço começa a regenerar de forma incrível. Hisana pega Ichigo pela cabeça e joga-o contra o chão abrindo uma cratera, o hollow fica de debatendo, mas não consegue segurá-la.

- Solomon conhece a estrutura de seus corpos, sabe tudo que vocês são capazes de fazer. Ela diz enquanto segura Ichigo. – Com um corpo como o de Ichigo que se regenera quase que instantaneamente? Há! Solomon perderia noites de sono descobrindo as incontáveis formas de desmembrá-lo, apenas para ter o prazer de coloca-los no lugar novamente para depois desmembrá-lo de novo, é esse tipo de pessoa que ele é.

- Hisa-chan... Pare por favor... De onde estava Inoue curava Sado, mas estava tão horrorizada com o que Hisana fazia que sua voz quase não saia.

- E você meu amiguinho. Hisana olha para Ichigo. - Não pense que é forte, se você for capaz de matar com esse poder pelo menos os deep hollows mais fracos eu bato palma para você e eu sei muito bem que você pode me ouvir, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo continuava a se debater então concentra uma energia negra na palma da mão que ainda estava inteira, Hisana pensa rápido e pega a mão de Ichigo e coloca na própria cabeça dele segundos antes de explodir. Quando a poeira cessa, ela estava sem nenhum arranhão ou poeira no corpo ao contrário do hollow que ficara sem metade do crânio.

- Você é fraco, a criatura mais fraca que eu conheço, você possui um poder sem controle e um desajeitado instinto de lutar, posso ficar aqui o dia inteiro brincando com você e mesmo assim, você não será capaz de me fazer um único arranhão.

- Hisa... Pare... Rukia vem caminhando miseravelmente na direção deles.

Hisana olha para o estado de Rukia apenas para ficar com mais raiva de Ichigo.

_**{Bleach OST 02 - Torn Apart}**_

- Por outro lado, olhe o que você fez com aqueles que você enche a boca para dizer que morreria protegendo, que só quer "poder" para lutar por causa deles. Hisana pega a cabeça de Ichigo quase totalmente regenerada e o faz olhar para seus amigos quase mortos. – Você mesmo se contradiz de maneira vergonhosa, se eu fosse você sabe o que faria? Hisana se levanta lentamente de onde Ichigo está e começa a ir embora, então pára e olha para trás. – Voltava para casa, desistia dos meus poderes de shinigami e fingia ser feliz, esse é o destino daqueles que não possuem força de vontade. Hisana começa a ir embora novamente deixando um Ichigo hollowficado no chão.

Ichigo começa a tremer então cerrando os punhos se levanta do chão e gritando concentra uma energia contra Hisana que caminhava tranquilamente sem olhar para trás.

- GGrRrRoooOoAaAahh!

-Ichigo PARE!

Antes de disparar a energia Rukia abraça Ichigo pelas costas.

- Ichigo, pare, por favor, se você fizer isso, nunca mais vai poder provar o contrário do que ela disse!

A energia vai diminuindo de potência pouco a pouco até sumir.

Até que Rukia ouve um soluçar.

- Por que... Era a voz de Ichigo trêmula e metálica. – Por que eu tenho que ser desse jeito...? Era possível ver as lágrimas de Ichigo que escorria por fora da máscara.

- Ichigo, nós não escolhemos como nascer... Mas podemos escolher como viver... Rukia fecha os olhos com a cabeça encostada nas costas do amigo que estava emocionalmente abalado pelo que fizera e também para conseguir se aguentar em pé por causa da perfuração no estomago feita por Ichigo que ela escondia.

- Eu... Eu... Ichigo não consegue falar em meio a suas lágrimas e soluços e conforme a máscara desaparece ele passa a ter plena consciência do que fez aos seus amigos e as palavras de Hisana soavam como navalhas em sua cabeça agora. – Me... Perdoem... Ele cai de joelhos no chão, Rukia fica em pé com tristeza nos olhos e quase inconsciente.

- Não disse? Hisana continuava de costas para eles.

Rukia e Ichigo olham para ela.

- Não disse que você era o mais fraco de todos? Agora sim Hisana olha para ele. – Bastam palavras para te derrotar.

Ichigo olha para ela e depois fita o chão, ela tinha razão, Hisana não levantou sua arma contra ele e mesmo assim ele estava derrotado.

- Descansem vocês não poderão fazer nada quase mortos.

Hisana deixa seus amigos a sós e no instante que a tensão passa Ichigo e Rukia naturalmente perdem a consciência, depois Inoue também após gastar toda sua energia salvando Sado.

- Me perdoem por fazê-los passar por isso, mas não posso correr o risco de perdê-los de novo. Hisana diz para si olhando para os corpos inconscientes de seu pai e sua mãe.

- Hisa- san... Ishida olha para Hisana. – Você sabia que ele faria isso?

Hisana olha para Ishida ainda consciente e sorri.

- Eu não, você sabia? Diz ela em tom de cinismo.

- Você é um... Demô... Nio... Ishida adormece.

Hisana levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Demônio? Hisana abaixa sua cabeça. – É... Talvez eu seja...

Naquele lugar, Hisana treinaria seus amigos e os tornariam mais fortes até a chegada de Kaliver, ela não podia deixar seu coração falar mais alto naquele momento, por isso o treinamento era muito rigoroso para Ichigo e seus amigos, mas em cinco dias, eles não faziam idéia da evolução que alcançariam...

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No Divã com a LYYYYEEELLLL! O retorno de Jedi.<strong>_

- Olá leitores queridos a Tia estava com saudade docêis xD, é com grande orgulho e satisfação que trago a vocês a continuação da Fanfic Quando o futuro vem dos céus. Eu dei uma pequena folga para os atores no divã hoje, pois estamos trabalhando duro para esta segunda fase desde o início do ano, por isso os deixei descansarem.

- Como podem ver a estrutura da Fic mudou um pouco, possui a mesma narrativa, mas com diálogos mais objetivos, os capítulos com enredo em si não são grandes, mas possuem uma novidade a mais, a partir de agora, serão postadas as fichas técnicas dos personagens originais da fanfic para que os leitores tenham uma idéia da personalidade de cada um, por esta razão, as curiosidades sobre o cotidiano deles foram retiradas para não aumentar demais a quantidade de palavras por capítulo, então aproveitem.

- No próximo capítulo estaremos de volta no divã com um personagem de verdade!

- Beijo da tia!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ficha Técnica:<strong>_

**Nome:** Kurosaki Hisana. **Idade:** 22 anos. **Altura:** 1,67m.

**Aparência:** Cabelos negros e lisos um pouco além da altura dos ombros, esbelta, pele alva, olhos castanhos.

Filha única de Ichigo e Rukia, considerada um milagre por sua família devido às condições quase impossíveis em que foi gerada, ainda criança viu sua família e amigos morrerem diante de seus olhos e foi levada por Magnus e Solomon após a última batalha do futuro e desde então seu paradeiro se tornara um mistério, as condições que a levaram a alcançar a liberdade das garras de seus algozes e o que se passou na sua infância desde aquele momento ainda é desconhecida.

Tem uma forte determinação que beira o absurdo e um senso de dever que herdou dos pais, mente melhor que a mãe, mas desenha tão mal quanto, adora coelhos, mas detesta admitir, sendo orgulhosa e cabeça-dura como o pai.

**Zampakutou:** _**Hiryu**_ – A jovem dragonesa de cabelos negros e olhos afiados carmesins, tem uma grande afinidade com a energia a sua volta e manipula sua reiatsu com maestria, é gentil e amável, trata Hisana com carinho, mas sabe educá-la quando preciso, ama seu irmão Seiken e mesmo não concordando com a idéia de quase nunca ajudar Hisana, respeita sua decisão, mesmo que em muitos momentos isso represente arriscar sua própria vida. Sua lâmina é totalmente negra e representa a herança de seu pai Zangetsu.

**Seiken** - O jovem de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, por motivos ainda desconhecidos perdeu sua afinidade com Hisana, arrancando de sua memória seu verdadeiro nome, sendo agora chamado pelo mesmo nome da irmã, apenas para não deixar de agir quando lhe convém, tem a habilidade de converter a reiatsu a sua volta em atributos físicos tornando-o muito resistente e poderoso, prefere lutar de mãos vazias, pois seus punhos e garras são verdadeiras armas. Em forma de lâmina se torna puramente branco e representa a herança de sua mãe, Sode No Shirayuki.


	2. Vínculos Renovados

_**A Obra BLEACH não me pertence, mas o enredo e personagens originais sim.**_  
><em><strong>Em homenagem ao trabalho de Tite Kubo, espero que apreciem esta História.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Estejam prontos para embarcar em mais uma nova aventura!<strong>_  
><em><strong>BOA LEITURA!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Trilha sonora disponível no e-mail: Quandofuturovemdosceus(ARROBA) SENHA : tialyelberserk<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ichigo e seus amigos continuavam a treinar arduamente contra Hisana, eles já tinham certo domínio sobre a distorção em seus corpos, como parte do treinamento, Hisana às vezes deixava-os lutar contra ela, mas percebia que não duravam mais que quinze minutos gastando reiatsu sem acabar inconsciente de tanta dor, coisa que ela já esperava, mas o que ela não imaginava era ter que usar outro método para fazê-los se acostumar mais rápido com a distorção.<p>

Ela os guia até algumas construções e blocos de concretos flutuantes ao redor; lá ela daria início a segunda parte de seu treinamento.

- Por que nos trouxe aqui Hisa? Ichigo pergunta.

- Para avisá-los que já se passou um mês aqui dentro e que vocês ainda não possuem domínio sobre o continuum espaço tempo.

- Mas não é tão simples assim! Você acha que não estamos tentando? A gente não consegue nem dormir sem ter que acordar a cada minuto para ver se ainda estamos vivos! Ichigo reclama.

- Hisa, nós estamos tentando, mas é muito difícil... Rukia diz.

- Podem até estar tentando, mas ainda não é o suficiente, por isso mesmo vou mudar o método para que aprendam a controlar isso de uma vez.

- O que vai fazer? Ishida pergunta.

Hisana olha para o grupo e sorri.

_**{Q-Factory – Kingdom Come}**_

- Quem aqui já brincou de esconde-esconde e pega-pega?

Todos olham com cara de bobos para ela.

- Que pergunta mais besta! Vá logo ao ponto! Ichigo reclama mais uma vez.

- Oh, não precisa ficar nervoso.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com seu treinamento? Sado pergunta.

- É por que faz parte do treinamento ter certa experiência nessas brincadeiras.

- Eu já, eu já! Inoue levanta os braços empolgada.

- Viu só? Hisana aponta para ela e também levanta uma de suas mãos. – Eu também já tive infância até eu já brinquei, não precisam ficar acanhados.

Um a um levanta sua mão, exceto Ichigo que orgulhosamente ignora a pergunta.

- Tá, agora que você descobriu que tivemos infância, do que se trata o treinamento?

Hisana responde com certa expressão maníaca estampada no rosto.

- Nós vamos brincar de "Pega-quebra".

- "Pega-Quebra"... O grupo fala em conjunto não gostando muito do como aquilo tinha soado.

- Exatamente, a brincadeira é bem simples, eu vou contar até o número que "eu quiser" e vocês vão ter que correr e se esconder, aquele que eu pegar eu vou quebrar na porrada, simples né?

Todos arregalam os olhos.

- Mas que brincadeira mais BESTA! Em primeiro lugar se você quiser nos achar basta sentir nossas reiatsus e depois mesmo que a gente tente escondê-la, vamos gritar de dor e você vai nos achar de qualquer jeito! Ishida era bem lógico entre eles.

- Olha só que divertido né? Hisana sorri cinicamente.

- Ah... Droga... Ishida já estava perdendo as forças para falar.

- Essa brincadeira só é vantagem para a Inoue e o Sado por que possuem mais resistência nessa dimensão! Ichigo relembra quase berrando.

- Oh, é ai que você se engana por que eu tenho certeza que na primeira vez que ela enxergar algum de vocês sendo espancado ela vai querer ajudar e por isso sairá do esconderijo, Sado logicamente não é covarde e ao vê-la fazer isso também vai se revelar e todos farão companhia uns aos outros. Hisana ainda estava bastante cínica.

- Tsc! Você parece outra pessoa quando quer! Ichigo fala para ela.

- Em fim, elogios à parte... Hisana vira de costas... Um... Dois... Três... Ela começa a contar de maneira divertida.

- Oh, Merda! Ichigo sai correndo alucinado.

Não muitos milésimos de segundo depois os outros fazem o mesmo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Heavy Rain – Before the Storm}<strong>_

Na Soul Society, Byakuya já havia desistido de ligar para Rukia, ele tinha certeza que alguma coisa estava causando interferência espiritual e por isso não havia como se comunicar, ele chama Renji.

- Sim Capitão?

- Quero que você vá à cidade de Karakura atrás de Rukia, tenho certeza que algo estranho está acontecendo.

- Por que capitão? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Renji fica em alerta.

- Ainda não tenho certeza, mas alguma coisa está causando interferência espiritual há dois dias entre a Soul Society e o mundo humano, contudo, Kurotsuchi Mayuri não parece se importar com isto, provando que ele está tentando ocultar alguma coisa e se não revelou a nenhum esquadrão até agora o motivo de tal interferência, significa que ele não quer que saibamos, talvez por vergonha de não saber o motivo, ou talvez...

- Por ele saiba de algo importante que está acontecendo? Renji completa.

Byakuya assente com a cabeça.

- Entendi capitão, vou até Karakura ver se está tudo bem, mas se não estiver? Não existe uma maneira de entrar em contato, como farei então?

- Se algo de errado estiver acontecendo e você não puder voltar ou se comunicar, o prazo será de um dia, então eu também irei intervir.

- O senhor contatará os esquadrões?

- Somente caso seja algo grave, mas isso só será analisado se eu tiver que intervir pessoalmente.

Byakuya pega uma autorização especial e entrega nas mãos de Renji.

- Entendido, com sua licença capitão! Renji pede licença e se retira indo em direção ao Senkaimon.

Após ficar sozinho no recinto, Byakuya ainda pensa sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo, poderia ser apenas uma interferência espiritual, como ele gostaria que fosse, contudo seus instintos eram aguçados e ele sabia mais que ninguém que nada costumava ser o que parecia.

- Rukia...

Byakuya fica um tempo em pé sozinho começando a ficar preocupado.

Horas haviam se passado e no dia seguinte enquanto Urahara mexia em seu computador uma luz brilha atrás de si fazendo-o saltar de susto.

- Mas o que é isso!

Yoruichi entra rapidamente na sala junto com os outros.

A luz brilhante se transforma em um portal Senkaimon e dele cinco pessoas vestindo trapos cheios de ferimentos, sujas e visivelmente abatidas e cansadas saem.

- E ai Urahara?

- Kurosaki-san! Olha só para vocês!

Eles sorriem para Urahara.

- Não precisa ficar tão assustado Urahara. A voz sai por detrás do grupo se juntando a eles.

- Hisa-san vocês estão tão diferentes!

- Nem tanto. Ela sorri em trapos.

- Mas que estranho fisicamente vocês não mudaram nada, por que?

- A dimensão que estávamos não possuía interferência temporal.

- Fascinante! Ele exclama.

- Urahara, antes que você comece a fazer perguntas, arrume camas para eles.

- Para agora?

- Para ontem.

Ao dizer isso, Ichigo e seus amigos começam a cair inconscientes um a um.

- Mas! O que aconteceu? Yoruichi pergunta.

- É um efeito colateral reverso ao que aconteceu quando eles entraram na outra dimensão, seus corpos vão ter que se reabituar novamente a esta época, mas isso é rápido, coisa de um dia apenas, tempo mais que suficiente para descansarem do treinamento, prepare bastante comida Urahara, por que eles ficaram um ano inteiro sem se alimentar, o peso desse tempo virá à tona em breve.

- Um Ano? Vocês treinaram o equivalente há um ano? Ele pergunta.

- É por ai...

Hisana começa a sair da sala.

- Hisa-san aonde vai?

- Assaltar sua geladeira.

Ela se retira deixando para Urahara e Yoruichi a responsabilidade de cuidar dos outros.

- Definitivamente é a filha deles... Urahara comenta.

- Você vai contar para ela que fez o DNA com a saliva daquela xícara de chá Kisuke? Yoruichi pergunta.

- Ela já sabe. Urahara sorri.

- Como pode afirmar isso? Yoruichi outra vez pergunta a ele.

- Por que eu me conheço, e sabendo como eu sou, teria dito a ela para tomar cuidado comigo, mas a primeira coisa que ela fez quando chegou foi deixar pistas de quem poderia ser por toda a parte.

Yoruichi pensa por um momento e por fim diz:

- Mas por que ela faria isso se quer esconder de todos a sua identidade?

- Eu... Não faço idéia... Urahara responde pensativo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Memories Painful}<strong>_

No futuro, um dia antes de Ichigo e os outros retornarem do treinamento e logo após Kaliver conversar com Hisana ele retira um colar do pescoço e o observa por um momento, em seguida o guarda em um de seus bolsos, a porta da sala em que estava se abre e entram Yoruichi e uma jovem esbelta de cabelos e olhos amendoados encaracolados na sala, a jovem já entra falando:

- Katsu, alguma novidade sobre a Hisa-chan... Ela arregala os olhos quando enxerga dois corpos no chão.

- O que foi Alessa?...

Yoruichi ao ver os corpos de Katsuya e Urahara faz o mesmo e fica louca.

- Kaliver...! Seu Desgraçado! Ela grita para o abissal diante delas.

Tudo o que ele faz é esboçar um sorriso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Miserere Nobis}<strong>_

Não muitas horas depois Solomon, agora com a barba mais cheia e olhar sombrio estava sentado na frente de seu computador observando alguns vídeos arquivados sobre Hisana quando a porta de seu laboratório abre atrás de si, ele não se distrai e continua a assistir o vídeo.

- Estou de volta após a eliminação da resistência humana do Oeste meu senhor. A voz feminina profunda lhe dirige a palavra.

Solomon continua calado.

A mulher de cabelos longos negros e olhos penetrantes também passa a observar o vídeo.

- Não é maravilhoso? Solomon pergunta se referindo ao vídeo.

A mulher não sabia se era prudente responder alguma coisa por isso mantem-se calada.

- Minha vida inteira estivesse em busca da perfeição para descobrir que ela não existe, mas pode ser criada, quando estou para alcançá-la ela escapa por entre meus dedos. Solomon gesticula o que diz com os dedos.

- Meu senhor, eu volto a repetir, permita-me trazê-la de volta, não há por que perder tempo mandando outros incapazes de cumprir algo tão simples.

- Não é tão simples quanto parece querida Lanathel...

- Se me permite dizer senhor, eu sou muito mais poderosa agora!

Solomon se levanta e se vira andando até ela.

- Lanathel, Lanathel, se acalme minha querida, tudo há seu tempo, eu sei o como você evoluiu por que eu a criei, mas também sei o quanto Hisana evoluiu por que eu também "a criei" deixe os porcos irem primeiro para o matadouro, por que somente as jóias... Ele toca no rosto da abissal. – Adornam a coroa dos reis. Solomon começa a sair da sala.

Lanathel continua a olhar para o vídeo e sua expressão se torna em revolta enquanto suas veias surgem pelo rosto tornando-se negras e seus olhos se tornam puro ébano.

- Mesmo quando não está aqui. A voz dela era diabólica. - Você é a única coisa que ocupa as suas cabeças... Lanathel cerra os punhos. – Eu vou matá-la, Hisana, Eu vou matá-la... Lanathel se vira e vai embora.

Um homem alto, com seus aparentes quarenta anos, pele alva, cabelos brancos não tão curtos com mechas negras bem evidentes, cicatriz na face direita e olhos dourados, estava em um lugar isolado no mundo, um lugar ainda não povoado por homens e exilado nas montanhas próximo a um precipício, lá, existia um túmulo sem corpo feito de pedras e adornos floridos, ele estava sentado olhando para o túmulo ha algum tempo, de tudo que havia sido destruído no mundo, aquele talvez fosse o único lugar ainda preservado.

Um pequeno portal se abre distante dali e dele vem caminhando a passos calmos com sua bengala de apoio, outro homem vestido de forma social e idade um pouco mais avançada, barba cheia e olhos inexpressivos embora tivesse uma feição que exprimia sapiência e ao mesmo tempo malícia.

- Sabia que estaria aqui... Solomon diz em voz baixa respeitosa.

- ...

- Parece que o experimento primordial derrotou os deep hollows antigos servos de Kaliver: Fisus e Granus.

- ...

- Como era de se esperar Kaliver matou um de meus hollows observadores para não descobrirmos suas intenções.

- Ele pretende lutar contra Hisana. Magnus responde.

- É mais simples mandá-lo voltar e fazer uma lavagem cerebral antes dele partir, é um prejuízo deixar nossas tropas em suas mãos, não há como garantir que ele mate Urahara e os outros, além disso, até quando ele pretende agir como "amigo" deles?

- Kaliver possui um coração humano para guiá-lo, não podemos fazer mais nada agora.

- Por isso disse a você que era melhor descartá-lo quando ele foi criado e eu descobri esta "falha" nele.

- Um coração onde não deveria existir um?... Magnus parece falar sozinho.

- Por que permitiu que Kaliver continuasse a existir? Lanathel é compreensível, afinal ele mereceu a sua piedade, contudo, nós dois sabíamos muito bem que um coração humano iria enchê-lo de emoções desnecessárias.

Magnus se levanta do chão e limpa suas roupas, ele começa a caminhar e pára na beirada do precipício, então fita os céus e responde:

- Talvez para lembrar que um dia tivemos um.

Solomon fica em silêncio.

- Magnus, ouça, nós não temos mais como...

- Eu não me importo. Magnus corta o raciocínio de Solomon. – Eu realmente não me importo com mais nada neste mundo, faça o que quiser, com quem quiser, quando for a minha vez de agir não cometerei o mesmo deslize de antes.

Solomon fica em silêncio novamente, mas logo diz:

- Já temos controle sobre toda a Soul Society, de quase todos os humanos, temos um exército invencível a nosso dispor, por que não atacamos logo, por que "Eles" não nos atacam?

- Por que assim que fizermos isso, o Grande-rei vai despertar os shinigamis primordiais de seu sono e seu exército invencível não conseguirá fazer muita coisa, além disso, se por outro lado ousarem nos atacar, o que nos impediria de causá-los prejuízos irreparáveis? Temos todas as almas não reencarnadas em nossas mãos e muito mais. Sem Cronos meu amigo não posso lutar contra ele, como disse, não vou cometer o mesmo erro de novo.

- Quanto a Cronos, se Kaliver trouxer os dados que ordenei trazer sobre o trabalho de Urahara, libertar a Zampakutou da ressurreição não seria mais tão difícil e fazê-lo viajar no tempo sem que a maldição do Grande-rei lhe afete não será um problema, afinal é uma pena você não poder viajar mais para as dimensões habitáveis.

- Ele vai lutar contra ela usando tudo o que tem se matar Hisana, então nossas preocupações serão desnecessárias, além do mais, ele me teme mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, por isso creio, que seu desejo de matar Hisana é verdadeiro.

- Então mandarei outro atrás de Hisana para garantir que ele faça exatamente como ordenado, em uma semana ele partirá para Karakura, até lá a resistência estará morta e os dados disponíveis para mim.

- Que seja, mas não esqueça...

- Eu sei, eu sei a identidade de Hisana não pode ser revelada. Solomon abre um pequeno portal e começa a caminhar em sua direção. - Embora eu ache esse seu joguinho uma burrice, vou ordenar que não a chamem pelo nome.

- Solomon?

Solomon pára e olha para ele.

- ... Não será em vão. Magnus olha nos olhos do cientista.

Solomon nada diz, apenas vira de costas novamente e começa a entrar no portal, mas de dentro é possível ouvir sua voz.

- Eu sei velho amigo, nós abriremos seus olhos.

O portal fecha e Magnus volta a olhar para o horizonte.

- Seu mundo cairá... Grande-rei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Bleach - Head in the Clouds}<strong>_

Hisana já tinha esvaziado 70% da geladeira quando Urahara entra na cozinha.

- Hisa-chan, eles acordaram.

Hisana bate no peito um pouco entalada com um pedaço de bolinho.

- Mash, Jhá? Ela olha para ele parecendo surpresa.

- Você disse que eles acordariam em vinte e quatro horas, mas...

- FFfFfffffoOoOoOoMmMmeEee...

Uma voz zumbificada vem da porta atrás de Urahara.

Os cinco amigos de Hisana entravam de cara pálida e chupada como crianças desnutridas.

- Há! Sua desgraçada você não acordou a gente só para comer sozinha! Sua egoísta!

Ichigo senta-se a mesa e arranca o bolinho que Hisana estava comendo e enfia na boca sem cerimônia.

- Claro, eu pareço alguém que gosta de dividir as coisas? Hisana enfia outro bolinho na boca.

- Mash Vhochê, deveria tcher a conchideração de guardar um phouco, pra nóish! Ichigo fala cuspindo na cara dela.

- Vaish cuspir na shua Avhó, moleque babão! Hisana cospe na cara de Ichigo enquanto fala também.

Os outros se sentam a mesa enquanto Hisana e Ichigo começam a brigar por uma coxa de frango empanada.

- Meu Deus, você são terríveis até aqui fora, que horror! Rukia comenta.

- Olha quem fala! Ichigo e Hisana falam para ela ao mesmo tempo.

- Negativo, eu amadureci bastante no treinamento, certo Hisa?

- Sim, sim, claro. Ichigo consegue arrancar a coxa de Hisana e engole com tudo.

- Olha o que você fez Rukia, Ichigo roubou a minha coxa de frango!

- O que tem? É só um frango! Rukia responde.

- Não é não! Porcaria é isso o que dá prestar atenção nesse "toquinho"!

- O que foi que você disse? A expressão de Rukia se altera completamente.

- Olha, não pode bater, você amadureceu no treinamento! Hisana se defende.

- E foi mesmo, nem vou bater.

- Toquinho... Ichigo fala debochando e com uma mão na boca dando risadinhas.

Rukia olha para ele querendo matá-lo.

- Ei, não pode bater, você amadureceu no treina... Um pedaço de torta atinge o rosto de Ichigo e cai em cima da mesa.

- Mas pra você nada mudou engraçadinho, você ainda pode apanhar.

- Há... há... há... Ichigo limpa o rosto fazendo o tom de risada sem graça.

Enquanto os três perdiam tempo discutindo os outros já estavam comendo bastante, para o desespero de Urahara que fazia as contas do prejuízo na geladeira e o pior é que aquela comilança não tinha hora para acabar.

_**{Bleach - Dodo Dance}**_

Depois que "destroem" as reservas de comida para casos de acidentes nucleares de Urahara, Hisana e seus amigos ficam deitados na varanda da loja olhando para o céu.

- Ufa! Nunca comi tanto na minha vida, mas caramba que fome desgraçada era aquela heim? Ichigo pergunta para Hisana.

- Aquilo é normal, a gente ficou um tempão naquele lugar, quando saímos é lógico que ia dar fome, fora que já fiz xixi umas dez vezes enquanto dormiam. Hisana tira graça da situação.

- Vixi nem quero imaginar o Sado usando o banheiro então! Ichigo ri.

Sado fica vermelho e todos riem.

Inoue também parecia sem graça com o comentário.

- Ichigo deixa de ser indiscreto! Rukia tenta parecer séria.

- Ei bonitona, A nobreza Kuchiki não usa banheiro não? Vai me dizer que você nunca fez...

- **ICHIGO**! Rukia berra com o rosto vermelho de vergonha ao passo que outros botam as mãos nos ouvidos para não perderem a audição.

- Ei cacete, tá ficando maluca gritando desse jeito? Eu só estava brincando! Ichigo fica sentado olhando com raiva para Rukia.

Rukia estava bufando.

- Você mudou bastante, tem tirado umas brincadeiras bem pesadas heim? Eu nem te dei essa intimidade!

- Intimidade? INTIMIDADE? Os dois ficam se encarando e trocando farpas. – Você mora de graça na minha casa e quer discutir intimidade?

- E daí? Seu pai e suas irmãs me deixam morar lá à vontade. Enquanto Rukia falava Ichigo ficava mostrando a língua para ela. – Além do mais... Ela começa a tremer... – Além do mais... Dá para você parar de mostrar essa língua para mim? Rukia se levanta dando uma voadora em Ichigo, ele se esquiva pulando para trás.

- Hahá, eu sou mais rápido que vo... Ichigo bate de cabeça em uma pilastra de madeira. – Urgh! Ele cai de bunda no chão resmungando e olhando para a pilastra.

- É mais rápido, mas também mais burro. Rukia começa a rir.

- Sua vaca...!

Ambos se encaram e ficam trocando caretas.

Enquanto os dois discutiam, aliás, isso já era mais que normal, fazia um bom tempo que não tinha mais ninguém perto dos dois, Hisana e os outros já haviam saído dali e jogavam UNO na sala.

- Sua vez Inoue. Sado fala.

- Uhm... Inoue coloca uma carta na mesa. – Vocês acham que eles vão ficar bem? Eles pareciam tão sérios discutindo...

- Em briga de marido e mulher ninguém mete a colher. Hisana pega uma carta ao ver que não tinha como continuar a jogada da mesa e passa a vez.

- Mas Hisa-chan! Eles nem são... Inoue fica sem graça e vermelha, logicamente incomodada com o comentário.

- Foi brincadeira Inoue, eu só disse isso por que não queria estar lá quando...

Uma explosão vem do lado de fora.

Hisana faz um gesto com a mão demonstrando o porquê.

- Viu só? A Rukia parece uma velha na menopausa quando fica zangada, sai jogando kidou para tudo quanto é lado, o Ichigo idiota ao invés de ficar calado, não... Ele inacreditavelmente tem que continuar a falar asneira para ela.

Todos ouvem vozes pela casa.

- Minha loja! A voz de Urahara ecoa desesperada pela casa.

- Foi mal Urahara! Ichigo se desculpa.

- Eu pago essa parede Urahara, deixa de ser chorão! Rukia responde.

O grupo que jogava UNO olha em silêncio uns para os outros.

- É eles vão ficar bem. Inoue diz finalmente colocando uma carta na mesa e gritando: - UNO!

- Mas já? Hisana grita desesperada com umas dez cartas nas mãos.

- Hisa-chan! Eu vou ganhar...!

- Nem ferrando! Porcaria eu sou uma merda nesse jogo...

* * *

><p>Algumas horas mais tarde todos estavam bem vestidos e prontos para deixar a loja, duas tábuas miseravelmente tapavam um enorme buraco na parte da frente da loja.<p>

- Ei Urahara valeu pela hospitalidade. Hisana sorri para ele.

Urahara estava exausto, com olheiras e uma expressão quase mortificada.

- Ahã... Ele diz inexpressivo.

- Me manda a conta amanhã Urahara. Rukia lhe diz.

- Ahã...

- Amanhã eu venho lhe visitar Urahara-san. Inoue sorri.

- Ahã...

- Obrigado pela comida Urahara-san.

- Ahã...

- Até, Urahara-san, obrigado. Sado faz um gesto com a cabeça em agradecimento.

- Ahã...

- Urahara-san, valeu por tudo. Ichigo faz um gesto positivo com o dedo.

- A... Hã...

- Vamos nessa pessoal. Hisana sai na frente e os outros se despedem com gestos mais uma vez até saírem dos arredores da casa, então quando todos somem lágrimas começam a jorrar dos olhos de Urahara.

- Minha casa... Em menos de vinte e quatro horas ele destruíram a minha casa!...

- Deixa de frescura Kisuke, você estava sorrindo a tarde toda dizendo que estava feliz por vê-los sorrir alegres daquele jeito. Yoruichi corta o barato de Urahara fazendo-o engolir o choro.

- Eu sei. Urahara sorri novamente. – Eles pareciam bastante unidos... E mudados não?

- É... Mas sabe... Só tem uma coisa que me intriga... Yoruichi coça a bochecha.

- O que? Urahara olha para Yoruichi.

- Quem é que vai limpar aqueles banheiros!

Misteriosamente quando olha para o lado Yoruichi não vê mais ninguém por perto, muito menos Tessai, Jinta ou Ururu.

- Seus desgraçados isso não vale! Yoruichi leva as mãos à cabeça. – KISUKE eu vou te matar! Ela grita em pânico.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Brand X Music – Killer Storm}<strong>_

Chegando a uma encruzilhada os jovens se despedem com sorrisos e cada um toma seu rumo, Ichigo ao lado de Hisana e Rukia caminhavam tranquilamente para casa quando uma garganta abre nos céus, eles imediatamente notam a presença poderosa saindo daquele lugar.

- Essa reiatsu é poderosa, deve ser do nível de um espada. Rukia comenta.

- É sim, de certeza é um espada. Hisana confirma para Rukia.

De dentro do buraco uma criatura humanoide de cabelos ruivos lisos e olhos castanhos observa a cidade, ele tinha uma espada nas costas, não muitos segundos depois ele olha para baixo e avista Ichigo com as duas parados olhando para ele que desce calmamente em direção aos três.

- Ora, ora, o que nós temos aqui, humanos com poderes e vejo que podem me ver, mas fico mais surpreso por não estarem de cara no chão com a pressão espiritual que emano.

Os três apenas observam sem nada dizer.

- Huhuhuhu. Ele retira a espada das costas. – Agora que eu entendi vocês não se mexem por que já estão paralisados com o meu poder, mas não se preocupem, eu vou mata-los e com o poder de vocês vou continuar matando cada vez mais pessoas até conquistar essa cidade.

Ichigo inclina a cabeça para o lado de Hisana apenas para que ela pudesse ouvi-lo:

- Posso bater nele?

- Bate pouco me importa esse cara. Ela diz dando de ombros.

Ichigo passa uma bolsa com roupas que ele havia levado para a outra mão e a joga para trás do ombro segurando-a nas costas.

- Oh, você pode se mexer mesmo sendo dominado pela minha presença, você deve ser muito forte, vou adorar sugar o seu poder.

- Você fala demais. A imagem de Ichigo se distorce por um momento e logo em seguida volta ao normal, ele ajeita a bolsa nas costas. – Vamos? Ele olha para Hisana e Rukia que começam a andar na direção do inimigo.

O espada se arma.

- Quanta imprudência andar na direção do inimigo!

- Mas como você é lerdo hein? Nem perceber que já morreu você percebe. Ichigo continua andando com as meninas.

- O q...? O espada tenta se mexer, mas sente uma sensação estranha no corpo e grita. – Ahhhh! Ele evapora.

_**{Bleach – Mysterious}**_

- É bom bater em alguma coisa de vez em quando para variar a tortura que você me fez passar. Ichigo comenta pisando nas cinzas e continuando seu caminho com Hisana e Rukia um pouco mais atrás.

- Nem fala que já estou com saudades. Hisana brinca falando em tom saudoso.

- Nem ferrando que vou passar por aquilo de novo. Ichigo suava frio.

Hisana e Rukia riem.

- A propósito Hisa, posso fazer uma pergunta? Ichigo dirige a palavra a ela enquanto caminham.

Hisana estranha a pergunta repentina, mas assente que sim com a cabeça.

- Aquele cara, Kaliver, vocês eh... Bem... Ichigo tenta gesticular com as mãos e as sobrancelhas para fazê-la entender. – Você sabe...

- Se eu tinha um relacionamento com ele? Hisana fala normalmente respondendo e sem olhá-lo.

- É! Digo... Bem... Ficamos muito tempo naquele lugar treinando com você, mas aqui fora se passou apenas um dia, nunca tive a oportunidade de perguntar isso antes até por que não era louco, mas agora... Pensando por outro lado, você ficou bastante chateada com aquilo e a maneira como você sorriu para ele... Eu...

Hisana nada responde, ela olhava para Ichigo que parecia sem graça, então sorri.

- Nossa, se fosse a Rukia me perguntando isso eu até entenderia, mas vindo de você... Acho que bati na sua cabeça mais do que o necessário. Hisana começa a gargalhar no meio da rua.

- Argh! Sua...! Dá pra parar de rir de mim droga!

Hisana pára de rir e fica olhando para ele novamente que estava irritado e nervoso.

- Droga, você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer? Se vocês forem... Merda, já pensou no como essa batalha vai ser difícil para você? Levantar a mão conscientemente contra alguém que você gosta?

Ichigo estava realmente sério quando diz isso e até mesmo Rukia fica surpresa.

Hisana pára e olha para os dois por um momento e então baixa a cabeça desviando o olhar para o chão.

- Não fui eu que fiz essa escolha. Hisana volta a andar.

Ichigo e Rukia olham um para o outro e a seguem.

- Hisa, Ichigo esta preocupado com você, para ser sincera eu também, se existe uma coisa que aprendi a observar no tempo que ficamos juntos é quando algo realmente lhe incomoda. Rukia tenta ser atenciosa com suas palavras.

- Agradeço a preocupação, mas Kaliver é o menor dos meus problemas agora, ele nem passa pela minha cabeça, tem muito mais coisas que preciso fazer a partir de amanhã como preparativo para a chegada deles.

- "Deles"? Rukia enfatiza.

- Kaliver trará seus servos para cá, eles tem mais ou menos o mesmo nível de Fisus e Granus, serão igualmente um problema, aliás, pensei que já tivesse falado isso um milhão de vezes para vocês. Hisana vira a cabeça para olhá-los em repreensão.

- Oh, sim claro! Rukia automaticamente responde.

- Então pronto, chega de conversa desnecessária. Hisana estava sendo obviamente esquiva.

- (Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta). Ichigo pensa enquanto estão quase chegando em casa.

Mas provavelmente nem precisava ouvir uma resposta.

Inoue chega em casa e ela estava limpa e bem organizada.

- Estou em casa! Ela entra falando para o retrato de seu irmão no fundo da sala, então tira os sapatos e fica sentada na frente dele.

Estava um silêncio naquela casa, Inoue olha de um lado para o outro e repentinamente a imagem de Ichigo passa pela sua cabeça.

- Sabe maninho, eu e o Kurosaki-kun conhecemos uma pessoa muito legal, se lembra daquela garota que apareceu na frente de casa naquele dia? O nome dela é Hisa-chan, agora ela é nossa amiga e mora na casa do Kurosaki-kun junto da Kuchiki-san.

Inoue pensa por um momento e muda completamente de personalidade e assunto, tonando-se mais melancólica.

- Maninho, ultimamente eu tenho tido uns sonhos estranhos, é sobre uma garotinha... Inoue baixa a cabeça, por algum motivo ela começa a pensar no treinamento que teve, na tarde que passou na loja de Urahara com seus amigos, seu coração começa a bater mais rápido, sem explicação ao passo que sua respiração se torna mais difícil e a Imagem de uma jovem de cabelos longos negros, olhos castanhos e determinados povoa sua mente fazendo-a chorar descontroladamente. – O nome dela...! O nome... Dela, é...

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Bleach – Turkish Delight}<strong>_

-ATCHiIiiMmm!

- Saúde. Ichigo fala sem tirar os olhos desconfiados da porta de sua casa.

- Valeu. Hisana agradece com um lenço no nariz.

- Então Ichigo...? Rukia olha para ele como se estivesse esperando o pior.

- (suspiro) – Aqui vou eu. Ichigo tenta abrir a porta fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. – Tadai...

-IchiGoOooo!

Tudo o que os três conseguem ver são dois pés voando e encaixando perfeitamente na fuça do rapaz fazendo-o voar pela rua enquanto gira igual a uma pipa quebrada e bate no muro do outro lado da rua.

- Oh! Meninas! Sejam bem vindas, vamos entrem, o jantar está quase pronto! Isshin fica entre Rukia e Hisana e com as mãos pousadas no ombro das duas as conduz para dentro de casa, esquecendo o próprio filho inconsciente e emoldurado no muro do vizinho do lado de fora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Bleach – Burden of the Past}<strong>_

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Alguém batia na porta da loja de Urahara.

- Senhor desculpe, mas estamos fechados por hoje, é dia de faxina da loja. Vem a voz de Urahara de dentro da loja.

- Eu só quero conversar.

A voz era familiar e por isso Urahara abre a porta da loja.

- Ora, se não é o Abarai-san!

- E ai Urahara, posso entrar?

- Claro! Urahara abre espaço e faz um gesto para que ele entre.

Renji é acomodado na sala e lhe servem chá, Urahara entra e senta-se a mesa com ele.

- A que devo a visita Abarai-san?

Renji toma um gole do chá e olha desconfiado para ele.

- Certo, vai desembuchando, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Urahara pisca.

- Como assim?

- Enquanto vinha para cá, senti uma reiatsu monstruosa, acho que do nível de um espada surgir em Karakura, mas ela tão repentinamente quanto apareceu desapareceu, não senti a reiatsu de ninguém se mover na direção dele, além disso, tem um buraco enorme na frente de sua loja, um cheiro horripilante espalhado pela casa e fragmentos de reiatsu circulando em toda a loja.

Urahara arregala os olhos.

- Bem Abarai-san... Tessai fez uns bolinhos que...

- Urahara-san... A Rukia está bem?

- ... Sim.

- O capitão Kuchiki pressentiu que algo estava acontecendo, Rukia não entra em contato com ele há dois dias, é algo que não posso saber? Por que mesmo que esconda de mim, se eu não voltar em vinte e quatro horas, o próprio capitão Kuchiki virá pessoalmente descobrir o que acontece.

Urahara se dá por vencido, mas naquele ponto, não havia nada que ele realmente pudesse fazer.

Ele suspira.

- Abarai-san, você está pronto para ouvir uma história?

Renji sabia que tinha algo sério acontecendo, seu capitão não precisava nem pedi-lo para ir até Karakura ver se estava tudo bem, pois ele mesmo já pretendia intervir neste mistério, afinal, Rukia também costumava liga-lo para dizer como estava e não ter feito isso em um intervalo de dois dias significava apenas uma coisa...

Renji toma mais um pouco de chá.

- Que tipo de História?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NO DIVÃ COM A HISA... (rabisca, rabisca, rabisca) LYEL!<strong>_

_**(Um oferecimento de Rute, a baratinha da alegria).**_

_**- Olá a todos os leitores que acompanham a fanfic, hoje iremos conversar com um personagem que tem dado muito que falar, ele é sexy (ui!), alto (ui!), tem uma voz que leva a loucura (ui!), é o desejo de qualquer moça inocente (ui!) e pronto para casar! (essa parte é mentira logicamente). Uma salva de palmas para Kaliver, o mais gostoso da fanfic "Quando o Futuro Vem dos Céus!".**_

_(Aplausos e gritos histéricos)._

_**- Olá Kaliver.**_

_- Olá._

_**- Muitas leitoras têm ficado curiosas a seu respeito, mas a pergunta que mais chega até mim é: "Kaliver e Hisana tem, ou tiveram algum relacionamento?". – O que me diz?**_

_- Por que perguntam isso? Se existe alguma coisa entre os dois vai ficar difícil demonstrar, afinal, pelo que tudo indica, eles vão lutar._

_**- Sim isso é fato, mas, existe essa possibilidade? De nascer o primeiro casal assumido da história?**_

_- Bem... Se existir a possibilidade de Rukia e Ichigo se declarar, então tudo é possível._

_**- Rapá... Não duvide do que eu sou capaz de fazer por que sou eu que escrevo essa história! Aliás, você mudou de assunto!**_

_- Muito bem leitoras vocês têm sua resposta._

_**- Como assim? Eu não respondi nada!**_

_- Foi um prazer conversar com vocês, até a próxima._

_**- O quê! Que brincadeira é essa? Ei Kaliver volta aqui!**_

_- Sinto muito, mas eu tenho um encontro._

_**- Encontro? Como assim encontro, com quem? Ei!**_

_- ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ficha Técnica<strong>

**Nome: **Kaliver Shadowheart **Idade:** ? **Altura: **1,78m.

O Abissal de cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e pele amendoada recebeu seu nome após descobrirem no momento de sua criação uma falha nunca antes vista em um hollow: A presença de um coração humano. Com isso, de todos os abissais ele é o único que demonstra sentimentos humanos, possuindo as vantagens e desvantagens de um.

Quando Hisana foi raptada, devido esta característica peculiar, foi responsável pela sua guarda direta, mas o que aconteceu no período de convívio dos dois ainda é um mistério e os motivos que o levaram a unir-se a Hisana e depois traí-la também são.

Possui uma personalidade difícil de lidar, apenas Hisana consegue chamar sua atenção, fazendo com que de certa forma ela seja a única a compreendê-lo.

Possui uma zampakutou que se alimenta de seus sentimentos tornando-a uma faca de dois gumes, pois dependendo do sentimento que ele nutre pelo inimigo, ele pode se tornar um adversário imbatível ou não.

Então que tipo de adversário ele representará para Hisana?

**Zampakutou:** ?


	3. Aquilo que se Esconde da Razão

_**Em homenagem ao trabalho de Tite Kubo, espero que apreciem esta História.**_  
><em><strong>Estejam prontos para embarcar em mais uma nova aventura!<strong>_  
><em><strong>BOA LEITURA!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Trilha sonora disponível no e-mail: <strong>_

_**SENHA : tialyelberserk**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Bleach OST 01 – Peaceful Afternoon}<strong>_

Já era quase noite do terceiro dia, Hisana e seus amigos continuavam suas vidas cotidianas como se nada estivesse acontecendo, em parte, se devia muito ao ar de confiança que Hisana passava, a outra parte, se devia ao fato que Ichigo e seus amigos davam créditos ao poder que tinham adquirido, mesmo nunca tendo utilizado verdade, contudo, após as aulas terem terminado e Hisana junto dos outros caminharem para suas casas, Inoue faz uma pergunta cortando a conversa entretida que tinham naquele momento.

- Hisa-chan?

Hisana pára de rir da piada de Rukia sobre o como Ichigo tinha voado pela porta após a voadora de Isshin e olha para ela.

- Oi? Ela continuava sorrindo.

- Sabe... Uhm... Inoue olha para ela. – Você acha que estamos prontos para enfrentar nosso inimigo?

Hisana continuava a sorrir quando responde:

- Não para enfrentarem Kaliver, isso é óbvio, ele é muito poderoso, por isso eu fico com ele, o problema é que conhecendo o que ele será capaz de fazer e me conhecendo, o que é pior, pois ele me conhece também, ele vai tentar usar algum método para tentar me distrair e me enfraquecer durante a luta, um dos motivos para treiná-los foi isso, tendo a certeza que poderão se defender sem a minha ajuda enquanto eu luto contra ele, vocês já estarão me dando uma grande ajuda.

Ichigo é quem pergunta dessa vez.

- Mas você está pronta para enfrenta-lo?

Hisana nem precisa pensar quando responde.

- Não... Hisana olha para Ichigo novamente e mostra o relógio para o grupo. – Urahara só conseguiu liberar 30% do poder atual que possuo para enfrentar um abissal do nível do Kaliver eu preciso de pelo menos 40-50%, no mínimo.

- O QUÊ? O grupo grita não acreditando.

- Como assim 30%? Você nos treinou utilizando 30% do seu poder apenas? Ishida exclama surpreso tanto quanto os outros.

- Lembra que enquanto treinávamos eu avisei que Kaliver ia trazer outros servos mais ou menos do mesmo nível de poder de Fisus e Granus? Treinei vocês por causa deles.

- Mas e quanto a Kaliver? Você está em completa desvantagem com o poder limitado do jeito que está! Ishida comenta novamente.

Hisana sabia disso, mas não podia fazer muita coisa.

- Eu dou um jeito, como sempre faço, não adianta ficar quebrando cabeça agora, ainda tenho um bom tempo para pensar em uma solução.

- Mesmo assim, Hisa, eu me lembro da dificuldade que você teve não para enfrentar Granus, mas quando lutou contra Fisus... Ichigo lembrava bem, pois era o único acordado naquele dia. – Se Kaliver é mais poderoso, você...

- Ah! Já chega! Vocês tão enchendo o saco com a droga desse Kaliver, Ichigo! Eu estou com fome, vamos logo para sua casa que eu quero jantar! Hisana sai emburrada andando na frente de todo mundo.

O grupo fica calado, se entreolham e por fim se despendem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Bleach OST 04 – Wrapped in Kindness}<strong>_

Quando chegam em casa Ichigo e a meninas percebem que não havia ninguém.

- Yuzu? Velho? Karin?

- Ichigo olha isso. Rukia pega um bilhete em cima da mesa de jantar.

- Ah, droga havia me esquecido. Ichigo bate na testa. – De manhã a Yuzu tinha me falado que não ia poder fazer o jantar, pois, ela e a Karin iam apresentam um trabalho na escola até mais tarde e o velho deve ter ido ficar com elas...

Hisana olha para Rukia e por fim para Ichigo.

- Eu vou ficar com fome? Hisana parecia preocupada.

- Vamos fazer alguma coisa é o jeito. Ichigo responde.

- Beleza, faz ai. Hisana puxa uma cadeira e senta.

- Como assim "faz ai?" levanta essa bunda dai e começa a me ajudar logo! Ichigo berra para ela.

Hisana inalterada responde naturalmente:

- Ichigo... Eu sou visita na sua casa, você quer me obrigar a trabalhar?

Ichigo estava bufando.

- É isso mesmo sua folgada! Rukia diz alguma coi...

Rukia puxa uma cadeira e senta também.

- Mas que merd...! Vocês duas!

Rukia olha para Ichigo com a mesma naturalidade de Hisana.

- Ichigo, você quer obrigar duas mulheres a servirem de empregada para um homem? Você não tem vergonha de pedir uma coisa dessas? Cadê o seu caráter?

- Grrrrr! Suas...!

As duas olhavam para Ichigo de uma forma que ele se vê encurralado, por fim ele suspira cabisbaixo e bota um avental puxando uma tábua de cortar verduras, enquanto resmungava igual a um velho.

Hisana e Rukia se entreolham e começam a soltar risadinhas.

Enquanto jantam uma comida deveras agradável feita por Ichigo, Hisana não resiste.

- Uau Ichigo! Sua comida está gostosa, já dá pra casar. Hisana ri.

Ichigo com comida na boca só resmunga.

- Pensando bem, é a primeira vez que eu como alguma coisa feita por você Ichigo, a Hisa tem razão, está muito gostoso mesmo. Rukia sorri enquanto elogia Ichigo.

Ichigo olha para Rukia e depois para Hisana.

- Vocês estão tirando uma com a minha cara por acaso? Ele pergunta emburrado.

- Não? Por quê? Hisana pergunta a ele.

- Primeiro vocês me fazem cozinhar e agora ficam dizendo isso, é por que vocês estão zoando comigo!

Hisana olha para Rukia meio surpresa pelo comentário irracional dele e lhe responde:

- Ichigo, nós não estamos tirando graça da situação, você apenas não está acostumado a receber elogios.

Rukia concorda.

Ichigo fica vermelho e sem graça e coloca uma colher de comida na boca ficando de cabeça baixa em silêncio que logo é quebrado quando ele mesmo diz:

- Obrigado...

- Olha Rukia, ele é uma gracinha quando fica vermelhinho! Hisana ri falando alto.

Rukia solta uma risadinha divertida.

Ichigo fica igual a um tomate e engole o que tinha na boca a força.

- Suas...!

A campainha toca.

Os três olham ao mesmo tempo para a porta.

- Acho que seu pai e suas irmãs já chegaram Ichigo. Hisana fala.

- Não por que o meu pai tem a chave de casa. Ichigo se levanta da mesa e vai até a porta.

Ele abre a porta e fica surpreso.

- Você? O que está fazendo aqui na minha casa a essa hora? E por que está usando um gigai?

- Não posso visitar a Rukia? Não tenho culpa se ela está hospedada aqui.

- Essa voz? Rukia diz surpresa levantando-se da mesa também.

Hisana fica com um ar de interrogação e acaba seguindo-a.

- Ah! Ai está você! A pessoa à porta entra sem ser convidada passando por Ichigo.

- Renji! O que está fazendo aqui!

- Como assim o que estou fazendo aqui? Tem idéia do quanto o capitão está preocupado com você por não entrar em contato com ele há mais de dois dias?

Rukia faz uma cara de surpresa e arranca o celular do bolso apenas para ficar assustada com as ligações perdidas.

- Essa não! Tinha até me esquecido que eu tinha um celular! Rukia digita o número de atalho no celular e sai de perto passando com uma expressão aflita por Hisana.

Hisana olha de relance para Rukia e se vira para o visitante na porta, mas ela não fica nem um pouco surpresa.

- Oh, então é você a garota que veio do futuro? Diz Renji de repente de braços cruzados olhando para a jovem a sua frente.

Agora sim Hisana parecia surpresa.

- Como foi que...? Hisana suspira. – Urahara aquele fofoqueiro... Hisana olha para o lado resmungando.

- Ué? Como você sabe sobre ela? Ichigo pergunta.

- Fui até a casa do Urahara por que ao chegar em Karakura senti uma reiatsu monstruosa desaparecer do nada e estranhei, só que ao chegar lá notei várias coisas estranhas e ele acabou contando um monte de histórias sobre essa garota ai.

- Que tipo de "histórias"? Hisana parecia meio insegura ao perguntar.

- Ah! Viagens no tempo, todo mundo morrendo, lutas, lutas e mais lutas, inclusive ele contou que vocês treinaram com ela é isso mesmo Ichigo?

- Sim é verdade.

- Então quer dizer que você ficou mais forte? Renji fala cinicamente querendo não acreditar.

- He! Ichigo enche o peito pra falar. – Você não dá nem pro cheiro agora. Ele diz fazendo pose de vitorioso.

- Quer tentar? Renji começa a atiça-lo.

- Hoho, bota pra cima cabeça de abacaxi. Ichigo levanta as mangas da camisa.

- Cabeça de abacaxi é a mãe! Cabelo de tangerina estropiada!

Os dois ficam de testa se encarando.

- "Tangerina estropiada"? Isso é palavra do vocabulário da Soul Society é? Quer um dicionário pra você ver o que é isso?

- Você é burro por acaso para não saber o que é uma tangerina? Heim? Seu analfabeto?

Hisana sabia no que aquilo iria dar.

- Você vai apanhar! Ichigo desfere uma cabeçada em Renji o nariz dele começa a sangrar, mas ele tão repentinamente quanto apanha, revida dando uma tapa atrás da cabeça de Ichigo.

- Querem parar vocês dois! Rukia grita autoritária.

Os dois param de se bater, mas continuam rosnando.

Hisana fica sem saber como reagir, até por que esperava que Renji lhe enchesse de perguntas, mas ele parecia não estar nem ai para ela, logo Rukia chama sua atenção.

- Eu não consigo falar com meu Nii-sama, o celular está sem sinal.

Renji logo responde.

- É justamente por isso que eu vim, a Soul Society inteira está sem sinal, mas como o décimo segundo esquadrão detém todas as informações e sinais transmitidos entre os dois mundos, ninguém desconfia do motivo.

- O Byakuya mandou você vir até aqui investigar? Ichigo pergunta.

- Sim, mas ele estava preocupado com a Rukia, quando tentou ligar ele notou a ausência de sinal, mas a principio suspeitou de um problema de administração do capitão Kurotsuchi, mas ficamos mais de vinte e quatro horas sem sinal.

- Droga... Tantas coisas aconteceram que eu acabei não tendo tempo de ligar para vocês. Rukia fala em tom de desculpa.

- Peraí Renji-san... Você disse que o departamento de pesquisa e desenvolvimento está mais de vinte e quatro horas sem sinal e comunicação entre nossos mundos?

- Pode me chamar apenas de Renji, e sim, estamos a todo esse tempo sem comunicação.

Hisana leva a mão ao queixo e parece se lembrar de algo.

- Então foi isso o que ele quis dizer...

- Algum problema? Renji pergunta.

Hisana olha para seus amigos e os explica.

- Assim que cheguei aqui eu fui seguida por alguns deep hollows antes do meu portal se fechar, mas como nossos poderes eram diferentes, temendo a intromissão de vocês Urahara disse que apagaria nossos rastros espirituais. _**(Capítulo 01 de Crônicas).**_

- Mas como se faz isso? É muito difícil apagar um rastro espiritual, pois ele é como pegadas marcadas no lugar em que se esteve e como elas se fundem às partículas que compõem toda a matéria é quase impossível apagar. Rukia Relembra.

- Pois então, eu pensei nisso depois e não entendia como ele faria isso principalmente do futuro, vou dar um exemplo: Urahara podia fazer o transporte de partículas materiais apenas por que suas partículas são fáceis de serem remontadas em um lugar específico quando um receptor, nesse caso, eu, dou as coordenadas exatas para que as partículas que ele envia não se percam no caminho, foi assim que ele fez com as minhas roupas.

- E? Ichigo fala sem querer.

- E ai que partículas espirituais desenfreadas como as nossas no meio de uma batalha são difíceis de serem manipuladas, por que elas não ficam paradas no mesmo lugar.

- Então como ele apagou as suas? Rukia pergunta.

- Não acho que ele tenha apagado...

- Do que vocês estão falando? Renji estava completamente perdido.

- Eu estou tentando dizer que aquele desgraçado do Urahara deve ter feito contato com Kurotsuchi Mayuri dessa época, antes ou depois da minha batalha e falado alguma coisa sobre o que eu estou fazendo aqui, como resposta, Mayuri deve ter interceptado a comunicação para que não se levantassem suspeitas sobre minhas ações.

- O seu Urahara fez isso? Ichigo parecia surpreso.

- Isso explicaria o porquê de eu ter tentado entrar em contato com a Soul Society quando Fisus e Granus chegaram, mas sem sucesso, lembro-me de realmente estar sem sinal algum. Rukia comenta.

- Acho que sim e é até bom que isso tenha acontecido. Hisana parecia ansiosa.

- Por que você está agitada Hisa? Rukia estranha sua empolgação.

- Lembra-se da conversa que estávamos tendo sobre meus poderes limitados enquanto voltávamos para casa? Se eu pedir a ajuda do capitão Mayuri eu posso conseguir liberar mais do meu poder antes do Kaliver chegar!

Rukia e Ichigo pareciam gostar da idéia.

- É verdade, boa jogada Hisa! Assim você não terá problemas contra Kaliver. Ichigo comenta.

- Isso! Hisana cerra os punhos ela também gostava da idéia.

- Mas como vai fazer para convencer o capitão Mayuri a ajuda-la? Aliás... Tem que ser ele mesmo? O Urahara não seria melhor?

- Eu conheço o Urahara, sei que se ele procurou Mayuri não fez isso apenas por causa dessa interferência espiritual planejada, e também acredito que conversar consigo mesmo não deve ser muito agradável... Hisana coça a cabeça tentando imaginar.

Renji estava voando na conversa, mas dá um pequeno salto quando ouve Hisana lhe chamando.

- Renji! Preciso de um favor seu, se Urahara já lhe contou tudo fica até mais fácil conversar com você, preciso ir a Soul Society encontrar o capitão.

- Calma ai, calma ai! Urahara me contou muitas coisas, mas não vai pensando que eu aceitei essa loucura toda, tem várias coisas que ainda não acredito sobre você, como por exemplo...

- Abra o Senkaimon! Por favor, não temos muito tempo!

- Mas eu... Ainda... Peraí.

- Eu também vou Hisa, preciso visitar meu irmão antes que ele faça alguma coisa. Rukia fica ao seu lado.

- Que história é essa...! Você só quer ir para não me ajudar a lavar a louça! Ichigo reclama.

- Abre logo esse portal Renji! Rukia não pede, ordena.

Renji nem sabia o que dizer, ele se sente oprimido e acaba abrindo o portal.

- Kai... Jô...

Três borboletas saem do portal e eles as seguem.

Mas Rukia ainda volta, pois tinha se esquecido de dizer uma coisa muito importante para Ichigo.

- Ichigo! Ela fala alto.

Ichigo só faz virar a cabeça para ela que olhava séria para ele.

- Quando eu chegar eu quero ver essa louça bem lavadinha!

Oras sua...! O portal se fecha. Só é possível ouvir suas risadas deixando Ichigo ainda mais zangado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Bleach OST 04 – Mysterious}<strong>_

Inoue ao se despedir de seus amigos não havia voltado para casa, ela estava depressiva se embalando em um brinquedo localizado em um parquinho perto de sua casa.

- Inoue-san?

A voz masculina curiosa lhe chama a atenção.

Inoue se assusta um pouco, pois não esperava ser chamada por alguém àquela hora da noite.

- Ishida-kun!

- O que está fazendo aqui? Ele se aproxima com uma sacola de plástico cheia de compras em uma das mãos.

- Ah... Nada, eu estou apenas pegando um pouco de ar fresco.

- Sozinha em um parque a esta hora da noite? Ele levanta a sobrancelha.

Ela sorri sem graça, Ishida era mais perspicaz do que ela imaginava.

- Ishida-kun... Eu estou bem, sério, eu só...

- Você está assim por que descobriu que ela é filha do Kurosaki com a Kuchiki-san não é?

Inoue se vira para encará-lo com a expressão visivelmente surpresa.

- Eu sabia... Ishida se aproxima do brinquedo e se acomoda ao lado de Inoue em outro balanço.

- Como... Como você...? Ela tenta formular a pergunta.

Ishida ajeita os óculos.

- Acho que eu sempre soube, a genética é muito difícil de ignorar, notei muitos traços semelhantes entre os três e certas características que se adquire na infância nunca mudam, mesmo quando o indivíduo se torna adulto, mas acho que a certeza só veio mesmo quando começamos a treinar.

Ishida olha para ela.

- E você, quando soube? Ele pergunta.

Inoue fica em dúvida se deve ou não contar sobre os sonhos que tem.

- Acho que foi mais ou menos igual a você, desconfiei mais quando estávamos treinando, ela é igual ao Kurosaki-kun.

Ishida percebe com o desvio de olhar de Inoue que ela escondia algo, mas também sabia que aquele assunto lhe incomodava bastante, afinal Ichigo era...

- Ishida-kun? Inoue olha para Ishida.

- Sim?

- Será que Kurosaki-kun e Kuchiki-san sabem?

- Tem um ditado que diz: "Quanto mais perto da verdade mais difícil é enxerga-la". Aqueles dois nunca foram bons em montar quebra-cabeças, e talvez Hisa-san consiga manipulá-los de alguma forma... Ishida pensa por um momento. – Talvez seja isso, mas de uma coisa agora temos certeza, ela não se chama "Matsuda Hisa".

- "Kurosaki Hisana".

Ishida olha para ela.

- Como?

- Kurosaki Hisana, é assim que ela se chama. Inoue sorri para ele.

- Como você sabe?

- Intuição.

Sim, ela escondia alguma coisa dele.

RooOoOoOoncccc!

O estômago de Inoue ronca alto.

Inoue fica corada.

- Está com fome?

- Desculpe. Ela ri sem graça. - Não precis...

Ishida estende a mão para Inoue.

- Vamos sair daqui, você vai acabar pegando um resfriado desse jeito.

- Que isso Ishida-kun, não se incomode comigo eu logo...! Ela fica em desespero negando com as mãos.

- Seu estômago deu a certeza que você não jantou ainda, eu fui a um centro de conveniência comprar algumas coisas para o jantar, se quiser posso cozinhar para você.

Inoue fica sem jeito e com um sorriso se graça toca na mão de Ishida que a ajuda a sair do balanço.

- Se quiser e você se sentir à vontade pode falar comigo após o jantar.

Inoue ainda corada e cabisbaixa apenas assente com a cabeça e solta delicadamente suas mãos das de Ishida.

- Vamos, vou fazer algo gostoso para você comer. Ishida sorri de uma forma que nunca tinha sorrido antes e isso encanta mais que surpreende Inoue, será que ela já o tinha visto sorrir assim alguma vez?

Os dois assentem com a cabeça e andam em direção à casa de Ishida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Bleach OST – 01 – Head in the Clouds}<strong>_

Hisana, Renji e Rukia chegam a Soul Society e são surpreendidos por dois guardam que não os esperavam.

- Alto! Apresentem-se!

- Eu sou Kuchiki Rukia do décimo terceiro esquadrão e este é...

Os dois guardas levam repentinamente um golpe forte atrás de suas cabeças e caem inconscientes no chão.

- Você tá louca! Renji leva as mãos à cabeça. – Desse jeito a Soul Society inteira vai ficar em alerta!

- É mesmo? E que desculpa vocês iriam inventar pra dizer quem sou eu? Hisana pega os guardas e os coloca sentados um do lado do outro.

Renji e Rukia olham um para o outro

- Bem... Rukia não tinha pensando nisso e por isso coça as bochechas tentando disfarçar.

- Além do mais, com essa pancada duvido que eles se lembrem sequer do que aconteceu. Hisana sorri cinicamente.

- O que você vai fazer agora Hisa?

- Vou até onde o capitão Mayuri está não me lembro de muita coisa sobre a Soul Society apenas alguns pontos específicos.

- Você costumava vir muito aqui? Rukia pergunta curiosa.

Hisana não esperava a pergunta, mas também tinha dado motivos para que a fizessem.

- Eh... Bem... Eu conhecia pessoas que conheciam pessoas... Que... Bem quem se importa. Ela encerra a questão. – Prometo não demorar muito.

- Então vou até minha casa, preciso falar com meu Nii-sama, Você quer que a gente se junte a você depois?

- Não. Hisana diz.

- Por que não? Rukia pergunta sem entender.

- O que eu preciso falar com o capitão é assunto apenas entre mim e ele, não me levem a mal, mas há muito mais coisas em jogo do que apenas meus poderes.

- ... Entendo, eu respeito isso. Rukia diz e logo acrescenta. - Hisa, se eu contar tudo o que sei ao meu irmão você ficaria chateada? Ela pergunta pedindo permissão.

- Desde que você confie nele e não deixe falar nenhuma besteira então eu não ligo.

Rukia sorri contente.

Hisana também.

- Bem, eu vou nessa, se cuidem, eu me encontro com vocês na mansão Kuchiki mais tarde.

- Calma lá! Renji fala alto sem deixa-la partir. – A mansão Kuchiki e muito bem guardada, como pretende entrar sem chamar a atenção?

Hisana sorri e brincando diz:

- Qualquer coisa eu bato em todo mundo até chegar a vocês. Ela acena para os dois. – Fui! Hisana some com um shunpo.

Renji ainda com a mão esticada comenta.

- Quem é essa garota...?

- Você não viu nada... Rukia sai caminhando em direção a sua casa, Renji vem logo em seguida.

Hisana conhecia aqueles lugares por onde passava observava com nostalgia as ruas de Seireitei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Bleach DDR Movie 2 – Track 28: Spiritual bond}<strong>_

_- Aqui titio, aqui! Olha, está aqui! A pequena Hisana apontava para a vitrine de uma loja de doces, mais especificamente para um doce que fazia seus olhos brilharem ela pulava sem parar e visivelmente impaciente._

_Byakuya vinha caminhando ao lado de Rukia, aquela seria uma tarde de visitas tranquila se não fosse por Hisana que não sabia o significado de tranquilidade, com ela por perto até mesmo um passeio pelas ruas virava uma aventura._

_- Espere minha filha, não precisa sair correndo, a loja de doces não vai fugir. As palavras de Rukia soavam com gentileza._

_- E mesmo que tivesse pernas a loja não conseguiria fugir dela. Byakuya comenta._

_Rukia ri._

_- Vem logo mãe! Tio anda mais rápido! Hisana pula abrindo os braços._

_- Tá, tá, já estamos aqui, mostre qual é? Rukia toca em sua cabeça e ela não perde tempo apontando para o cesto cheio de chocolates._

_Byakuya olha para a quantidade numerosa de chocolates no cesto e não acha uma boa idéia._

_- Rukia... Hisana está em um estado constante de hiperatividade e você quer enche-la de chocolates...?_

_- Nii-sama. Rukia olha emburrada para seu irmão. – Hisana não é hiperativa, ela só tem mais energia que os outros, além do mais, ela é minha única filha e sua única sobrinha, tudo o que nos resta é mimá-la. Rukia continuava emburrada e agora cruzava os braços._

_Byakuya olha para Rukia e para Hisana que dançava de frente para a vitrine então baixa a cabeça e suspirando entra na loja para comprar os doces._

_Instantes depois ele vem trazendo um cesto cheio de doces e entrega para Rukia._

_- Chocolates! Hisana salta de alegria._

_- Hisa-chan, você só poderá abrir o cesto quando chegamos em casa, tá? Rukia fala olhando para sua filha._

_Hisana olha para sua mãe e depois para seu tio e sorri._

_- Então tá! Ela pega na mão de Byakuya e de Rukia e começa a apressar os passos._

_- Acalme-se minha criança, a mansão não fugirá de você._

_- Não é isso tio, é que mal posso esperar para dividir os chocolates com todos da mansão!_

_Rukia e Byakuya olham surpresos um para o outro e voltam seus olhares para Hisana mais uma vez quando a ouvem terminar de dizer:_

_- Eu amo todos que vivem na mansão, o senhor, a vovó, ela se referia a governanta de bom coração que às vezes cuidava e contava histórias para ela, todo mundo que cuida de mim e vou dar um chocolate pra tia Hisana também!_

_Rukia e Byakuya se cativam pela sinceridade da criança por isso se deixam sorrir naturalmente enquanto tentavam acompanhar os passos apressados da pequena._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fim do FLASHBACK<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Bleach MON Movie 01 – Track 05 : Eerie Blank}<strong>_

Hisana sorri, há quanto tempo aquilo tinha acontecido? Quando ela vê a loja ainda inteira percebe que até mesmo coisas simples e cotidianas haviam se perdido em seu tempo, ela continua em direção ao laboratório de Mayuri e quando chega não havia ninguém por perto, apenas uma pessoa familiar que a aguardava.

Hisana pousa na frente de Kurotsuchi Nemu e a cumprimenta.

- Por aqui, por favor. Nemu indica o caminho a sua frente e começa a caminhar liderando os passos.

- (Então minhas suspeitas estavam certas... Urahara realmente entrou em contato com eles...). Hisana pensa e começa a segui-la.

Depois de algum tempo caminhando e sem ver uma única pessoa pelo laboratório, ambas ficam diante de um grande portão.

- Entre, por favor, o capitão Mayuri a aguarda.

- Com licença. Hisana cumprimenta com a cabeça e entra, assim que o faz, Nemu fica montando guarda trancando a porta atrás de si.

Hisana ouve barulhos frenéticos de teclados de computador isso lhe chama a atenção e ela olha para um monitor enorme que lembrava um órgão musical e diante dele digitava Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Ela vem caminhando calmamente em sua direção, mas pára quando ouve uma voz.

- Interessante! A voz do capitão soa com eco pelo laboratório. – Não esperava menos verossimilhanças do que as que vejo para a futura filha do Substituto de shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo e Kuchiki Rukia. Ele se levanta de sua cadeira e olha com seu sorriso amarelo na direção dela. – Não concorda minha jovem Kurosaki Hisana?

Hisana responde com olhos afiados e um sorriso.

- Então já sabe de tudo?

Mayuri anda na direção da jovem.

- Seu objetivo, sua identidade, seu relacionamento com todos aqueles que se dizem do futuro, sim Kurosaki Hisana, eu sei tudo sobre você e muito mais.

- Que bom, espero que Urahara tenha falado do problema que eu estou tendo com a distorção dos meus poderes.

- O "relógio paradoxal", um instrumento magnífico de conversão temporal criado para "remontar" partículas físicas e espirituais em diferentes dimensões. Mayuri continuava a andar e com olhar de puro interesse no espécime a sua frente.

- Puxa até esse nome complicado ele te falou foi? Estou impressionada, ele deve ter falado tudo mesmo. Ela parecia cínica quando fala.

- Urahara Kisuke não teve tempo de me falar nada a seu respeito Kurosaki Hisana, tudo o que ele fez foi remontar um backup em meu cérebro artificial para que eu pudesse absorver as informações necessárias a seu respeito. Mayuri chega até Hisana e começa a analisa-la dos pés a cabeça.

Hisana observa o cientista tocá-la, puxar fios de cabelo e por fim, ele pega seu braço com particular interesse no relógio.

- Então quer dizer que Urahara já sabia que poderia morrer e por isso enviou um backup da missão pra você? Quer dizer que está tudo dentro daquele cérebro esquisito cheio de fios que você esconde debaixo do computador? Hisana pergunta.

Mayuri não esperava que Hisana soubesse com exatidão do local onde seu precioso cérebro estaria por isso a fita com olhar desconfiado.

- Se o senhor tem as informações preciosas sobre minha vida deve saber que você e Urahara viviam fazendo experiências em mim quando eu era criança não? É óbvio que eu saberia onde esconde aquele troço, eu vivia vendo você pegá-lo para atualizar informações nele.

- Interessante... Então presumo que você não é alheia às informações cientificas?

- Digamos que gosto de ler, mas mudando de assunto e sabendo que você gosta de ser direto, acha que consegue desbloquear e atualizar a chave temporal do relógio para que eu possa liberar mais poder sem distorcer a realidade do seu mundo?

Mayuri que já analisava o relógio sorri.

- Quem você pensa que eu sou garota? Eu sou um gênio da ciência, nada é impossível para mim!

- Ótimo, assim eu não perco mais tempo do que o necessário.

- Contudo, você precisará ficar aqui para que eu analise seu corpo e faça estudos sobre sua estrutura corpórea e obtenha os dados necessários para convertê-los espiritualmente.

- Tudo bem, o que preciso fazer? Hisana dá de ombros.

Nemu trás uma pequena mesa operatória e ela pede para Hisana sentar-se.

Mayuri que já sorria de costas para uma mesa cheia de instrumentos grotescos comenta divertindo-se:

- Espero que não se importe se eu precisar cortá-la ou furá-la. Mayuri se volta para Hisana com seu sorriso amarelo de orelha a orelha.

Hisana que já estava acostumada com este tipo de mundo apenas sorri de ombros para o capitão.

_**{Bleach DDR Movie 02 – Track 04: Start to Investigate}**_

- Ai, ai, apenas mais um dia normal de trabalho. Hisana retira sua blusa e fica apenas com um top por baixo, contudo...

Nemu arregala os olhos e por um instante um fórceps na mão de Mayuri quase cai quando ele olha para a jovem.

- O qu...? Nemu observa voltando a se recompor.

Hisana observa a reação dos dois e simplesmente diz:

- E eu aqui pensando que você já tinha visto de tudo nessa vida, mas acho que me enganei. Ela sorri para o cientista. – Então, o que me diz de compararmos cicatrizes capitão?

Hisana tinha incontáveis cicatrizes pelo corpo, não eram belas, pois nenhuma cicatriz é, contudo, não haviam sido feitas em batalhas, aquelas eram incisões cirúrgicas profundas, feitas em locais onde órgãos importantes deveriam estar, era possível deduzir marcas de amputações e outras feitas minuciosamente para estudos de órgãos separados do corpo.

Mayuri se recompõe e volta a sorrir maliciosamente de orelha a orelha.

- Fascinante, não é mesmo? Nemu?

Nemu nada diz.

Hisana apenas sorri em contraste à expressão maníaca do capitão.

* * *

><p>Na mansão Kuchiki, Renji e Rukia pareciam nervosos na frente de Byakuya que estava sentado pacientemente esperando uma explicação.<p>

Rukia e Renji se entreolham sem saber como começarem.

- Por que estão hesitando? Quanto mais demorarem, mais difícil ficará acreditar no que irão me contar.

Rukia suspira.

- É... Tem razão Nii-sama acho melhor começar a contar tudo mesmo. Rukia olha para seu amigo. – Não sei se foi desta forma que Urahara lhe contou Renji, mas enquanto estive fora ela me contou outras coisas, se tiverem paciência também poderei lhes contar.

Byakuya levanta uma sobrancelha.

_**{Bleach DDR Movie 02 Track 20: Recollection III}**_

- Nii-sama, Karakura foi atacada há alguns dias por dois seres desconhecidos para nós, eles não eram simples hollows, não eram simples arrancars, eles se intitulavam "Deep Hollows" e possuíam um poder longe de nossa compreensão.

Byakuya fica sério de repente.

- Deep... Hollows... Foi por causa deles que houve aquela interferência espiritual?

- Não meu irmão, quem causou esta interferência pelo que ela me contou foi o próprio capitão Kurotsuchi Mayuri para evitar uma ação inútil e desnecessária da Soul Society, contudo quando ficamos presos e sem saída pelas mãos deles pudemos perceber que era inútil chamar por ajuda dentro do que eles chamam de "Domínio".

- "Domínio"? Byakuya levanta a questão.

- Nii-sama... Domínio é uma espécie de dimensão paralela moldada por estes deep hollows para ficarem longe do mundo exterior, não pense que não tentamos pedir ajuda, contudo era impossível fazer ou tentar alguma coisa contra eles, mas é graças a ela que estamos salvo.

- Quem é "ela"?

Rukia e Renji se entreolham, agora sim eles saberiam se Byakuya ia acreditar ou não em tudo.

- Ela se chama "Matsuda Hisa", Nii-sama e... Rukia estuda a expressão de Byakuya. – Ela é uma viajante do tempo...

Byakuya levanta uma sobrancelha, sim aquilo era ridículo, ele nunca iria acreditar, mas o que ele realmente não acreditava era que alguém teria convencido Rukia de tal estupidez, quando olha para Renji, Byakuya parecia decepcionado, pois até seu tenente parecia convencido da história.

- Rukia...

- Eu sei que é ridículo Nii-sama, mas antes que eu realmente tente convencê-lo da história que vou contar deixe-me mostra-lhe uma coisa que ela me ensinou a fazer.

Conforme vai falando Rukia levanta seu dedo indicador direito e toca na mesa em que estão, ela começa a congelar rapidamente até ficar totalmente cristalizada, Byakuya fica realmente surpreso, Renji também, pois ele nunca tinha visto Rukia fazendo aquilo, o capitão se levanta da mesa a tempo de ver seu chá congelando e a xícara quebrar junto com a mesa.

Renji e Byakuya ficam olhando surpresos para ela.

Rukia transforma aquele gelo em vapor e com este ato limpa o chão como se a mesa jamais tivesse existido, ela olha para seu irmão e para Renji.

- Nii-sama... Rukia continuava sentada ela levanta o rosto para olhar nos olhos de seu irmão, agora ela estava bastante séria.

- Como você...

Byakuya é interrompido.

- Daqui a dezoito anos, nós iremos morrer... Na verdade seremos assassinados. Rukia estava sombria.

Byakuya fica calado olhando para Rukia, agora sim ele estava começando a se convencer de suas palavras, ele senta no chão limpo e fica de frente para ela.

- Continue...

- Tudo começará quando dois shinigamis chamados Magnus e Solomon chegarem...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No Divã com a LYEEEELLLLL<strong>_

_**- Olá a todas as criaturas sem salvação corrompidas pela minha mente maligna, a entrevista de hoje é com um personagem que ainda não mostrou nada do que é capaz de fazer, mas que ao chegar promete causar um verdadeiro terremoto em Karakura é com grande prazer que apresento a vocês, Droon Tanker!  
><strong>_

_**(aplausos)**_

_- É um prazer tê-lo aqui Droon!_

_**- O Prazer é todo meu.**_

_- Gostaria que você falasse um pouco sobre seu personagem na fanfic, quais seus objetivos tanto pessoais quando reais para a história._

_**- Droon é um personagem que faz um grande contraste com os outros, ele é alto, forte e ao que tudo indica tem um grande interesse por Sado Yasutora que ao seu ver possuem certas semelhanças.**_

_- Que tipo de semelhanças?_

_**- Desde o início Droon foi criado para lutar contra Sado, porém seu poder não era o suficiente para destruí-lo, vamos ver se agora com o treinamento de Hisana Sado será considerado digno de enfrentá-lo.**_

_- Você acha que a luta entre os dois será impactante?_

**_- Sim muito impactante, pois revelará algumas coisas importantes sobre ambos personagens e mostrará que Sado é um personagem mais importante do que aparenta._**

_- Revelará tipo o quê?_

**_- Passado, presente e futuro._**

_- Você foi muito vago, não poderia nos dar mais detalhes?_

_**- A única coisa que posso dizer é que Sado não é calado à toa, mas que sabe ser impactante quando fala. Quanto a Droon, ele é tudo aquilo que mesmo o homem com a maior força física não ousaria enfrentar.**_

_- Entendo, poxa vida existem muitas coisas que gostaria de perguntar sobre a batalha de ambos, mas acho que vai ter que ficar para um próximo encontro._

**_- É de fato uma pena, só espero que os leitores gostem e apreciem a aparição dos vilões._**

_- É verdade, bem galerinha é isso ai, este foi Droon Tanker! até a próxima gigante!_

_**- Vejo vocês daqui a alguns capítulos.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ficha Técnica<strong>_

_**Nome:** Droon Tanker. **Idade:** 14 anos e alguns meses desde a sua crianção. **Altura:** 2,25m_

_O gigante abissal criado especialmente para derrotar as habilidades de Sado em um embate, um homem negro, alto de expressão feroz é careca e luta com um grande machado tão gigante quanto seu corpo para esmagar e cortar seus inimigos._

_É sem dúvida o abissal mais forte fisicamente e capaz de derrubar prédios com um simples golpe, já perdeu a conta de quantas pessoas já esmagou só de ouvirem sua voz profunda e assustadora, possui uma habilidade muito perigosa que o faz entrar em um estado de frenesi, sendo que com esta habilidade destruiu um país inteiro em três dias, seu domínio quando ativado lembra um deserto montanhoso quente e sufocante._

_Possui uma personalidade voltada exclusivamente para as batalhas e quanto mais forte seu inimigo, mais digno ele o considera de receber seus mais poderosos golpes, ao que tudo indica não parece se importar com Hisana e seus objetivos, mas tem um interesse pessoal em Sado, pois Solomon o criou usando o Personagem Latino como base para sua existência._

_Ele será sem dúvidas uma das maiores dores de cabeça do grupo de Hisana._

_**Zampakutou: **" Alcance os céus e derrube-o com suas mãos:** COLOSSUS!**"  
><em>


	4. Memórias Póstumas

_**Em homenagem ao trabalho de Tite Kubo, espero que apreciem esta História.**_  
><em><strong>Estejam prontos para embarcar em mais uma nova aventura!<strong>_  
><em><strong>BOA LEITURA!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Trilha sonora disponível no e-mail:<strong>_

_**Quandofutuvemdosceus(arroba)**_

_**SENHA : tialyelberserk**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Life Without Remnants}<strong>_

Na mansão Kuchiki, Renji e Byakuya não haviam dormido, pois Rukia ainda não tinha terminado de contar toda a história que sabia, enquanto conta detalhes finais sobre o ocorrido eles são interrompidos por uma batida discreta na porta da sala em que estavam.

- Será a amiga de vocês? Byakuya pergunta de maneira óbvia.

Rukia se levanta e abre a porta.

- Yo! É o cumprimento anêmico de Hisana ao ver Rukia.

- Mas... O que houve com você? Você está pálida!

- Bem... Me deixa entrar antes vai... Ela fala sendo esquiva apenas para fugir o mais rápido possível de qualquer olhar curioso na mansão.

- Sim claro! Rukia abre espaço.

Byakuya olha para Hisana e não perde tempo em perguntar.

- Você é a jovem viajante do futuro?

- Sim senhor. Hisana cumprimenta Byakuya um pouco desconcertada.

- Sente-se. Byakuya mostra onde Hisana deveria sentar.

Hisana primeiro parece surpresa com o convite e depois levanta uma sobrancelha, mas por fim resolve sentar, era o mais sábio a se fazer na frente de seu tio e ela lembrava muito bem como ele era.

- Até onde sei você passou por muitas coisas garota, batalhas épicas desde tenra idade e mesmo agora ainda se vê jogada no caos com um objetivo quase impossível.

Hisana olhava para Byakuya e ela percebia que ele a analisava o máximo que podia aquilo era perigoso.

Byakuya antes de continuar faz um pedido, na verdade ordena.

- Rukia... Renji, eu preciso ficar a sós com ela.

- Mas por que Nii-Sama?

- Existem coisas que somente perguntando em particular terei certeza se condiz com o que você contou, eu ainda não confio nela.

Rukia e Renji se entreolham e assentindo pedem licença.

- Com licença.

Os dois se retiram ainda estranhando a decisão repentina do capitão.

Byakuya os espera sair e aguarda um momento seguro até voltar ao assunto.

- Matsuda Hisa é seu nome e percebo que é uma shinigami não é mesmo?

O que ele pretendia? O que exatamente Hisana deveria responder?

- Não senhor, não sou uma shinigami tanto que não me visto com uma.

- Interessante isso nos leva a mais um detalhe vago que ficou nesta história, se você não é uma shinigami é filha de um ryoka, contudo possui poderes espirituais que pelos relatos de Rukia se assemelham a um shinigami.

Aquilo estava indo para um caminho muito perigoso e Hisana sabia que logo Byakuya iria joga-la em um beco sem saída.

- A pergunta que farei exigirá uma boa resposta e espero que consiga ser convincente, pois quero lembra-la que eu sou Kuchiki Byakuya capitão do sexto esquadrão do Gotei 13.

Suor descia do rosto de Hisana, ela estava pensando que era melhor ter ficado no laboratório se recuperando das experiências feitas em seu corpo por Mayuri.

- A pergunta é simples...

Byakuya olha friamente e de maneira calculista para Hisana.

- Quem é você? Sua voz era intencionalmente baixa e direta.

Hisana tenta parecer a mais sincera possível.

- Capitão, eu sou Matsuda His...

- Mentira! Byakuya corta o raciocínio de Hisana com o mesmo tom anterior na voz.

Hisana engole seco ela se sentia acuada na frente de Byakuya por razões bem óbvias, ele era extremamente inteligente e perspicaz.

- Desde o início da História que Rukia me contou ela nunca entrou em detalhes sobre quem você era por que você nunca detalhou nada sobre si mesma, contudo ela disse que você era filha de amigos que conheceríamos no futuro, se isso fosse verdade não haveria motivos para manter mistérios em torno de sua identidade, o que leva a conclusão óbvia que você tem alguma relação direta conosco.

- ...

Hisana estava séria, sim Byakuya já suspeitava de suas palavras sem nunca tê-la visto! Os dois se encaram por um segundo que parecia uma eternidade.

- Tem algo em você que...

Byakuya olha para Hisana que desvia o olhar para esconder algo.

- Eu sinto como se já conhecesse você de algum lugar... Por quê?

Hisana olhava para o chão de braços cruzados.

- Tem tido algum sonho estranho ultimamente capitão? Ela diz repentinamente.

- Como disse?

- O que o senhor ouviu algum sonho diferente que nunca teve antes em toda sua vida? É isso que eu quero dizer.

- Como... Sabe? Byakuya se levanta olhando de forma suspeita para a jovem.

- Por que se os seus sonhos são o que eu imagino ser, então as respostas para quem eu sou já estão com o senhor há muito tempo, capitão.

Byakuya olha surpreso para ela.

- Espere... Não pode ser...!

Hisana também se levanta e começa a encarar Byakuya.

- É isso mesmo capitão Kuchiki Byakuya. Hisana falava incrivelmente séria. – Mesmo assim ainda precisa que eu diga o meu nome?

Byakuya olhava surpreso para Hisana, não esperava que ela falasse isso de forma tão repentina, mas alguma coisa dizia para ele que ela não estava mentindo. Agora a expressão de Byakuya muda para algo mais sério.

- Rukia sabe disso ou aquilo que ela sabe sobre você é tudo o que lhes permitiu saber?

Hisana cruza os braços novamente e fica de lado para Byakuya olhando para a porta.

- Não quero que eles saibam por que não possuem a frieza que o senhor possui para se conformar com a verdade.

- Esse é seu único motivo? Além do mais não disse que acredito em você e muito menor que me conformo com alguma coisa. Byakuya continuava sério.

Hisana olha com a ponta dos olhos para ele, ela baixa a cabeça fechando os olhos e sorri, mas depois olha para o chão com pesar.

- Por que não é certo, eu nem sou daqui capitão e não quero me envolver mais do que o necessário com ninguém por que quando tudo isso acabar eu vou embora e tudo o que vai sobrar é um vazio que irei deixar nas suas vidas... Além disso, eu tenho meus motivos e como o senhor é inteligente sabe que existem outras razões bem óbvias para eu tomar essa atitude.

Byakuya fica calado, embora tivesse recuperado sua compostura exemplar ele não resiste em ter que perguntar algo:

- Agora me diga seu nome, aquele que seus pais lhe deram.

- O senhor tem certeza que deseja ouvir meu verdadeiro nome capitão, mesmo sabendo quem eu sou?

- Apenas diga...

Hisana analisa Byakuya por um instante, era como se ele quisesse ouvir de sua própria boca para acreditar:

- Kurosaki Hisana, senhor.

A sobrancelha de Byakuya se eleva.

- Kuro... Saki... Byakuya não tinha prestado muita atenção no nome, mas o sobrenome era deveras desagradável. – Aquele delinquente de cabelos laranja... Ele fica pensativo.

Hisana sente vontade rir, ela não estava acreditando que Byakuya tinha ciúmes de Rukia com Ichigo.

- Capitão?

Byakuya olha para ela.

- Kurosaki Ichigo pode ter aquele jeito que lhe incomoda agora, mas no futuro ele vai se tornar um excelente homem, tenho muito orgulho de ser filha dele e de minha mãe também, aliás, ela se tornará uma pessoa que lhe trará muitas alegrias. Hisana sorri.

- ... Mas por que tinha que ser ele? Byakuya parecia inconformado.

Agora Hisana ri, quando percebe que Byakuya estava sério engole seco, mas ela responde de forma sincera.

- Capitão se não for ele quem será?

Byakuya resolve mudar de assunto.

- Então cada palavra de Rukia era verdadeira?

- Sim senhor.

- Aquele poder que ela me mostrou... Como ela fez aquilo?

- Aquilo o que senhor?

- Ela tocou em uma mesa que tinha no centro da sala e ela congelou até despedaçar e virar pó.

- Por que agora ela entende a natureza de seu poder, uma vez que você está em completa sintonia com sua zampakutou ela responde às vontades de seu mestre como se ambos fossem um só.

- Este é um principio avançado de liberação de Bankai, quer dizer que Rukia pode...

- Liberar o Bankai foi um dos objetivos de meu treinamento, se ela conseguiu liberar ou não, só ela pode dizer.

- Que tipo de treinamento foi esse?

- Não posso entrar em muitos detalhes capitão, pois existem coisas do treinamento que foram muito pessoais para cada um que estava lá comigo, se Rukia quiser contar ao senhor o que aconteceu com ela, então tudo bem, mas eu não tenho esse direito, sinto muito por isso.

- Entendo...

- Agora o senhor acredita em mim?

Byakuya observa Hisana, ela agia de certa forma naturalmente na frente dele agora.

- Ainda não posso acreditar tudo é muito surreal, mesmo para mim e seu nome... Byakuya era inteligente, mas certos fatos não entravam com facilidade em sua cabeça. - Não acreditarei, pelo menos não até testá-la.

- Uhm? Hisana não havia entendido a pergunta não até ver o reflexo da zampakutou de Byakuya fazê-la dar uma cambalhota para trás e encará-lo surpresa. – Ei! O que o senhor pensa que está fazendo?

- Quero ver o quão forte você é, se você for tudo o que Rukia disse e o que você diz ser, então conseguirá me deter pelo conhecimento que tem sobre minhas habilidades, e se conseguir, vou acreditar em cada palavra da História que Rukia me contou.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer capitão! Não podemos lutar na Soul Society, o senhor vai denunciar minha presença aqui! A voz de Hisana estava alterada.

- Prepare-se.

- Espere! Não faça isso!

Byakuya parte para cima de Hisana, mas Hisana pensa rápido, pois sabia que se Byakuya elevasse demais sua reiatsu ela estaria perdida, Ela observa a trajetória da zampakutou de Byakuya e com destreza desvia do golpe indo parar atrás do capitão e mesmo enfraquecida pelos experimentos de Mayuri o imobiliza com Hakuda.

- Capitão Kuchiki, por favor, pare, eu não quero fazer isso. Ela diz fazendo força para imobilizar Byakuya.

- Esses movimentos... Shihouin Yoruichi! Ele diz surpreso.

- É, foi ela quem me ensinou a fazer isso e ensinou o senhor também, satisfeito agora? Ela diz sem deixar de contê-lo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Capitão!

- Nii-Sama!

Rukia e Renji entram quase arrombando a porta e vêm Hisana e Byakuya atracados.

- Mas... O que significa isso? Rukia diz corada e envergonhada diante da cena.

- Capitão o que ela está fazendo com o senhor? Renji parecia confuso.

- Ei! Não é nada disso que estão pensando! Hisana larga Byakuya o mais rápido possível e seu rosto enrubesce enquanto ela aflita tenta se justificar.

Byakuya como um verdadeiro nobre apenas ajeita seu haori e olha para Hisana dizendo:

- Estou satisfeito.

Renji e Rukia ficam brancos e petrificados pensando todas as besteiras possíveis.

- Ai meu Deus... Hisana põe a mão no rosto ela gostaria que existisse um buraco na sua frente para poder se enterrar agora.

- Nii... Nii... Nii-sama... Rukia não sabia o que dizer.

- Matsuda Hisa...

Hisana olha envergonhada por entre os dedos no rosto.

- Por enquanto acreditarei em suas palavras, mas não pense que as aceito de bom grado, existem muito mais coisas que permanecem uma incógnita para mim, espero que um dia possa elucida-las.

Hisana cumprimenta Byakuya.

- Sim senhor capitão Kuchiki.

Byakuya fica em silêncio observando a educação de Hisana.

- Já pode se retirar.

- Nii-sama? Você pode nos ajudar?

- Não disse que ajudaria, disse que acreditaria naquilo que me foi contado, o que enfrentam possui proporções perigosas demais para serem mantidas em segredo por muito tempo, em breve o comandante saberá e agirá no tempo certo.

- É exatamente isso o que não quero. Hisana sai da posição de reverência e olha para Byakuya. – O senhor não tem idéia da proporção de poder do qual estamos falando, mesmo o senhor não é capaz de fazer nada contra um abissal, mesmo tendo o poder e conhecimento de um capitão.

- Então está dizendo que Rukia pode? Ele a pergunta.

Hisana fica calada, pois tinha caído no jogo dele, ao olhar para Rukia ela acaba falando.

- Rukia, Ichigo e seus amigos alcançaram um nível de poder que para os padrões de sua época são fenomenais... Contudo... Hisana volta a olhar para Byakuya – Para os padrões do futuro eles são apenas guerreiros normais.

- E você pretende joga-la no mesmo caos em que viveu a sua vida inteira depois de ter a missão de protegê-la?

- Nii-Sama... Eu não...

Hisana parecia furiosa agora.

- Não sei o que o senhor pensa de sua irmã capitão, mas eu não a trato como um vaso de vidro frágil ao contrário do senhor que durante anos apenas a manteve sob suas asas de forma desnecessária, o senhor nunca pôde ver seu crescimento como eu vi, já pensou alguma vez que o seu excesso de proteção foi o que impediu Rukia de se tornar mais forte?

- Como disse?

Byakuya estava furioso também.

- Ei Hisa...! Rukia e Renji tentam dizer algo ao mesmo tempo surpreso pelas palavras de Hisana que continua irrefreável:

- Mesmo agora o senhor não bota fé em suas habilidades e nem mesmo viu o que ela é realmente capaz de fazer! Eu quando cheguei tive medo de envolvê-los tinha medo de perdê-los da mesma forma como os perdemos no futuro, mas logo eu entendi que não poderia agir assim, eu preciso confiar neles, nas habilidades deles, droga! Eles eram assustadoramente fortes no futuro! Por que não podem ser agora? Qual a diferença da Rukia de agora para a Rukia de amanhã se elas são a mesma pessoa!

Hisana já estava meio ofegante de raiva e encarava Byakuya com a mesma raiva que ele a encarava de volta.

- Hisa, se acalme! Rukia fica na frente de Hisana empurrando-a com o braço para trás, ela estava realmente alterada, Byakuya tinha cutucado uma ferida aberta e ela sangrava de forma dolorosa.

Ele encarava Hisana, as palavras dela tinham surtido efeito no capitão que dá as costas ao trio.

- Se o comandante Yamamoto intervir em algum momento, então será nesta hora que nós capitães e tenentes teremos autoridade para agir, até lá não posso sair de meu posto e envolver-me sem levantar suspeitas.

Rukia ainda continuava na frente de Hisana encarando Byakuya quando ele mesmo diz:

- Não se preocupe seu segredo está guardado comigo, apenas cumpra com sua palavra e a proteja, afinal é para isso que veio.

- ...

- Já podem se retirar. Byakuya ainda continuava de costas.

Hisana faz um gesto para Rukia deixa-la e sai sem dizer uma palavra ainda com a expressão de raiva.

Rukia olha para Byakuya e Hisana tentando entender o motivo de tudo aquilo, então com voz triste se despede do irmão.

- Passe bem... Nii-sama... Rukia cumprimenta seu irmão e também se retira.

Renji observa seu capitão por um instante e prestando reverência se retira sem dizer nada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{ SelecTracks – Fate}<strong>_

Depois da traição de Kaliver aquela era a segunda vez que Hisana se irritava daquele jeito e se tratando de Byakuya ela esperava que ele fosse mais compreensivo, mas não havia muito que fazer, ela não podia esperar um abraço carinhoso do tio que não só havia descoberto seu nome como também de quem era filha e nessa época embora Byakuya depositasse certo grau de confiança em Ichigo, isso não o obrigava a agir como amigo íntimo, eles não eram uma família, pelo menos não nessa época e talvez, Hisana tivesse piorado tudo agora...

- Merda! Ela sai se esgueirando pela mansão e indo em direção ao senkaimon sem esperar Rukia ou Renji.

- Hisa, espere! Rukia grita logo atrás.

Hisana pára, mas não olha para trás.

Rukia chega e logo pergunta:

- Mas o que foi tudo aquilo? Por que você agiu daquele jeito com meu irmão? O que ele fez? Rukia estava com a voz um pouco alterada.

Quando Rukia brigava com Hisana desde que era criança ela não conseguia lidar muito bem com a situação, mesmo agora, ela não conseguia agir diferente.

- Me desculpe... Eu fui uma grande idiota, é a segunda fez que faço isso... Hisana estava cabisbaixa e sem olhar para Rukia.

- Não entendo Hisa, às vezes você toma algumas atitudes que não consigo compreender, você parou para pensar que meu irmão poderia simplesmente sair dali e contar tudo para o comandante?

Na verdade Byakuya ainda poderia, mas não havia nada a se fazer naquele momento.

- Desculpa... Eu... Hisana fica calada.

Rukia suspira.

- O que está feito está feito, não adianta ficar se lamentando agora, vamos confiar no bom senso de meu irmão, mas tem uma coisa que me surpreende no meio disso tudo... Rukia sorri.

Hisana olha para trás.

- Você é a segunda pessoa que fala daquele jeito com o meu irmão sem medo.

Hisana pisca.

- Quem foi a primeira? Ela pergunta.

- Ichigo. Rukia responde.

Hisana fica corada e volta a andar na direção do senkaimon.

- Puhh! Que besteira!

Rukia continuava sorrindo e segue Hisana ao lado de Renji.

Os dois soldados estavam há mais de seis horas desacordados e o senkaimon continuava livre.

- Não disse que minha pancada ia deixa-los assim por um bom tempo? Hisana parecia orgulhosa. – Hohohohoho.

Rukia olhava Hisana pensando quem diabos ela achava que era.

- Rukia?

Ela se vira para Renji.

- Como o capitão disse, nós oficiais de patente não podemos ir ao mundo humano sem recebermos ordens, por isso não posso acompanha-la pelo portal.

- Eu entendo Renji, mesmo assim, obrigada por tudo.

- Vê se dessa vez não fica tanto tempo sem entrar em contato conosco. Renji sorri.

- Quanto a isso... Hisana interrompe. – Não há mais com o que se preocupar, o capitão Mayuri já disse que restabeleceu o sinal para a gente, ao que parece ele vai começar a manipular as informações necessárias para que não nos descubram legal né?

- Sei, parece bom. Renji diz.

Hisana o cumprimenta.

- Obrigada Renji espero contar com seu apoio a partir de agora.

- Sim pode contar comigo.

- Então estamos indo daqui a algumas horas teremos que ir à escola Hisa.

- Putz! É mesmo.

- Até logo Renji. Rukia começa a entrar no portal.

- Até mais Renji! Hisana o cumprimenta novamente.

- Manda um chute no rabo do Ichigo como lembrança.

Hisana ri e some no portal.

Renji fica calado observando as duas sumirem.

- Rukia... Em que loucuras você se meteu desta vez...?

Apertando o punho a ponto de sangrar Renji dá as costas ao Senkaimon e volta ao quartel de seu esquadrão.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{ Bleach OST 02 - Compassion }<strong>_

Em algumas horas estudantes normais acordariam para irem à escola, Hisana e Rukia entram pela janela da casa de Ichigo e não pensam duas vezes em se jogarem na cama.

- Borghff!

É o barulho por baixo dos lençóis de Rukia.

- Kya! Rukia se arrepia feito um gato saltando da cama e ficando em posição de luta.

- O que foi! Hisana fica do lado dela com olhos afiados olhando para a cama.

Os lençóis começam a se mexer e de dentro:

- Neeee-saaaaannnnn!

Um chute

- Booorfg!

Uma pisada em direção ao chão.

- Erghf!

Rukia fica amassando Kon com o pé.

- Me dá um bom motivo para não te matar depois de um susto desses Kon!

- Neee-saaann. Diz o bicho de pelúcia. – Mate-me com estes pés cheios de carinho!

- É pra já! Rukia fica pisando em Kon com o rosto cheios de veias em fúria.

O bichinho de pelúcia varia seus gemidos entre dor e prazer enquanto aproveita para olhar por debaixo da saia de Rukia que obviamente percebe a intenção de Kon apenas para pisar com mais força.

Hisana fica observando a demonstração de carinho dos dois por alguns instantes e suspirando diz para si mesma já que sabia que Rukia não iria ouvi-la.

- Acho melhor refrescar um pouco a cabeça...

Ela pega uma toalha e sai do quarto deixando para trás os gemidos imorais de Kon.

Enquanto toma um banho com água quente Hisana não deixa de pensar no que tinha acontecido na mansão Kuchiki, ela tinha sido não apenas imatura como bastante imprudente, não podia deixar de lembrar que embora Kuchiki Byakuya tenha descoberto sua real identidade e por incrível que pareça não tenha feito nada além de ficar surpreso, ainda pesava a dúvida em sua cabeça que cedo ou tarde ele poderia tentar alguma coisa, restava saber se para ajuda-la ou prejudica-la, afinal, Byakuya antes de seu nascimento era uma pessoa extremamente fria e calculista.

Mas Hisana pensava outra coisa também.

- Meu Deus o que vai acontecer comigo se as pessoas que eu mais quero que não descubram souber quem eu realmente sou...? Hisana aperta a cicatriz em seu ombro. – Até quando vou conseguir ficar assim...? Ela fala pensativa. – Até quando eles ainda continuarão a brincar comigo...? Ela encosta a cabeça na parede. – Cedo ou tarde eu...

Após o banho Hisana entra no quarto e se depara com uma cena que ela não esperava ver, Rukia já estava dormindo e Kon dormia encostado no travesseiro próximo a sua cabeça como um animal de estimação e não bastasse ainda gemia o nome de Rukia após cada golfada de ar.

Hisana sorri.

- A gente não consegue largar de você não é mesmo Kon...?

- Neee... Saannn. Ele dormia sorrindo sonhando com alguma coisa.

Rukia dormia e estava tendo um sono pesado, mas ela merecia depois do dia agitado que tiveram.

- Bons sonhos mamãe... Hisana fala baixo e se ajeita em sua cama para também dormir.

Mas o desejo dela para com sua mãe não se realizaria.

Por que no mundo dos sonhos não havia nada que Hisana pudesse fazer...

Naquela noite aqueles jovens amigos sonhariam... E lembrariam...

_**{ Bleach MON – Always Be With Me in Mind}**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SONHO DE RUKIA<strong>_

* * *

><p>Um casal estava sentado na varanda de casa tomando o desjejum, ele tomando café com leite, pois precisava desta bebida forte para enfrentar o dia, além disso, lia o jornal matinal, ela tomava chá com torradas e geléia enquanto ao lado uma pequena refeição a aguardava, afinal, em seu ventre estava o primeiro filho do casal que há tanto tempo planejavam.<p>

- Você vai passar na casa de seu pai hoje? Ela pergunta terminando de engolir a torrada e de dar um gole no chá.

- Vou, ele tinha ligado ontem para você dizendo que queria dar não sei o que né? Ele responde tentando lembrar e pondo de lado o jornal que lia para prestar atenção na esposa.

- Na verdade ele não disse o que era, mas falou que era um presente para o bebê. Ela fala passando mais geléia em outra torrada.

- Espero que não seja outra torradeira com botão "autodestruição" como a última. Ele ri.

- Coitado do seu pai. Ela se deixa rir também. – Ele estava tão feliz naquele dia, mas quando testou a torradeira na nossa frente ela explodiu né?

- Ele levou de volta para a loja, ela veio com defeito de fábrica, mas pelo menos agora nos deram uma nova. O marido toma mais café.

- As torradas que ela faz são maravilhosas. A mulher abre sua bocarra para comer a torrada quase de uma vez.

- Não vai se entalar comendo desse jeito Rukia, ultimamente eu estou preocupado, você está comendo o triplo que uma mulher grávida deveria comer e pior, que parasita é esse na sua barriga que não te permite engordar? Ele fala realmente surpreso com a comilança.

- Para sua informação, esse "parasita" é sua filha e se ela está com fome a mamãe obedece, né meu amor? Rukia sorri acariciando a barriga e olhando para o ventre enquanto sua mão livre já pegava a xícara de chá.

- Se pelo menos essa comida toda fizesse você crescer um pouquinho... Ele olha com a ponta dos olhos para a esposa, ele realmente queria dizer isso.

Rukia olha de volta com olhos afiados.

- Você sabe que eu cresci! Quando eu virei humana eu cresci um bocado Ichigo, deixa de ser implicante! Ela levanta uma colher de chá ameaçando-o.

- Desculpa, desculpa! Ele diz de mãos levantadas protegendo-se e divertindo-se ao vê-la emburrada.

No final os dois se olham e começam a rir.

- Bem... Ichigo se levanta. – Já estou de saída, fica com o celular por perto caso aconteça alguma coisa ou você queira que eu compre sushi de mortadela ou suco de quiabo de novo.

- Ichigo! Ela o repreende sem graça dando um empurrão no peito dele, mas ele apenas força o corpo contra o dela para beijá-la de uma vez e amansá-la.

- Te amo. Ele diz ainda com seu rosto colado.

- Você só diz isso quando eu estou brava com os seus comentários. Ela levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Mas é lógico, com o tempo eu aprendi a domesticar sua fera interior. Ele ri e já saindo a passos apressados dali por que...

- Ichigo! Ela arremessa a almofada da cadeira que pega nas costas dele que sai rindo da varanda.

Ela ri balançando a cabeça.

- Esse idiota não tem jeito mesmo...

Rukia se levanta da cadeira, mas no mesmo instante que faz isso o seu mundo gira e ela senta novamente sem forças nas pernas e suando.

- Agora não filhinha, agora não... Ela diz acariciando o ventre de olhos fechados de tanta dor que sentia no momento, ela percebe que aquela sensação era mais forte que as anteriores e sabendo que Ichigo ainda deveria estar pegando as chaves do carro ela estica o braço trêmulo para pegar o celular sobre a mesa, mas antes que consiga alcança-lo.

Rukia desmaia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SONHO DE INOUE e ISHIDA.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Inoue estava em um quarto de bebê cheio de tons e brinquedos de cor rosa trocando as fraldas de sua filhinha e ao seu lado um garotinho de cabelos negros e olhos azuis estava agarrado a sua perna.<p>

- Soryuu meu amor, se você não largar a perna da mamãe vai ficar difícil trocar as fraldas de sua irmãzinha. Inoue sorria, mas também achava graça da situação.

O menino de dois anos e alguns meses não entendia muito bem o que sua mãe pedia por isso olha para ela e depois continua agarrado fazendo bico.

Inoue sorri.

- Querida? Ishida entra no quarto que estava de portas abertas, ele só bate na porta com os dedos para anunciar sua presença.

Inoue se vira e Soryuu ao avistar seu pai consegue soltar a perna de sua mãe e sai correndo.

- Papa!

- Ei campeão! Ishida aos seus passos imitando correr tal qual o filho o pega no colo e o levanta no ar, o menino começa a gargalhar.

Inoue sorri e termina de colocar as fraldas na filha, ela pega o bebê no colo tirando-a do berço e vai até seu marido.

- Como foi? Eles selam um beijo.

- Nunca é tranquilo, não entendo por que as pessoas tiram o fim de semana para agirem imprudentemente e parar direto na emergência, queria que entendessem que existem médicos que preferem estar com a família que fazendo plantão. Ishida sempre dizia a mesma coisa e se indignava por quase nunca ter uma noite tranquila nos finais de semana ao lado de Inoue e seus filhos.

- Eu sei como se sente Uryuu, mas você é o co-diretor do hospital agora, seu pai sempre vai querer você por lá.

-... Eu sei disso, mas eu não sou como ele que nunca se preocupou com a família, tenho certeza que ele poderia achar alguém para me substituir nessas horas se quisesse.

- Não diga isso meu amor, eu tenho muito orgulho de você, salvando vidas e trazendo tranquilidade a tantas pessoas que confiam em suas habilidades.

Ishida olha nos olhos de sua esposa.

- Obrigado Hime...

Os dois ficam se beijando, mas...

- Papa!

Soryuu puxa as bochechas de Ishida.

- Ai, ai! O que foi Soryuu?

Soryuu aponta para um livro sobre um sofá dentro do quarto.

- Você quer que o papai leia uma história para você?

O garotinho sorri de orelha a orelha.

- Às sete horas da manhã? Ishida pergunta novamente.

Inoue ri.

- Uryuu, ele sempre acorda comigo quando levanto para trocar as fraldas de Tomoe, me ajuda e acorda antes da hora todas as manhãs em que você não está em casa apenas por que espera você chegar.

- Sério?

- Uryuu, ele é seu filho e te ama, o que mais você esperaria?

Ishida olha para Inoue e seu filho então o coloca no chão.

- Vamos lá ler a historinha! Ishida dá uma tapinha no traseiro do filho que sai correndo e rindo ele pula no sofá e pega o livro esperando o pai.

Quando senta com o filho no colo Ishida pergunta:

- Querida estou com fome, o que tem para o desjejum?

- Eu estava fazendo panquecas, mas sua filha começou a chorar e tive que abandonar a cozinha, quando terminar eu trago algo para vocês, então se preocupe apenas com a história de seu filho.

- Tudo bem.

- Vamos amorzinho ajudar a mamãe a fazer o café? Inoue brinca com sua filhinha e se retira do quarto.

Ishida olha para o livro.

- Bem, vamos começar a linda história sobre...

Ishida pisca e não consegue disfarçar a surpresa.

- "Moda jovem, como vestir a nova geração?"...

Soryuu Já olhava para a capa do livro com os olhos brilhantes de empolgação.

-... O que posso dizer... É meu filho afinal...

Ele diz querendo rir e abrindo o livro de coleções de moda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SONHO DE SADO<strong>_

* * *

><p>Uma mulher de traços latinos estava sentada em um banco do parque central de Karakura, ela lia uma revista e às vezes parava para observar uma caixa de areia cheia de crianças.<p>

Um homem alto e forte se aproxima por trás dela que sorri e sem olhar para trás diz:

- Estava quase indo atrás de você Sado. A mulher latina ainda tinha certo sotaque espanhol, mas isso deixava sua voz apenas mais chamativa.

- Desculpe. Sado senta ao lado dela com dois sorvetes e oferece um, ela pega e ambos ficam olhando para a caixa de areia.

Uma garotinha de cabelos amendoados construía um castelo de areia ao lado de outras crianças ela era pequena, mas se esforçava para conseguir acompanhar o ritmo dos outros, até que um garotinho um pouco maior corre na direção dela sem prestar atenção e os dois acabam trombando e caindo no chão.

Ao contrário do que se esperava quem chora não é a menina e sim o garoto que parecia ter "atropelado" uma parede.

-Alessa! Sado se levanta do banco, mas sua esposa toca em suas costas.

- Sente-se, não precisa ir até lá.

- Mas Andressa...

- Se acalme Sado, nem parece você. Ela ri graciosamente do comportamento dele.

- ...

- Apenas observe.

Sado resolve sentar e ambos ficam olhando as crianças.

Alessa que estava no chão sentada coça a cabeça quando vê o garoto chorando então se levanta como se nada tivesse acontecido e vai até ele estendo a mão para ajuda-lo a levantar, o rapazinho pára de chorar e aceita a ajuda para sair do chão, eles parecem conversar algo até que ambos sorriem e saem correndo para brincar com outras crianças pelo parque.

- Sabe... Andressa começa a falar enquanto sorria para as crianças se divertindo. - As crianças possuem suas próprias maneiras de resolver problemas, sua linguagem é completamente diferente da linguagem adulta, por isso nem sempre é necessário intervir, basta observá-los e deixa-los amadurecer.

Sado ouvia calado sua mulher falando e se admirava com sua sabedoria, ela era uma mulher fantástica, nascida em uma família humilde e a terceira mais velha de sete irmãos, aprendeu a vencer na vida sem a ajuda de ninguém, apenas com seu próprio esforço e Sado não apenas a admirava, como também venerava a mulher que tinha.

- Andressa, eu já falei alguma vez no como tenho sorte de ser seu companheiro? Sado fala em espanhol.

Andressa olha para ele sorrindo, ela sabia que Sado falava espanhol com ela apenas quando tinha vergonha que os japoneses entendessem o que ele lhe dizia.

- Todos os dias na hora do desjejum. Ela responde em espanhol.

- Tem problema se eu quiser falar agora?

Ela ri.

- Claro que não!

- Sou um homem de sorte por ter você como esposa.

- A sorte é recíproca, sem você eu nunca teria realizado meu maior sonho de construir uma família.

Os dois sorriem e seguram nas mãos um do outro enquanto ela pousa gentilmente a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SONHO DE ICHIGO<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ichigo estava ligando o carro para sair em direção ao trabalho quando se lembra de algo e pega o celular para ligar para sua esposa, porém na terceira tentativa sem resposta para as chamadas ele desliga o carro e resolve voltar para dentro de sua casa, ele caminha até a varanda onde havia terminado de tomar café.<p>

- Querida esqueci-me de pergunta se...

Ichigo fica pálido e a chave do carro cai de sua mão.

- Rukia!

Ele corre freneticamente em direção a sua esposa inconsciente na cadeira da varanda, ele que já estava pálido fica quase sem ar quando percebe que a reiatsu de Rukia estava enfraquecendo.

- Rukia! Rukia!RUKIA! Ichigo repete tocando no rosto da mulher, mas ela não responde. – Droga! Ele carrega Rukia nos braços até o quarto e a coloca na cama pega o celular no bolso e aperta a tecla de atalho para um número.

- Droga Urahara atende esse celular! Ele grita nervoso.

- Ugh... Rukia geme de dor e vagarosamente abre os olhos.

- RUKIA! Ichigo esquece o celular por um momento.

- I... Chigo...?

- Graças a Deus você abriu os olhos, aguente mais um pouco eu vou buscar ajuda!

- Não... Não vai embora Ichigo.

- Rukia você precisa de ajuda eu não posso deixa-la assim!

- Por favor, fica aqui comigo eu já estou começando a me sentir melhor.

- TSC! Não mente para mim, como pode dizer isso após acha-la inconsciente na varanda!

- Foi... Apenas uma crise de reiatsu Ichigo... Já vai passar...

-...

- Por favor, fica um pouco aqui comigo... Rukia pega na mão do companheiro.

Ichigo luta com todas as forças para não dar ouvidos a Rukia, mas os desejos dela sempre mexiam demais com ele, tanto que ele desliga o celular e o coloca em um criado-mudo ao lado da cama, em seguida começa a tirar a roupa do trabalho.

- Ichigo...?

- O quê? Você não espera que eu vá trabalhar e te deixar desse jeito dentro de casa né? O que você acha que vai ser de mim se acontecer alguma coisa com vocês duas? Ichigo resmunga colocando uma roupa de casa. – Além do mais eu já estava sem vontade de ir trabalhar mesmo, agora abre um canto ai pra mim.

Rukia sorri um pouco fraca e Ichigo deita ao seu lado abraçando-a, ela estava com febre e com a respiração um pouco alterada, Por estar de costas Rukia não via a expressão preocupada de Ichigo, ele faz carinho nos cabelos da esposa e a beija muito.

- Eu te amo tanto Rukia. Ele fala segurando as lágrimas para não deixar Rukia preocupada e começa a fazer carinho na barriga dela.

- Eu... Eu também... Te amo Ichigo. Ela vira um pouco a cabeça para ele que responde beijando-lhe a bochecha. Mas Rukia começa a sentir a dor de novo, não com a mesma intensidade, mas o suficiente para fazê-la levar a mão ao ventre e gemer um pouco.

Ichigo vendo a situação e sabendo que não tinha muito que fazer, faz a primeira coisa que lhe vem ao coração.

Ele começa a cantarolar uma canção de ninar.

Rukia que estava de olhos fechados concentrada na dor começa a prestar mais atenção na voz e sorri segurando a mão do marido.

Ichigo continua a cantarolar e pouco a pouco Rukia sente como se aquela dor não fosse mais tão intensa ela fazia carinho na mão de Ichigo sobre sua barriga e sorria de olhos fechados enquanto percebia que aquela dor pouco a pouco desaparecia, era como se a criança em seu ventre estivesse respondendo a voz de seu pai e se acalmando.

- Ichigo... Rukia recebia carinho enquanto ouvia aquela voz que começa a fazer efeito nela também e tal qual seu bebê, ela se acalma e em fim dorme tranquilamente em seus braços, sua respiração mais tranquila, sua temperatura mais baixa e seus lábios com um sorriso.

Quando percebe que tinha feito a esposa dormir Ichigo se acomoda de forma a deixa-los confortáveis na cama, ele a acaricia por algum tempo até juntar-se a ela na terra dos sonhos.

Os "três" dormem tranquilos em sua casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Bleach OST 04 – Mysterious}<strong>_

Rukia não parava de se revirar na cama, tanto que Kon já dormia jogado com um travesseiro no chão, ela suava e gemia e por fim acorda assustada abafando um grito para não acordar ninguém na casa.

Rukia respirava e ofegava seu corpo suado e expressão confusa, não era a primeira vez que sonhava com Ichigo daquele jeito e isso ainda a deixava sem saber o que pensar, a sensação de "lembrança" invadia sua cabeça de tal forma que seu rosto enrubesce ao imaginar que estava grávida de Ichigo e dormindo na mesma cama a faz dar algumas tapas na cara para afastar os pensamentos.

- O que está acontecendo comigo...? Ela põe a mão na cabeça pensativa e em seguida olha para Hisana que dormia como um gato jogado. – Acho que não seria certo acordá-la para contar sobre uma coisa dessas... Ela pode achar que estou ficando louca...

Rukia fica um tempo calada e decide tentar voltar a dormir, mas naquelas circunstâncias seria uma tarefa bem difícil.

* * *

><p>Inoue em sua casa tomava mais um gole de agua, ela tal qual Rukia tinha acordado poucas horas antes de ter que sair para o colégio, mais uma vez tinha sonhado com alguma coisa que nunca tinha sonhado antes em toda sua vida, talvez por ter jantado na casa de Ishida e terem passado algum tempo conversando, ou talvez por que ainda não tinha se acostumado com a identidade de Hisana.<p>

De qualquer forma, no fundo ela se sentia feliz em ver aquelas crianças sorrindo e rindo em seu sonho, coisa que ela quando tinha aquela idade quase não conseguia fazer se não fosse pela presença de Sora, seu irmão.

- Maninho, por que eu fico com o coração tão acelerado quando tenho esses sonhos com o Ishida-kun? Será que nós...

Inoue toma mais um pouco de agua antes de voltar para a cama.

* * *

><p>Sado fazia diferente depois do sonho que tivera, ele fazia exercícios físicos na sala com a televisão ligada esperando o início do jornal matinal, ele tentava se distrair com outra coisa que não fosse aquele sonho estranho, mas a imagem daquela mulher era de tirar o fôlego, ele como o jovem saudável que era não parava de pensar no como seria bom alguém como ele, que era tão diferente, tem alguém que o compreendesse daquela forma na vida real.<p>

- Queria que sonhos pudessem ser reais...

E ele continuava a se exercitar.

* * *

><p>Ishida tinha caído da cama e lá ficara olhando para o teto, esse tipo de sonho nunca tinha passado pela sua cabeça antes, a única lógica que ele chegava era que por ter passado algumas horas com Inoue jantando e conversando teria sido o motivo disso tudo, porém, ele sabia que tinha certo interesse em Inoue e se preocupava com ela.<p>

- Eu e a Inoue-san... Ele sorria como uma criança a idéia lhe agradava bastante. – Seria muito bom se isso pudesse ser real, mas o mundo dá voltas sozinho, talvez eu deva começar a me movimentar com ele também... Afinal... Ele pensa um pouco e isso faz seu rosto ficar corado. – Kurosaki nem sabe que ela existe, mas eu sim.

Ishida continuava deitado no chão, não havia por que suspeitar de um sonho inocente, todos tinham o direito de sonhar e Ishida não deixa de transparecer o quanto estava feliz, por isso sorria sozinho em seu quarto.

* * *

><p>Contudo para Ichigo a sensação era diferente, ele estava sentado na janela de seu quarto a poucos metros de onde Hisana e Rukia estavam e ele não sabia pelo que sua amiga estava passando, mas o fato de ter estes sonhos ultimamente lhe afetava um pouco, às vezes ele pensava nela sem motivos e pensava nas possibilidades de caso aquilo tudo chegasse há algum dia acontecer, que tipo de relacionamento realmente seria? Quem seria contra ou a favor? Aliás, um shinigami tinha permissão para amar um humano como ele?<p>

Ichigo suspira e seu olhar era vago, aquela era a primeira vez que pensava em Rukia daquela forma, não apenas como uma companheira, mas algo mais e embora seu coração batesse mais forte naquela hora, ele ainda não entendia que seus sentimentos estavam crescendo e amadurecendo.

- Rukia... Ele cochicha.

Ichigo não voltaria mais a dormir.

Assim como seus companheiros.

Aquele dia com certeza não seria como os outros...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No Divã Com a Lyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllll (cof, cof, cof!).<strong>_

_**Um oferecimento de Tampico, a marca de suco que você bebe sem saber que está cheia de coliformes fecais!**_

- Olá leitoras que tenho certeza que neste momento estão histéricas com os momentos Ichirukis deste capítulo, no Divã de hoje eu vou apresentar a vocês um personagem que deveria aparecer no divã de Crônicas, mas como Ishida enganou o pobrezinho ele só pôde estar aqui agora, pode entrar e seja bem vindo(a) Zerus Rose, o abissal mais Viad... Opa! Digo... Mais "sensível" de QFVDC!

(Aplausos)

- Olá Zerus!

- Olá Lyel querida, como estas?

- Vou bem obrigada, eu estava dando uma revisada em algumas anotações aqui e percebi que no seu histórico você vai ter alguns momentos bem épicos com o Byakuya, dá pra ir adiantando alguma coisa, tipo qual o seu poder, por exemplo?

- Minha personagem é capaz de ler emoções, por isso posso me tornar o tipo de inimigo que sabe tudo sobre sua vida só de interpretar suas expressões, além do mais como o próprio nome sugere, meu poder tem algo a ver com flores, o par perfeito para meu Byakuya querido.

- ... Como assim par perfeito... Não entendi...

- Oh Lyel querida, quem neste mundo nunca sonhou em ter aqueles olhos frios e penetrantes olhando somente para você, aquela voz magnífica e profunda ecoando por seus ouvidos, imagine um "eu te amo" com aquela voz?

- Bem, eu até que...

- Aquele corpo maravilhoso suado como uma carne suculenta assando ao sol...

- Zerus, Peraí você começou a fugir do assunt...!

- Byakuya Lindo maravilhoso quando eu te pegar!

- Ei Zerus, tá me ouvindo?

- Hohohoho imagine as possibilidades...!

- ... A gente ainda tá gravando isso...?

- Quando ficarmos juntos no campo de batalha vai ser o melhor dia de minha vida!

- Corta! Corta! Tem criança lendo isso!

- Hohohohoho...!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ficha Técnica<strong>_

_**Nome: **__Zerus Rose__** Idade: **__14 anos e alguns meses desde a sua criação__** Altura: **__1,79m._

_Tem um jeito afeminado por natureza, seus cabelos são compridos e azuis e seus olhos purpúreos, "O elementarista" como é chamado, é frio e calculista, mas consegue muito bem fazer seus adversários ignorarem estes detalhes, chega a ser sádico quando gosta de sua presa, tem conhecimento vasto em alquimia e magia que aprendera estudando livros proibidos antigos da cultura humana e tem intimidade com kidous, possui conhecimento vasto em poções e qualquer tipo de poder oculto, seja ele humano ou não, é capaz de controlar mentes se quiser, fazendo seus adversários de marionetes apenas para se divertir em suas lutas, é sempre visto com uma rosa azul que simboliza o seu poder. Sua principal arma é um Florete._

_**Zampakutou: "**__Transforme os meus sonhos em realidade!__** Morpheus!".**_


	5. Tensão! O Primeiro Abissal Aparece!

_**A Obra BLEACH não me pertence, mas o enredo e personagens originais sim.**_  
><em><strong>Em homenagem ao trabalho de Tite Kubo, espero que apreciem esta História.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Estejam prontos para embarcar em mais uma nova aventura!<strong>_  
><em><strong>BOA LEITURA!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Trilha sonora disponível no e-mail: Quandofuturovemdosceus SENHA : tialyelberserk<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Hikaru No En}<strong>_

Hisana estava com bastante apetite naquela manhã e comia com muito entusiasmo a comida de Yuzu, ao contrário de Ichigo e Rukia que estavam com olheiras profundas por motivos óbvios, Hisana que comia cessa por um instante quando percebe que eles mal tocavam na comida.

- Ei vocês estão se sentindo bem? A comida dá Yuzu está uma delícia para ficarem parados olhando, a propósito Yuzu-chan, posso comer mais? Hisana diz sorrindo para a felicidade de Yuzu que adorava ter sua comida elogiada.

- Claro Hisa-chan! Ela pega a panela de arroz e serve Hisana.

- Eu só não dormi muito bem, não é nada demais e por conta disso acho que perdi um pouco do apetite, desculpe Yuzu. Ichigo se desculpa com a irmã.

- Não precisa se desculpar Ichi-nii-san, se você quiser posso fazer alguma coisa para você comer quando der fome.

- Acho que seria bom.

Karin por outro lado tinha percebido outra coisa, desde que desceram para o café da manhã, Ichigo e Rukia não tinha trocado sequer um olhar e mais, nem mesmo haviam se cumprimentado.

- Ei vocês dois. Ela diz apontando com o Hashi para seu irmão e Rukia. – Vocês brigaram?

Hisana continuava comendo, era seu terceiro prato, mas ela estava ouvindo muito bem a conversa.

- Nós? Ichigo começa falando. – Não por que está dizendo isso?

- Vocês estão estranhos essa manhã, normalmente quando estão tomando café vocês costumam conversar sobre várias coisas, mas hoje nem mesmo estão olhando para a cara um do outro. A pequena aponta para os dois.

- Karin-chan não fale assim! Yuzu repreende a irmã.

Hisana continuava entretida com o café.

- Desculpe se estou incomodando Karin-chan e desculpe não estar comendo sua comida Yuzu-chan, mas é que... Não me sinto muito bem esta manhã, por isso peço licença para me retirar. Rukia se desculpa levantando da mesa e pegando sua bolsa para ir à escola. – Obrigada pelo desjejum e tenham um bom dia... Rukia se retira sem olhar para trás.

- Karin! Olha o que você fez! Yuzu fica mais brava ainda com sua irmã.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! Ela se defende.

Ichigo observa Rukia saindo e fica em silêncio na mesa.

- Good Morning ICHIGOOOOO!

O chute de Isshin é o mesmo de todas as manhãs, mas os reflexos de Ichigo estavam mais lentos, ele recebe o chute voando em direção à parede e caindo no chão.

Ao contrário do que se esperava Ichigo não reclama, não briga com o pai, ele apenas coloca as mãos na cabeça por causa da dor.

- Bom dia velho, Yuzu eu vou deixar o lanche para outro dia, não se preocupe eu como alguma coisa na escola.

Ichigo se levanta do chão e de onde está pega sua bolsa e sai de casa.

- Bom dia para vocês.

A porta se fecha.

- Oh... Isshin ia falar alguma coisa.

- PAAAPAAII! Yuzu e Karin engolem o pai com os olhos.

- Mas eu... Só dei uma bicudinha! Isshin suava frio para suas princesas que estavam parecendo bruxas vorazes.

- Como o senhor é péssimo em perceber que o seu filho está passando por problemas! Yuzu fala alto novamente.

- Ichi-nii está com algum problema sério... Karin olha para Hisana. – Você sabe de alguma coisa?

Hisana pára de comer e olha para a pequena.

- Para ser sincera não, mas qualquer amigo que se importe um com o outro tem dias bons e ruins, eles só não tiveram uma boa noite de sono.

- Acho que não é isso... Karin pensa por um instante. – É como se... Eles estivessem evitando um ao outro... Karin olha para Hisana como se esperasse que ela concordasse.

Hisana fica calada, Karin tinha razão e ela pensando por este lado agora começa a entender que algo mais sério poderia estar acontecendo.

- O que o Ichigo fez com a Rukia-chan! Isshin diz se remoendo.

- Ai papai eu desisto do senhor. Yuzu levanta emburrada da mesa e vai até a cozinha.

Hisana sorri achando o mau humor de Yuzu uma graça.

- Yuzu-chan! Não fale assim com o papai...! Isshin vai atrás dela mendigando atenção.

- Hisa-chan?

Hisana olha para Karin que ainda continuava na mesa.

- Ichigo e Rukia-chan estão escondendo alguma coisa, mas eu acho que eles estão com medo de falar um para o outro, ontem quando você saiu com ela aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Só aquilo que o Ichigo disse, fomos visitar um parente que estava de passagem por Karakura. Hisana mente sem piscar.

- Entendo... Mas faz um favor para mim mesmo assim?

- Que tipo de favor?

- Tenta dar um jeito naqueles dois por que quando ficam assim o clima aqui em casa fica muito chato. Karin sorri.

Hisana sorri.

- Tá vou tentar! Prometo! Bem... Hisana olha para seu relógio. – Acho melhor eu ir logo senão vou me atrasar. Ela faz um gesto de licença e se levanta.

- Hisa-chan você já está de saída? Yuzu vem da cozinha com marmitas.

- Sim. Obrigada pelo café da manhã Yuzu-chan. Hisana cumprimenta a pequena.

- Ah, eu faço meu melhor. Ela sorri e estende as marmitas para Hisana. – Você pode levar essas marmitas para o Ichi-nii e a Rukia-chan? Eles saíram sem comer nada.

- Sim claro, pode deixar que eu faço eles comerem sua comida, nem que eu tenha que empurrar garganta abaixo. Hisana sorri.

Karin e Yuzu também sorriem.

- Yuzuuuuuu...! Isshin vem mugindo e se arrastando da cozinha. – Perdoa o papai...

- Tenha um bom dia Hisa-chan! Yuzu ignora completamente o pai falando grosso.

- Eh... Bom dia. Hisana se despede sem graça e ruma em direção à escola.

Quando sai de casa a expressão de alegria de Hisana fica séria.

- Será que eles estão sonhando também...? Ela começa a caminhar. – Se estiver a única vantagem que eu tenho é que eles só conheceriam minha aparência como criança... Mas os outros devem estar passando por isso também... Byakuya já está.

Hisana fica pensativa.

- Não me restam muitas alternativas que não seja a sorte...

E assim ela caminha em silêncio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Charle's Confession}<strong>_

Ichigo estava mais quieto que o normal, e aquela era uma raríssima manhã em que não ia com Rukia para a escola, mas na cabeça dele talvez fosse melhor assim, pois não estava se sentindo muito a vontade de falar com ela após os sonhos que tivera.

- Droga o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu estou me saindo um perfeito idiot...!

Ichigo leva um chute no traseiro e cai de rosto no chão, ele levanta com o mau humor do mundo estampado na face.

- Rukia! Sua...!

Ele pisca surpreso ao perceber que não tinha sido Rukia quem o chutou.

- Hisa...

- Que cara de bunda é essa Ichigo? Diz Hisana de braços cruzados e idêntico mau humor.

- Eu não estou com cara de bunda. Ele se levanta do chão limpando a roupa. – E você que cara é essa?

- De alguém que não tomou café direito por sua causa.

- Você diz que comer três tigelas de arroz não é comer direito? Existe um buraco negro do lugar do seu estomago por acaso?

- Não enche o saco cara de bunda e toma aqui oh! Hisana estende uma das marmitas de Yuzu.

- Mas eu falei que ela não precisava se preocupar... Ichigo olha para a marmita.

- Você esperava o que? O casalzinho estava de cara virada um para o outro e você não esperava que isso incomodasse ninguém na sua casa? Hisana cruza os braços outra vez.

-... Não enche "você" agora Hisa. Ichigo sai andando.

- Por isso eu sempre achei complicada essa vida de casal... Hisana diz de propósito para irritar Ichigo e consegue.

O rapaz se vira para ela.

- Qual é o seu problema, você chega me chutando, tira uma com a minha cara e fica me encarando? Você não ficaria desse jeito se sonhasse com sua melhor amiga com uma barriga maior que uma bola de basquete e soubesse que o filho é seu! Que você sai beijando ela por ai como se fosse sua mulher!

Ichigo desabafa de forma tão rápida e repentina que só percebe o que diz quando olha para Hisana que estava de olhos arregalados e boca semi-aberta.

- Ah... Uh... Que... Eu... Ichigo gagueja, mas não parecia envergonhado, na verdade estava tentando acreditar que realmente tinha falado aquilo.

Hisana não perde tempo, sua expressão de espanto se torna cinicamente divertida.

- Hoho... Você tá caidinho pela Rukia... Ela balança a cabeça concordando consigo mesma. – Faz sentido, faz sentido! Ela chega as suas conclusões.

- Ah, dá um tempo! Ichigo dá as costas e continua caminhando.

- Qual o problema? Você não gosta dela não? Hisana pergunta seguindo-o. – É normal amar alguém Ichigo, você age como se sonhar fosse crime e como se amar fosse algo ainda pior.

- Não é isso... Eu sei que sonhos são apenas sonhos, mas não foi a primeira vez que sonhei com isso, só que todos os dias são coisas diferentes... Tão reais... Parecem lembranças... Ichigo comenta pensativo.

- Puxa! A coisa está séria mesmo, você já se declarou? Hisana pergunta sorrindo.

Ichigo pára e se vira zangado para ela mais uma vez.

- Parece que você não entende o que está acontecendo aqui não é mesmo?

- Bem, se você acha que não então explique. Hisana faz um gesto como se desse a vez para Ichigo falar.

- É só que... Ele pensa por um instante. – É tudo tão impossível... Não consigo entender por que depois de tanto tempo eu comecei a pensar nessas coisas agora... Ele toca na cabeça como se estivesse incomodado. – Isso tá enchendo a minha cabeça, toda hora que eu fico sozinho é uma sensação tão estranha e quando menos percebo me pego pensando nela. Ichigo olha para Hisana. – Você já sentiu isso?

- Pela Rukia? Não, eu gosto é de homem. Ela diz brincando.

Ichigo continuava sério.

Hisana sorri.

- Isso se chama "gostar" Ichigo. Hisana se aproxima dele e toca em seu ombro. – E a não ser que você tome alguma atitude esses sentimentos tendem a tomar cada vez mais conta da sua cabeça.

Ele fica calado, estava difícil para Ichigo entender por que estava sentindo isso justo agora, por que ele estava pensando em Rukia de outro jeito.

- Hisa... Por acaso eu e a Rukia... No futuro...

Hisana sorri novamente.

- Ichigo, o que importa se vocês vão ou não ficar juntos um dia? O que importa é o agora, pois nunca sabemos se vamos viver tempo suficiente para vislumbrar algum futuro, por que ter medo de ser feliz algum dia se podemos ser felizes agora mesmo?

- É estranho conversar isso com você uma vez que sabe toda a verdade sobre nós... Mesmo assim, eu nunca tinha pensado nisso antes, para falar a verdade tudo mudou muito depois que a gente te conheceu.

Hisana acrescenta.

- Não esqueça que vocês passaram por muitas coisas durante o treinamento Ichigo e tanto você quanto Rukia nunca tiveram um tempo de paz juntos tanto que se conheceram num momento de vida ou morte, embora meu treinamento tenha sido rigoroso aquele foi o único lugar que vocês realmente pararam para se conhecer.

Hisana tinha razão, não apenas Rukia, mas ele pôde conhecer mais seus amigos também, de alguma forma as coisas pareciam ter mais sentido, embora fossem de algum modo ainda inacreditável.

- Eu gostaria que isso ficasse apenas entre nós dois, por favor, ainda não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo comigo, estou muito confuso e não quero deixar ninguém preocupado, mas queria que continuasse assim, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Se é isso que você deseja tudo bem, por mim fique tranquilo.

Ichigo sorri.

- É uma sensação estranha essa que você passa Hisa.

- Que sensação? Ela pergunta.

- A de que posso ser eu mesmo na sua frente, de algum modo me lembra a Rukia.

Ela fica corada.

Ichigo imediatamente aponta para o rosto dela.

- Quem é que está com cara de bunda agora? Ele diz e sai rindo.

Ele havia feito de propósito e Hisana fica oscilando entre vergonha e raiva.

- Ah "paizinho" desgraçado!... Ela segue Ichigo vindo mais atrás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{The Wings - BrokeBack Mountain}<strong>_

Ainda faltavam dez minutos para o inicio das aulas quando Ichigo e Hisana chegam Sado, Inoue e Rukia estavam sentados perto um do outro, Ichigo se aproxima e senta próximo aos amigos.

- E ai? Ele cumprimenta.

- Bom dia Kurosaki-kun! Inoue responde empolgada e com olheiras.

- Bom dia Inoue.

Ishida nada diz, suas olheiras respondiam por si.

Sado parecia meio sonolento com aquelas olheiras expostas naquela manhã.

Hisana senta em cima de uma mesa e olha nos olhos de cada um dos seus amigos, ela fica desconfiada e comenta:

- Mas o que significa isso? Vocês fizeram algum pacto para ficarem parecendo pandas essa manhã?

- Cala a boca. Ichigo responde emburrado coçando os olhos e bocejando.

Hisana coloca a marmita na frente de Rukia.

- Pega ai e não pergunte nada eu tenho ordens explícitas de empurrar isso goela abaixo de vocês dois se preciso.

- Yuzu-chan... Rukia sorri. – Terei que me desculpar mais tarde, eu não deveria ter feito aquilo.

- Concordo, você e o Ichigo não me deixaram comer direito e estou morrendo de fome agora... Hisana faz cara triste olhando para o estômago.

- Você já estava na terceira tigela de arroz quando eu sai e você ainda diz que não comeu direito? Rukia pergunta espantada.

- Eu disse a mesma coisa ainda agora... Ichigo boceja sem olhar para Rukia.

Hisana fica com vergonha.

- Por quê? Você não come pelo menos três tigelas no café? Ela dirige a pergunta a Rukia.

- Claro que não, nem espaço pra isso tudo eu tenho na barriga! Ela responde não acreditando que Hisana tinha feito esta pergunta.

- É por isso que você não cresce... Hisana fala baixo.

Mas Rukia ouve mesmo assim e Hisana sente uma aura maligna em sua direção.

-...

- Oh! A aluna novata já está enturmada com o Ichigo! Keigo chega de fininho no meio do grupo. – Good morning Hisa-chan! Ele chega bem perto de Hisana.

- Bom dia Keigo. Ela sorri para ele.

- Oh! Ela sorriu para mim. Keigo se derrete.

- Claro, ela não teve escolha a não ser responder para alguém chato como você para ver se deixa logo ela em paz. Mizuiro mexia no celular, mas não se esquece de alfinetar Keigo.

- O demônio Mizuiro despertou! Keigo se remói.

- Tá certo, tá certo. Mizuiro chega até Hisana e beija-lhe a mão. – Bom dia Hisa-chan.

- Bom dia querido Mizuiro.

Todo mundo na sala arregala os olhos.

- Ele beijou a mão dela? Ichigo olha surpreso.

- Ela disse "querido"? Sado pensava não ter ouvido.

- Qual o problema ele não pode ser educado com uma "dama"? Hisana faz pose de donzela frágil.

- Só se for a "dama do diabo" Ichigo comenta escorando a cabeça na mesa de aula para descansar.

- Você só diz isso por que não tem coragem de fazer o mesmo com "a tal". Hisana se diverte enquanto finge fazer uma silhueta conhecida com as mãos.

Ichigo que quase fechava os olhos desperta automaticamente e fica ereto na cadeira olhando para Hisana com olhar desafiador.

- Oras sua...! Ele treme o punho cheio de veias saltitantes.

- Hohohohohoho! Hisana dá uma risadinha com a mão na boca escondendo todo o seu cinismo vitorioso.

- Ah! Keigo assusta um pouco os outros com seu grito repentino. – Hisa-chan! Agora eu me lembrei! Ele tira do seu bolso dois pequenos papéis ornamentados. – Nesse fim de semana vai ser o show do "Holy Death" você gostaria de ir? Claro se você gostar da banda.

Ninguém esperava o que viria depois.

**- "HOLY DEATH"!**? Hisana berra com olhos brilhantes de emoção. – De onde eu venho eles se tornaram um mito, há pouco tempo eu mal sabia da existência deles, mas quando ouvi a primeira música... Hisana treme. – Foi amor à primeira "ouvida"!

- Que legal eu comprei um ingresso a mais mesmo sem saber se você gostava para lhe dar de presente como "boas-vindas" a Karakura! Keigo entrega o ingresso nas mãos de Hisana que pega como se estivesse segurando um bebê recém-nascido.

Hisana levanta o ingresso no ar contemplando-o.

- Prometo cuidar de você com a minha vida, darei comida, abrigo e roupa lavada...

Hisana se transforma.

Ichigo e seus amigos que já assistiam a cena sem reação olham um para os outros e dão de ombros sem saber exatamente como reagir ou o que dizer.

- É... Ishida ajeita os óculos. – Somos menos importantes que um pedaço de papel agora...

- É o que parece... Ichigo concorda.

Hisana olha para Keigo.

- Asano Keeeeigo!

- Sim! Ele se vira para Hisana.

- A partir de hoje você é meu melhor amigo! Hisana beija a bochecha de Keigo.

Espanto novamente na sala de aula, quando Hisana beija as bochechas de Keigo, ninguém esperava que alguém seria doido o suficiente para fazer isso.

Nem Keigo.

- Morri e estou no céu! Morri e estou no céééééu! Ele sai pulando feito uma gazela pela sala e ao atravessar a porta ele rodopia feito uma bailarina e continua saltando pelo corredor. – Morri e estou no céééúuu!

-... Você está se divertindo fazendo isso não é...? Ichigo olha com a ponta dos olhos para Hisana.

Hisana não prestava atenção em nada que não fosse aquele pedaço de papel nas mãos.

O sinal toca.

- AHOOOuuu!

A voz rouca de Keigo ecoa seguida de um barulho semelhante a uma pancada.

- Não ouse fugir da minha aula senhor Keigo!

Era a voz da professora e ela já parecia bem zangada, os alunos antes mesmo de ela entrar se ajeitam em suas cadeiras, ela entra arrastando Keigo tonto e o larga no chão.

- Bom dia! Ela diz sorridente.

- Bom dia professora... Os alunos acham melhor responder rapidamente.

- Abram os livros na página cinquenta e dois vamos continuar aquele exercício!

- Sim... Os alunos respondem como robôs.

Ichigo pega o livro em sua bolsa e Hisana que sentava atrás dele não resiste.

- Hehe, ei Ichigo quando é que você vai chamá-la para sair?

Sem olhar para trás Ichigo responde dando um "coice" por debaixo de sua cadeira acertando em cheio um dos joelhos de Hisana que por reflexo levanta o joelho e bate novamente por debaixo de sua mesa.

Ela tapa a boca encostando a cabeça na mesa para engolir o gemido e esconder a careta que faz.

- Você estava falando comigo "Hisa-chan"?... Ele diz cinicamente.

- Filho da... O rosto dela estava vermelho e tremia.

Tão rápido quanto sua expressão de raiva aparece, uma nova toma lugar nas emoções de Hisana.

-_ "When you are here..._" A professora falava em inglês lendo o exercício.

_**{E.S Posthumus - ARISE}**_

**Blam! **É o barulho que Hisana faz se levantando do seu lugar e batendo em sua mesa de estudos, ela suava e sua expressão parecia surpresa.

Todos olham na direção de Hisana.

Ichigo assustado pelo barulho atrás de si não se contenta em ficar apenas olhando.

- Sua louca! Por que fez esse...!

Ele, Rukia, Sado, Inoue e Ishida percebem o porquê.

Várias reiatsus distorcidas causam uma pressão espiritual gigantesca sobre eles e tal qual Hisana eles também ficam surpresos e de pé.

- Ei o que vocês pensam...

A professora parece ficar tonta e seu corpo cai imóvel no chão, segundos depois os alunos da sala e da escola também desfalecem...

- O que está acontecendo? Inoue fica sem reação ao ver seus amigos caindo.

Hisana estava com um dispositivo semelhante ao apagador de memórias de Rukia e dele saia uma espécie de fumaça que se espalhava por todos os lados.

- Eles chegaram... A expressão surpresa de Hisana fica séria e ela pula pela janela da sala de aula desmaterializando o corpo.

- Hisa! Ichigo pega o emblema de shinigami e toca no peito, seu espírito vestido de shinigami sai do corpo e ele a segue pela janela.

- Tsc! Rukia engole uma pílula verde e Chappy assume seu corpo. – Chappy! Fique perto da casa de Ichigo se algo perigoso estiver para acontecer, tire a família dele de lá!

- Sim senhora, Pyon! Chappy sai correndo.

Rukia pula pela janela e seus amigos a seguem atrás.

* * *

><p>Hisana corria em direção à sensação terrível que sentia ela olhava a falta de sinal em seu celular e fica preocupada.<p>

- Merda... O capitão Mayuri ainda não terminou o desbloqueio do meu relógio... Hisana olha para frente. – Por que eles chegariam antes do previsto... Só se...

- Hisa! Ichigo grita acelerando para chegar mais perto. – O que está acontecendo? Por que eles chegaram agora? Não era para levar uma semana!

Hisana olha para Ichigo e sua expressão era difícil de descrever, era uma mistura de tristeza e preocupação, ódio e incertezas...

- Ichigo... Se eles já estão aqui... É por que... Hisana tenta reunir forçar para falar... – Eles já devem ter matado todos os meus amigos... Hisana cerra os punhos.

Ichigo arregala os olhos e fica sem saber o que dizer.

Ele e Hisana pousam em um prédio de mais de trinta andares.

- Hisa! Ichigo! Rukia chega primeiro.

- Hisa-chan! Kurosaki-kun! Grita Inoue sendo carregada por Ishida.

Ishida coloca Inoue no chão e Sado se aproxima perguntando:

- São realmente eles? Onde estão? Por que não podemos vê-los?

- Por que eles estão rompendo as barreiras dimensionais deste mundo, logo eles abrirão uma fenda no céu e poderemos vê-los.

- Mas por que sentimos essa sensação de poder tão grande e quando você chegou não conseguimos sentir nada?

- O relógio possui uma pequena área de segurança para reprimir poderes espirituais, quando alguma coisa sai fora desta área vocês podem sentir meu poder, acontece que eles estão longe desta área agora e além do mais, estou esperando uma coisa...

Os jovens olham para Hisana.

Ela aponta para o céu.

- Aquilo.

Quando olham para os céus é possível ver uma espécie de redoma espiritual se formando cobrindo uma área quase do tamanho de Karakura, ela vai pousando pouco a pouco na cidade até "blindá-la" por completo.

- O... O que é aquilo! Ishida pergunta surpreso.

- Pedi do capitão Mayuri para ampliar a área de proteção da cidade com um dispositivo semelhante aos que são usados quando os tenentes e capitães lutam em cidades para impedir que as pessoas daqui morram por causa da pressão espiritual quando a fenda dimensional se abrir.

- A restrição! Rukia lembra.

Hisana assente.

- Para mim essa medida de segurança era mais importante que o desbloqueio dos meus poderes, por isso disse para ele priorizar e agilizar a restrição.

- Mas ela é grande demais. Rukia diz novamente.

- Esta foi melhorada por Urahara da minha época e ampliada pelo capitão Mayuri para ser compatível com Karakura.

- Onde estão as pessoas? Não sinto nenhuma presença humana aqui. Ishida pergunta.

Inoue fecha os olhos.

- É estranho, eu sinto a presença delas, mas não vejo nenhuma..

- Que bom isso prova que deu certo, atenção! Hisana fala alto olhando para cima.

Algumas nuvens que circulavam no céu se distorcem e são engolidas por uma rachadura negra que abre lentamente sugando todas as nuvens ao redor.

Uma pressão espiritual enorme cai sobre Karakura.

- Essa reiatsu... Ichigo estava assustado, nunca tinha sentido nada igual em sua vida.

- Nunca senti algo tão poderoso assim em toda minha vida... Rukia diz com suor na face e olhando para a fenda que se abria.

- Hisa-chan... Inoue não sabia como se expressar, pois estava insegura diante de tamanho poder.

Sado cerrava os punhos e olhava atentamente para cima, mas não deixava de demonstrar em seu semblante o medo e ansiedade do poder que sentia.

- Então... Esse é o poder de um abissal... Ishida parecia falar sozinho.

- Não. Hisana corrige.

A fenda se abre por completo e dele três seres com feições humanóides começam a sair.

- Este poder não é o poder de um abissal... Hisana falava enquanto andava e se posicionava a frente do grupo.

Os três seres olham para os lados como se averiguassem o perímetro em seguida olham para a fenda e se ajoelham.

Hisana fica olhando friamente para aquele enorme buraco.

**{Darkness on the Edge of power}**

Uma silhueta começa a sair lentamente de dentro da fenda seus passos eram firmes e objetivos, ele vestia uma roupa negra pesada com um tecido semelhante a couro igual ao que Hisana usava, mas ao invés do sobretudo de manga longa negra, o dele era branco até metade do antebraço, seus olhos frios e calculistas já olhavam exatamente para onde deveriam olhar e seus cabelos castanhos esvoaçavam ao vento enquanto ele fixamente olhava para ela, assim que seu primeiro pé pisa fora da fenda...

A pressão espiritual exercida sobre Ichigo e seus amigos triplica e os sufocam, eles caem no chão paralisados e sem conseguir respirar direito.

- Ah... O q... Ishida tenta falar.

- Este é o poder de um Abissal. Hisana estende sua mão para o lado e invoca Hiryuken, ela crava a lâmina no chão e uma barreira ao redor de seus amigos se forma. – Recomponham-se, vocês treinaram para resistir a isso. Ela diz sem tirar os olhos de seus inimigos.

Ichigo respira fundo e começa a se erguer liberando pouco a pouco seu poder espiritual e de igual modo seus amigos, eles conseguem ficar de pé e suas energias estabilizam seus corpos diante daquelas presenças.

Hisana balança a cabeça satisfeita.

- Muito bem, armem-se, vocês vão ver agora a diferença que é lutar com alguém de sua época e lutar contra alguém da minha...

Ichigo retira Zangetsu, Rukia desembainha sua lâmina, Ishida segura uma pulseira com desenho de crucifixo na mão, Inoue coloca a mão na cabeça em posição de ataque e Sado fica pronto para o combate com seu braço direito avantajado.

* * *

><p>Na Soul Society, Mayuri observava um monitor de vigília sobre Karakura e conseguia assistir exatamente o que estava acontecendo, ele estava com uma equipe inteira dentro de seu laboratório que corria de um lado para o outro e de computador em computador repassando informações de maneira frenética ao seu capitão.<p>

- Capitão a zona restritiva foi aplicada com sucesso, as vinte e cinco camadas estão prontas para resistir à pressão espiritual interna de duzentos mil picos de reiatsu! Um dos cientistas auxiliares grita.

- E os inimigos, qual a equivalência padrão de poder? Mayuri parecia sério, não demonstrava seu ar maníaco naquele momento.

Do lado do mesmo um cientista tinha esta informação.

- São seis presenças inimigas dentro da área restritiva, seus poderes não podem ser mensurados capitão, mas sua magnitude exerce uma onda de choque espiritual local capaz de destruir uma grande quantidade de reishi! Se a área restritiva se romper, a população de Karakura corre sérios riscos!

Mayuri olha para este cientista ao seu lado.

- Você disse seis presenças? Só vejo quatro.

- Ah... Eh... O auxiliar tenta encontrar uma resposta. – Capitão o monitor de vigília alerta sobre a presença de seis, duas mais distantes e quatro diante do Substituto de Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo.

Mayuri volta a observar o Monitor.

- Nemu, quantos por centos para o desbloqueio do relógio paradoxal?

Nemu estava em uma mesa cheia de cabos e parafernálias que se conectavam a um tubo diminuto que tinha um pequeno objeto flutuando dentro e os cabos se conectavam a ele e pulsavam como se passassem energia.

- Mayuri-Sama, ainda levará tempo para clonar as últimas trezentas e doze cadeias de _DNA espiritual_, no momento só temos _**70,82% **_do potencial utilizável, mas sem os testes necessários, esta porcentagem cai para _**42,56%**_.

-Então agilize, quero que conclua o processo em no máximo quatro horas entendeu? Ele ordena insatisfeito.

- Sim senhor Mayuri-Sama!

Ele sorri para o Monitor.

- Trate de não morrer até lá garota, ou não poderei terminar de estudá-la...

Mayuri sorri maliciosamente para a imagem do monitor.

* * *

><p>Kaliver observa a zona restritiva criada ao redor e depois olha para Hisana, eles se encaram por algum tempo e o silêncio cria uma tensão muito grande de ambos os lados.<p>

- O que eles pretendem...? Ichigo pergunta em baixo tom de voz querendo entender por que não se mexiam.

- Será que ele está nos analisando? Ishida também pergunta.

- É uma sensação muito ruim... Inoue comenta com suor na face e como se estivesse passando mal.

- Inoue, você está bem? Rukia percebe o estado da amiga e se vira para ela perguntando.

Ela assente que sim, mas coloca a mão no peito.

- Eu sinto uma angustia muito grande ao redor... Uma energia negativa que parece estar me oprimindo, é terrível, sinto como se fosse morrer a qualquer momento...

- E vai mesmo se perder a concentração por um segundo sequer, caso eles façam o primeiro movimento e vocês não estiverem prestando atenção, não reclamem quando olharem para o lado e virem a cabeça de alguém rolando, eu já avisei que essa gente é traiçoeira, não perdem uma oportunidade para acabar com alguém. Hisana fitava Kaliver e seus lacaios sem piscar.

- Mas eu entendo o que Inoue quer dizer... Sado olha para seu braço direito. – Nunca senti tanto ódio direcionado assim antes, até meus poderes oscilam por causa deles.

Hisana resolve falar.

- Essa é uma habilidade natural de Kaliver, esse ódio que sentem é o ódio dele por vocês tentando sufocá-los para torná-los presas fáceis, tome cuidado, isso pode deixar qualquer pessoa louca, ou com vontade de matar até mesmo alguém que se ama.

Kaliver olha para seus servos e eles erguem os olhos para seu senhor Abissal.

- Matem.

Seus olhos brilham.

Ichigo e seus amigos sentem perigo iminente, os servos de Kaliver que estavam de joelhos diante dele e bem longe dali somem e já aparecem diante de Sado, Inoue e Ishida, eles se surpreendem.

- Tsc! Ishida posiciona seu arco em defesa, um corte rápido o joga para bem longe dali arremessando-o feito um foguete.

- Ishida-kun! Inoue se distrai por um instante e um soco atinge seu escudo dourado que surge automaticamente para defendê-la. – Aaahhh! Ela grita por causa do impacto e é empurrada para trás distante dali por um chute violento.

Sado fica esquivando o mais rápido que pode de vários cortes e estocadas vindos em sua direção, ele não consegue revidar, apenas pular para trás e quando percebe, já quase não consegue ver seus amigos ao longe.

Mas Hisana continuava fitando Kaliver, como se já esperasse o que iria acontecer apenas Ichigo e Rukia ficam surpresos e se preparam para ajudar seus amigos.

- Droga como eles conseguiram ser tão rápidos assim? Ichigo grita em alerta.

- A Inoue! É tudo que Rukia diz sem precisar de mais explicações.

- Fiquem quietos. Hisana quebra a tensão deles com autoridade na voz e sem precisar gritar.

- Você é louca? Inoue não gosta de lutar, ela não pode ficar sozinha! Rukia grita em contraste a voz de Hisana.

- Como pretendem ajudá-los se logo estarão ocupados com seus próprios problemas? Ela rebate o grito de Rukia sem olhar para trás.

Duas reiatsus ainda mais poderosas que as três anteriores se aproximam de dentro da fenda.

- Que... Reiatsus poderosas. Ichigo desviar o olhar para os céus.

- O que... É isso? Rukia também olhava surpresa para cima.

_**{Audiomachine - Waves of Fire}**_

De dentro da fenda, duas figuras distintas surgem, eles não se ajoelham perante Kaliver, um homem de estatura mediana e boa aparência, pele alva e cabelos loiros compridos portando duas lâminas em cada lado da cintura, a outra um mulher de cabelos arroxeados cacheados e olhos verdes, porte médio e olhar penetrante, mas não tinha nenhuma arma visível.

- São eles meu Senhor? O Homem pergunta.

- Sim.

- Suas ordens? A mulher pergunta.

- Tirem Kusoraki Ichigo e Kuchiki Rukia daqui, não deixem que interfiram na minha luta e se de algum modo alguém além deles tentar, mate-os, exceto Inoue Orihime, o Grande Magnus tem planos para ela.

- Certamente. Os dois fazem uma reverência. – Com sua licença. Ambos somem e aparecem diante de Hisana, Ichigo e Rukia.

- Há quanto tempo, experimento primordial. A mulher cumprimenta Hisana.

Hisana nada diz.

- Experimento primordial? Rukia olha para Hisana. – O que ela quis dizer?

- ...Não faço idéia. Ela desvia a questão.

Os dois seres sorriem.

- Como você já esperava nosso senhor Abissal deseja lutar apenas com você, então se não tiver nenhuma objeção, gostaríamos de remover seus dois amigos para outro lugar. O homem diz em reverência.

- Ei não pensem que podem tratar a gente ass...! Ichigo já berrava.

- À vontade. Hisana diz antes de Ichigo terminar de falar.

Ichigo por instinto posiciona Zangetsu de modo a aparar duas lâminas que como tesouras quase cortam sua cabeça, o homem começa a desferir inúmeros golpes e Ichigo freneticamente esquiva e defende.

- Ichigo! Rukia desvia o olhar para ele.

- Não desvie o olhar shinigami, você pode perder a cabeça desse jeito...

Rukia pula rolando no chão e consegue por pouco desviar de um chute no peito.

- Tsc! Ela se ergue e fica em prontidão de batalha.

A mulher olha para Hisana.

- Você deixará isso assim, sem fazer nada?

- Kaliver lhe deu ordens e não me lembro de estar incluída nelas. Hisana olhava para Kaliver, parecia não dar importância para a mulher trás de si.

- É verdade, você amadureceu bastante, não parece mais com aquela criança insegura e medrosa, isso nos deixa orgulhosos "minha criança".

Rukia pisca.

- "Minha criança"... Já ouvi isso em algum lugar...

- Que bom que acha isso, agora não me atrapalhe.

Ela ri e se volta para Rukia.

- Daedra! Hisana chama.

Daedra olha de volta para Hisana.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir?

Hisana vira a cabeça para ela fitando-a com olhar incrivelmente vermelho e assustador.

- Nunca mais me chame de "minha criança"!

Daedra fica paralisada e suando, até mesmo Rukia tem seu pensamento cortado quando olha para Hisana.

- É a última vez que olho para trás e vejo essa sua cara ridícula.

Daedra cerra os punhos e olhando para Rukia parte para cima desferindo vários golpes, Rukia se concentra após o ocorrido e elas ficam pulando de prédios em prédios, de telhados em telhados trocando golpes.

Ficam somente Kaliver e Hisana para trás.

O Abissal desce e pousa sobre o mesmo prédio, eles se analisam e a tensão piora até que Hisana quebra o silêncio.

- Kaliver, eu tenho que saber, eu preciso fazer essa pergunta, tem que existir outra maneira de resolver isso, algum modo de conversar, Nós somos...!

- Hisana. Kaliver corta o raciocínio da jovem. – Não há nada para conversarmos, neste instante representamos apenas uma coisa um ao outro. Kaliver coloca uma de suas mãos dentro de um dos bolsos do Sobretudo e joga um objeto na direção de Hisana. – Somos inimigos. Ele completa.

O objeto cai no chão e em frente à Hisana, mas antes mesmo de cair ela já olhava horrorizada para ele, quando cai no chão ela demora um tempo para entender o que aquilo significava, então fica de joelhos e segura o chapéu listrado de Urahara, o aperta contra o peito e cerra os dentes com a expressão baixa.

- Gostaria de trazer a cabeça de Urahara até você, contudo o grande Magnus ordenou que seu corpo estivesse intacto para Solomon, seu namoradinho não deu muito trabalho, por incrível que pareça Yoruichi foi um grande problema...

- NÃO DIGA MAIS NADA! Hisana grita tremendo e sua reiatsu oscilando. – Não diga mais nada... Ela começa a se levantar e sua energia é tão agressiva que o chapéu de Urahara incendeia – Você tem razão, não há nada para conversarmos. Hisana olha para Kaliver com olhos explosivos. – Somos inimigos!

- Eu vou mata-la Hisana. Kaliver estende a mão e uma lâmina surge em sua mão. – E vou mostrar que esperança é um sentimento inútil que existe dentro de você.

- KaLiVeR! Hisana grita explodindo de onde está na direção do Abissal com sua espada invocada e cercada por uma energia enegrecida.

A batalha iria finalmente começar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NO DIVÃO COM A LYEEEEELLLLL! (Não sei por que sempre uso tantos "E" e "L"...)<strong>

_Um oferecimento de "Trakinas" O Biscoito terrorrista para aqueles que querem ficar com diarréia!_

_- Olá lacaios devotos deste mundo sem salvação, Hoje vamos apresentar a vocês um personagem carinhoso, brincalhão, dengoso, companheiro, mas que ainda não teve seu espaço devido na fanfic, MAD! MAD! Vem cá garotão! _

_**(Aplausos)**_

_- Olá MAD, eu estava esperando por você, como tem estado? O Solomon tá te alimentando direitnho?_

**- AU!**

_- Quantas vezes ao dia?_

**- AU, AU, AU!**

_- Puxa nunca imaginei que ele seria assim tão dedicado, acho que acertei quando eu deixei ele adotar você._

**- AU!**

_- Eu tenho planos muito legais para você na fanfic e momentos muito aterradores aguardam a galera, você pode matar só um pouquinho a curiosidade do pessoal?_

**- Au, AU! AuauauauAu! Au au? Au Caim! Au! Au, caim, Au!**

_- É verdade, quando penso nisso me uma vontade enorme de pular para essa parte da história, você é loucão mesmo heim?_

**- Au Arf, Arf, Arf!**

_- Me contaram que você foi um abissal experimental né? O que exatamente levou o Solomon a não descartá-lo? Logo ele que preza tanto a perfeição._

**- Au, Au... Au, Auauauau? Au, Arf, arf, arf...**

_- Que... Triste... Nunca imaginei que você... Tivesse passado por tudo isso..._ Essa entrevista foi maravilhosa MAD, obrigada.

**- De nada Lyel.**

_- EH! VOCÊ FALA!_

**- Claro que eu falo eu não sou mudo.**

_- Mas por que não falou nada antes! Eu fiquei aqui fingindo que tava entendendo tudo!_

**- Você não pediu.**

- ...

**- Tchau a todos os leitores e vejo vocês por ai.**

- ...

**- Lyel?**

- ...

**- Lyel... Oi...?**

- ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ficha Técnica<strong>_

**Nome:** M.A.D

**Idade:** 14 anos e alguns meses desde a sua criação.

**Altura: **_1,38m __**(De quatro)**_ e _1,98m __**(Em pé**_**)**.

_**Pouco se sabe a respeito deste Abissal que anda de quatro como um cachorro e usa uma focinheira como tal, tem cabelos arrepiados para trás negros e olhos amarelos como os de um lagarto. Também chamado de "cachorro louco", perdeu a sanidade após um experimento de Solomon dar errado, contudo após o experimento ele se tornara extremamente agressivo e poderoso, mas para não desperdiçar o poder que tinha eliminando-o, Solomon criara uma coleira e punha Mad sob seus cuidados, tornando-o seu cão de guarda. Luta com garras que rasgam aço como papel, está sempre ao lado de Solomon e só é liberado sob suas ordens.**_

_**Para Hisana e seus amigos representará um inimigo perigoso e sem remorsos, será necessário muito mais que simples "poder" para destruir sua insanidade.**_


	6. Extremos de Batalha

**_A Obra BLEACH não me pertence, mas o enredo e personagens originais sim._**  
><strong><em>Em homenagem ao trabalho de Tite Kubo, espero que apreciem esta História.<em>**  
><strong><em>Estejam prontos para embarcar em mais uma nova aventura!<em>**  
><strong><em>BOA LEITURA!<em>**

* * *

><p>Hisana e Kaliver estavam em um confronto de lâminas enquanto tudo ao redor evaporava com a pressão espiritual que exerciam uma trilha de sangue já descia pela borda da boca da jovem enquanto Kaliver imparcialmente se defendia sem demonstrar reação à expressão de ódio que ela mostrava.<p>

– Seu traidor! Como pôde fazer isso? Eu introduzi você a minha família como amigo, eles confiaram em você por que confiavam em mim e você retribui matando todos eles!

–...

– Eu confiei em você, colocava a minha mão no fogo por sua causa e mesmo assim tira de mim tudo o que eu mais estimava! Hisana comprime a espada em choque contra a de Kaliver pressionando-o para trás.

–...

O silêncio do Abissal a enfurece ainda mais.

– Seu miserável, diz alguma coisa! Com a pressão que exercia Hisana empurra Kaliver com violência para trás fazendo-o se chocar contra uma loja que desaba sobre ele.

Ela estava nervosa e ofegante.

Os escombros reviram e pequenos feixes negros de energia surgem por todos os lados explodindo e evaporando os escombros, dele Kaliver surge sem nenhum arranhão limpando a roupa, então ele fita Hisana indiferente:

– Isso é tudo o que pode fazer? Ridículo.

Hisana cerra os dentes segurando firme o cabo da espada.

– Esse não é todo o poder que você tem, espero que não esteja pensando coisas tolas como: "Eu tenho que trazê-lo de volta", "Ele é meu amigo" ou "Não posso matá-lo".

Hisana fitava-o fixamente sem nada dizer.

Kaliver continuava inexpressivo quando diz:

– Vou lhe dizer apenas uma vez e espero que compreenda. Kaliver levanta a cabeça de maneira imponente como se olhasse um verme. – Eu só me aproximei de você por ordens do senhor Magnus para descobrir todos os seus segredos, pontos fracos e onde aquelas criaturas desprezíveis se escondiam, para no momento certo destruí-las todos de uma vez.

A expressão de Hisana se abala e Kaliver continua:

– O meu senhor me deu o pior castigo que qualquer Abissal poderia ter servir de babá para uma garotinha mimada e tola, não existia um dia sequer que eu não desejasse me matar de tanto desgosto! Kaliver aperta o punho. – Mas agora finalmente eu terei o prazer de destruir o objeto de meu tormento. Ele se recompõe. – Eu vou destruir você, matar a sua família até que não existam nem mesmo lembranças!

Os olhos de Hisana estavam vermelhos, mas não de raiva, sua expressão tremia e ela parecia sem forças naquela hora, ela não parecia pensar direito, mas o que quer que estivesse pensando é interrompido quando leva um chute que encaixa com violência no seu estômago e a faz voar rodopiando pelo céu até se chocar quase no terraço de uma clínica médica e arrancar os últimos andares com o impacto de seu corpo, ela cospe sangue e atravessa o prédio indo parar na rua do outro lado e abrindo um buraco no chão.

Ela fica muito ferida.

Kaliver percebe que Hisana não se concentrava em sua luta e aquilo parecia deixa-lo descontente, ele se aproxima dela e fica observando seu corpo que miseravelmente se erguia dentro daquele rombo no chão.

– Vejo que não entende a gravidade da situação Hisana, mas o tempo de convivência me ensinou uma coisa interessante sobre você.

Hisana cuspia sangue e erguia a cabeça para fita-lo.

– As suas verdadeiras habilidades só se mostram quando damos a você o estímulo adequado.

Kaliver vira a cabeça para a esquerda, ele olhava para alguém no campo de batalha.

Hisana acompanha o seu olhar e percebe que ele fitava Rukia que lutava distante dali.

Kaliver diz friamente:

– Mesmo desta distância basta um único golpe meu para tirar a vida de uma das pessoas que você mais ama.

Hisana arregala os olhos.

– Pa... Par...! Ela engasga com o espanto.

Kaliver aponta a palma da mão aberta na direção de Rukia.

– Matar Kuchiki Rukia não é a questão e sim como matá-la... Um cero vermelho se concentra em sua mão.

Quando se preparava para disparar o instinto do Abissal fica em alerta e ele usa um passo rápido para fugir de onde estava e desviar do golpe de espada que abre uma fenda vertical no chão, quando vira para trás a fim de olhar para Hisana sua visão só tem tempo de ver a mão esquerda da jovem segurar seu rosto e jogá-lo para cima com toda a força, ele gira no ar e fica em posição de combate novamente com uma de suas mãos no rosto, assim que ele tira a mão uma trilha de sangue vermelho desce de sua testa em direção à boca, ele prova do próprio sangue e olha para onde Hisana estava.

Ela estava ensandecida.

Pela primeira vez Kaliver esboça um sorriso.

– Assim é melhor.

– Kaliver!

Hisana com um impulso pula na direção de seu inimigo e ambos se chocam no céu com um soco, eles pulam para trás e começam a trocar golpes faiscantes de lâminas que pouco a pouco mudavam o cenário ao redor.

* * *

><p>Inoue estava com seu escudo dourado de pé enquanto seu inimigo um deep hollow alto de aparência esquelética e olhos ocos tentava com suas duas adagas quebra-lo não importasse qual fosse o preço.<p>

– Maldição! Maldição! Maldição! Por que não consigo quebrar esse escudo?

– Eu disse a você não disse? Você nunca conseguirá quebrar meu escudo.

O deep hollow pula para trás e elevando suas mãos aos céus concentra uma esfera verde de energia e desfere com furor na direção de Inoue.

– Nunca diga o que Mélicos não pode fazer!

A esfera de energia explode sobrando apenas poeira que se dissipa rapidamente revelando o escudo inquebrável de Inoue.

– Me desculpe, mas apenas Hisa-chan e aquele que chamam de Kaliver conseguiriam quebrar meu escudo. Inoue olha para seu inimigo tentando convencê-lo. – Já basta, por favor, eu não quero mais lutar.

Mélicos estava ofegante, seus frágeis braços cansados de tanto forçar uma brecha para atingir Inoue, sua roupa rasgada como reflexo de seus próprios golpes, mas aparentemente aquela batalha estava apenas começando.

– Não zombe de mim fedelha, não pense que só por que o senhor Magnus quer você viva que escapará do sofrimento! Ele por fim sorri tenebrosamente – "Nós somos o abismo que separa o mundo, o coração devorado pelas trevas que inundam o vazio...".

Mélicos coloca as mãos no rosto para esconder sua expressão e sua voz se torna abafada quando fala:

– Envenene **_Mali Secare!_**

Uma fumaça roxa sai da boca e por entre os dedos no rosto de Mélicos e descem formando uma densa camada de veneno, seu corpo se transforma ficando magro como uma múmia e seu rosto cadavérico sem vida, seu olhos são devorados pelo veneno e uma pequena névoa roxa envenenada saia de seus orbes vazios de sua boca exalava o odor da morte e suas unhas se tornam enormes quase tocando o chão e tão afiadas como lâminas.

– InOuEeEeeE! Mélicos fala se contorcendo e com voz distorcida.

Diante da cena assustadora e mesmo protegida pelo seu escudo, Inoue sente medo diante daquela figura que parecia saída de um filme de terror.

– Isso... Isso é um deep hollow... Que poder assustador... Os lábios de Inoue tremiam.

Todos que estavam dentro da restrição sentem aquele poder assombroso surgir repentinamente próximo a Inoue.

Ishida que estava distante fica preocupado e morde os lábios.

– Inoue... San...

* * *

><p>Ichigo estava com um corte no braço esquerdo e uma trilha discreta de sangue saia pela sua boca, seu inimigo esboçava um sorriso vitorioso e parecia brincar com o rapaz, então ele faz um sinal chamando Ichigo para o combate.<p>

O Jovem com o impulso do shunpo desfere um golpe certeiro em seu inimigo, mas ele se esquiva e fica desviando dos cortes seguintes de Ichigo e rebatendo com suas duas lâminas.

– O Senhor Kaliver disse que vocês treinariam com aquela jovem para adquirir mais poder para esta batalha, eu cheguei pensando que teria algum trabalho, mas tudo o que faço e rir de sua cara e aparar ou esquivar de golpes medíocres como os seus.

O Deep Hollow leva uma cotovela no meio do rosto e cambaleia para trás, seu sangue negro escorre pelo nariz e ele olha surpreso para Ichigo.

– Mas que merda viu você fala muita besteira, vou te contar heim? Ichigo muda de expressão para uma debochada.

– O que...? Como você me atingiu? O Hollow colocava a mão no rosto para estancar o sangue.

– Qual era teu nome mesmo? Bateria? Baigon? Ichigo coloca a mão no queixo tentando lembrar.

– BAITOS! O Deep Hollow corrige o jovem.

– Isso! Ichigo estala os dedos e depois sorri para ele. – Você tinha razão ao dizer que a Hisa iria treinar a gente, na verdade "torturar" a gente, mas nem por isso eu tenho que sair por ai matando quem eu não gosto.

O Deep Hollow ri.

– Não seja ridículo. Ele limpa o nariz. – Não pense que só por que me atingiu pela primeira vez já pode pensar que terá alguma chance a partir de agora, é só ver seu estado deplorável para não precisar pensar muito em quem vencerá esta luta.

Ichigo levanta uma sobrancelha.

– Entendo, é difícil acreditar mesmo depois de me olhar todo sujo desse jeito, mas não tem problema, eu vou vencer mesmo assim, afinal o que vence uma batalha não é só o fio de sua lâmina e sim...

* * *

><p><em>–... A capacidade que você tem de continuar em pé em um campo de batalha. Hisana estava sentada em alguns escombros flutuantes que pareciam uma mesa, ela apoiava seu punho fechado no rosto com uma expressão entediada para Ichigo que estava jogado no chão muito ferido e com sérios problemas para continuar de olhos abertos.<em>

_– Você... É forte demais... Ele respirava exaurido._

_– Já contei até trinta em pensamentos e você ainda não levantou já estou perdendo a paciência._

_– Então pode fazer como das outras vezes e me bater até eu desmaiar por que não consigo mais nem piscar..._

_Hisana olha para Ichigo e suspira decepcionada com sua falta de motivação, ela fica de pé e caminha até ele._

_– Nossa já ouvi tantas histórias sobre como você era o tipo de pessoa que não desistia nunca, ou que mesmo quando acreditava estar perdendo sempre encontrava uma maneira de dar a volta por cima... Ela pára e fica olhando para ele. – Será que estavam falando de outro Ichigo?_

_– O Ichigo que falaram para você era um jovem de cabelos laranja e olhos castanhos?_

_– Sim..._

_– Disseram que ele costumava lutar contra inimigos "normais" que só queriam destruir o mundo, sequestrar os outros, matar os inocentes, etc.? Ichigo parecia meio cínico._

_– Esse mesmo._

_– Diz para essas pessoas que esse Ichigo não conhecia uma mulher doida de cara invocada que se divertia "flagelando" ele._

_As veias de Hisana saltam._

_– Ah... Safado... Hisana faz menção de dar uma tapa na testa de Ichigo, mas como ela parecia com preguiça de fazê-lo, resolve ter uma idéia extremamente cruel e jamais pensada para os altos padrões de crueldade pelo qual ela mesma já tinha passado alguma vez em sua vida._

_Ela cruza os braços._

_– Então não vai levantar né? Beleza... Hisana se abaixa e tira as roupas de Ichigo que sem forças mal se mexe._

_– Ei, Ei, o que você tá fazendo! EEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII!_

_Ichigo só grita e geme extremamente vermelho e cobrindo as partes íntimas._

_– Sua perturbada o que você vai fazer!_

_– Você é que nem eu Ichigo precisa de um estímulo para reagir e lutar a sério, por isso vou dar esse estímulo para você. _

_Ichigo engole seco e o rubor em sua face entra em ebulição._

_– O que você...! _

_A expressão de Hisana se transforma em algo "diabolicamente divertida" e ela sai correndo pela dimensão._

_– Rukia! Inoue! Socorro! O Ichigo tá pelado e está querendo me atacar! Ela grita com uma voz de pânico perfeitamente teatral._

_Os olhos de Ichigo ficam arregalados e seu rosto parecia uma cachoeira de suor atônito._

_– OOOO QUEEEE! O fôlego dele volta. – É mentira! Ei! Volta aqui! Ichigo fica de pé em um salto e sua dor é completamente ignorada quando ele começa a correr alucinadamente naquele mundo que não parecia ter fim enquanto suas duas mãos cobriam o que ele de maneira alguma queria mostrar. – Sua maluca devolve minhas roupas! Devolve o meu Bankai!_

_– Vem pegar se você puder! Hisana some. – Uia! Que bundinha rosadinha! Hisana desfere uma tapa divertida no traseiro de Ichigo que se arrepia feito um gato. – Hahaha! Ela sai correndo de novo balançando as roupas de shinigami como uma bandeira._

_A mão de Hisana deixa marca onde havia batido e Ichigo fica tremendo, sua reiatsu explode aumentando seu poder a um nível que ele sequer imaginava existir, seus olhos ficam vermelhos e ele como um touro bufando berra enlouquecido:_

_– HIIIIIISSSSAAAAA! Eu vou te matar!_

_ Ichigo corre atrás de Hisana soltando fumaça pelas narinas, já ela não sabia se ria ou se corria, eles ficariam o dia inteiro naquela brincadeira "desumana"._

* * *

><p>O Deep Hollow estranha a expressão de desgosto de Ichigo no campo de batalha, ele parecia perdido em pensamentos e com o rosto vermelho de aparente vergonha.<p>

– Não sei por que eu me lembrei disso justo agora... Ele cochicha e ao mesmo tempo se assusta quando desconcentrado leva um chute no rosto e uma estocada de raspão próximo às costelas, Ichigo é arremessado longe e bate de costas em um muro quebrando-o e caindo sobre os escombros. – Ai... Por essa eu não esperava... Ele diz fazendo uma cara azeda de dor e se levantando como um bêbado.

– Kurosaki Ichigo, você não é nada, não passa de uma criança em minhas mãos, se eu quisesse você já estaria morto, mas recebi ordens para não arrancar seu espirito agora enquanto meu senhor se diverte.

–... Não, não teria me matado. Ele cospe o sangue que estava preso em sua boca no chão.

Baitos olha enfurecido.

Ichigo sai dos escombros.

– Para falar a verdade os seus ataques não me causam grandes danos, doem bastante, não posso negar, mas meu corpo já está acostumado com coisas muito piores graças a Hisa.

Baitos começa a gargalhar.

– Hisa? Hahaha! Aquela garota tola que não passa de um brinquedo em nossas mãos? Não há nada sobre ela que não saibamos nada sobre vocês que já não tenhamos visto ou ouvido falar! Nada sobre vocês é segredo para nós!

Ichigo sorri.

– Depende...

Baitos pára de rir e olha para Ichigo com olhos mais sérios.

– A primeira coisa que Hisa deixou bem claro para nós é essa verdade, que vocês sabem tudo sobre nós, por isso sempre começaríamos qualquer batalha em total desvantagem, contudo ela ensinou que existem muito mais coisas sobre nós mesmos que sequer sabíamos ser capazes de fazer e isso fará toda a diferença hoje.

– Oh... É mesmo, isso não me assusta rapaz, mesmo que você tenha algum golpe secreto ele não fará diferença para você nessa batalha.

Ichigo continuava sorrindo e Baitos ao ver esse sorriso sente-se enfurecido por um ser inferior como um humano achar que poderia derrotá-lo.

– Garoto estúpido!

Baitos some e aparece na frente de Ichigo com suas lâminas envoltas em energia, Ichigo defende com Zangetsu e ambos começam a digladiar pelas ruas invadindo e quebrando casas pela vizinhança, Baitos rodopia no ar para tentar pegar Ichigo desprevenido e atingi-lo pelas costas, mas o shinigami gira sua espada ao contrário posicionando-a nas costas para aparar as duas espadas ele rapidamente gira o corpo colocando sua zampakutou em pé para medir forças com o hollow.

– Você não percebeu não é mesmo? Ichigo pergunta.

Baitos fitava Ichigo ainda tentando pressioná-lo.

– Você não tem me atingido até agora por ser mais forte do que eu, você tem me atingido até agora por que eu deixei que me atingisse.

– Como é? Isso é alguma piada humano?

– Não, não é piada.

– Há! Que ridículo! Uma criatura inferior como você jamais teria a capacidade de sobreviver aos meus ataques se eu quisesse.

Ichigo suspira e pressiona as lâminas de Baitos com mais força e o joga para trás, o hollow dá uma cambalhota de costas e fica em posição de luta outra vez.

– "Irreal".

Ichigo fala repentinamente.

Baitos de certa distância apenas observava o rapaz falando.

– Como disse?

– Foi com essa palavra que eu consegui descrever o poder de Hisa durante nosso treinamento. Ichigo observa Zangetsu em sua mão. – Eu não conseguia encontrar lógica que explicasse o poder daquela garota, mas a cada dia que passávamos juntos percebi que o poder é muito mais que a capacidade que temos de demonstrar força. Ichigo fecha os olhos e a imagem de Hisana se forma na sua cabeça. – Poder é algo que você constrói sozinho e o torna o indivíduo que é. Ele abre os olhos e fita Baitos. – "Se alguém do futuro tem esse tipo de poder então eu também quero ter". Ichigo aponta Zangetsu para Baitos. – Você não tem poder, tentei encontrar algo que o diferenciasse dos demais inimigos que enfrentei até hoje, mas mesmo depois dos cortes de suas lâminas e das palavras que saíram de sua boca só existe uma coisa que descreve o que você é: "Fraco".

Os olhos de Baitos se tornam cheios de furor.

– Seu humano medíocre como ousa falar desse jeito com um Deep Hollow como eu? Eu sou um dos subordinados mais poderosos do senhor Kaliver! Um ser insignificante como você jamais poderá...!

– Me cansei disso. Ichigo aparece do lado de Baitos, seus olhos fitavam o chão com indiferença. – Se você é um dos inimigos mais fortes entre os que estão aqui, então eu definitivamente não tive muita sorte hoje.

Sangue voa por todos os lados abrindo um grande corte no peito de Baitos, suas lâminas caem de suas mãos e ele tenta estancar o sangue negro que se esvaia.

– Kurosaki... Ichigooo! Ele segura Ichigo pelo colarinho. – Maldito! Maldi...To!

Baitos cai no chão.

– Sinto muito, mas eu não posso perder aqui, senão eu estarei quebrando minha promessa de continuar vivo. Ichigo mal termina de falar e sente uma onda de reiatsu sinistra vindo da direção de Inoue. – Inoue! Ichigo se prepara para correr.

Uma mão monstruosa transpassa Ichigo pelas costas perfurando-o pelo lado direito e pegando o jovem desprevenido em um momento de distração, ele cospe sangue e olha para trás arregalando os olhos.

A expressão de Baitos era de uma pessoa lunática, seu corpo tremia e se tornava disforme como o seu braço, Ichigo se joga para frente rolando no chão ficando de joelhos e de frente para o deep hollow que começa a rir e a falar freneticamente sozinho com duas vozes diferentes.

– Kákáká, eu avisei a você para não brincar com ele não disse? – _Quem se importa a brincadeira está começando agora_. – Puh! Olha ele, olha ele. Baitos aponta para Ichigo. – Criancinha, criancinha, criancinha, CRIANCINHA! – _Vamos brincar! Vamos brincar eu sinto fome_. Baitos leva a mão que havia perfurado Ichigo e prova aquele sangue._ – Saboroso. _Ele tira a mão da boca e fita Ichigo _– _Sacie-se **_Devorante!_**

Ao invocar o nome de sua espada Baitos cai no chão imóvel e como se estivesse sem vida; repentinamente ele abre os olhos e grita começando a se debater no chão suas veias estouram e um buraco negro começa a devorar seu peito, como se sentisse dor por causa disso, Baitos continuava gritando e se contorcendo ele arranca suas roupas e se levanta olhando para Ichigo com os olhos repletos de sangue, com um gesto suas duas lâminas voam em suas mãos e ao tocá-las elas se corroem e aquela camada de aço pulsa como se estivesse viva e fosse feita de carne.

– Fufufufufufufu! Ele olhava para Ichigo com olhos imersos em loucura.

–... Que merda é essa...? Ichigo diz com medo.

* * *

><p>Hisana dá uma ombreada em Kaliver e joga sua espada no ar:<p>

– Hadou 31 Shakkahou!

Kaliver desvia da rajada de fogo espiritual e com um passo rápido desfere um chute que acerta em cheio Hisana, mas ela faz o mesmo e também o atinge com um chute, ainda aproveita o momento para pegar sua espada novamente e tentar cortá-lo mais uma vez, os dois chocam sua lâminas e ficam medindo forças.

– Por quê? Por que o seu poder é tão ridículo? Eu consigo sentir que você está lutando com todas as suas forças, mas não vejo mais poder fluir de dentro de você? Diga-me Hisana?

–...

– Você sabe que é impossível me destruir com tão pouco, o que pretende fazer quando eu liberar minha verdadeira forma?

– Eu vou vencê-lo não importa quanto poder você ainda tenha!

Kaliver olhar para Hisana e percebe que ela não mentia em palavras, mas...

O Abissal que segurava sua espada com as duas mão começa a segurar com apenas uma e a outra que estava livre ele de modo delicado e inesperado toca no peito de Hisana:

– Você não passa de uma garota tola ainda perdida nos próprios sonhos Hisana... Por isso é tão fácil destruir tudo a sua volta...

Kaliver desfere uma bomba de energia negra à queima roupa em Hisana que tem tempo apenas de arregalar os olhos e cuspir sangue em Kaliver antes de voar em chamas direto ao chão e fazer um barulho pesado ao chocar-se formando escombros ao redor.

Não satisfeito o abissal joga diversas esferas de energia que começam a explodir o lugar onde Hisana estava, algumas destas esferas negras ricocheteiam e destroem alguns prédios vizinhos quando não consegue mais sentir a presença de Hisana, Kaliver cessa o ataque devastador e observa os escombros de braços cruzados.

– Você vai morrer Hisana e você sabe disso...

Ainda dentro dos escombros Hisana conseguia ouvir a voz de Kaliver lhe ameaçando, o problema é que não estava conseguindo sentir o seu corpo...

– Libere o seu Bankai, é a única forma de você ter alguma chance contra mim.

Hisana vira a cabeça para o lado e consegue encontrar uma fresta em que era possível passar, mesmo machucada ela se arrasta por aqueles escombros.

– Se você não liberar o seu Bankai, ficará cada vez mais difícil segurar a minha força e principalmente esta minha forma.

Kaliver falava, mas sentia que falava sozinho, até que percebe que não sentia mais a reiatsu de Hisana, outra vez ele concentra uma esfera de energia nas mãos, maior que as anteriores e joga nos escombros.

* * *

><p>Sado arranca um poste da rua e desfere conta o deep hollow baixinho e careca contra quem lutava o inimigo não só desvia do ataque como de maneira incrível pula em cima do poste e corre em direção a Sado e chuta o jovem que por reflexo larga sua arma improvisada a tempo de se fechar com os braços e evitar maiores danos no rosto, coisa que não se aplicaria as suas costas após atravessar três casas e cair dentro de uma piscina na seguinte.<p>

O hollow pulando pelos telhados das casas procura pelo humano que já saia da agua, ele sorri para Sado e pulando do telhado da casa desce com tudo com os pés em forma de estaca para atingir o jovem, Sado sente o perigo e de modo inteligente desfere um soco na agua criando uma onda de pressão que sobe e ameniza o chute do inimigo os dois ficam na agua se encarando, mas tinha uma pequena diferença.

O deep hollow por ser baixinho não conseguia apoiar-se no piso da piscina.

Sado percebendo esta pequena vantagem e sabendo que demoraria milésimos de segundos para seu inimigo fugir aproveita a chance.

Pois um milésimo de segundo era o suficiente para ele.

Sado prepara seu braço direito concentrando uma massa energética:

– El Directo! A rajada de energia destrói a piscina onde estavam e leva o deep hollow junto que tenta segurar aquele poderoso golpe com as mãos, ele vai sendo arrastado e batendo em tudo pelo caminho, aparentemente o hollow era rápido, mas não parecia ter muita força física ou resistência.

Até que em um ato desesperado ele se joga para o lado, mas perde o braço direito quando esquiva.

Sado parecia imponente enquanto caminhava na direção de seu inimigo, o hollow por sua vez segura o lugar onde segundos antes existia um braço, ele olhava para Sado sem muitas opções.

– Desista.

O pequeno dá dois passos para trás.

– Não posso...

– É só dizer que não quer mais lutar e parar de atacar, então eu também farei o mesmo.

–... Você não sabe de nada... Eu disse que não posso, não disse que não quero... O pequeno hollow suava tanto de dor quanto aflição.

– Como assim...?

– Todos nós seremos mortos se não levarmos vocês para Ele...

– Quem é "Ele"?

– O Grande Magnus... Ele é o nosso senhor, suas palavras não são ordens, são leis... Você nunca entenderia...

– Nós vamos derrotar Magnus.

O pequeno hollow primeiro parece olhar surpreso, mas depois começa a gargalhar.

– Vocês? Derrotar o Grande Magnus? E ele ri novamente.

– Por que está rindo?

– Seu humano idiota, se o Grande Magnus pudesse ser derrotado o próprio Grande rei já o teria feito, mas até ele teme o poder do meu senhor, vocês meros mortais nunca conseguirão o impossível.

– Por que você...

Uma explosão gigantesca não muito distante de onde estavam faz os dois serem arremessados como bonecos metros dali eles são esmagados tanto pelos escombros daquilo que caia sobre eles como pela pressão espiritual daquela energia que parecia prestes a engoli-los.

Os dois caem machucados distantes um do outro, Sado consegue levantar antes e olha em direção ao lugar em que estavam ele arregala os olhos quando percebe que no lugar não existia mais nada após a explosão.

– Consegue entender humano...?

Sado olha para trás, o pequeno hollow mesmo machucado esboçava um sorriso:

– Se você não consegue derrotar o senhor Kaliver que chances acham que teriam se estivessem de frente para o Grande Magnus?

Sado suava frio.

– O poder deles me fascina por que são a prova de que seres inferiores como eu sempre terão alguém a quem obedecer. O hollow limpa o rosto. – Por isso vou mostrar para você a diferença de poder que alguém do futuro pode alcançar.

Sado fica em posição de combate como um boxeador.

O Deep Hollow olha para o braço que havia perdido:

– Regenere **_Verminita!_**

* * *

><p>O lugar onde Hisana estava havia desaparecido depois da explosão, Kaliver sabia que ela estava viva, mas não conseguia encontra-la, de alguma forma Hisana escondia sua presença muito bem.<p>

– É surpreendente como consegue esconder sua presença Hisana... Mas quanto tempo você precisará para regenerar-se deste ataque? Kaliver sorri e caminha entre os escombros da cidade e sobre algumas construções que ainda estavam de pé em busca da jovem.

Longe dali escondida em algum lugar Hisana ocultava sua presença, depois daquela explosão do qual ela não recebeu todo o dano por muito pouco, seu corpo havia ficado em frangalhos, sua perna esquerda e seu braço esquerdo estavam esmigalhados, ela tinha um corte profundo na cabeça e um superficial no olho esquerdo que a fazia preferir continuar com ele fechado, para piorar, sua regeneração não estava funcionando muito bem.

– Droga... Ela geme. – Estou tão arrebentada que nem minha regeneração funciona mais.

– Hisa-chan! Hiryu surge em sua frente aflita.

– Tá a fim de dar uma ajudinha aqui? Ela tenta sorrir.

Hiryu fica de joelhos e começa a curar o braço e perna de Hisana.

– Hisana... Você está horrível! Não dá para continuar assim, ele é forte demais!

– Será que se eu convidar ele para sair ele pára de me bater?

– Hisana! Hiryu se aborrece.

Hisana ainda tentava sorrir de sua própria desgraça.

– Se está tão preocupada cura esse braço e essa perna e volta para lá e convence teu irmão que se ele não ajudar aqui estamos ferradas.

– Ele não vai ajudar, já conversei com ele inúmeras vezes e ele disse que isso não é problema dele... Hiryu faz cara de choro. – Não entendo por que ele teve que ficar assim depois daquilo...

–... Que se dane ele então, eu vou me virar por aqui, só você é o suficiente. Hisana olha para seu relógio. – Capitão Mayuri pode me ouvir?

_– Seus sinais vitais estão quase desaparecendo garota, parece que está se divertindo bastante por ai._ A voz de Mayuri soa cínica e abafada no comunicador.

– Ho! Você não faz idéia do quanto, está a fim de vir aqui se divertir também? Hisana responde igualmente cínica.

_– Neste caso quem liberará a restrição?_

– Se eu ver sua cara ficar torta depois de um soco dele já vale a pena lutar sem meus poderes.

Mayuri ri.

_– Aguente mais uma hora e terei como liberar os seus 50%, contudo, não tenho certeza se dará certo, como disse anteriormente, é uma tecnologia ainda em estudos nesta época, mesmo com todo o mecanismo corrigido que Urahara repassou no Backup, ainda não tive tempo de testá-lo._

– Desde que eu tenha alguma chance mesmo que pequena de sair viva daqui, já está valendo.

_–_ _Até lá então, divirta-se... Kurosaki... Hisana..._ É possível ouvir uma risadinha abafada antes de Mayuri encerrar a comunicação.

Hiryu olha para Hisana.

– Eu tenho certeza que esse maldito cientista já deve estar com a restrição liberada Hisana, mas por que ele não aciona o mecanismo?

– Por que ele quer ver... Hisana sorri cansada e escorando a cabeça na parede do prédio.

– Ver o que?

– Ver o que a filhinha de Kurosaki Ichigo e Kuchiki Rukia é capaz de fazer... Ela olha de volta para sua zampakutou.

– Agora que você mencionou Kuchiki Rukia...

Ambas olham na mesma direção ao mesmo tempo.

– Se apresse Hiryu, Kaliver pode parecer paciente, mas não duvido muito que aponte o dedo novamente para ela a fim de me tirar daqui. Hisana fitava e sentia a energia de Rukia em combate, ela olhava séria e não disfarçava a preocupação.

– Sim! Hiryu concorda com a cabeça e volta a se focar no que fazia.

* * *

><p>Daedra olhava para Rukia de certa distância e sorria para a pequena shinigami que ofegava, Rukia estava preocupada ela sentia as reiatsus dos adversários de seus amigos aumentarem de forma absurda, a reiatsu do inimigo de Ichigo especialmente, lhe preocupava ainda mais, tanto que as vezes, mesmo no meio de sua luta ela desviava discretamente o olhar naquela direção.<p>

– Preocupada? Daedra pergunta.

– Não sei do que está falando. Rukia rebate.

– Ah, não precisa esconder, está estampado na sua cara shinigami, desde que Baitos liberou **_Devorante, _**você não pára de olhar para lá.

– ... São meus amigos é óbvio que me preocupo.

– Não... Daedra faz uma expressão de deboche. – Com Kurosaki Ichigo é diferente, todos podemos ver no seu olhar que algo mais está acontecendo ai dentro shinigami. O hollow aponta para Rukia.

A pequena tenta manter as aparências.

– Sobre o que quer que esteja falando, não é problema seu, além do mais, estou aqui para lutar, não para jogar conversa fora.

– Conhecer o inimigo, entender os sentimentos humanos, estudar seu comportamento, pesquisar sobre seu passado, presente e calcular seu futuro, são regras simples para deep hollows como nós, você não faz idéia minha querida sobre o que eu sei sobre você e principalmente sobre o rapazinho que está pensando agora... Ela ainda continuava cínica.

Rukia fica surpresa.

– Espere não me diga que...!

Rukia leva um chute tão violento e inesperado no estômago que cospe sangue deixando sua zampakutou cair da mão, ela voa se arrastando pelo chão quebrando as casas vizinhas e se machucando muito ao afundar na parede de um grande prédio e deixar sua silhueta estampada na parede, ela fica jogada no chão tremendo de dor e cuspindo sangue preso dos pulmões.

– Olha só que surpresa! Daedra aparece flutuando no ar próximo a Rukia. – um shinigamizinho qualquer já estaria morto depois de um chute desses, mas quem diria que você sobreviveria. Ela ri.

Rukia olha profundamente zangada para Daedra e mesmo um pouco cambaleante consegue ficar de pé.

– Se quiser posso ir buscar a espada que você deixou cair. Daedra sugere.

– Não precisa. Rukia estica sua mão e sua zampakutou é invocada.

Daedra parece um pouco surpresa.

– Você consegue invocar sua zampakutou? Estou surpresa, isso é uma técnica bastante avançada, dizem que uma zampakutou é o reflexo de sua alma e quando você consegue materializá-la, nunca mais precisará de uma bainha.

– É mais ou menos isso. Rukia responde.

– Aparência suave e delicada envolta no mais puro branco, a zampakutou mais bela de todas: Sode No Shirayuki a dama da neve, sua fama e a de sua espada se tornarão lendárias, sinto-me lisonjeada em enfrenta-la.

–... Por que isso de repente? Rukia olhava intrigada, mas no fundo estava muito curiosa, por isso a deixava falar.

– Sabe o que é pior quando se enfrenta alguém do futuro? É que o inimigo sempre saberá tudo sobre você, seus medos, suas alegrias, seus amores e até mesmo o nome de seus filhos. Ela ironiza.

– ... Hisa já me contou que tive um filho e que vocês o mataram... Você não pode me atingir com isso, além do mais, não somos mais aquilo que acham que nos tornaremos no futuro, as regras já possuem muitas exceções.

– Será? Você sabe o nome desta criança pelo menos?

– ... Não há por que saber... Sei que darei este nome um dia.

Daedra ri.

– Não me referi a isto, o que quis lhe dizer foi: será que sua criança realmente morreu? Era um menino? Menina? Nunca ficou curiosa do por que ela não dizer quem era essa criança? Se ela já morreu, por que esconder se a morte não é mais segredo? Para evitar o sofrimento? Tolices, um simples nome nunca fez diferença nas rodas do destino minha querida.

– !

Daedra percebe que aquilo atinge Rukia, mas desta vez não ataca a shinigami, ela apenas ri.

– A jovenzinha possui muitos segredos shinigami, se você soubesse metade deles, não seria contra mim que estaria com vontade de erguer sua espada agora.

– Aonde... Quer chegar...?

Daedra finalmente chega ao ponto que gostaria ter chegado e fica satisfeita ao responder:

– Antes de eu arrancar o seu espirito e do senhor Kaliver tirar o coração daquela jovem deixarei que faça a seguinte pergunta olhando nos olhos dela: "Onde está Minha Filha?" e veja como ela reage antes de morrer.

– Filha... Rukia parecia confusa após ouvir aquelas palavras, a imagem de uma menina correndo na sua direção para abraçá-la invade sua mente.

Daedra sorri, ela havia plantado uma semente de discórdia profunda no coração de Rukia que fazia seus pensamentos tirarem o foco da batalha, sua concentração diminui...

E tudo isso era exatamente como Daedra havia planejado, desde o inicio ela sabia que não tinha como vencer Kuchiki Rukia, ela conhecia o poder que aquela shinigami possuía quando lutava a sério e sendo treinada por Hisana, tinha certeza que de algum modo ela provavelmente teria recebido algum treinamento diferenciado.

Por isso ela desferiu aquele golpe repentino logo após falar sobre o Ela do futuro e como havia imaginado o psicológico da shinigami lhe afetava e reprimia seus poderes.

– Bem... Onde estávamos? Daedra fica em posição de combate. – Ah sim! Eu falava sobre arrancar o seu espírito.

Rukia olha rapidamente para sua inimiga e seu instinto não fala alto, ele grita.

Daedra voa como um falcão pronto para dar o bote e Rukia só tem tempo de começar a falar.

– Some No Ma...!

Daedra segura Rukia pela cabeça e fica batendo a cabeça da shinigami na parede do prédio até ele quebrar e adentrarem o prédio pulando pelos escombros, o deep hollow joga Rukia em uma coluna maciça e a pequena é arremessada com tanta violência que o quebra se arrastando no chão e parando próxima a porta do corredor principal.

– Desgraçada! Rukia ignora a dor e reage. – Some No Mae!

– Não me atingira com esse golpe ridículo shinigami!

Daedra desfere um chute, mas usando shunpo Rukia desvia para trás.

– Tsukishiro!

Daedra some antes do pilar de gelo se formar e aparece correndo pelos flancos para atingir Rukia, o primeiro soco ela consegue desviar, mas o segundo atinge de raspão, mesmo assim é o suficiente para desequilibrá-la, Daedra aproveita esta oportunidade e chuta Rukia nas costelas, ela cospe sangue e voa contra uma parede outra vez, mas agora, Rukia mesmo indo com violência e velocidade consegue recuperar o equilíbrio no ar e amortecer o impacto com os pés, ela pega impulso na parede e voa com toda velocidade em direção a Daedra.

– Tsugi no Mae!

Daedra sorri.

– Seus golpes não podem me atingir, eu conheço todos eles! Daedra fica em uma posição que parecia de contra-ataque.

Rukia sorri e gira sua lâmina posicionando-a para trás, com a mão esquerda ela faz um movimento como se fosse jogar um beijo.

Mas o que sai de sua boca é uma grande onda de neve e gelo.

Daedra se assusta quando vê e pula para cima, mas aquele vento gélido só de chegar perto congela suas pernas ficam presas.

Rukia como se estivesse grudada no teto aparece de cabeça para baixo e olha para Daedra que se via sem saída então gira sua zampakutou mais uma vez e ela emanava uma aura como se fosse neve ao seu redor.

– Quando isso acabar eu farei como me sugeriu, mas ninguém arrancará meu espírito e ninguém derrotará aquela jovem, por que eu confio nas habilidades dela.

Daedra cerra os dentes.

– Até lá, prometo que destruir você será minha única preocupação. Os olhos de Rukia se tornam frios.

– Maldição! Daedra cruza os braços para proteger o rosto.

– Hakuren!

Uma grande nevasca explode o andar térreo do prédio saindo por todas as janelas e buracos feitos por causa da luta, o quarteirão começa a ser coberto e preenchido por aquela avalanche gélida que não parecia ter fim.

O inverno havia chegado ao campo de batalha.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No Diva com a Lyeeeeeeeeeeeeellll!<strong>

**Um oferecimento de Redbull: a bebida que te dá asas e faz seu hálito cheirar a peido de Urubu!**

**– Olá leitores queridos e impacientes desta Fancfic que só é atualizada a cada geração, hoje vou entrevistar uma personagem que foi ignorada na primeira temporada enquanto eu era mantida em meu cárcere privado e que promete ter alguma importância (aleluia!) nessa história, entre Inoue minha querida!**

**(aplausos)**

**– Olá Inoue-chan, já estava com vontade de falar com "ocê" faz um tempinho e então conte-nos como você acha que a fanfic vai focar em você daqui para frente.**

– Oi? está falando comigo Lyel-san?

**– Claro que eu estou cacete, tem mais alguém aqui no divã sendo entrevistado?**

– Ho, verdade, hehehehehe!

**–...**

– Bem, Magnus-san parece querer usar o meu poder para liberar os selos que prendem a zampakutou dele né?

**– Sim, isso já sabemos desde a primeira temporada, mas também sabemos que existem outros métodos para liberar Cronos, então por que mesmo assim ele ainda dá tanta importância a você?**

– Ouvi dizer que eu tenho um poder único que é capaz de fazer isso e aquilo ainda.

**– Jura? Isso é aquilo? Nossa que surpresa, logo você...**

– É! sabe o que mais, a Hisa-chan parece ter tido um relacionamento muito profundo comigo e isso afetou ela de alguma forma.

**– Ho... Mas tem tanta coisa sobre você que ainda vai aparecer, se tivesse que resumir em uma palavra aquilo que você é na fanfic, como se chamaria?**

– Fé.

**– Por quê?**

– Por que é exatamente isso que Inoue-san tem de sobra e sendo ela a mais sensível e sincera do grupo, pode-se dizer que o seu poder é muito influenciado por esse sentimento, isso é admirado por Hisa-chan em muitos pontos.**  
><strong>

**– Nossa, olha o tempo, estrapolamos o limite do Divã!**

– Foi muito legal aparecer aqui no divã Lyel-san!

**– O prazer foi todo meu Inoue-san!**

– Até o próximo capítulo.

**– Nos veremos em breve em novas páginas, Obrigada pessoal!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ficha Técnica<strong>

**Nome:** Inoue Orihime

**Idade: **15 anos

**Altura: **1,57m.

_Antes de perecer no futuro, sabe-se que Inoue foi de extrema importância para Ichigo e Rukia e graças a sua ajuda e coragem, além do grande coração, os últimos Tabus que impediam sua união foram quebrados e ambos puderam ser felizes._

_Foi a madrinha de Hisana e querendo ou não sua segunda mãe, ensinou que um coração inabalável prevalece diante de qualquer adversidade e a ensinou a reconhecer seus próprios sentimentos sendo sincera consigo._

_Tinha uma família que amava acima de tudo e amigos que não a faria pensar duas vezes em sacrificar a própria vida para salvar se necessário e foi exatamente o que aconteceu._

_Sua morte foi um grande choque para Hisana e isso se tornou uma cicatriz profunda em seu coração._

_Ultimamente Inoue anda tendo sonhos estranhos sobre o futuro e isso ainda não consegue ser completamente elucidado pela jovem, contudo, sua aguçada intuição a faz ter idéia do que acontece e pouco a pouco isso mudará seu coração e escreverá uma nova história para seu Destino._


	7. Aqueles que Aprenderam a se Superar

_**A Obra BLEACH não me pertence, mas o enredo e personagens originais sim.**_  
><em><strong>Em homenagem ao trabalho de Tite Kubo, espero que apreciem esta História.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Estejam prontos para embarcar em mais uma nova aventura!<strong>_  
><em><strong>BOA LEITURA!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Um prédio começa a desmoronar em Karakura e da poeira de seus escombros que caiam, Ishida pula segurando o braço esquerdo inutilizado depois de um golpe rápido dando uma cambalhota no ar, ele cai de joelhos no terraço de outro prédio vizinho e observa sua inimiga que se aproximava.<p>

Ela era de estatura mediana é pele tão pálida que era possível ver suas veias passando pelo rosto, seus olhos eram totalmente arroxeados assim como seus cabelos e suas unhas longas tinham um tom carmesim, em sua mão direita um punhal retorcido ainda tinha resquícios do golpe sem sucesso que acabara de desferir em Ishida.

Uma pressão espiritual anormal emana da direção em que Inoue lutava e isso preocupa Ishida.

– Parece que Mélicos despertou. Ela olha seu punhal coberto de sangue.

– Você também possui esse tipo de transformação Qjael?

– Logicamente, mas enquanto você não se mostrar um oponente digno de enfrentar meu verdadeiro poder, não há motivos para mostrá-lo.

– Sei. Ishida faz uma careta quando ergue seu arco com o braço esquerdo e uma flecha se energiza em sua mão direita.

– Eu sei que você tem mais poder que isso Ishida Uryuu, todos aqui possuem, não é a toa que quase todos já mostraram suas verdadeiras formas, então por que você está se segurando?

– "_Enquanto você não se mostrar um oponente digno de enfrentar meu verdadeiro poder, não há motivos para mostrá-lo"._

Qjael sorri.

– Entendo, então se eu lutar com meu poder verdadeiro você lutará com o poder que adquiriu com a jovem do futuro?

– Exatamente.

– Muito bem então, é de meu interesse conhecer o que ela andou fazendo nesses últimos anos e o que fez desde que chegou aqui.

Qjael corta sua mão esquerda e abre deixando o sangue negro pingar no chão.

– Até por que. Qjael sorri novamente. – Nós nascemos apenas para este momento, o estopim para o surgimento de uma nova era, onde apenas aqueles sob as asas do grande Magnus reinarão únicos e absolutos!

Ishida continuava com seu arco em posição.

– _Destrua suas crenças! __**Blasphemos!**_

A pequena poça de sangue no chão se agita e começa a tomar forma, ela cresce em tamanho e sobe no corpo de Qjael sua pele pálida se torna enegrecida e seus cabelos e olhos também, um pêlo espesso envolve seu corpo e seu punhal se divide em dois punhais com desenhos sinistros.

– Então humano? Agora me tornei digna de ver todo o seu poder.

Ishida não parecia ter se abalado com aquela transformação, ele analisava blasphemos em cada detalhe visível, seu corpo ágil e suas armas provavelmente lhe dariam um velocidade de combate inacreditável, sua pele coberta de pêlos deveria ser quase impenetrável para instrumentos perfuro-cortante, então como combatê-la?

– Prepare-se! Blasphemos some e como Ishida já esperava, sua velocidade era quase impossível de prever, tanto que ele só consegue olhar e sentir duas estocadas nas costas tão rápidas que ele pula para frente, mas perde o equilíbrio, mesmo assim aproveita o embalo da gravidade para girar o corpo e desferir um tiro contra ela antes de cair no chão, o hollow desvia e some outra vez.

– Droga... Ishida cai de joelhos. Seus rins estavam perfurados.

A voz de blasphemos ecoa no ar.

– Antes de me tornar serva do senhor Kaliver, fiquei sob a tutela do abissal conhecido como Zerus, tenho conhecimento vasto sobre venenos, poções e ocultismo humano...

Ishida procurava Blasphemos, mas sua visão começa a embaçar e a dor que sentia nas costas só aumentava.

– Logo você perderá a consciência... O veneno que apliquei em seu corpo se espalhará sem que você tenha chances de reagir, por isso perfurei seus rins, assim não terá como filtrar a toxicidade dentro de você, Fufufufufu...!

Ishida começa a tossir enquanto ouve as gargalhadas de Blasphemos se tornarem mais evidentes, ele percebe uma silhueta se aproximando e parando bem próxima a ele.

– Você é meu, humano... Blasphemos gira um dos punhais no ar. – Tomarei seu espírito para o Grande Solomon! Blasphemos desfere a estocada em Ishida.

E Atinge o ar.

Ishida some da sua frente.

– O... Quê?! Blasphemos arregala os olhos surpresa.

Aquilo tudo era uma ilusão.

– Foi um bom golpe.

Blasphemos olha rapidamente para trás.

– Pena que não atingiu. O reflexo do sol impedia que o hollow visse os olhos frios do Quincy diante de si. Ishida desfere uma chuva de flechas.

O Deep hollow começa a desviar freneticamente das flechas, mas ao ser atingida de raspão por uma delas, começa a levar uma saraivada das seguintes e seu corpo fica cravado de flechas espirituais, então ela cai no chão.

Ishida ajeita os óculos e então se aproxima devagar de sua adversária.

– Não posso mais perder tempo com você, eu preciso ajudar Ino...

Os olhos de Blasphemos se tornam malignos e ela pula sobre Ishida e consegue agarrar seu corpo.

– Não sei como fez aquilo humano, mas agora tenho certeza que meus olhos não me enganarão. Ela sorri.

– Drog...! Ishida cerra os dentes suando frio ao cair na armadilha, ele ainda tenta se debater, mas já era tarde.

– Fufufufufu! Os braços de blasphemos envolvem o corpo de Ishida como se fosse uma serpente e ela para o desespero dele começa a quebrar todas as armas que ele tinha na cintura e o símbolo do arco Quincy no braço.

– Nãããão...!

Como se não bastasse, os caninos de blasphemos ficam mais proeminentes e como um vampiro ela morde o pescoço de Ishida que grita de dor e sem ter como reagir, com isso ela se regenera por completo e arremessa Ishida contra a parede do prédio em sua frente, ele bate com força e cai no chão paralisado de dor.

– O que fará agora humano? Quebrei todas as armas que possuía, sem elas, você não passa de um ser humano frágil e comum.

Era isso que Ishida temia que acontecesse, mas não deixava de pensar no como a vida conseguia ser irônica e sorrir com cinismo para o jovem Quincy e para ele, o cinismo tinha um nome...

– Hisana...

* * *

><p><em>Ishida estava tremendo, tinha disparado um incontável numero de flechas, feito três rituais de Seele Schneiders, usado todo o seu fôlego em seus Hirenkyakus e mesmo assim Hisana continuava de braços cruzados para o Quincy diante de si.<em>

– _E ai? Vai fazer mais nada não? Você ainda está cheio de armas._

– _Droga...! Ishida some e aparece por cima dela. - Licht Regen! Uma chuva de flechas cai sobre Hisana que nem mesmo olha para cima e ainda fazia cara de tédio bocejando._

_Uma densa poeira sobe e quando dissipa, Hisana estava lá, no mesmo lugar de braços cruzados._

– _Maldição você é forte demais. Ishida toma uma distância "segura" para falar._

– _Posso fazer uma pergunta? Os Quincys sabem lutar sem armas?_

– _Claro que não! Nossas armas são uma tecnologia desenvolvida para personificar o orgulho Quincy em nossas batalhas! Ishida responde automaticamente._

_Hisana coça a cabeça tentando entender._

– _Peraí... Quer dizer que sem esse teu "bat-cinto" e esse trabuco na mão você fica inútil? É isso que quer dizer?_

– _Claro... Que...!_

_Hisana bate na testa quando Ishida engole seco e fica desconcertado._

– _Meu Deus... Essa eu não esperava..._

_Ele cerrava os punhos, não sabia o que dizer._

– _Ishida, você é inteligente e deve entender as fraquezas que suas armas possuem. Hisana começa a apontar para as armas de Ishida enquanto fala. – O Sprenger, para ser acionado precisa de um ritual com cinco Seele Schneiders, demora demais, mesmo que tenha uma eficácia maior, não é o suficiente para matar um inimigo de alto nível, você gastou uns quinze em mim e nada aconteceu, mas eu já sabia o que você ia fazer por que conheço suas técnicas, mas seus inimigos também._

_Ishida olha decepcionado para suas armas desperdiçadas metros dali e Hisana continua:_

– _Quando você usa técnicas como Ginrei Kojaku e Licht Regen mesmo que incontáveis flechas sejam disparadas ao mesmo tempo sem dar oportunidades do inimigo fugir, todas elas possuem uma quantidade "padrão" de energia, por isso, mesmo que estas técnicas tenham quantidade, pecam muito em "qualidade", pois contra um inimigo bem treinado e com o corpo resistente, talvez o máximo que sintam sejam picadas como os de insetos._

_Ishida arregala os olhos e lembra perfeitamente do que Granus tinha feito contra ele... Hisana tinha razão e ainda continuava:_

– _Seu arco que é sua arma principal é muito poderoso, mas se eu quebrar seu braço e mesmo que você use o Ransōtengai para tentar controla-lo e continuar a disparar suas flechas, a partir do momento que o símbolo Quincy que você usa no pulso quebrar, então tudo se tornará inútil, afinal, com o que você vai invocar o arco?_

_Ishida estava calado, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer... Ele difícil se sentir impotente e Hisana tinha conseguido fazê-lo sentir-se assim._

– _Eu... Sou inútil._

_Hisana coça a cabeça._

– _Não é não, pare de se menosprezar._

– _Você tem razão... Sem minhas armas eu sou inútil... Não sei fazer nada sem elas..._

– _Mas você está realmente usando todas as suas armas? Hisana sorri._

_Ishida não entende e olha para ela._

_Hisana continuava sorrindo:_

– _Ishida, a maior arma que o Quincy possui não foi criada por nenhuma tecnologia cheia de orgulho, não fica na cintura, nem ao redor do pulso._

_Ishida tentava entender aonde Hisana queria chegar._

– _Lembra-se de sua batalha contra Kurotsuchi Mayuri? Hisana muda seu olhar para algo mais sério._

_Ishida arregala os olhos, um flashback vívido enche sua cabeça, aquele arco enorme, aquela asa que absorvia reishi! O Quincy muda para um expressão mais surpresa._

– _Exatamente. Hisana continuava com aquele olhar._

_Ishida estava pensando uma loucura, aquela jovem não pretendia por acaso...!?_

_Hisana aponta para ele com um olhar determinado quase intimidador._

– _Uryuu Ishida, eu vou transformá-lo em um mestre de manipulação de energia espiritual._

* * *

><p>Ishida sorri.<p>

– Droga... Queria guardar esta técnica para ver a cara do Kurosaki... Mas infelizmente não vai dar.

Blasphemos ouve Ishida falando sozinho.

– Fazer o que... Ele suspira.

Ishida começa a se levantar seu corpo sofre uma pequena distorção e se faz silêncio no campo de batalha, era como se não existisse nada ao redor apenas ele e Blasphemos.

– Mas o que é...!

Ishida abre os olhos enquanto se levanta e seus olhos estavam cheios de uma energia azulada seu corpo começa a ficar cercado de energia espiritual da mesma cor, seu cabelo fica agitado como se toda aquela energia causasse um vento tempestuoso em seu corpo, quando Blasphemos pára para observar o ambiente ao redor percebe que o prédio em que lutavam estava sendo absorvido!

As incontáveis partículas espirituais que compunham aquela massa solidificada naquela dimensão estavam sendo absorvidas por aquele humano fazendo sua pressão espiritual alcançar um patamar que ela não esperava.

– Esse poder não estava registrado no histórico desse humano! O que está acontecendo? Blasphemos já tinha parado de sorrir a muito tempo.

– Você disse que estava curiosa para saber o que aquela jovem andou fazendo desde que chegou aqui não foi?

Ishida posiciona seu braço esquerdo como se fosse atirar uma flecha invisível com a mão.

– A resposta é bem simples. Os olhos do Quincy se tornam afiados. – Ensinando a derrotar inimigos como você.

Uma massa densa de energia circula ao redor do braço esquerdo de Ishida e vai ampliando até tomar forma de um grande arco espiritual.

– Não! Impossível! Blasphemos no desespero tenta concentrar energia nas mãos.

– É inútil.

A energia nas mãos de Blasphemos some naquele turbilhão de pressão espiritual.

– Morra.

Uma flecha feita de energia surge na mão direita de Ishida, a princípio ela é dourada, mas se torna azul.

– Nãããããããããoooo!

– _**Grand Cross!**_

A enorme flecha de energia voa em disparada na direção de blasphemos que grita em agonia com a aproximação daquela massa de energia espiritual não lhe dando chances de sobrevivência, o hollow evapora engolido por aquela energia que ela não imaginava existir e junto com a explosão que se segue uma cruz de energia enche o céu anunciando o final do julgamento e a vida de Blasphemos se esvai no esquecimento.

Ishida fica flutuando no ar, seu domínio sobre a energia a sua volta o impedia de cair e fazia o céu ser tão sólido quanto o chão, ele começa a acalmar o turbilhão de reishi a sua volta e seu corpo perde gradativamente aquele intenso brilho, o prédio havia evaporado e só ele tinha restado naquela parte da cidade.

– Inoue... Ishida não perde tempo ao virar-se na direção de sua amiga e quando pensa em pular sua visão embaça. – Droga...

O corpo de Ishida estava muito debilitado por não estar acostumado com aquela técnica, além do mais, sem aquela energia toda a sua volta a mordida de blasphemos parecia estar fazendo efeito.

– Não pode ser... Maldição... Ele... Me... Peg...

Ishida começa a cair em queda livre e forma uma cratera no chão ficando inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Sado estava diante de um monstro com corpo de lagarto e rosto de inseto, seu inimigo se denominava Verminita agora e o braço anteriormente arrancado por seu poderoso golpe estava lá outra vez, como se não fosse suficiente, o poder que ele emanava era deveras preocupante e fazia o jovem latino não tirar os olhos de seu adversário.<p>

– Seus golpes são poderosos e possuem muito impacto, posso ser o mais fraco de todos que aqui estão, mas ninguém possui um poder de regeneração melhor que o meu, mesmo que arranque a minha cabeça você não poderá me matar.

– ...

Verminita encara Sado e sua cabeça inclina para o lado.

– Pelo seu olhar parece que vai me levar mais a sério agora.

– Nunca duvidei do seu poder, mas era difícil prever que teria tanto assim. Sado fala com voz séria.

– Meu poder não é nada Sado Yasutora se está com medo de algo tão medíocre assim, suas palavras não passaram de lixo momentos atrás.

– Sua humildade me impressiona...

Verminita ri.

– Não é isso, eu apenas sou sensato o suficiente para reconhecer minha própria força e logicamente... Verminita movimenta os dedos ligeiramente e eles estalam como galhos. – nunca entraria em uma batalha se soubesse que não iria vencer.

Verminita abre a boca e começa a regurgitar uma bola branca parecida com um casulo no chão.

– Ecloda e saiam meus filhos.

O casulo se quebra e dele várias criaturas que lembravam aranhas saem, elas eram peludas, andavam arrastando o abdômen no chão e tinha uma língua com o comprimento maior que o corpo.

Sado parece não se abalar pela desvantagem numérica, as criaturas começam a cercá-lo ele por instinto pula para não ser pego pelas costas, mas umas das criaturas segura seus pés com a língua e o arremessa para baixo, ele tem apenas tempo de proteger o rosto, quando levanta ele já se via sem saída.

– Droga!

– BRRrRrRZzZZZzZz! As criaturas fazem um ruído ensurdecedor e cospem uma gosma esverdeada no jovem que fica imobilizado.

– É meu caro Sado... Verminita chama a atenção do rapaz que olha surpreso para ele. – Parece que as coisas vão esquentar para você. Verminita brinca e cospe uma massa cinzenta sobre a que estava paralisando Sado e ela entra em chamas.

– Nãaaooo! Sado grita enquanto sente o calor consumi-lo.

– Você morrerá consumido pelo fogo Sado e a não ser que você renasça como um demônio vindo do inferno, jamais conseguirá se libertar destas chamas!

– Uaaahhhh! Sado some no meio de todo aquele fogo e os insetos que o cercavam se afastam de sua obra fulgurante para não serem mortos também.

– Acabou, você jamais seria páreo para mim, assim que essas chamas cessarem removerei o espírito de seu corpo e darei por concluída minha parte da missão, assim o senh...

As chamas que já alcançavam mais de cinco metros oscilam entre outras cores e trepidam.

– Uhm...? Verminita fita as chamas com firmeza, algo se mexia, não era preciso ser vidente para saber quem era.

As chamas oscilam de novo e Sado havia parado de gritar, uma silhueta musculosa se formava dentro do fogaréu e caminhava para fora daquele lugar consumido pelas chamas.

– Eu não acredito... Verminita tentava não parecer surpreso. – Não era para você poder fazer isso com essa idade...

Se era necessário se tornar um demônio para ascender do inferno, então era exatamente isso que Sado havia se tornado.

Das chamas um homem envolto por uma armadura peculiar e simbiótica colada ao corpo surge do seu lado direito os desenhos negros e vermelhos lhe cobriam indo de encontro ao lado esquerdo do corpo que se envolvia com algo parecido, mas de cor branca e preta, do braço direito o escudo, do esquerdo uma lâmina curvada e serrilhada que começava no pulso e ia até o antebraço com um comprimento até a altura da cabeça, ele ergue o semblante para fitar Verminita e sua cabeça era coberta por essa armadura simbiótica dividindo seu rosto em duas expressões do lado direito os olhos vermelhos e do esquerdo amarelos, os chifres eram retorcidos e terminavam por mostrar a todos sua aparência nada amistosa.

– _**Armadura Del Infierno**_... Verminita sussurra.

Sado responde respirando um ar metálico que lembravam um felino faminto à espreita.

– O que aquela garota fez com vocês está muito além das expectativas... Verminita faz um sinal e seus servos cercam Sado mais uma vez. – acabem logo com iss...

Sado soca o chão e uma cratera enorme se abre automaticamente engolindo todos ao seu redor.

Os servos de Verminita ficam soterrados a metros do chão e ele mesmo encontra um pouco de dificuldades para sair.

– Me lembro do que disse. A voz metálica fala.

Verminita encara Sado intimidado por sua aparência.

– Que mesmo que eu cortasse sua cabeça, ainda assim ficaria vivo... Por isso... Sado cerra o punho esquerdo. – Vou esmagar seu corpo todo de uma vez para que não se regenere nunca mais.

– É mesmo, como pretende fazer isso?! Não será tão fácil assim destruir meu corpo, pois eu sou...! Verminita falava com um sorriso amarelo quando vê aquele homem enorme pulando sobre sua cabeça com uma grande concentração de reiatsu envolvendo seu punho. – O q...! Verminita entra em pânico.

– _**Impacto Colosso!**_

Sado enterra seu poderoso punho sobre o corpo frágil de Verminita, o impacto é tão colossal que cria um vácuo ao redor de ambos ampliando muito mais o buraco feito pelo primeiro soco de Sado fazendo um barulho que ecoa pelo campo de batalha como se uma bomba tivesse sido jogada sobre o deep hollow que implode ao ter seus órgãos todos destruídos de uma vez.

Sado pula do buraco e observa o estrago que havia feito, então fecha o punho e fica olhando para aquela poderosa arma que tinha na mão direita.

– Você tinha razão Hisa, o corpo é feito para proteger, os punhos para esmagar...

Sado olha para o horizonte, de onde estava era o que tinha a melhor visão do que acontecia com todos, Hisana lutava não muito longe dali e a energia emanada daquele lugar era poderosíssima.

– Incrível...

Sado não esconde a vontade que tinha de ir até lá, mas outra reiatsu lhe faz mudar de prioridade.

– Ichigo... Sado se prepara para correr, mas dos escombros atrás de si algo se mexia.

Verminita continuava vivo, mas não por muito tempo.

–Fufufufu. Ele ri cinicamente e cuspindo seu sangue incomum.

Sado apenas observa calado.

– Sado... Yas... Ele cospe e tosse. – Você é poderoso... É resistente... Cuidado... Verminita cospe outra vez. – Ele virá atrás de você... E Quando chegar... Verminita sorri de orelha a orelha. – Você vai perceber que precisa ser... Muito mais que um demônio para derrota-lo...

Verminita gargalha com suas ultimas forças, sua face se retorcendo enquanto morre e se faz silêncio.

– "Ele"...? Sado fica pensativo.

* * *

><p>Inoue olhava com expressão horrorizada seu inimigo monstruoso que caminhava em sua direção, ele andava torto com o tronco retorcido e com uma densa névoa roxa e envenenada indo na sua direção.<p>

– Mali... Secare... Inoue falava com a expressão trêmula e sem conseguir disfarçar o medo, ela imaginava que já tinha visto de tudo na vida, mas nunca tinha se deparado com tanta maldade sendo exalada de um único ser até aquele momento, a maldade daquela criatura era tão grande que não se prendia apenas ao seu corpo, ela circulava ao seu redor como o hálito pútrido da morte.

– GAAAAAaaaahhhhhHhHhh! Mélicos solta um grito estridente que faz a espinha de Inoue congelar e quando grita aquela nevoa voa na direção dela como se estivesse viva.

Inoue estica as mãos para frente e seu escudo brilha por um instante e começa a desviar aquele nevoa para longe de si.

– Que... Poder! Ela grita suando e fazendo força para manter o escudo de pé.

Mas ela arregala os olhos quando vê seu escudo trincando.

– Não pode ser!

O escudo quebra e a nevoa roxa se aproxima rapidamente de Inoue.

– Tsubaki!

A pequena criatura desvincula das presilhas de Inoue e ela em um gesto rápido o faz abrir uma brecha ao cortar o espaço entre a nevoa a tempo de conseguir rolar e por pouco fugir dali.

– Idiota! Tsubaki nem espera Inoue levantar e já lhe desfere um cascudo.

– Ai, ai, ai! Inoue olha com lágrimas nos olhos para o pequeno que estava furioso.

– Fica ai toda metida dizendo: "Só a Hisa-chan pode quebrar meu escudo". Tsubaki fala imitando Inoue e rebolando a bunda. – E por causa disso você quase bateu as botas! Ele puxa uma das bochechas de Inoue e aponta para onde ela estava.

Tinha um buraco enorme feito pela nevoa de onde saia uma fumaça de enxofre e as bordas do buraco pareciam derretidas.

Inoue suava frio e levanta o rosto para se concentrar em Mélicos que fazia um gesto com a mão como se estivesse tentando captar odores.

– Ei... Será que ele é cego... Inoue cochicha para Tsubaki.

– "Ei será que ele é cego" Tsubaki imita Inoue e desfere outro cascudo. – Cego e surdo sua lesada! Não tá vendo que a gente tá gritando faz meia hora aqui e ele nem percebeu onde a gente está?

Inoue que já fazia massagem na cabeça se desculpa.

– Não perde tempo e me manda logo com toda força para eu poder voltar para casa e assistir Power Rangers!

– Certo! Inoue se posiciona. – Tsubaki! **Koten Zanshun! **

Tsubaki se transforma em algo que lembrava um mini caça militar, ele voa em disparada para destruir Mélicos de uma vez por todas.

– Segura essa feioso! Ele grita com voz enérgica.

Quando fica bem próximo, Mélicos vira a cabeça exatamente na direção que ele vinha e sorri mostrando dentes amarelos e podres, Tsubaki não consegue frear e o Deep Hollow abre a enorme boca cheia de veneno e devora o pequeno amigo de Inoue.

– TsuBaKi! Inoue grita fazendo escândalo.

Era tarde demais, o pequeno havia sido devorado para horror da jovem que bota as mãos na boca em choque, Mélicos levanta o cenho e farejando ao redor e ele sente o cheiro... O cheiro do medo de Inoue que era o mais prazeroso perfume vindo em sua direção.

Ele sorri e começa a caminhar na direção da jovem com passos calmos que se tornavam assustadores e aumentavam o medo de Inoue ainda mais.

– GGggAaAaAhhhhhHHHh! Mélicos solta o mesmo grito estridente de antes e corre na direção de Inoue que no medo pula para trás.

– **Santen Kesshun**! O escudo triplo se forma outra vez enquanto a poderosa nevoa venenosa se choca empurrando a jovem cada vez mais para trás.

Aquela era uma situação complicada, Inoue não tinha mais poder de ataque, sem Tsubaki tudo o que podia fazer era tentar se defender, mas uma hora suas energias esgotariam e então ela se tornaria um alvo fácil.

– Não... O que eu posso fazer... Alguém me ajude, por favor...

"_- Mas que merda heim, tudo o que você sabe fazer é chorar? Quantos anos você tem? Três?"._

Inoue fica surpresa, o que ela pensava que estava fazendo? A voz a faz voltar a si por um momento, mas seu escudo quebra e ela desesperadamente faz outro, outro... Mais outro, aquilo não ia ter fim e era cansativo demais levantar barreiras contra algo tão poderoso.

Inoue fica na beirada do prédio e olha para trás e para baixo, não que a queda fosse lhe matar, mas aquela altura toda lhe deixava tonta.

– GgAaAAhHh! A nevoa se choca com violência contra Inoue e ela é arremessada com o escudo quebrado para longe do prédio e começa a cair como chumbo em direção ao chão.

Aquela seria uma longa queda, como se não fosse o suficiente, Mélicos vem atrás pulando e de suas costas asas feitas de carne surgem e ele vem descendo em alta velocidade.

Ele iria estraçalha-la no ar.

– AaaaaHhhhh! Inoue grita caindo a nevoa havia atingido seu braço e queimava como ácido a jovem o segura enquanto cai, ela tinha que criar um escudo para amenizar sua queda, criar uma barreira para se defender de Mélicos, tinha que regenerar seu braço que derretia, tinha que esquecer o medo de altura, tinha que esquecer que era uma simples humana, ela tinha coisas demais para esquecer, seu foco estava completamente perdido.

Mélicos se aproximava ainda mais e seu grito horrorizante se perdia no meio do barulho que o ar fazia passar por seus ouvidos, mas o gás venenoso parecia mais denso que o próprio corpo do hollow, por isso ele com um gesto cria mais impulso com as asas cortando o ar para acelerar em direção de Inoue.

– O que eu vou fazer... Eu não quero morrer. Dizia Inoue que não sabia o que pensar naquela hora.

* * *

><p>– <em>Mas se ficar fazendo essa cara de bunda molhada toda vez que eu te bater é o que vai acabar acontecendo Inoue.<em>

– _Mas você não segura a força mesmo sabendo que é muito mais forte do que eu..._

– _Por isso toda vez que eu bater você vai chorar? Eu já estou fazendo o favor de me segurar para não te matar e você ainda está reclamando?_

_Inoue estava com o rosto em péssimo estado, nunca tinha apanhado tanto na vida e não tinha muito do que reclamar, pois estava apanhando de outra mulher._

_Hisana por outro lado realmente estava fazendo mais força para se segurar do que para treinar Inoue e aquilo já estava torrando a sua paciência._

– _Bora cacete fica de pé logo! Hisana estava irritada._

_Inoue se contorcendo da maneira que podia fica de pé outra vez._

_Hisana estava de braços cruzados ela olhava com raiva para Inoue que fazia diversas caretas por causa dos golpes e da dor._

– _Encerramos por hoje, por que com mais um soco meu vai ser difícil não te matar._

– _Mas... Mas eu...! Inoue engasga tentando dizer algo._

– _Olha Inoue... Hisana faz um gesto para ela calar a boca. – Vai descansar vai, se você faz tanta questão de levar porrada de mim, ajeita essa cara antes._

–_... Sim... Perdoe-me por fazê-la perder seu tempo comigo..._

– _Tanto faz... Eu vou descansar um pouco, aproveita para se recuperar também._

_As duas ficam próximas uma da outra, Hisana estava deitada de lado no chão apoiando a cabeça com uma das mãos e parecia dormir._

_Inoue não dormia, não conseguia sentir vontade de dormir, alguma coisa lhe incomodava demais._

– _Hisa-chan você está dormindo?_

– _Sim... Hisana responde preguiçosa._

– _Posso fazer uma pergunta?_

– _Não... Ela diz com preguiça._

– _Por que está irritada?_

–_..._

– _Por que você... Esta zangada comigo? O que eu fiz?_

_Hisana olha para ela nos olhos e se levanta dando as costas._

–_..._

– _Eu falei alguma coisa? Desculpe-me não me lembro..._

– _Não é isso idiota... Não é o que você fez... E sim o que você não faz!_

– _Não faço... Mas... Inoue também se levanta. – Como assim não faço?_

_Hisana se vira para ela._

– _Você não cansa não? _

– _Cansar? _

– _Você não cansa de ser salva toda hora e nunca fazer nada quando mais precisam de você? Hisana fala mesmo sabendo que aquelas palavras machucavam._

_Inoue olha surpresa._

– _Vou ser sincera Inoue, se eu perceber que este treinamento não está rendendo nada para você, vou liberá-la da dimensão e proibi-la de entrar nas batalhas. Hisana faz uma expressão triste. – Não vou arriscar perde-la daquele jeito de novo..._

– _Hisa-chan... Sinto muito... Por ser tão fraca._

_Hisana se aproxima de Inoue e toca-lhe o ombro, sua raiva esvaindo._

– _Uma pessoa que eu admirava muito me contou uma vez que o corpo pode padecer o espirito quebrar e a alma ser feita em mil pedaços, mas se o coração continuar intocado então a vontade de viver prevalece._

_Inoue ouvia de cabeça baixa._

– _Essa mesma pessoa me disse que não existe poder maior do que aquele que nasce do coração... E que um coração forte é capaz de operar milagres..._

_Inoue soluça._

_Hisana se comove quando vê as lágrimas de Inoue caírem no chão e ela se vira de costas se distanciando um pouco._

– _Essa pessoa tinha o coração mais sincero e amável que conhecíamos todos a amavam tanto que quando ela teve que partir para nos salvar a dor de sua perda nunca pôde ser esquecida seu poder não só restaurava nossas vidas, como trazia sorrisos e esperanças aos que a cercavam._

_Hisana cerra os punhos e começa a tremer._

_Inoue mesmo chorosa levanta a cabeça para terminar de ouvir._

– _Por... Isso... Eu quero ser muito mais forte, ter mais poder e assim destruir Magnus e tudo o que ele representa para aquelas centelhas de vidas que ainda resistem ao caos..._

_As lágrimas de Inoue param de descer._

_Hisana se vira para Inoue e seus olhos estavam vermelhos, pois ela se segurava para não chorar e sua expressão contrastava com sua voz ríspida. _

– _Eu sei o que é se sentir inútil, querer ajudar e não poder... Hisana olha para Inoue. – Mas se você não colocar na sua cabeça que isso tem que mudar e não criar coragem para dar o primeiro passo, então aquela tristeza irá se repetir!_

– _Hisa-chan..._

_Hisana desvia o olhar._

– _Nenhuma mudança vem sem consequências Inoue, mas você jamais será capaz de ver os resultados dessa mudança se desistir no meio do caminho... Por isso eu nunca desisto de lutar... Por que acredito que um dia eu poderei ver o resultado de todo meu esforço..._

_Inoue em seu coração agora entendia... Entendia que Hisana tentava desesperadamente torna-la forte, pois esperava que mudando o poder que tinham no momento de alguma forma mudaria aquele futuro catastrófico de onde tinha vindo... _

_E aquilo havia tocado o coração de Inoue e fazê-la perceber que ela tinha que fazer muito mais, ela tinha a obrigação de fazer muito mais..._

– _Obrigada Hisa-chan e desculpe por lhe dar tanto trabalho..._

_A voz de Inoue parecia mais adulta._

– _Prometo que vou me esforçar mais a partir de agora._

_Hisana olhava para Inoue que parecia outra pessoa._

– _É bom mesmo, por que meu coração é muito fraco para aguentar esse tipo de emoção._

_A duas não conseguem conter as risadas._

_E desde aquela conversa muita coisa mudaria para Inoue._

* * *

><p>– Como eu pude me esquecer disso... Inoue fecha os olhos... – Meu coração... Inoue com um gesto leva as mãos ao seu coração... – Meu coração... Inoue abre os olhos. – É minha arma!<p>

Do coração de Inoue uma pequena centelha de luz surge ela vai crescendo e engolindo a nevoa que se aproximava.

"_O corpo pode padecer o espirito quebrar e a alma ser feita em mil pedaços, mas se o coração continuar intocado, então a vontade de viver prevalece"._

Mélicos pressente o perigo e apoiando-se com os pés no prédio pega impulso para pular longe dali.

A explosão de luz continua crescendo e longe dali todos assistem maravilhados a gigantesca energia preencher o dimensão paralela em que estavam.

Mélicos é arremessado longe e bate no prédio, sua nevoa maldita servindo de escudo e sendo a única coisa que o havia feito ficar vivo.

A luz se dissipa e toma forma, o corpo de Inoue fica envolto em luz e suas presilhas se desprendem dos cabelos e ficam dando voltas freneticamente ao redor da jovem como se fossem pequenas estrelas.

Inoue olha para cima e vê Mélicos abrindo a nevoa e saindo intacto da explosão.

– Tsubaki! Inoue grita.

De onde esta, Mélicos leva as mãos a barriga e sente uma dor indescritível no estomago, de repente um pequeno feixe de luz o corta de dentro para fora, era Tsubaki que agora descia em alta velocidade de volta para Inoue.

– Oh... Tsubaki chega perto de Inoue fazendo cara de enjoo.

– Você está bem Tsubaki?

– Me lembra de nunca mais pedir para você me arremessar daquele jeito... Quase que eu fiz amizade com o que ele tinha comido no jantar...

Inoue sorri e estica a mão para seu pequeno amigo voltar.

– Sinto muito, mas vou precisar de você mais uma vez...

– Oh... Tsubaki faz uma cara como se fosse vomitar. – Naquela boca não... Você não faz ideia de como é a boca de alguém que nunca viu uma escova de dente...

Mélicos se contorce e do seu estomago perfurado a nevoa saia descontroladamente, ele grita ensandecido e desce na direção de Inoue, a nevoa ao seu redor destruindo tudo como se estivesse viva e muito zangada.

– Lá vem ele.

Inoue só tem tempo de dizer isso e pular para muito longe de onde estava.

– Tsubaki!

O pequeno se posiciona.

A nevoa bate no chão e rebate indo na direção de Inoue que percebe que onde ela passava tudo derretia, então ela pensa:

– Se eu arremessar Tsubaki ele não vai resistir essa nevoa pode destruí-lo antes de chegar a Mélicos e não terei como regenera-lo novamente... Mas... E se eu...

Inoue ergue a cabeça.

– Tsubaki você vai ter que confiar em mim. Inoue olha o seu pequeno amigo com olhar determinado.

– Vixi... Eu conheço esse olhar...

– **Santen Kesshun.**

O escudo começa a repelir o ataque de Mélicos, mas ela sabia que ele não iria durar muito tempo.

– Sua perturbada o que você pensa que está fazendo? Tsubaki berra.

– Ahhhhh! Inoue começa a correr na direção da névoa.

– Inoue!

O escudo trinca.

–Ahhhhh!

O escudo começa a se despedaçar.

Como se uma luz iluminasse a cabeça de Tsubaki ele finalmente entende o plano e sorri um sorriso afiado.

– Entendi... Vai doer em nós dois... Mas entendi!

Inoue ia gritando em direção a Mélicos abrindo caminho no meio de toda aquela nevoa e pelas frestas do escudo Inoue começava a receber dano e onde tocava ela sentia uma dor indescritível, mas não desistia tentando ignorar a dor.

– Mais perto! Tsubaki grita voando próximo ao ombro de Inoue.

O escudo começa a se despedaçar em alta velocidade, não iria dar tempo!

Mas no meio daquela nevoa densa e envenenada eles conseguem enxergar uma silhueta.

– Tsubaki agora! Ela grita e seu escudo quebra.

– OHHHH! Tsubaki grita voando na direção da silhueta.

– **Souten Kisshun**, Ayame, Shun'ō! Agora!

Os dois pequenos abrem o escudo e começam a regenerá-lo, mas eles mesmos começam a ser afetados pelo veneno e a derreter.

Contudo Tsubaki já estava perto o suficiente.

– Pega essa!

O corpo dele brilha e assume uma forma luminosa e como uma bala Tsubaki transpassa o peito de Mélicos cortando a dimensão ao seu redor e o corpo do Hollow que por pouco não se divide em dois, o monstro ensandecido solta um ganido de dor se contorcendo dentro da própria nevoa que se dissipava pouco a pouco.

Tsubaki cospe para o lado e aponta para Mélicos.

– Isso é para aprender a escovar os dentes.

Mélicos fica de debatendo no chão como se aquela luz que o tivesse atingido o queimasse por dentro, ele ainda se contorce por algum tempo, mas vai parando aos poucos e por fim pára de se mexer.

– Inoue-san! Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon, Ayame e Shun'ō estavam do lado dela. Não demora e Tsubaki também volta até ela.

– Você é muito doida menina, eu pensei que a gente ia morrer naquela hora.

– Hehehe. Inoue solta uma risadinha divertida, mas na verdade estava muito cansada e estava cheia de feridas feias no corpo, algumas em carne viva, ela estava sendo derretida viva por aquela nevoa, se Tsubaki não tivesse conseguido atingi-lo...

– Tsubaki cala a boca e sentem-se aqui, vocês precisam de cuidados agora! Um dos pequenos o repreende, mas muito preocupado.

Inoue e Tsubaki começam a ser tratados ali mesmo e o alívio que sentem pelas dores que sumiam era incrível.

– Ei... Ouviu alguma coisa? Baigon quebra o silêncio.

– Deve ser o estômago da Inoue com fome.

– Ah... Não é não eu estou com fome, mas ainda não está na hora do meu estômago roncar.

– Não é barulho de estômago sua tonta, eu também ouvi e parecia um... Tsubaki vira para trás e solta um grito surpreso.

Todos olham e fazem a mesma cara de espanto.

Mélicos estava de pé caminhando na direção deles com uma expressão e desejo de matá-los que os paralisa, ainda mais por que Inoue não sabia o que fazer no estado em que estavam.

– Não pode ser... Como ele poderia estar vivo depois do ataque que eu desferi nele? Eu dividi o corpo dele em dois!

– GaaahhHhhH!

– Não... Inoue tenta ficar de pé e cai de joelhos. Ela via a morte chegando perto a passos lentos na sua direção sem poder reagir.

– IiiiiNnNnnOooOUuUuEEee! A voz estridente chama o nome da jovem que estava tremendo descontrolada.

E esse sentimento acaba sendo refletido em seus pequenos amigos que também ficam sem reação.

Mélicos levanta suas garras e continua caminhando na direção de Inoue que estava cada vez mais perto.

Mas um rastro de destruição passa na frente de Inoue levando tudo por onde passa, inclusive o seu inimigo.

Por um momento aquilo corta a sensação de desespero da jovem que olha para onde aquilo havia passado.

Não muito distante dali uma figura suja, cheia de escoriação se levanta cambaleante se apoiando na própria espada e em alguns pedaços de prédio que ela tinha levado junto.

Era Hisana.

– Hisa-chan! Inoue exclama.

Hisana ergue os olhos para cima, aquele olhar tinha tanto ódio que faz suor descer da têmpora de Inoue, era como se aquele sentimento dentro da jovem a contaminasse só de olhá-la.

– Hisa... Chan...

Hisana anda cambaleante e um pouco tonta, por trás dela a figura de Mélicos se ergue para abocanhá-la.

– Atrás de você!

– Gaaahhhh! Mélicos desfere um golpe envenenado com suas garras nas costas de Hisana.

Hisana é erguida um pouco acima do solo com o golpe que lhe transpassa ela cospe sangue e segura aquela garra com sua mão livre, então olha para trás.

– Você...

– Criança... Mélicos fala quase que em um sussurro. – Você é minha.

O veneno começa a sair pela boca e olhos do hollow indo em direção a Hisana envolvendo-a.

– Hisa-chan! Inoue se levanta, mas mal consegue dar dois passos sem cair novamente.

Todo aquele veneno recobre o corpo dos dois e de dentro só se ouve uma voz familiar dizer:

– Tolo... Em quem você acha que "ele" testava os venenos que tornaram seu corpo imune?

O reflexo de uma lâmina corta a nevoa como se fosse uma cortina e com a velocidade do golpe ela se dissipa rapidamente, era possível ver a cabeça de Mélicos voando enquanto seu corpo caia no chão, Hisana tirando e jogando um braço deformado no chão enquanto seu estômago regenerava.

Ela volta a olhar para cima.

– Hisa-chan...

– Inoue, eu quero que você se cure, descanse e faça o mesmo com os outros, depois que terminarem as batalhas de vocês, saiam daqui.

– Mas e você? Nós não podemos deixa-la sozinha lutando contra ele.

– Isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem.

– Mas...

Hisana olha para Inoue e a ruiva entende que era melhor não discutir.

– Tudo... Bem, mas por favor... Me prometa que vai voltar.

– Do que você está falando sua besta? Se eu morrer quem vai continuar protegendo o rabo de vocês? Hisana sorri.

Inoue esboça um sorriso, mas era explícito seu sentimento de preocupação.

Hisana caminha passando por ela.

– Não se preocupe você sabe como sou teimosa.

– É... Eu sei...

Inoue se prepara para sair e regenerar-se em um local seguro.

– A propósito...

Inoue pára e se vira para Hisana.

– Você estava incrível. Hisana sorri com sinceridade.

Inoue devolve o sorriso.

Hisana sorria, mas repentinamente o sorriso se torna em uma expressão rígida ela se volta para frente e olha para cima outra vez.

Do céu Kaliver vinha descendo como uma bola de fogo e se choca contra o chão abrindo uma enorme cratera que todos veem.

– Vá. É tudo o que Hisana diz.

Inoue sai correndo dali.

– Por favor, Hisa-chan não morra. Ela corre olhando para trás.

Hisana espera pacientemente por Kaliver que se erguia machucado por entre os escombros que havia aberto no chão, para ela, quanto mais ele demorasse, melhor, pois sua regeneração estava lenta e seu corpo doido, ela torcia pelos outros terminarem suas batalhas o mais rápido possível, pois a sua já estava tomando proporções difíceis de prever.

– Droga, o que vocês ainda estão fazendo? Pai, Mãe!?

Longe dali Ichigo ferido e cheio de cortes, mesmo com sua Bankai se via diante de um inimigo extremamente difícil de vencer.

– Droga... O que eu vou fazer? O rapaz fala ofegante.

Na sua direção Devorante caminhava saboreando aquele sangue humano que saciava sua sede de batalha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua<strong>_...

* * *

><p><em><strong>NO DIVÃ COM A LYELLLLL...<strong>_

_**Um oferecimento de Salompas, o melhor amigo das hemorróidas!**_

– Olá a todos os queridos leitores e leitoras deste mundo maligno e sem salvação, o capítulo saiu grandinho por que tivemos que encerrar a maioria das batalhas e muita porrada ainda vai acontecer, não esperem mais sossego para estes jovens a partir de agora entraremos na etapa frenética da fanfic em que muitas revelações bombarão no campo de batalha!

– _Você fala demais!_ **– É verdade, tem freio para língua?**

– Ei! Eu não me lembro de ter chamado você aqui!

– _E daí, não preciso de convite para ser chamado._ _**– exatamente, eu venho quando quero.**_

– Vixi, por que você fala com duas vozes diferentes Devorante?

– _O Solomon aquele maluco misturou tantos espíritos dentro do corpo condensado que ele criou que eu fiquei assim._ **– É fiquei assim, meio lesado.**

– Espera ai? Vocês são mais de um em um corpo só? Tipo duas mentes?

– _É né, ninguém é perfeito_? _**Só o Chucky Norris! Aquele cara manja!**_

– Peraí! Tem duas pessoais ai dentro com personalidades diferentes e vontades diferentes!? Quando vocês vão namorar como é que fazem?

– _A gente vai pra porrada e quem vence fica com ela._ – **Exatamente.**

– Peraí, vocês vão pra porrada? Mas como sabem quem venceu se a porrada é no mesmo corpo?

– _A gente não sabe._ **– Sim, sempre desmaiamos antes de saber quem venceu.**

–**...** Isso não é normal... Ainda bem que eles são problema do Ichigo...

– _Ei quer ouvir uma piada?-__** A piada do pintinho sem bunda!**_

– Não!

– _Era uma vez um pintinho sem bunda_. _**– Ele foi pei...**_

– Corta! Corta! Corta!

* * *

><p><strong>Ficha Técnica<strong>

**Nome:** Baitos o devorador.

**Idade: **Desconhecida.

**Altura: **1,81m.

Baitos o devorador foi criado algum tempo depois dos grandes Abissais para servi-los em seus propósitos tanto combativos quanto pessoais, um deep hollow após escolhido por um abissal não pode trai-lo ou revelar seus segredos sendo fiel a todas as decisões de seu mestre cegamente.

Para criar Baitos, Solomon usou uma quantidade impar de espíritos não reencarnados para produzi-lo, mas por razões talvez do destino, mais de um espirito manteve sua identidade no corpo do guerreiro que desde então apresenta mais de uma personalidade, cada uma distinta da outra inclusive com diferentes estilos de luta.

Antes de servir a Kaliver, Baitos atuava diretamente nos campos de batalha destruindo a resistência ao redor do mundo, mas aliou-se ao abissal por achar que ambos possuíam uma personalidade parecida.

Ichigo está diante de um inimigo que se adapta facilmente ao combate e precisará de ajuda para destruí-lo, pois contra um inimigo que não se entende os sentimentos, apenas poder não será capaz de fazer a diferença.

_**Liberação:**_ Sacie-se _**Devorante.**_


	8. Verdade Corrompidas Coração Estraçalhado

_**A Obra BLEACH não me pertence, mas o enredo e personagens originais sim.**_  
><em><strong>Em homenagem ao trabalho de Tite Kubo, espero que apreciem esta História.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Estejam prontos para embarcar em mais uma nova aventura!<strong>_  
><em><strong>BOA LEITURA!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Uma explosão começa a fazer um enorme prédio de quinze andares começar a desmoronar, Rukia finca sua espada no prédio vizinho à explosão e observa a locomoção da reiatsu de Daedra, ela jogava um jogo irritante com a pequena shinigami que havia perdido a paciência muitos minutos atrás.<p>

- Isso não vai fazer você morrer Daedra, chega de joguetes e venha com tudo o que tem, ainda quero ajudar meus outros amigos! Rukia grita na esperança de obter uma resposta.

Mas o prédio desaba e apenas o barulho e a poeira tomam conta do lugar, Como fica impossível ver ou ouvir, Rukia pula dali indo para outro lugar mais seguro, mas desta vez, ela desce e fica na rua esperando sua inimiga aparecer.

- Daedra! Ela grita novamente olhando em todas as direções, a reiatsu de sua inimiga havia desaparecido. – Tsc!

Uma explosão, duas, três e de repente luzes enchem o céu para espanto de Rukia que enxerga Hisana indo pelos ares sem equilíbrio algum, ela parecia inconsciente.

- Hisa! Ela grita preocupada a todo pulmões e se preparando para voar.

Seu instinto grita e Rukia tem tempo de colocar apenas a sua espada no ombro para apoiar o choque de uma lâmina, as duas espadas faíscam enquanto Rukia cerrando os dentes encarava sua atacante.

_(- Ghh! Que poder essa pressão espiritual não é a mesma de antes e agora ela está usando uma espada!). _Rukia pensa.

Daedra sorria enquanto sangue descia pelo seu rosto fazendo uma trilha que descia da testa até o pescoço, ela encarava a pequena shinigami com olhos de lagarto.

- Kuchiki Rukia... Isso começará agora! Elas começam a trocar golpes de espadas frenéticos ali mesmo, sem sair muito do lugar, mas não eram apenas sons de lâminas, chutes e socos faziam uma sinfonia diferente e muito bem elaborada de verdadeiros artistas marciais no meio da cidade enquanto explosões as cercavam e reiatsus poderosas mudavam de lugar a cada segundo.

Rukia leva um soco e perde o equilíbrio quando sua cabeça gira junto com seu corpo, ela cambaleia um pouco para trás e Daedra pula dando uma giratória no ar desferindo um chute violento na pequena shinigami que afunda no chão cuspindo sangue.

Rukia ainda estava tonta, sua visão não distinguia muito bem quantas Daedras estavam na sua frente.

- Maldiç... Daedra pisa na barriga de Rukia outra vez que grita cuspindo mais sangue.

- "Ninguém arrancará o seu espirito ou destruirá aquela jovem?" Era isso o que dizia? Sabe qual é a minha opinião a seu respeito? Daedra sorria. – Cada palavra que eu disse está fazendo uma confusão nesse coraçãozinho ai. Daedra aponta para o peito de Rukia. – E mesmo que você tente disfarçar, é visível o como perde rapidamente o foco na luta, se continuar assim, você vai morrer minha querida.

Rukia sorri.

Daedra sente um incomodo no pé que não pisava em Rukia e quando olha para ele, ela já congelava de baixo para cima.

- Droga! Daedra pula.

- Juuhaku! Grita Rukia e uma trilha de gelo prende Daedra em uma grande prisão de gelo deixando apenas sua cabeça de fora.

Rukia se levanta e cospe o excesso de sangue preso na boca, ela pega sua zampakutou do chão e olha novamente para sua inimiga.

- Você tem toda a razão, o que me disse está mexendo comigo sim, por isso vou lhe propor uma coisa, se responder as minhas perguntas eu solto você daí e deixo voltar para o buraco de onde saiu, literalmente. Rukia diz.

Daedra levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Como é?

- É exatamente o que me ouviu, vou fazer algumas perguntas, responda e a deixo viver.

Daedra não aguenta e começa a gargalhar, mas ela para de rir e encara Rukia cinicamente.

- O que deseja saber senhorita?

Rukia não estava brincando.

- Primeiro me responda uma coisa...

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Getsuga Tenshou!<strong>_

As presas negras atingem Devorante que começa a ser arremessado para trás, ele gargalha lunaticamente e de repente abre sua boca e começa a devorar o golpe de Ichigo, como se não bastasse limpa a boca com a mão.

– Delicioso. _**– Sim, com um sabor especial!**_ Ele diz.

Ichigo exalava cansaço, ele já tinha feito de tudo e aquele monstro estava comendo seus ataques de uma forma que parecia piada.

- Só pode ser brincadeira que exista alguém assim... Estou começando a ficar preocupado... Ele sorri cinicamente para si.

_**- Nós poderíamos começar agora você não acha**_**?** – Sim, sim! Já é hora de começarmos.

Ichigo observa o que seu inimigo diz com olhar de interrogação.

- O que? Começar o que?

Devorante olha para o jovem e seus olhos ficam sombrios.

- Começar a... _**Devorar!**_

Quando diz Isso o corpo de Devorante oscila no espaço e Ichigo já sabia que técnica era aquela, ele ergue sua espada para defender-se, mas mesmo ele tendo aprendido a utilizar aquela habilidade não é rápido o suficiente para impedir o pior.

Ichigo arregala os olhos e grita sentindo uma dor exorbitante em um dos braços quando Devorante arranca um enorme pedaço puxando o jovem que voa rodopiando no ar, Ichigo bate em um poste que quebra junto com ele que fica enrolado em fios e estirado no chão segurando o braço semidevorado.

- Uaaahhhh! Ele grita rolando e encolhendo no chão, ele sentia outra coisa agora, seu braço derretia! A saliva de seu inimigo tinha alguma coisa que o fazia agonizar. – Que merda é essa!

- Hehehe! _**Hahahaha! **_O Hollow gargalha alto.

Ichigo se desprende dos fios e se ergue suando muito pela adrenalina liberada pela dor que sentia, com o braço ferido segurava Zangetsu, com o outro, o braço machucado.

- O que diabos... Você fez? Seu poder mudou do nada, para um nível equivalente ao meu! Ichigo exala surpreso.

Devorante olha para suas mãos e depois para ele.

- Mas eu disse que sou o servo mais poderoso do senhor Kaliver não disse. _**– Sim certamente falei eu me lembro.**_

- Tsc...!

- Mas tem a Daedra! _**- Mas ela é muito cínica, vai querer ficar a beira da morte para liberá-la.**_

- Daedra... Aquele que está lutando com Rukia? Ichigo já normalizava sua respiração.

- Sim, Sim! _**– Oh... Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe!**_

(- Rukia pode estar em apuros, mas eu também estou... Droga o que eu vou fazer...?). Ichigo pensa voltando a postura de combate.

- Eu vou logo acabar com isso por que eu quero assistir ela lutar. _**– Sim, eu sou um grande fã dela!**_

O corpo de Devorante oscila outra vez.

- Essa N...!

Devorante arranca outro pedaço de Ichigo, desta vez o flanco esquerdo.

- Gah! Ichigo cospe sangue surpreso pelo golpe, ele ergue Zangetsu no ar para desferir um ataque.

_**- Sempre quis saber que gosto tem uma zampakutou!**_ – Eu também!

Quando desfere seu ataque, Devorante morde Zangetsu para espanto de Ichigo que ainda vê sua zampakutou ser dividida ao meio pela mordida de seu inimigo que pula para trás e começa a engolir a ponta da espada que havia arrancado.

- Zangetsu! Ele berra.

Devorante termina de comer.

- Obrigado pela refeição.

Ichigo fazia uma expressão de espanto enquanto olhava para o cabo e a pouca lâmina que havia restado de sua espada.

_**- Mas ainda tenho fome.**_ – Sim, ainda estou faminto!

- Então come isso!

A voz masculina rígida vem por detrás do hollow que se vira para receber melhor o soco na cara que esmaga seu rosto e o faz se arrastar no chão passando por Ichigo e indo parar alguns metros dali.

- Sado!

Seu amigo latino apenas faz um sinal, fazendo sua presença imponente ser bem vinda.

- Há, nem sei por quer você está aqui, eu tinha tudo sobre controle. Diz Ichigo mentindo orgulhosamente.

- Então por que eu o vi comendo Zangetsu?

- Por que ele disse que estava com fome e por isso eu dei um pedaço... Ichigo coça disfarçadamente a bochecha.

-...

- Por que está aqui Sado?

- Estou aqui, por que a coisa está ficando feia.

Quando termina de dizer isso, Ichigo se dá conta de uma coisa, metade da restrição já tinha se tornado ruínas e a reiatsu frenética de Hisana e Kaliver mudava cada vez mais o cenário, aproximando-se perigosamente de onde lutavam.

- Tem razão, a coisa está ficando feia.

- Tschuu! Devorante levanta da poeira abanando o rosto. _**– Alguém com mais pedaços para comer apareceu.**_

- Qual o poder dele Ichigo? Sado pergunta rapidamente.

- Ele devorava a minha reiatsu minutos atrás. Ichigo levanta o braço machucado e o pedaço que sobrou de Zangetsu. – A fome dele aumentou como pode ver.

- Mas a reiatsu dele é assustadora... Sado fica em uma posição de boxista.

- Quem a gente come primeiro? _**– Que tal sentir o sabor da carne dele?**_

O corpo de Devorante se distorce para atacar.

- O q...! Sado se assusta e automaticamente invoca sua armadura.

- Lá vem ele de novo! Ichigo trava o corpo.

Devorante surge e morde o braço direito de Sado, mas assim que sente o gosto ele arregala os olhos e começa a tossir descontroladamente.

- O que foi isso? _**– Que gosto horrível... Parece que mordi um pedaço de mim mesmo.**_

Sado olha com um ar de interrogação enquanto uma luz surge na cabeça de Ichigo.

- Sado, essa forma de diabão ai que você está usando é meio que um hollow né?

- Sim, por que a pergunta?

Ichigo sorri.

- Por que tinha me esquecido que eu fazia aquilo. Ichigo coloca a mão no fronte. – Já sei como fazer ele ter uma indigestão. Ichigo puxa sua máscara hollow.

Ela estava um pouco diferente, lembrava seu rosto quando estava possuído por sua forma hollowficada, mas as listras do rosto eram vermelhas.

- Por que estava lutando sem a máscara?

_- Para deixar tudo mais emocionante._

- Por isso resolveu fazer uma doação dos seus pedaços?

-...

O corpo de Ichigo começa a regenerar.

_- Pode me ajudar com uma coisa Sado?_

Sado vira a cabeça para ele.

_- Não é bem um plano, mas consegue perceber o que está chegando?_

_Sado nada diz, apenas assente com a cabeça._

Devorante consegue afastar um pouco o gosto horrível que tinha na boca e percebe que Ichigo tinha mudado e agora lembrava o outro rapaz que ele indigestamente tentou comer.

- Veja o que ele fez. _**– Provavelmente possui o mesmo gosto.**_

_- Ei seu feioso! _Ichigo grita._ – Tenta comer a gente de novo que eu duvido!_

Devorante sorri de onde está e estende o braço para frente, sua mão brilha e uma espada que lembrava uma versão anabolizada de um cutelo aparece.

_**- Mudei de idéia.**_ – Vou levar seus pedaços e dar de comer aos meus cães!

Devorante aparece na frente dos dois e desfere seu golpe no chão, os jovens pulam para os lados enquanto uma cratera surgia e cuspia pedaços de pedras para todos os lados.

- Se ela lâmina nos atingir...! Sado fala.

- Seremos feitos em mil pedaços! Ichigo completa.

Ambos suando frio.

Devorante se vira para Ichigo e começa a desferir golpes rápidos contra ele que esquiva de cada um, mas Devorante também era rápido e isso o preocupa, pois ele sabia que um deslize seu significaria seu fim, Sado percebendo isso voa em defesa de seu amigo, primeiro ele usa seu punho esquerdo para atacar, Devorante só faz jogar sua espada para o lado e ela vira um escudo, o impacto do golpe de Sado ecoa e o jovem shinigami aproveita a chance para atacar, uma vez que estava sem sua zampakutou, não restava alternativa a não ser ir no braço.

Ichigo desfere dois socos e Devorante apara os dois com sua mão livre, tudo é muito rápido, e para surpresa dos jovens, o hollow gira seu corpo e pegando o impulso do golpe de Sado bate nos dois como se sua espada fosse um bastão, eles saem voando e no ar Sado posiciona seu escudo do braço direito e Ichigo vendo isso, pega impulso e pula voltando para tacar Devorante que sorri.

- Agora sim estamos falando a mesma língua! _**– Deixe isso comigo.**_

A enorme espada desaparece isso desconcentra Ichigo por um segundo, mas não o suficiente para impedi-lo de desferir sua chuva de socos contra seu inimigo que esquiva e apara cada um deles, eles voam em todas as direções e o impacto dos golpes cria vácuos ao redor.

Sado levanta do chão após o golpe que recebe e pula na direção que Ichigo lutava.

A luta se torna um contra dois e o nível parecia o mesmo.

- É minha vez. _**– Sim, divirta-se. **_Devorante diz.

Devorante abre a boca e um cero surge disparando contra Ichigo, Sado se põe a frente e ambos começam a ser empurrados para trás, o latino tenta desviar aquela poderosa energia, mas seu braço começa a doer e o escudo a trincar.

- Sado! Ichigo grita. – Droga! Ele olha rapidamente pensando no que fazer e a única coisa que consegue pensar é pular por cima de seu amigo e daquela energia toda, então tentar chutar Devorante, o hollow pára de lançar o cero e invoca sua espada outra vez e pula na direção de Ichigo pegando-o de surpresa.

- Ichigo!

O Corte vertical acerta Ichigo em cheio e o barulho que faz é assombroso, Sado apenas enxerga sangue por todos os lados e Ichigo quase dividido ao meio.

_- Sa... Do..._ Ichigo cospe sangue. _– Agora!_ Ichigo olha com olhos afiados para seu amigo.

Sado não perde a oportunidade.

- Ohhhhh! O braço de Sado se enche de energia e ele salta na direção do inimigo.

Devorante tenta soltar a espada para acerta Sado, mas Ichigo segura mesmo em meio às dores.

_- Você não vai tirar isso daqui..._

Devorante sorri.

A espada some do corpo de Ichigo que perde o equilíbrio no ar e ela é reinvocada na sua mão outra vez a tempo de aparar o golpe de Sado.

_**- Impacto Colosso!**_

O golpe de Sado bate na espada e o choque atira Ichigo para longe dali, sua máscara hollow desaparecendo até que ele cai no chão.

- Ohhhhh! Sado ainda chocava sua energia contra Devorante, mas ele não parecia intimidado por aquele turbilhão de reiatsu emanado pelo jovem, até que ele mesmo começa a liberar a sua pressionando Sado para trás.

_**- Não compare o meu poder com o de Verminita.**_ – Nossos níveis são diferentes.

Sado arregala os olhos.

Devorante em uma explosão de energia joga Sado próximo de Ichigo, sua armadura também desaparecendo pelo excesso de energia que tinha usado.

Devorante vem descendo devagar.

- Sou o único que durante anos lutou incansavelmente ao lado do senhor Kaliver. - _**Seus poderes podem ter mudado pelo treinamento previsível que aquela criança lhes deu, mas o que nos separa é um abismo chamado experiência.**_

Ichigo e Sado cospem sangue no chão, eles não tinham parado muito longe um do outro e tentavam se levantar Ichigo muito ferido e Sado cansado, tinha usado sua armadura mais de uma vez naquele dia e após usar sua nova habilidade a mesma quantidade de vezes já não conseguia manter a consciência.

Devorante se dirige até Ichigo.

_**- Outrora você disse que eu era fraco Kurosaki Ichigo**_. – Mas e agora quem é o verdadeiro fraco?

Ichigo sorri.

- Você.

Devorante enrijece sua expressão e Ichigo ri.

- Seu imbecil... Não entendeu nada do que eu disse...? Ichigo se levanta cambaleante.

- Como... _**– Assim?**_

- Você se torna fraco não por que não tem poder ou experiência em um campo de batalha... Ichigo cambaleia um pouco para trás. – Você se torna fraco quando não tem amigos e se prende ao orgulho impedindo de conhecer a si mesmo...

Quando diz isso Ichigo levanta o rosto e sorri segurando o vente que sangrava muito.

- Eu comecei a ter mais poder quando perdi o meu orgulho e aprendi a cultivar as esperanças de meus amigos e... Ele cospe sangue. – Por isso você vai perder hoje.

- Tolo! Como irei perder se vocês nem mesmo conseguem ficar de pé.

Ichigo sorri outra vez.

- Isto é um campo de batalha, não somos apenas nós que lutamos...

Longe dali, muitos metros de distância em um prédio que ainda estava de pé uma figura estava apoiada com um dos joelhos no chão enquanto concentrava um turbilhão de energia em uma flecha azulada que esperava o momento certo de voar, seus olhos brilham, ele enxerga uma oportunidade e aquela enorme energia voa em disparada na direção de Ichigo devastando tudo ao redor.

Voltando para onde estava Ichigo sente a energia e olha para Devorante, ele ainda completa sua última sentença:

- Todos nós lutamos... Lutamos para vencer... E por aquilo que acreditamos.

Devorante arregala os olhos ao sentir perigo e ao se virar para o lado enxerga uma rajada de energia vindo em sua direção, ele perde o foco em Ichigo.

- O que é isso! _**– Essa energia!**_

Devorante posiciona sua espada e o golpe o atinge em cheio Ichigo voa alguns metros junto com Sado, o hollow é arrastado para trás, sua espada trincando.

- Impossível! – _**Uryuu Ishida, como não pude senti-lo!?**_

A Espada quebra e Devorante é engolida por aquela energia e uma explosão acontece jogando seu corpo longe dali todo queimado.

Ichigo ergue a cabeça para olhar o estrago feito por Ishida.

- Aquele filho da mãe... Desde quando conseguia fazer isso...?

- Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo olha para a direção que ouve a voz e vê Inoue correndo e tropeçando entre os escombros, ela se ajoelha perto dele.

- Kurosaki-kun! Ela grita preocupada ao ver tanto sangue, um pouco longe dali Sado faz um sinal positivo com os dedos lutando para não dormir.

- Oi Inoue... Que bom te ver... Ichigo faz cara de alívio. – Será que dava para você passar um durex na minha barriga por que eu já não estou nem sentindo as minhas pernas.

Inoue sorri entrando na brincadeira.

- Serve cola de isopor?

Ichigo sorri fechando os olhos.

Inoue fica cuidando de Ichigo e Sado regenerando-os o máximo que podia.

Longe dali Ishida cai sentando no chão e ofegante, Inoue tinha regenerado uma boa parcela de sua reiatsu, mas não pode terminar o serviço ao sentirem Sado e Ichigo em perigo ambos tiveram que agir antes do esperado e ele acaba por gastar tudo o que tinha outra vez.

- Viu essa Kurosaki? O próximo vai ser você... Assim que eu tirar... Um... Cochilo...

Ishida desmaia outra vez.

* * *

><p>A prisão de gelo que prendia Daedra quebra e ela observa Rukia com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.<p>

- É uma história fascinante não é mesmo? Qualquer um não preparado psicologicamente para tantas verdades entraria em choque, oh... Você está em choque. Daedra brinca colocando a mão na boca.

- Mas... Mas... Rukia coloca as mãos na cabeça sentindo uma dor terrível e se ajoelha. – Por que... Isso... É...!

- Fascinante? Fantástico? Inacreditável? Ela vem caminhando calmamente até Rukia. – Ela sempre esteve escondendo toda a verdade de vocês, mas não era simplesmente "esconder a verdade" e sim puramente mentir. Daedra fica na frente de Rukia. – Ela possui muito mais segredos, mas não vou ficar aqui contando histórias, por que não vai lá perguntar você mesma já que se importa tanto.

Rukia ergue a cabeça para fitar Daedra que sorria cinicamente.

- Pergunte: "Por que você escondeu de mim que eu Kuchiki Rukia era sua mãe?".

- Não...

- "Que Ichigo vai ser meu marido querido".

- Pare...

- "Que teremos uma filhinha mentirosa?".

- Já chega...

- "Por que você mentiu Kurosaki Hisana...?".

- Chega! Rukia pega sua espada e tenta acertar Daedra.

- Hoho! Cadê a sua parte de nosso acordo? Não foi você quem disse que eu poderia "voltar para o buraco de onde sai"?

- Então suma de uma vez! Rukia responde aos gritos.

Daedra ri.

- Não posso mais voltar minha querida.

Rukia ainda com raiva olha sem entender.

- Há... Agora que eu revelei a identidade de Hisana para você, o senhor Magnus e o Senhor Solomon irão me trucidar, isso vai de encontro aos planos deles e cá entre nós querida "Kurosaki Rukia", Prefiro morrer aqui a voltar e morrer pelas mãos deles, então... Daedra pega sua espada. – Vou matar você e destruir esse teatro de uma vez!

- Tsc! Rukia fica em posição de luta.

- Revele sua verdadeira face, _**Chariot!**_

O corpo de Daedra se ajusta ficando com uma silhueta mais magra, sua pele totalmente branca e seu rosto coberto por uma máscara como a de um vizard com marcas roxas e apenas um olho à mostra, sua espada de torna um chicote e seu corpo mais flexível.

_- Eu lhe contei muitas coisas shinigami, pois você me pediu e por que achei divertido ver sua cara, levando em consideração que você mesma vive de mentiras neste mundo, não era de se admirar que Hisana mentisse tão bem._ Daedra desfere um golpe com seu chicote em uma velocidade impressionante, Rukia arregala os olhos e se defende com sua espada, mas o chicote enrola na lâmina e ambas ficam medindo forças.

- O que disse...? Rukia tenta soltar sua zampakutou sem tirar os olhos de Chariot.

_- Sim, Kurosaki Rukia seu mundo é uma grande mentira, você envolve todos aqueles que chama de amigos em uma teia de mentiras e usa esta teia a seu favor._

- Eu não sou assim! Rukia faz mais força e Chariot sorri aumentando mais sua energia para não perder o chicote.

_- Oh, é mesmo, pois é admirável como você consegue enganar o próprio coração. _Chariot ri alto. _– Só um cego não veria o como você e Ichigo se olham com aquele brilho, se eu fosse humana e tivesse sentimentos ficaria com inveja de vocês._

- Tola, não distorça a realidade, Ichigo é um importante companheiro humano, nós shinigamis não podemos...!

_- Pare de mentir Rukia para si, você sabe que não existe nada que impeça isso..._ Chariot olha cínica para Rukia e depois começa a debochá-la. _– É apenas uma pena para aquele outro shinigami que também te ama desde criança não tenha mais chances contra um destino tão forte quanto o seu..._

- Chega! Rukia grita com sua reiatsu enraivecida e ao invés de medir forças ela pula na direção de Chariot.

_- Oh..._

Rukia estava com tanta raiva que sua reiatsu estava criando uma névoa densa e fria ao seu redor, ela não hesitante utiliza de sua habilidade gélida para congelar o chão enquanto pula e energiza alguma coisa azulada na outra mão livre.

_- Tolinha, por que não largou essa espada..._ Chariot sorri.

O corpo de Chariot faísca e uma descarga elétrica percorre seu chicote indo até Rukia.

**- AAAHHHH!** Impulsionado pelo gelo que conduz ainda mais eletricidade a descarga é triplicada e Rukia sente como se sua cabeça fosse explodir, ela voa largando sua zampakutou e indo parar muito ferida no chão, seu corpo convulsionando.

_- Ai, ai..._ Chariot começa a andar na direção dela_. – Guerra psicológica é algo difícil de lutar, as armas são tão diferentes e nem mesmo por causa disso, menos mortais._

Rukia estava desorientada no chão e com um zumbido terrível no ouvido.

- Droga...! Ela tenta se levantar cambaleante, mas acaba caindo de novo, só então ela tem noção do dano que levara. – Impossível... Eu não consigo...

_- Se mexer? Claro que não, eu conduzi a descarga elétrica direto para o seu cerebelo, o ponto de equilíbrio do seu corpo, fico admirada que ainda esteja balbuciando alguma coisa e viva ainda por cima, um shinigami comum já estaria sem cabeça._

(- Como... É possível... Até meus pensamentos... Parecem mais lentos...) Rukia cerra os punhos querendo desesperadamente se levantar.

"_- Mamãezinha..."._

A voz familiar ecoa na cabeça de Rukia e ela olha para o vazio.

"_- __Eu não vou conseguir viver sem a senhora!"._

"_- Olha meu amor! Nosso anjo está dando os primeiros passinhos!"._

"_- Eu também te amo... Ichigo"._

Um flashback de lembranças aleatórias invade sua cabeça, as mesmas sensações, os mesmos sentimentos, aquela criança... Hisana.

Chariot para de andar e observa Rukia.

- Não eram sonhos... Não eram pesadelos... Rukia começa a se levantar da forma que pode. – Eram... Eram... Minhas lembranças... Rukia encara sua inimiga. - Então é realmente verdade... Mas como é possível que eu me lembre de um futuro onde não... Mais existo?

_- Não faço idéia, mas finalmente você compreendeu a verdade, você se casará com Kurosaki Ichigo, se chamará Kurosaki Rukia e terão uma filha chamada Kurosaki Hisana, fascinante não acha? _

- Hisana... Eu estive perto dela todo esse tempo... Rukia começa a se lembrar das sutilezas, brincadeiras e dos detalhes que ela mesma havia notado naquela jovem, tudo parecia se encaixar e ela enrubesce violentamente. – Ichigo...

- Agora você percebe como se parecem não? Em fim, está na hora de levar essa brincadeira mais a sério.

Rukia volta seu foco para a batalha, seus sentidos ainda debilitados e seu rosto ainda corado, sua expressão tremia, sua cabeça estava uma zona.

_- Fufufufu._ Chariot faz um movimento e seu chicote serpenteia violentamente em direção a Rukia que tenta esquivar, mas é pega rapidamente e tem seus pés presos, Chariot então gira Rukia no ar e a joga no chão de um lado para o outro não dando chances a shinigami. _- Experimente isso!_ Chariot ativa a mesma descarga elétrica de antes.

- Ahhhh! Rukia grita ao mesmo tempo em que é arremessada por Chariot. (- Desse jeito eu vou morrer, pensa Rukia, pensa!). – Hadou 31 Shakkahou!

A esfera flamejante voa em direção a Chariot, mas ela esquiva com facilidade.

_- O que pensa que está..._

A pequena esfera para surpresa de Chariot causa uma explosão muito maior que o imaginado e isso a faz olhar para trás ao ver a nuvem de fumaça vinda em sua direção.

(- AGORA!) Rukia pensando rápido ao ser jogada novamente no chão invoca sua zampakutou a tempo de prendê-la no chão, com a mão livre ela segura firme o chicote de Chariot e começa a congelá-lo, mas... – AHHHHH! Ela grita novamente quando a descarga elétrica se intensifica.

_- Hahahahaha, sua idiota, o que pensa que está fazendo, só vai piorar sua situação, não te ensinaram que agua conduz eletricidade e gelo é o estado sólido da agua?_

Mas Rukia não parava e a agua e a eletricidade criavam fenômenos semelhantes a curtos circuitos e vapor subia quando a descarga elétrica gerava uma quantidade imensurável de energia ao redor de ambas.

- Não há nada que possa fazer a onda de calor que a eletricidade cria em contanto com a agua ao causar curtos circuitos vai evaporar seu gelo antes de chegar até mim!

Em meio aos gritos ao ouvir o que Chariot diz, Rukia consegue esboçar um sorriso:

- Quem disse... Que eu... Quero congelar... Você...

Ao dizer isso o vapor criado pelo choque engole Rukia em uma densa névoa.

Chariot não enxerga Rukia e puxa o chicote de volta... Mas Rukia não vem junto...

_- Há! Acha que vai conseguir alguma coisa se escondendo ai sua shinigami idiota!_ Chariot faz um movimento circular e seu chicote cria uma esfera elétrica e ela dispara na direção da nevoa, mas não atinge nada, então ela dispara várias, mas nada consegue.

Sem perceber aquela névoa tinha aumentado e já criava uma grande redoma ao seu redor diminuindo bastante sua visibilidade.

Uma faísca passa na frente de Chariot e ela se assusta pulando para trás.

Ela olha em todas as direções para sentir a presença de Rukia_. – Onde você está..._ Ela fala para si procurando. _– Ai está!_ Ela arremessa outra esfera elétrica e ela vai abrindo caminho até que atinge alguma coisa. _– Peguei você Rukia!_ Chariot corre.

Chariot corre e a névoa vai se dissipando ao poucos, mas ela se dissipava indo em uma direção... Ela pára de correr e olha surpresa.

_- Impossível!_

Rukia estava com sua zampakutou em uma mão e seu braço erguido aos céus sugava aquela névoa, uma descarga elétrica passava pelo seu corpo enquanto uma aura gélida circulava ao seu redor.

_- Você descobriu o poder de sua alma primordial..._ A expressão de Chariot tremia ao ver aquele fenômeno.

Rukia estava séria.

- Me disseram que aqueles que possuem zampakutous com poderes de elementos primários possuem mais de uma variante de poder, se um shinigami possui uma zampakutou com o elemento da terra se ele souber como utilizar não só poderia criar tempestades de areia, mas poderia muito bem fazer uma avalanche de pedras aparecer diante de nossos olhos.

A descarga elétrica corre pelo chão ao sair do corpo de Rukia e Chariot usa seu chicote para desvia-la e não ser atingida.

Rukia continua:

- Minha zampakutou e a do capitão Hitsugaya tem como o elemento o gelo, contudo... A aura gélida de Rukia começa a formar pequenas espirais ao seu redor. – Não é propriamente gelo ou neve e sim agua. As tampas dos esgotos da cidade voam pelos ares e agua começa a sair por todos os lados, Rukia olha para Chariot. – O capitão Hitsugaya usando este principio consegue fazer sua zampakutou manipular o clima.

O céu escurece e todos no campo de batalham testemunhavam o que acontecia.

Chariot olhava para cima, era a primeira vez que presenciava tal fenômeno e ela não sabia exatamente o que fazer enquanto raios e trovões enchem os céus.

_- Mas o que está acontecendo, é você que está fazendo tudo isso!?_ Chariot não sabia se ficava assustada ou maravilhada por presenciar aquilo pela primeira vez.

- A agua possui três estados básicos e você mesma já citou um, sólido: como o gelo, líquido como a agua, e gasoso: como o vapor ao nosso redor, mas a agua quando cria vapor causa trocas gasosas nas nuvens criando descargas elétricas e isso nós conhecemos como... Um relâmpago cai em cima de Rukia e joga Chariot para trás.

_- Esse poder... Está além da compreensão, então era isso que você era capaz de fazer no futuro?! Mas é cedo demais para ter adquirido isso!_

- É mesmo? Se quer culpar alguém culpe a "minha criança".

Chariot cerra os punhos segurando firme sua arma.

- Meu corpo é o catalisador de meus poderes. A eletricidade e a névoa de gelo começam a se concentrar na zampakutou de Rukia. – Agradeço pelo tratamento de choque que me deu, graças a ele não vi alternativas a não ser usar isto. A zampakutou de Rukia começa a vibrar com várias fagulhas ao redor. – Não aperfeiçoei está técnica, mas este é o momento perfeito para usá-la. Rukia posiciona sua zampakutou para trás.

Chariot sem saída usa toda sua energia no chicote e ele entra em frenesi serpenteando pelo chão.

_- Se for para morrer, não deixarei de existir sem causar-lhe uma ferida profunda, Kurosaki Rukia!_

Os olhos de Rukia brilham e se enchem se fagulhas elétricas assim como todo seu corpo, agua começa a se concentrar ao redor da shinigami enquanto pequenos flocos de neve caem do céu.

- Meu nome é KUCHIKI RUKIA!

A shinigami voa na direção de Chariot que faz o mesmo com seu chicote serpentando e destruindo tudo ao redor.

_**- Maelstrom! (**_メイルストロム_**/**_Meirusutoromu).

Um turbilhão de energia elemental envolve o corpo de Rukia causando devastação pelo caminho, Chariot usa seu chicote para atacar e chocar sua força contra a shinigami causando uma grande tempestade de energia ao redor

- AAAHHHH! Ambas gritam jogando suas energias contra a outra.

Rukia impulsiona Chariot ainda mais até que o turbilhão de energia engole as duas e explode.

Rukia voa quase inconsciente, mas um ar gélido rodeia seu corpo diminuindo seu impacto na hora da queda, Chariot não tem tanta sorte e seu corpo cai no chão em frangalhos.

Rukia com muito esforço fica de pé outra vez e com dificuldade e ajuda de sua zampakutou anda até Chariot que voltava a sua primeira forma.

- Eu sabia que não tinha como vencê-la, mas nunca tinha imaginado que seria vendo uma técnica dessas... Ela cospe de novo.

- Essa técnica é mais poderosa do que isso, só falta aperfeiçoa-la ainda mais. Rukia responde sem debochar, o corpo de Daedra começava a se esvair vagarosamente.

- Fufufufu... Então você também percebe o ponto fraco desta técnica não?

- Sim... Se eu exagerar... Rukia não termina de falar.

- Vocês são fortes, talvez já estejam mais fortes do que foram um dia, mas isso ainda não é o suficiente e vocês aprenderão da pior forma possível que muitos ainda cairão para realizarem os sonhos dela...

- Os sonhos dela, não são os meus sonhos. Rukia responde.

- Então você nunca será uma boa mãe.

Rukia arregala os olhos surpreendida pela resposta.

Daedra gargalha, mas sua expressão começa a ficar mais cansada e por fim ela fecha os olhos.

Rukia dá alguns passos a frente e olhando para o céu que não estava mais escuro então fala sozinha:

- Você disse que não morreria sem causar uma ferida profunda em mim... Rukia fecha o punho e o leva até seu coração. – Parabéns, você conseguiu...

A pequena shinigami senta no chão, agora que a tensão da luta tinha passado, ela não imaginava que sentiria tanta dor, Rukia não demora a deitar e fazer expressão de sofrimento.

- Eu exagerei usando uma técnica que não estou acostumada, droga...

O pequeno flashback da conversa com Daedra volta outra vez.

* * *

><p><em>- Aquela jovem que veio do futuro Matsuda Hisa, eu sei que ela esconde muitas coisas de nós e todos vocês parecem conhecer ela muito bem, quem é ela de verdade por que vocês a chamam de "minha criança"?<em>

_Daedra sorri._

_- Por que ela é uma eterna criança perdida em seus sonhos tolos que nunca se realizarão, uma criança presa a um corpo que lhe foi privado de infância e esperanças em um futuro que não tem mais solução... Mas... _

_- Mas...? Rukia faz um ar de interrogação._

_- Antes de ser a "nossa criança" ela é a criança de outra pessoa._

_Rukia continuava com a mesma expressão, então Daedra sorri e completa:_

_- Ela é sua filha, Kuchiki Rukia._

_Rukia entra em choque, mas Daedra não pára de falar._

_- Ela disse que sua filha tinha morrido? Tolices, ela mentiu apenas para esconder de você a verdadeira identidade e seu verdadeiro nome:_

_A pequena apenas observa estática._

_- "Kurosaki Hisana"._

_Rukia dá um passo para trás começando a suar frio._

_- Isso é... Mentira..._

_- Oh, é mesmo? Pense bem e observe, então perceba as semelhanças entre vocês._

_- Não isso é impossível! Ela nunca mentiria sobre uma coisa dessas e...! E... É ilógico, eu e Ichigo...!?_

_- Acha impossível? Hahahaha! Dá mesma forma como doar seus poderes a um humano? Conviver com ele brincando de ser uma humana normal apenas para passarem mais tempo juntos? A quem acha que engana minha cara Rukia?_

_- Cale a boca, você não sabe de nada!_

_- Não sei de nada? Eu vim do futuro sua idiota eu sei sobre vocês antes mesmo de descobrirem!_

_- Maldita! A única coisa que você está tentando fazer é me confundir!_

_- Eu já fiz isso... Daedra sorri cinicamente._

_Rukia engole seco, ela estava começando a sentir dor de cabeça, o sentimento de traição e engano a fazia ficar mais confusa._

_- Eu não... O Ichigo... Ela fala engolindo as palavras._

_- Rukia... Rukia... Rukia. Daedra balança a cabeça. – Será que você realmente não ama aquele humano? Vou ser sincera com você, nós deep hollows não podemos sentir as mesmas sensações que vocês, mas o senhor Kaliver me ensinou a identificá-las, por isso eu sei reconhecer o que está sentido e você ama aquele human..._

_- Não! Rukia não espera Daedra terminar de falar._

_Mas o deep hollow começa a rir._

_- Quanto mais você nega mais evidente fica seu amor e preocupação por ele, mesmo enquanto lutamos a todo o momento que um choque de reiatsu diferente emana da direção em que ele luta você instantaneamente abre sua guarda._

_- Tsc..._

_- A pergunta que sobrou é... Será que ele sente o mesmo... Será que um humano teria coragem de sentir e desperdiçar o seu amor por alguém que não existe entre os vivos? Lógico que iria, mas quantas ele ainda terá em seus braços antes de vir até os seus?_

_A expressão de Rukia treme e sua boca fica semiaberta._

_- Eu... Rukia olha para o chão confusa tentando encontrar as palavras._

_- Eu avisei não avisei? Simples nomes ou revelações medíocres como essas jamais afetariam o curso de uma história já predestinada._

_- Como? Então desde o início ela não tinha motivos para mentir?_

_- Correto, o futuro já está escrito, sua filha tola esta tentando desesperadamente ir contra as correntes do destino, logicamente que nunca terá sucesso._

_- Minha... Filha... Rukia treme._

_- Sim... "Kurosaki Rukia"... Ela nascerá daqui a dez anos..._

_Rukia leva as mãos à cabeça._

_- Mas... As leis... A Soul Society...!_

_- Vocês humanos são muito complicados, isso que chamam de coração é realmente um problema, depois vá lá e diga a ele que o ama, vejamos o que ele responde hahahahaha!_

_Rukia morde os lábios._

_Várias lembranças de Ichigo invadem a sua mente e ela segura o coração olhando espantada para Daedra._

_- Isso... Tem que ser... Mentira..._

_As duas voltam a se encarar com Rukia demonstrando uma expressão de angústia e confusão._

* * *

><p>Rukia encolhe no chão segurando suas dores.<p>

- Algo em meu coração já sabia disso... Mas... Ela fica corada... – Nunca mais vou conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos...

Rukia sente ao longe a reiatsu de Ichigo.

- Será verdade que você sentiria algo diferente por mim...? Alguém tão diferente como eu? Ichigo...

Várias reiatsus movimentando-se rapidamente pelo campo de batalha fazem Rukia fechar os olhos mordendo os lábios.

- Do que você tem tanto medo...

O corpo de Rukia começa a relaxar e seus olhos a fechar.

- Hi... Sana...

Rukia desmaia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No Divã com a LYEL... Nem demorou tanto dessa vez =X<strong>_

_Um oferecimento de Neston: "É saúde e eu quero maaaaiisss, geléia, leite e meeeeelll, BANANA, BANANA! É um amasso com sorvete... Existem mil maneiras de preparar neston!"... (Omg alguém ainda se lembra dessa musiquinha, O_o´?)._

- Olá pessoal, dessa vez nem demoramos muito para fugir das correntes do inferno, hoje eu vou entrevistar a personagem mais famosa do anime Bleach e que faz o Ibope ir às alturas! Pelo menos até os cinco minutos que ela leva para apanhar de novo e voltar tudo para o Ichigo...

- Ei! Já vai começar a implicância?

- Eu estou expondo uma realidade Rukia, todos aqueles que acompanham Bleach já estão vacinados para estes tipos de situações.

- Eu não entendo qual é a do autor, já percebeu que ele faz o maior "H" para me mostrar de corte de cabelo novo, golpe novo, mas ai ele manda um fuleiro qualquer e já me tira de cena? Eu estou pensando seriamente em virar atriz da Record.

- Não é da Globo não?

- Não. Aquela emissora já perdeu o respeito, igual ao Kubo por mim.

- Mas você não está satisfeita com o papel que eu te dei não? Você é uma das que mais aparecem agora, criei até um golpe novo cheio de miguelagem, estou até te vingando fazendo o Ichigo apanhar mais que você dessa vez.

- É verdade... Nem tinha pensado nisso, mas não dá para maneirar com o coitado não? Ele chega todo roxo em casa e de noite não rende nada.

- EEEIIII cacete! Não fala essas coisas ao vivo tá doida?!

- Desculpe, saiu sem querer, mas pense nisso tá?

- ... Tá vou anotar no meu caderninho...

- Ei Lyel...

- Uhm...? (rabisca, rabisca, rabisca...).

- Não vai fazer aquelas perguntas rotineiras não?

- Vô sim, Rukia, agora que você sabe quem a nossa protagonista realmente é, o que acha que vai acontecer entre você duas? Será que a tensão vai aumentar?

- Com certeza, Eu posso pecar pelas mentiras magníficas que invento, mas nunca deixei de ser fiel com quem considero importante para mim, Hisana quebrou esse quesito fidelidade quando achou que não poderia confiar seus segredos a ninguém e isso me machucou bastante, ainda mais agora que acredito nas palavras da Daedra.

- Então seu relacionamento com Hisana vai ficar ruim? E quanto ao Ichigo, você vai contar tudo a ele?

- Meu relacionamento com a Hisana talvez complique bastante, mas vai depender do momento que vou escolher para dizer a ela que já sei de tudo, quanto ao Ichigo esse sim vai ficar difícil, eu vou ficar confusa, Daedra conseguiu despertar os sentimentos humanos dentro de mim que tão orgulhosamente escondi desde o início do anime, vou me tornar uma pessoa cheia de conflitos entre razão emoção e dever, vou ter que reaprender quais são minhas prioridades.

- Vixi, eu tenho isso tudo planejado para a Fanfic? Nem eu me lembrava mais hehehehe.

- É a coisa vai ficar bem complicada para a Hisana, aliás a vida dela já é uma complicação só...

- É né... Tadinha... Parece que vamos mudar um pouco o arco e mostraremos mais as emoções dos personagens.

- Muito provável que sim.

- Então é isso, foi um prazer te ver por aqui Rukia-chan, ainda nos veremos de novo.

- Sim claro, eu estarei aqui outra vez.

- Até a próxima galerinha!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ficha Técnica<strong>_

**Nome:** Kuchiki Rukia

**Idade:** ? (Aparenta ter 15 anos).

**Altura:** 1,46m (Na fanfic).

_Rukia pode ser considerada o bem mais precioso de Hisana e Ichigo, com seu jeito alegre e cativante sem deixar de lado seu ar de nobreza natural e carinho que sente por aqueles que ama, Era o pilar de Hisana e sua família que via em sua mãe tudo aquilo que ela desejava ser._

_Rukia e Ichigo nutriam fortes sentimentos um pelo outro, mas nunca encontravam uma maneira de expor tais sentimentos, mas em um momento de vida ou morte, em uma batalha feroz no futuro, acabam confessando o que sentem um pelo outro e resolvendo viver um relacionamento em segredo até certo ponto._

_Hisana era um bebê especial e por isso exigia muito de Rukia para ser gerada, o que a pequena shinigami não esperava era que sua criança alimentava-se de sua reiatsu, por causa dessa condição especial, a gravidez de Rukia foi um longo treinamento de nove meses, tanto que ao nascer, recebeu ajuda de seus amigos para controlar seu poder que havia saído de controle com o nascimento da filha, além disso, após o parto ela também desenvolveu novos poderes fora dos padrões._

_Rukia aprendeu a viver como humana e a ter uma família, o amor que sentia por Ichigo era algo que servia de exemplo para muitos que os admiravam, além disso, se tornou uma excelente mãe, o nascimento de Hisana enriqueceu seu relacionamento com seu irmão Byakuya e a tornou um elo entre os dois._

_Sua morte junto com Ichigo foi o estopim para as mudanças drásticas que afetariam para sempre Hisana tanto por dentro, quanto por fora, mas isso será mostrado apenas mais tarde..._

_**Zampakutou:**_ Dance! _Sode no Shirayuki._


	9. Batalha de Abissais

_**A Obra BLEACH não me pertence, mas o enredo e personagens originais sim.**_  
><em><strong>Em homenagem ao trabalho de Tite Kubo, espero que apreciem esta História.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Estejam prontos para embarcar em mais uma nova aventura!<strong>_  
><em><strong>BOA LEITURA!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hisana estava acabada, seu corpo não tinha mais espaço para receber mais ferimentos, Mayuri não tinha liberado o selo que havia prometido, embora ela tivesse dado tudo de si, matar Mélicos tinha sido seu último esforço.<p>

Kaliver cai dos céus como um meteoro no chão abrindo uma enorme cratera e causando uma grande explosão, Hisana observava a reiatsu de Inoue se afastando e quando percebe que ela não estava mais por perto se deixa cair no chão puxando golfadas de ar desesperados.

– Fique lá mesmo! Fique lá mesmo! Hisana diz exaurida se referindo a Kaliver.

– Hisana!

Hiryu aparece outra vez, a dragonesa parecia desesperada agora, ela pega a cabeça de Hisana do chão e ao ver todas aquelas feridas fica sem saber por onde começar.

– Pernas e braços Hiryu, é só deles que preciso para continuar a lutar!

Hisana dá a sugestão a sua zampakutou que após ouvir a voz da mestra não perde mais um segundo.

– Regenere o máximo que puder, ele vai demorar um pouco para levantar daquele buraco.

– O... O que foi que você fez?

– Eu refleti o golpe dele, mas o impacto foi tão grande que eu acabei voando junto, pelo menos eu ajudei a Inoue por um instante. Hisana ri e geme ao mesmo tempo.

– Como você é imprudente Hisana, toda hora você se esforça demais, fica extrapolando os seus limites, colocando sua vida em risco, eu odeio isso em você!

A dragonesa grita com raiva apenas por estar muito preocupada.

– Foi mal é de família, não dá para mudar isso em mim a essa altura do campeonato, além do mais, o que eu faço sempre deu certo ou vai dizer que você não se passa por mim?

As veias de Hiryu saltam e ela aperta a perna de Hisana que estava sendo curada.

– UuUuAAAaaaaaHhhHH! Na perna não, na perna não! Tá doendo, tá doendo! Desculpa! Desculpa! Ela grita se contorcendo e fazendo careta.

Hiryu continua a curar, mas ambas sentem que Kaliver havia acordado.

– Hisana... Não vai dar tempo... A zampakutou olha para trás.

– Tudo bem, obrigada mesmo assim, quantas vezes mais você consegue usar a regeneração?

– Só mais uma... Sem meu irmão não consigo fazer melhor que isso... Desculpe.

– Pelo menos você tenta e isso para mim já é o suficiente.

Hisana se levanta apertando o botão de comunicação do relógio outra vez, sua expressão se tornando severa.

– Ei seu capitão de merda, tá tirando uma com a minha cara? Eu estou morrendo aqui e você ainda quer esperar o que para liberar esse maldito selo?

– _Já disse, preciso de mais tempo, o selo ainda não foi decodificado por completo, aguente mais trinta minutos..._

– Trinta minutos? Por que tem que ser sempre trinta minutos? Eu não aguento mais nem dez Mayuri!

– _Então você falhou em sua missão._

A expressão de Hisana fica enraivecida a ponto de deixa-la vermelha, ela olha para seu relógio e começa a tentar arrancá-lo.

– Eu vou quebrar essa merda e sair explodindo tudo!

– Não faça isso sua idiota, quer nos matar?!

Hiryu pula nas costas de Hisana segurando o braço de sua mestra que tentava fazer uma loucura.

– É a mesma coisa sem o selo, eu vou explodir tudo com Bankai!

– Se você liberar o Bankai sem o selo seu corpo pode não aguentar!

Hisana pára de se mexer, ela parecia ter entendido.

Hiryu desce das costas da jovem e suspira.

– Deixa de ser boba e tenta fazer alguma coisa, não é você que faz as coisas darem certo?

Hisana espreme a visão pensativa e olha outra vez para o relógio apertando novamente o botão.

– Ei capitão de merda tá ouvindo?

–_..._

– Bem eu sei que está, olha só, eu quero que você libere o selo em no máximo vinte minutos, dá para ficar enrolando por aqui enquanto isso, sem mais nem menos, caso contrário... Se eu falhar em minha missão... Hisana sorri. – Eles vão levar meu corpo embora ai você vai ter que dizer "bye, bye", corpinho magnífico de Kurosaki Hisana.

Alguns segundo em silêncio se passam até que Hisana ouve a voz de Mayuri.

– _Vinte minutos, nem mais nem menos._

Hisana sorri cinicamente.

– Sabia que podia contar com o senhor querido capitão.

Hisana encerra a comunicação e olha para sua zampakutou falando em tom sarcástico.

– Ei, você sabe que não aguento nem ficar de pé né?

–... É eu já sabia... A dragonesa abre os braços. – Então, qual é o grande plano?

– O melhor de todos que pensei até agora.

– Qual é?

– "Enrolation".

Hisana leva um cascudo e cai de testa no chão.

– Vai ficar enrolando!? Hiryu grita enraivecida.

– Não vou enrolar... Hisana resmunga com lágrima nos olhos. – Vou fingir que estou enrolando, bater um papo daqui, conversar sobre o passado de lá, um convite para tomar sorvete talvez... Bate nele um pouco também... Fugir um pouco... E por ai vai... Afinal, eu sou tão carismática.

Hiryu continuava com a mesma expressão.

– Hisana isso não vai dar certo! Aquele homem te conhece como ninguém, afinal foi ele que te treinou esqueceu? Aquele cara foi teu mestre desde que se conheceram e também vocês...!

– Pode ir parando por ai, a gente já conversou sobre isso.

Hisana levanta do chão massageando a cabeça.

– Já disse que quem fez essa escolha foi ele, eu estou apenas me adaptando ao que ele deseja.

Hiryu sabia que Hisana mentia, ela olha triste para sua mestra.

– Tem que existir alguma solução Hisana, isso não pode terminar assim...

–... Se existisse... Hisana também olha triste para ela. – Não estaríamos tentando nos matar...

Elas sentem Kaliver se aproximando, Hisana recobra a compostura.

– Hiryu, eu vou tentar sobreviver os próximos dez minutos sem sua ajuda, mas a partir dai, quero que use seu poder apenas para me regenerar.

– Entendi... Ei Hisana...?

A jovem olha para sua zampakutou.

– Aguente firme tá? Ela começa a se desmaterializar.

– Amém...

Hisana fita na direção de Kaliver que se aproximava e já era possível vê-lo chegar cheio de escoriações.

– Olha só quem diria que depois de mais de duas horas apanhando eu conseguiria finalmente arranhar ele... Hisana suspira.

Kaliver fica de frente para Hisana, a expressão dele era a mesma de antes, imparcial, ele olha ao redor e percebe que seus servos já estavam mortos.

– Parece que seus amigos conseguiram destruir meus servos.

– Nossa! Olha só ele fala! Já tinha até me esquecido como era sua voz.

Hisana finge surpresa.

– Deveria agradecer por eu deixar você respirar por alguns momentos.

Hisana olha ao redor da cidade e enxerga apenas escombros.

– Se não tivéssemos destruído quase toda a restrição eu te levava para tomar um sorvete e bater mais papo, acho que a gente chegou a fazer isso uma vez lembra?

Kaliver continua em silêncio.

Hisana coça a cabeça.

– Não precisa ficar tímido, deve ter sido realmente difícil para um abissal sem emoções como você sentir alguma coisa por uma garota tola que nem eu.

– Realmente é tolice uma garota humana acreditar que alguém como eu poderia ter sentimentos, não fui criado para compartilhar emoções, apenas para concluir meus objetivos que era aprender tudo sobre você e seus amigos. Kaliver não demonstra nenhuma reação enquanto fala. – Graças a isso, eu sou entre todos os abissais aquele que mais conhece tudo sobre você.

– Sério? Hisana ri. – Você só esqueceu um detalhe, eu sou a maior mentirosa que existe por isso sei reconhecer uma mentira quando ouço uma e você meu caro, mesmo com essa cara dura que tem, está mentindo, além do mais... Hisana sorri. – O tempo que você conviveu comigo foi o mesmo que convivi com você, não pense que não o conheço também Kaliver.

– O que sabe sobre mim é irrelevante, não há nada que saiba a meu respeito que me comprometa nesta batalha.

– Mesmo quando mente dizendo que não sente nada por mim? Hisana fala séria.

A expressão de Kaliver treme e Hisana some da visão do abissal que leva um soco na cara e cai a alguns metros de distância no chão, ele senta colocando a mão onde Hisana havia atingido e começa a encará-la.

Hisana olha para seu punho e sopra como se estivesse esfriando a mão após o soco desferido:

– Não disse? Eu também te conheço.

Kaliver se levanta e fica em silêncio.

Hisana olha para o chão.

– Kaliver, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas isso que estamos fazendo não está certo, tem que haver alguma alternativa, o que quer que tenham posto na balança pode ser trocado por outra coisa de valor, pare com isso, por favor, chega dessa loucura! Ela grita.

Mal termina de falar Hisana leva um soco no estômago que a faz levantar do chão e cuspir sangue, ela ainda leva outro soco violento no rosto que a faz voar e cair no chão tossindo.

– Não há nada para ser trocado.

Hisana levanta a cabeça.

– Apenas a sua vida que terá fim.

Ela levanta cambaleante.

– Sempre existe alguma alternativa... Eu sei o como você é obsessivo por alguma coisa quando a quer... Mas eu preciso saber da verdade, senão como vou poder ajudar?!

– "_Guerra psicológica, se não tem forças para vencer, então vença o inimigo pelo cansaço, deixar-se atingir para golpeá-lo efetivamente, conhecer os seus limites para impor limites ao seu adversário_". Tudo isso eu lhe ensinei e você aprendeu muito bem, contudo, eu sou o seu mestre e tudo o que sabe fazer, eu faço melhor.

– Seu grande idiota! Eu não comecei essa guerra, Magnus e Solomon começaram, eles me criaram para ser algo que nunca quis e agora quer jogar tudo o que vivemos contra mim?! Isso é covardia!

– Covardia? Então você esqueceu a mais importante lição que ensinei: "Em uma luta valendo a vida, a vontade de viver sobrepuja a covardia".

– Eu não quero saber dessas besteiras, eu estou falando de nós...!

– "Minha criança", você está alucinando ao pensar que existe alguma coisa entre nós, amor, afeto, amizade, nada disso existe, mas em uma coisa você tem razão, eu sou obsessivo quando desejo alguma coisa e não há nada que eu deseje mais neste instante que acabar com tudo isso.

Hisana sabia que Kaliver não a chamava de "minha criança", mas a maneira como ele havia falado era extremamente ofensivo, ele sabia o quanto ela detestava ser chamada daquele jeito, pois já o tinha explicado por que, ela fica em dúvida, será que ele falava a verdade?

– Se... Ela o encara forçando uma expressão de raiva. – Se o seu objetivo fosse apenas me derrotar, você já teria feito isso... Todo o ódio que diz nutrir por mim já o teria tornado invencível, por isso eu sei que você mente senão...!

Kaliver gira sua lâmina e a posiciona em pé diante de sua expressão desprovida de emoções:

– "_Meu ódio queima e afunda suas esperanças no vazio de meu coração... Aterrorize... __**Tenebrae**__...". (nota: lê-se Tenebrê)_

Enquanto ouve Kaliver falar a expressão de Hisana murcha e ela sente seu coração se tornar vazio, ela olha triste para aquele homem diante de si e baixa a cabeça fechando os olhos.

Ela sabia... Não havia mais volta.

* * *

><p>Ichigo, Sado, Ishida e Inoue haviam acabado de encontrar Rukia inconsciente, a jovem começava a curar os ferimentos da pequena shinigami sob os olhos atentos dos outros, repentinamente uma pressão espiritual fora de série cai sobre eles fazendo-os voltar-se para a direção em que Hisana lutava.<p>

– O que é essa pressão espiritual assustadora? Sado comenta tão perplexo quanto os outros.

– Kaliver... Sem dúvidas ele fez alguma coisa... Ishida cerra os punhos.

Inoue não deixava de se preocupar, mas não comenta nada, pois uma coisa tirava sua concentração no momento, sua energia, se ela tivesse o suficiente para curar Rukia seria um milagre.

Ichigo percebe que Inoue suava, mas não era de preocupação, ele toca gentilmente o ombro de Inoue que sorri para o amigo, Ichigo então desvia o olhar para a pressão espiritual que sentia:

– Hisa...

Todos viram testemunhas quando uma enorme redoma negra engole metade do domínio quase chegando onde estavam.

– O que? Aquilo é? Ichigo grita surpreso.

– Um domínio... Ishida responde.

– ... Hisa... Sado se cala novamente.

A energia que sentiam repentinamente desaparece fazendo todos olharem preocupados.

– Sumiu... Sado diz.

Apenas Inoue conseguia sentir o que acontecia ali dentro.

– Hisa-chan... Está em grande perigo... O poder de Kaliver aumentou de uma maneira que oprime minha sensibilidade espiritual...

Seus amigos se viram para ela que sem deixar de se concentrar em curar Rukia continua:

– Se não fizermos nada Hisa-chan pode morrer.

Agora Inoue estava tremendo de nervosismo.

Ichigo fecha os punhos e lembra o que Hisana havia dito, aquela batalha era dela, uma pendência entre os dois do qual ninguém tinha o direito de intervir, contudo, ele também sabia que Hisana não estava preparada psicologicamente para isso e seu poder estava selado por causa da interferência que sua energia poderia causar àquele plano temporal se ela o liberasse sem aviso, além do mais...

– Eu vou.

Os amigos de Ichigo olham para ele que devolve o olhar.

– Ela vai morrer se não fizermos nada, desde o início ela não estava pronta para isso, lembra que ela disse que não podia usar todo o poder, pois estava selado? Ichigo olha para a grande redoma negra. – Se o capitão Mayuri tivesse conseguido fazer alguma coisa, Hisa já estaria lutando mais a sério, mas não sei se perceberam tudo que ela tem feito desde o início da luta foi ganhar tempo.

Era verdade, todos haviam de fato percebido isso.

– O capitão deve estar com algum problema para ajuda-la e por isso ela não conseguiu fazer nada até agora.

– Mas Hisa-chan disse para não atrapalharmos... Inoue lembra.

– Eu sei o que ela disse, mas não me lembro de ter concordado com isso em momento algum.

– Kurosaki nós não temos poder para ajuda-la também e se agirmos de maneira errada vamos acabar atrapalhando e pondo a vida dela em um risco maior ainda. Ishida diz com os braços cruzados.

– Eu sei disso, mas eu não sou o tipo de homem que vê um companheiro em perigo e fica parado sem fazer nada e já fiquei parado tempo demais aqui assistindo a tudo. Ele estava bastante sério.

– Como vamos entrar no domínio? Sado pergunta. Não podemos entrar uma vez que ele se fecha.

– Eu posso passar por ele e criar uma barreira para que entrem junto comigo.

Todos olham para Inoue surpresos pela sua iniciativa, ela estava de costas, mas vira a cabeça sorrindo para seus amigos.

– Mas só depois que a Kuchiki-san acordar.

– Claro! Ichigo sorri falando alto e fechando os punhos. – Quando Rukia acordar nós iremos agir!

* * *

><p>Hisana estava de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados, mas por fim levanta o rosto para com tristeza encarar aquela criatura que ela imaginava que nunca mais veria, ela no fundo temia aquilo, pois de alguma forma ela sentia que ele se tornava outra coisa, outra pessoa... "pessoa" talvez Hisana fosse a única que o considerasse "humano" e talvez por isso tivesse medo do que ele se tornava naquela forma.<p>

A pele de Kaliver fica totalmente negra e racha mostrando pequenas fendas douradas que pulsavam da cor de veias, seus cabelos outrora castanhos brilhantes se tornam uma espécie de névoa em chamas, sua expressão morre junto com seu coração que se torna vazio, seus olhos ficam amarelos e inexpressivos e de suas costas asas angelicais surgem, porém negras e tenebrosas, sua lâmina se torna uma junção etérea do corpo, ele parecia humano, mas também parecia diabólico.

O tempo parecia passar devagar enquanto Hisana assistia tudo aquilo acontecer, ela olha para o relógio, segundos haviam se passado, aquilo ela não esperava, seria impossível Mayuri conseguir fazer alguma coisa a tempo, ela estava sem energia, cansada física e mentalmente, sabia que iria morrer, mas no fundo. - _Hisana sorri-_ A jovem sabia que não conseguiria desistir.

Kaliver se contempla por um momento, fazia tempo que não ficava naquela forma ele encara Hisana que devolvia um olhar triste e de alguma forma ele encontrava decepção naquele olhar, mas ela sorri enigmaticamente para ele.

– Isso logo terminará.

– Sim. É tudo o que ela diz.

Kaliver abre a mão e uma pequena esfera negra sobe aos céus, quando chega a certa altura ela explode e uma redoma negra começa a descer sobre o campo de batalha abrindo uma dimensão separando Hisana e Kaliver dos outros.

O domínio de Kaliver paralisava o tempo e tornava tudo ao redor uma sombra daquilo o que realmente era Hisana se sentia no "lado negro" da cidade, as construções, as árvores, os seres vivos todos em tons cinza e paralisados deles saiam partículas negras que subiam e desapareciam constantemente.

– Nada mudou aqui, continua sem cor e sem vida.

– Assim é o inferno.

– Você fala como se o conhece. Hisana vira a cara. – Você não viveu no inferno e nem viveu um inferno, você "fez" o inferno na vida das pessoas junto daqueles desgraçados. Ela volta seu olhar para ele outra vez. – Não fale o nome do inferno em vão_**"Tenebrae".**_

Pela primeira vez Kaliver sorri. Cinicamente, mas sorri.

– Finalmente está conseguindo entender, esse confronto era inevitável o destino do seu mundo era inevitável, sua morte também será.

– Todos morrem caro Tenebrae, mas não hoje. Hisana fica em posição de luta. – NÃO HOJE!

Hisana corre na direção de Kaliver com a espada em riste, o abissal defende com facilidade e contra ataca com um chute, Hisana perde o folego quando sente o pé de Kaliver quebrando alguma coisa dentro do seu corpo, mas ela larga a espada e segura o pé do seu adversário e o gira no ar arremessando-o longe, Kaliver gira o corpo no ar e pega impulso enrijecendo as partículas espirituais e volta em voo rasante na direção de Hisana que pega a espada no chão e defende o golpe de Kaliver que a arremessa para bem mais longe, ela grita com a pressão do ar sobre o seu corpo, naquele instante até respirar lhe dava vontade de gritar, três prédios desabam, mas o ultimo cai sobre ela que tem a cabeça atingida por alguns escombros e começa a sangrar, ela corta o ar com sua espada para abrir uma brecha e sair, Hisana cai no chão rolando e não perde tempo para se apoiar na espada outra vez e desferir outro corte no ar que divide o cero de Kaliver em dois, mas ao fazer isso as energias divididas explodem muito perto dela como se fossem granadas e Hisana fica tonta, sua cabeça gira e um zumbido terrível a fazia perder o equilíbrio, ela mal consegue enxergar a silhueta de Kaliver chegar e pegar sua cabeça arrastando seu corpo pelo chão, sua espada cai da mão e ela tenta segurar os braços de Kaliver para tentar se soltar, mas ele era bem mais forte e violento, ela cospe e começa a se afogar no próprio sangue, seu corpo estava amolecendo e seus olhos perdendo o brilho.

– Hi... Hir...Hisana puxa seu folego desesperado. – Hiryu, regenera...!

As feridas dos braços, das pernas e da coluna de Hisana começam a regenerar, ela crava suas pernas e braços no chão fazendo Kaliver perder velocidade e morde com toda a força a palma de sua mão. Kaliver fecha a cara quando sente a dor da mordida e joga Hisana enterrando-a no chão, para espanto dele a espada de Hisana já estava na sua mão e ela não perde tempo:

– Ainda bem que você abriu esse domínio... Uma reiatsu negra cobre o corpo da jovem. – Por que assim... Ela posiciona a espada. - Ichigo não vai me ver_**. **_Hisana sorri:_** – Getsuga Tenshou!**_

A densidade espiritual da presa lunar atinge Kaliver a queima roupa que não tem tempo de reação e pega todo o golpe em cheio, ele é jogado aos céus como um foguete sendo impulsionado por toda aquela energia e explode no céu junto dela.

Hiryuken aparece.

– _Hisana!_

Hisana estava jogada no chão sem conseguir mexer um músculo, mas não deixava de sorrir com seu adorável cinismo.

– Eu disse não disse? Sempre tenho uma surpresinha na manga...

– _Então a manga dessa roupa acabou de rasgar com o resto do seu corpo... Hiryu se ajoelha e analisa em silêncio o estado de Hisana._

– Tá não precisa falar, já sei, eu estou igual a um queijo suíço! Hisana infla as bochechas.

– _Na verdade eu estava aqui pensando... Qual dos buracos eu começo a tapar primeiro..._

– Braços e pernas mulher!

– _Se você não ficar quieta eu vou tapar é o buraco dessa sua boca!_

– Tenta sua lagartixa!

Os olhos de Hiryu tremem.

– _Me chamou de quê?_ A zampakutou cutuca uma das feridas de Hisana de propósito.

– Ai mamãe, não toca ai não! Ai, ai, ai diabo! Mas mesmo na brincadeira dolorosa, a expressão de Hisana muda e ela começa a cuspir sangue descontroladamente.

– _Hisana!_ Hiryu pára de brincar.

– Eu... Acho que ele quebrou as minhas costelas com aquele chute e elas perfuraram os pulmões...

– _Vou usar minhas ultimas energias para recuperar isso então!_

– Não... Só estanca a hemorragia interna e regenera minhas pernas e braços de novo por que aquele solavanco que eu dei nele me quebrou toda de novo.

– _Mas Hisana suas costelas, você nem vai conseguir respirar!_

– Tá perdendo tempo Hiryu. Hisana já não prestava atenção na sua zampakutou, ela olhava de certa forma aflita para Kaliver que vinha caindo.

– _Hisana depois que eu fizer isso não vou mais conseguir lhe ajudar, como você vai fazer para continuar viva? Como pretende derrota-lo?_

– Não faço idéia, depois eu penso nisso.

– _Depois!? Idiota! Pare de brincar com sua vida desse jeito! Já chega dessa bobagem! Toda hora você é a única que se sacrifica pelos outros, a única que sofre e carrega todo o peso sozinha pare com isso! Não consegue ver Hisana?_

Hisana olha para Hiryu surpresa com as palavras e expressão de sua zampakutou.

– _Não consegue ver que quanto mais peso você tenta carregar sozinha, mais as pessoas a sua volta sofrem?_ Hiryuken chorava.

– ... Desculpe, mas eu sou assim, não dá mais para mudar esse meu jeito, pelo menos agora você entende mais ou menos por que seu irmão me odeia tanto.

– _Meu irmão não te odeia Hisana... Ele... Ele só...!_

A pressão espiritual de Kaliver interrompe a conversa das duas.

Hisana senta.

– Ele tá vindo morto de raiva por que é a segunda vez que eu quase fiz ele alcançar a lua, dessa vez chega a ser até irônico ter feito isso com o Getsuga Tenshou.

– _Hisana..._

A jovem olha para sua zampakutou.

– _Desculpa não conseguir fazer mais nada_... Ela estava triste. – _Me perdoe eu queria poder fazer muito mais por você._

– Você fez o que eu precisava que fizesse, fico grata pela ajuda Hiryu, agora descanse.

– _Meu poder ainda reside no fio de sua espada, estarei sempre ao seu lado não importa o que aconteça..._

– Como sempre esteve...

– "_Desde o ventre de nossas mães"._

As duas acabam falando ao mesmo tempo e por isso sorriem.

Hiryu some.

– Bem agora eu... Hisana pára de andar por um momento e toca na região das costelas e se deixa sorrir. – Aquela idiota fala de mim, mas também deve ter feito mais do que podia para recuperar minhas costelas.

Hisana havia acertado em seu palpite, Kaliver andava com uma expressão que não era nem um pouco vazia, ele estava furioso e o corte que tinha no peito mal se regenerava, a reiatsu dele estava bastante agressiva e ele vinha pronto para definir aquela luta de uma vez por todas.

– Sua teimosia sempre foi uma arma imprevisível e perigosa, não é a toa que nunca me acostumei com isso.

– Vivendo e aprendendo.

Kaliver nota uma coisa:

– A presença de sua zampakutou enfraqueceu bastante, presumo que ela não deve ter muita energia para ajuda-la no momento.

– Se o que você fala fosse verdade, a espada em minhas mãos não estaria mais aqui pronta para lutar.

– Entendo então se é assim. Kaliver se prepara para atacar. – Vejamos por quanto tempo vocês resistem!

Hisana ergue sua espada e a choca contra a de Kaliver, faíscas saem por todos os lados e ambos somem usando passo rápido, eles pulam aos céus e de lá começam a trocar golpes rápidos e concentrados, mesmo em desvantagem de poder, Hisana consegue se esquivar a milímetros de distância das investidas mortais de Kaliver, ele por sua vez ao notar como ela conseguia fazer isso não deixa de pensar:

– "É incrível como mesmo em total desvantagem ela consegue escapar de meus golpes em órgãos vitais, seu instinto de batalha não enfraqueceu nem um pouco".

Kaliver desfere uma cabeçada em Hisana e a cabeça da jovem é quase arrancada do pescoço quando seu corpo entorta para trás, ela cospe sangue, mas mesmo zonza desenvoca Hiryu e segura Kaliver pelos braços usando o impacto sobre o seu corpo como o impulso necessário para desferir o mesmo tipo de golpe no abissal que cospe uma massa negra no ar, eles ficam testa a testa se encarando com furor enquanto suas mãos tremiam em confronto, suas reiatsus faiscavam no céu, mas depois de pouco tempo neste embate, o corpo de Hisana enfraquece e Kaliver começa a oprimi-la com seu poder, ela geme de dor enquanto se ajoelha e Kaliver aperta suas mãos.

– AARRGH! Ela grita quando sente suas mãos serem quebradas.

– Como o ser humano é frágil, mesmo sendo capaz de realizar proezas além de suas capacidades ainda assim, não passam de um frágil recipiente de carne e sangue.

Hisana tremia e gemia a dor fazia ela perder ainda mais suas forças.

– Carne... Ossos... Ela olha para Kaliver. – E determinação!

Hisana levanta dando uma cabeçada que atinge o mento de Kaliver que perde o equilíbrio do corpo, ele solta as mãos de Hisana, mas rapidamente se recupera desferindo um soco no rosto da jovem, Hisana desvia por um tris, mas o impacto do soco deixa uma trilha de sangue na maçã do rosto, ela suava ofegava e tremia, seu corpo estava pesado e começava a não lhe obedecer mais.

Kaliver some com shunpo e Hisana já sem reflexo não tem tempo de reagir apropriadamente, mas mesmo assim deixa seu corpo cair para não ter suas costelas atingidas de novo, Kaliver chuta e quebra o ombro direito de Hisana que aproveita a oportunidade e mesmo com o ombro quebrado segura sua perna, ela prepara uma cotovelada com o outro braço pronta para quebrar a perna do abissal que pensa mais rápido e salta desferindo um chute que atinge violentamente o pescoço de Hisana.

A jovem voa com um olhar opaco em direção ao chão e cai da pior maneira possível ficando imóvel e inconsciente Kaliver desce e a segura por um dos braços.

– Você nunca derrotaria um abissal com tão pouco poder como tem agora... Mas por que...? Kaliver observa Hisana inconsciente por um momento – Por que você está tão fraca?

Mas ela não se mexia mais.

– Se isso é tudo o que pode fazer, não vale a pena perder tempo com você. Kaliver a pega pelo pescoço e prepara para desferir o golpe final no coração. – Adeus Hisana... Nunca esquecerei você.

Kaliver desfere o golpe em Hisana.

Que é aparado pela mão esquerda da menina.

– "_Comovente_".

Hisana levanta a cabeça e Kaliver olha surpreso para os olhos amarelos e afiados da jovem.

A reiatsu de Hisana se eleva e ela começa a apertar a mão de Kaliver que faz expressão de dor ele tenta se soltar, mas não consegue e na frente dele Hisana se transforma seus cabelos ficam brancos e marcas tribais aparecem em sua pele o relógio no pulso de Hisana começa a produzir interferência.

– Você é...!

Hisana concentra uma esfera dourada em seu punho direito e desfere um soco na boca do estomago de Kaliver que além de cuspir sangue negro tem sua mão arrancada quando seu corpo voa com violência em direção a chão.

Hisana começa a rir quando vê a mão de Kaliver arrancada e joga no chão como lixo.

O abissal por outro lado se levanta cambaleante e se recompõe como pode, ele olha surpreso por um momento ignorando sua dor para Hisana a sua frente, aquela não era mais ela, ele sabia muito bem quem era aquela criatura, pois sentia seu ódio emanando dela como um animal selvagem pronto para dilacerá-lo:

– Seiken... Ele lembra.

Seiken limpa a poeira do corpo e suas feridas se fecham, ele estala as mãos e o pescoço.

– Eu lhe agradeço.

Kaliver olha atento para ele.

– Lhe agradeço por enfraquecer a minha irmã e deixar Hisana inconsciente. Os olhos amarelos dele brilham. – Graças a isso, vou poder me divertir sozinho.

– Como você consegue controlar o corpo de Hisana? Nunca vi você fazer isso antes.

– Não é óbvio? Ele sorri cinicamente.

Kaliver talvez já soubesse a resposta.

Seiken pára de sorrir e fecha a expressão:

– Por que eu sou mais poderoso que ela agora.

Os dois se encaram por um minuto que parecia uma eternidade.

– Parece que você deixou de ser aquele gato mimado que vivia atrás de Hisana. Kaliver sorri com certo cinismo estampado no rosto. – Quem diria... Mas embora diga que esteja mais forte, não me compare com Hisana, eu sou um dos grandes guerreiros de Magnus.

Seiken olha para os lados como se não tivesse ouvido Kaliver, mas ele logo desvia o olhar novamente para ele.

– Engraçado, não me lembro de você ser tão falador, na verdade até quando lutou com Hisana você quase não abriu a boca para falar... Ele exala o ar ao redor e sorri. – Entendi... Seiken ri. – Você está com medo

Kaliver muda de expressão.

– Não precisa ficar com medo, até parece que você viu um monstro, mas... Seiken estica os braços se alongando. – Não tenho tempo a perder. O jovem fica de quatro no chão em posição de corrida e sorri maliciosamente, sua voz muda ficando mais rígida e sombria. – Antes de Hisana acordar prometo que darei a você o monstro que procura.

Kaliver arregala os olhos Seiken já estava na sua frente com expressão completamente diferente.

– E quando ela acordar, não terá sobrado muito de você para ela amar!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cenas do próximo Capítulo!<strong>_

* * *

><p>– Impossível! Minha espada não é capaz de absorver tanto ódio! Não é possível que exista alguém que sinta uma emoção tão forte a ponto de minha zampakutou não conseguir absorver!<p>

Seiken gargalhava enquanto sua reiatsu agressiva demolia e evaporava tudo ao redor.

– Kaliver vou fazer você pagar em dobro tudo o que nos fez passar e não há nada neste mundo capaz de me impedir!

– Essa reiatsu! Inoue leva as mãos ao peito e se ajoelha sufocando.

– Inoue-san! Ishida grita assustado.

– Inoue! Gritam Ichigo e Rukia.

– Hisa-chan... Hisa-chan!... Lágrimas começam a descer de seus olhos... - Eu consigo sentir... As emoções dela me sufocando e invadindo meu coração como navalhas...

– O que está acontecendo lá dentro! Ichigo grita tão preocupado que sua voz abafa o tom de pergunta.

Inoue com suas emoções incontidas parecia falar sozinha ao invés de responder:

– Hisa-chan... Por favor... Não se entregue ao ódio...

Seus amigos ficam sem reação.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_


	10. Ódio e Desespero

_**Em homenagem ao trabalho de Tite Kubo espero que apreciem esta História.**_  
><em><strong>Estejam prontos para embarcar em mais uma nova aventura!<strong>_  
><em><strong>BOA LEITURA!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kurotsuchi Mayuri era um brilhante cientista, sua personalidade não era das melhores nem seu caráter o mais integro existente, contudo, ele tinha uma qualidade acima de qualquer defeito: Perseverança. Uma vez que o capitão havia dito a Hisana que conseguiria liberar o selo de seu relógio paradoxal, isso se tornou a razão de sua existência, aquele havia se tornado seu único objetivo na vida e enquanto ele não conseguisse o que disse que faria, ele nunca desistiria.<p>

Ele digitava freneticamente em seu computador gigantesco e assistia em uma imagem separada ao lado no mesmo monitor o andamento das lutas, Hisana no momento estava passando por uma situação nada favorável.

- Nemu! Ache o protocolo 26, tenho trinta segundos para atualizar os feixes de reiatsu.

- Sim Mayuri-Sama.

- Você seu idiota! Ele aponta para um empregado com uma bandeja cheia de fios. – Conecte o cabo 3 com o cabo 4 e libere o cabo 13 do aparelho de assimilação!

- Sim capitão! O shinigami corre o mais rápido que pode.

- Mazoshi seu shinigami inútil já passou mais de dez segundos desde o momento que eu mandei você transferir os dados atualizados para o assimilador do relógio paradoxal.

- Estou acabando Capitão... Acabei! Ele se vira suando frio, mas fazendo um gesto positivo com os dedos.

- Nemu! Ele grita de novo sem tirar os olhos da tela e os dedos do teclado.

- Aqui está Mayuri-sama!

- Insira o protocolo no computador Alfa e digite o código fonte.

- Sim, Mayuri-sama.

- Capitão! Um de seus subordinados grita nervoso.

- Não me atrapalhe se não for importante! Mayuri retruca.

- Os dados estão a 90% já é possível transmiti-los do assimilador para o relógio!

- Sarutobi! Um shinigami gordo e agitado vem correndo.

- Capitão!

- Faça isso!

- Sim senhor! Ele sai correndo e senta arrastando sua cadeira para um computador que ficava na plataforma em frente a onde estava o assimilador com um pequeno objeto dentro.

- Senhor as partículas espirituais transmitidas pela fenda temporal criada pelo relógio paradoxal de Hisana estão desacelerando!

Mayuri fica de pé em um salto.

- O QUÊ!?

Ele chega ao lado de Sarutobi.

- Não sei o que está acontecendo senhor, mas as partículas espirituais que estávamos usando vindas do futuro através da fenda que ela criou para estabilizar seu corpo estão desacelerando, não consigo transferir todas ao mesmo tempo, o fluxo está se desorganizando!

- Impossível, ela criou essa fenda quando estava aqui para que pudéssemos quebrar o selo!

Os olhos de Mayuri se mexem em todas as direções tentando encontrar uma resposta nas letras e números minúsculos que apareciam na tela do computador, mas...

- Maldição! Ele bate na plataforma do computador.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, então tenta lembrar o que Hisana havia feito e através disso procurar o que havia dado errado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mayuri estava digitando em seu computador há alguns dias e tinha poucas horas para coletar todos os dados necessários da jovem que tinha chegado do futuro, ela por sua vez não parecia reclamar dos métodos que ele utilizava para adquirir o que desejava.<p>

- Uhmmm... Oh capitão... A voz de Hisana chama sua atenção.

- O quê?

- O senhor nunca pensou em fazer algum curso de acupuntura não?

- Por quê?

- Por que isso já é sacanagem...

Hisana fala abrindo os braços e com um suor sem graça enquanto tenta "equilibrar" as incontáveis agulhas espetadas no seu corpo.

- AAAAIIIII! Ela salta olhando para trás.

Nemu espeta mais uma agulha em sua bunda.

- Você está fazendo isso de propósito que eu sei! Ela grita com veias a mostra.

- Para alguém que tem mais de 237 agulhas no corpo você até que demorou bastante para começar a reclamar.

Hisana olha para Mayuri, o capitão se levanta da cadeira e vem em sua direção, ele olha intrigado para o rosto de Hisana que fica incomodada com a expressão do capitão, mas ele não a encara por muito tempo, então se vira voltando para sua cadeira dizendo:

- Estas não são simples agulhas, elas estão ligadas aos principais pontos de emanação de reishi em seu corpo para ativar o simulante.

- "Simulante"?

- Uma cópia, na verdade uma sombra do relógio paradoxal que você tem no pulso, ele será uma espécie de satélite que pretendo usar para transmitir todas as informações necessárias sobre você e suas condições espirituais e fisiológicas.

- Foi isso que o Urahara enviou para você?

- Sim, porém...

Hisana levanta uma sobrancelha.

- O que aquele inútil não me enviou foi como fazer para transmitir os seus dados do futuro para cá.

- Como assim? Hisana ainda não estava entendendo.

Mayuri não gostava de dar explicações para pessoas que ele considerava de baixo intelecto.

- Você possui um corpo que "não existe" neste mundo, portanto mesmo que eu copie todos os conceitos descobertos por Urahara Kisuke e recrie um relógio idêntico ao seu, eu jamais poderei retransmitir os dados que "afirmem" sua existência deste lado, nesta dimensão você é como uma sombra daquilo que um dia poderá existir, portanto... Digamos que preciso fazer sua sombra se materializar.

- Ahh...

Hisana fazia cara de entendida quando na verdade ainda não entendia nada do que Mayuri dizia, ele suspira e então diz:

- Preciso que outro "satélite" exista em seu futuro para que ele faça comunicação com o "satélite" que eu estou criando para que assim o selo de seu relógio seja decodificado.

- AHhhHh TTTttÁ! Hisana ri sem graça.

- Em outras palavras, ainda não consegui encontrar uma solução para como vou fazer isso, uma vez que você disse que o seu Urahara foi morto, portanto não existem meios de transmitir estes dados.

- Ué, por que o senhor não falou isso antes?

A jovem faz uma cara bem óbvia.

- Como disse?

- Se não existe transmissão de dados de minha dimensão para esta basta reconectar através do meu relógio.

Agora por mais que detestasse admitir era Mayuri quem não estava entendo e Hisana percebe, mas não tira brincadeira.

- Uma fenda dimensional não possui paredes como o senhor deve saber então sem uma guia é muito fácil se perder e ficar vagando no vazio, por isso enquanto vinha para cá eu marcava pontos de referência pelo caminho que eu passava para poder construir uma linha de comunicação com esse mundo criando os "satélites" que o senhor falou e todos eles são conectados com a "nave mãe" se é que o senhor me entende...

- Entendo... Por isso é possível que haja comunicação entre você e seus amigos do futuro...

- "Era possível..." Hisana corrige virando o rosto. – Bem... Ela se recompõe. – Urahara era muito precavido e por isso o local onde ele deixou o código fonte do relógio que é a "nave mãe" que eu falei agora a pouco não é do conhecimento de mais ninguém... Somente eu e ele sabemos onde está, por isso, basta reconectar o relógio com a fonte através dos pontos de referencia criados, mas para isso eu tenho que ativá-los com o meu poder e isso vai me desgastar bastante, digamos que eu vou ter que "carregar a bateria" da fonte para que ela possa começar a transmitir os dados para o seu satélite.

- Então desde o início ele sabia que poderia morrer e para isso tomou as providências necessárias para que somente você tivesse o poder e conhecimentos necessários para ativá-lo. Mayuri faz uma cara de desgosto. – Por isso esse desgraçado sempre me deu nos nervos...

Hisana ouve isso e é como se a ficha caísse neste instante.

- Espera ai... Ela fica triste. – Eu sempre soube que o código fonte servia para transmitir os meus dados em tempo real para que Urahara liberasse o meu selo pouco a pouco... Mas nunca pensei que essa era a verdadeira intenção dele... Ele sabia que quando a hora chegasse somente eu saberia como fazer isso... Por isso ele não transmitiu todos os dados no backup para você...

- O que quer dizer?

Hisana olha para Mayuri.

- Ele queria que eu confiasse em você antes de qualquer coisa para que juntos encontrássemos uma solução e pudéssemos nos ajudar...

- Tsc! Que tolice aquele homem não passa de um manipulador barato.

- Verdade ou não ele sempre esteve três passos a frente de todos nós...

Mayuri se cala.

Hisana sorri com melancolia.

- E ele queria que eu apreendesse a confiar nos outros... Aquele miserável tarado...

Nemu olha para Mayuri e depois de um momento ela quebra o silêncio.

- Mayuri-sama devemos continuar...

O capitão acorda.

- Nemu assim que os pontos de reishi no corpo da Kurosaki Hisana forem conectados e copiados quero que prepare a cápsula de assimilação, vamos começar a transmitir uma grande quantidade de dados reais vindos da dimensão de onde ela veio.

- Mayuri-sama enquanto o senhor conversava já imaginava que me diria isso então já preparei tudo.

Hisana olha para algumas agulhas novas no corpo.

- Quando foi que...!

- A senhorita estava muito concentrada na conversa por isso não sentia nada.

Hisana olha para Mayuri piscando surpresa.

- Kurosaki Hisana já pode começar a reconectar os pontos de referência com seu poder.

- Primeiro preciso ativar o bloqueio da minha reiatsu.

Hisana aperta um botão em seu relógio.

- Com isso ninguém sentirá minha presença quando minha reiatsu aumentar.

Ela aperta outro botão do relógio e uma tela em 3D aparece na sua frente, Mayuri fica maravilhado com a tecnologia, a jovem digita rapidamente vários números no teclado virtual e uma pequena estática sai do relógio, quando isso acontece um feixe discreto de luz verde sobe acima de suas cabeças e uma pequena fenda começa a abrir.

- Era dessa maneira que Urahara me enviava mantimentos para a missão, esse é um portal bem discreto e limitado, não é qualquer coisa que passa por ele, mas como eu não posso mais me reconectar com a base onde nós ficávamos por que não existe mais nenhum receptor como o próprio Urahara, a energia que vou ter que usar para ativar o código fonte que fica muito mais distante de nossa base será maior, mas esse portal será mais que suficiente para reconectar o código fonte.

Mayuri estava mudo, pois nunca tinha visto algo avançado como aquilo e mais uma coisa lhe chamava a atenção: Aquela jovem às vezes se fazia de idiota quando na verdade era muito inteligente utilizando conceitos avançados de ciência para explicar-lhe o que ocorria.

- Vou transmitir meus pulsos de reiatsu e eles vão se conectar aos pontos de referência, quando o ultimo ponto carregar ele automaticamente enviará a energia necessária para o código fonte e quando tudo acabar, tenho certeza que não terei forças para levantar um palito, ou seja, ficarei em suas mãos, mas vou logo avisando, nada de desenhar na minha cara enquanto eu estiver inconsciente. Hisana olha afiada para os dois.

- Comece de uma vez, não perca tempo com trivialidades. Mayuri rebate.

- Eu falei sério heim... Hisana fecha os olhos e começa a emanar sua reiatsu que passa pelo feixe de luz entrando no portal e é como ela diz, sua energia reconecta todos os pontos como uma trilha em meio a escuridão e sua energia é transmitida ao código fonte, um computador gigante escondido em algum lugar desconhecido em seu mundo, e após ele ser recarregado e suas luzes acenderem, Hisana desmaia, mas Nemu a pega nos braços.

- Coloque-a sobre a mesa Nemu e retire todas as agulhas.

- Sim senhor.

O relógio de Hisana continuava funcionando e transmitindo os dados necessários que iam direto para o simulante de Mayuri preenchendo uma barra de download no monitor de seu computador.

- Fascinante... Agora poderemos trabalhar com a decodificação do selo. O capitão pega alguma coisa em cima de sua mesa. – Mas primeiro... Kurotsuchi Mayuri tira a tampa de um pincel e caminha sorrindo maliciosamente na direção de Hisana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIM FLASHBACK.<strong>_

* * *

><p>- Não existem erros de cálculos! Tudo está certo! Então por que...!?<p>

- Mayuri... Sama...

Nemu olha nervosa para o seu capitão irritado.

- O que foi agora!?

Nemu aponta para o monitor.

- Será que não é por causa disso...?

Todos no laboratório veem uma redoma negra gigantesca engolindo o equivalente a 2/3 da restrição criada pelos cientistas.

- Mas o que é isso!? Um dos cientistas grita sem entender o que era aquilo.

- Isso deve ser o que ela chamou de "domínio". Mayuri corre para seu computador e realmente percebe uma interferência entre o domínio e a restrição, além do mais, não era mais possível ver o que acontecia dentro daquela coisa negra. – Os dados ainda estão sendo transmitidos, mas a interferência causada pelo domínio deve estar deslocando os pulsos de reishi entre o relógio paradoxal e o simulante.

- Mayuri-sama, não seria possível nós coletarmos as partículas espirituais que estão se perdendo por causa da interferência e realoca-las todas de uma vez para o relógio paradoxal? Se fizermos isso as partículas perdidas serão mínimas. Nemu dá a idéia.

Mayuri fica pensativo.

- Vai demorar muito, mas não mais do que demoraria se continuássemos utilizando o método que estamos usando agora... O capitão olha para seus assistentes. – Você e você! Dois shinigamis vêm correndo e ficam a sua frente prontos para receberem ordens. – Utilizem o computador central e mapeiem todas as partículas espirituais que estão se perdendo no caminho, quero que as tragam de volta para o simulante vamos transmitir toda a frequência de dados de uma vez, vamos repetir esse processo até que se complete os 100% de transferência e isso é para ontem! O capitão grita.

- Sim senhor! Os dois gritam assustados correndo e caindo um por cima do outro.

- Estão olhando o que? Todos voltem aos seus postos vermes inúteis!

- Sim senhor! Seus assistentes gritam voltando a se concentrar no que faziam.

Mayuri supervisionava o trabalho dos outros enquanto fazia o seu, ele resmunga e apenas Nemu pode ouvi-lo.

- Nem pense em morrer antes de eu analisar seu corpo Kurosaki Hisana!

* * *

><p>Seiken aparece diante de Tenebrae em um passo rápido.<p>

– E quando ela acordar, não terá sobrado muito de você para ela amar! O felino fala com uma voz dupla dele e sua mestra.

Ele desfere o soco cheio de violência que vinha guardando para ele, mas Tenebrae segura o punho da fera e reiatsu voa para todo lado, eles ficam medindo forças com aquelas mãos.

- Você é muito forte, sempre foi... Mas... Tenebrae desfere uma cabeçada nele. – Sua raiva não é o bastante e esse sentimento me alimenta e fortalece.

Seiken solta uma risadinha e levanta os olhos para encara-lo, uma trilha de sangue descendo pela sua testa.

- Raiva... Quem aqui tá falando de raiva...!?

Seiken não desfere uma cabeçada, mas duas, três, quatro, Tenebrae cospe sangue e tenta se soltar, mas a zampakutou segura firme o abissal e continua desferindo uma sequencia violenta de cabeçadas até que cansa da brincadeira e com um pisão joga Tenebrae para trás.

O abissal se levanta segurando a cabeça e olhando para Seiken, ele recobra a compostura como se toda a surpresa do momento tivesse passado.

Seiken também se recompõe do impacto que havia causado no abissal, ele olha para seu inimigo com olhar matador sentenciando:

- Não vou te dar a minha raiva... Ele cerra os dentes. – Vou te afogar em meu ódio e desespero!

- Então venha. Tenebrae gesticula com as mãos chamando-o. – Libere o seu ódio e desespero!

- Kaliver! Seiken grita com uma voz estridente que mais parecia um rugido a zampakutou corre como uma fera selvagem apoiada nas quatro patas e pula dando o bote.

Tenebrae olhava atento para ele.

- Meu nome não é Kaliver. Uma lâmina começa a sair de dentro da palma de sua mão. – Eu sou Tenebrae e essa é a minha escuridão...

Tenebrae some e perfura o peito de Seiken que não reage, ele cospe sangue e sua visão embaça, mas o abissal nada diz apenas observa a zampakutou sofrer.

- Ao que parece você só ruge, mas não morde. Tenebrae retira a espada do peito de Seiken e com a outra mão o segura pelo pescoço. – Mesmo que você esteja mais forte que Hisana o corpo que você está usando ainda é o dela e como já percebeu, mesmo que você a regenere os limites de seu corpo já foram ultrapassados... Não há muito que você possa fazer contra mim, a não ser que queira morrer.

Seiken solta uma risadinha e depois começa a gargalhar.

– Eu sei por isso eu não me importo de destruir esse corpo se com isso puder acabar com você. Ele olha afiado para Tenebrae. – Corte, despedace, trucide, faça o que quiser, afinal, não é o meu corpo que estará matando. E então ri outra vez.

- Você... Suor desce da têmpora de Tenebrae.

Seiken segura no braço que segurava seu pescoço.

- Eu disse que não deixaria muito coisa de você sobrando para Hisana apreciar, que tal se começarmos pelo olho direito!

Com um gesto muito rápido, praticamente invisível para Tenebrae, Seiken aperta o braço do abissal com toda força fazendo-o abrir a mão e com a outra mão livre ele junta os dedos indicador e médio e como uma navalha desfere um golpe certeiro no olho que havia prometido.

- TSC! Tenebrae não grita, ele empurra Seiken e pula para trás segurando o olho perfurado, o braço que havia sido apertado estava dormente. – "O que houve o que foi que ele fez?" O abissal tentava entender enquanto regenerava o olho, mas ele não estava regenerando na velocidade que ele esperava.

- Agora que você percebeu? Não acredito! Seiken limpa o sangue na roupa. – Esse olho ai não vai regenerar até eu ter acabado com você, mas enquanto a gente espera o que eu arrebento em seguida?

Seiken desaparece mais uma vez.

- Será que eu perfuro logo o que você tem aqui? Ele diz tocando no peito de Tenebrae.

O abissal fica paralisado e tenta soca-lo, mas Seiken some e Tenebrae só consegue ouvir suas gargalhadas.

- O que foi "Kali-chan" está tão difícil assim me achar? Não foi você mesmo que disse o corpo de Hisana está quebrado?

Tenebrae olhava de um lado para o outro, seu olho agitado procurando em todos os cantos.

- Então por que será que mesmo assim não pode me encontrar?

Seiken surge atrás de Tenebrae dando um chute no ar para atingir sua cabeça, mas ele é surpreendido quando o abissal vira a cabeça segurando o seu pé:

- Você pode ser rápido, pode ser invisível, pode ser outro, mas o cheiro de Hisana é inconfundível.

Agora é Seiken quem olha surpreso.

Tenebrae joga a zampakutou com violência no chão e crava sua espada no ombro antes ferido por ele quando Hisana ainda era ela mesma.

- Arghhh! Ele grita de dor.

- Eu avisei, seu corpo está limitado pelas feridas e principalmente pelo cansaço de Hisana, você não é capaz de regenerá-la por completo, já observei seu corpo e existem feridas que sua habilidade não foi capaz de curar e só existe um motivo para isso. Tenebrae continuava inexpressivo. – Há muito tempo você perdeu o seu elo com Hisana e por isso não é mais capaz de se unir de maneira perfeita ao seu corpo, até a sua irmã conseguiu me dar mais trabalho.

Seiken sorria de maneira sarcástica.

- Idiota, eu disse que não estou nem ai e tudo o que você está me falando eu já sabia, mesmo assim continuo a dizer: Não vai sobrar muita coisa de você...

Tenebrae fecha a cara ao ver o cinismo de Seiken e começa a pisá-lo com força.

- Sua autoconfiança não vencerá essa batalha Seiken, seu ódio ainda não é o suficiente, será que terei de tortura-lo outra vez como fiz há quatorze anos? Arrancá-lo de Hisana e confiná-lo aos cuidados de Solomon novamente? Separá-lo de sua irmã permanentemente?

Seiken fecha a cara e sua reiatsu explode queimando os pés de Tenebrae e evaporando a lâmina negra que estava fincada em seu corpo. O abissal se afasta e se protege da emanação de reiatsu.

- Sim, isso, mais ódio Seiken isso não vai ser o suficiente para me derrotar! É com isso que você pretende se vingar? Seu ódio não é maior que o de Magnus, não é maior que o de Hisana, onde estão escondidas suas verdadeiras emoções? Mostre-me!

Tenebrae invoca outra lâmina negra e ela pulsa intensamente com aquele turbilhão de emoções.

- Sim... O ódio que sinto por você é irrelevante comparado ao que sente por mim, contudo, meu poder vibra diante do que explode dentro do seu coração Seiken, isso é o que alimenta o abissal que controla as trevas do coração.

- GRRROOOOAAHHH! Seiken rugia e seus cabelos se eriçam ainda mais a reiatsu ao redor de seu corpo começa a moldá-lo.

A espada de Tenebrae se distorce e o poder que ela absorvia começa a extravasar para todos os lados.

- O que...!?

A lâmina na mão de Kaliver literalmente derrete e ele olha surpreso, aquilo era mais do que ele esperava em tão curto espaço de tempo.

- Impossível! Minha espada não é capaz de absorver tanto ódio! Não é possível que exista alguém que sinta uma emoção tão forte a ponto de minha zampakutou não conseguir absorver!

Seiken gargalhava enquanto sua reiatsu agressiva demolia e evaporava tudo ao redor.

- Kaliver vou fazer você pagar em dobro tudo o que nos fez passar e não há nada neste mundo capaz de me impedir!

- O que é isso? Ele olha ao redor tudo explodir, as emoções que inundavam Seiken quando Tenebrae o fez relembrar de algo doloroso se materializava e destruía seu domínio, mas ele sorri como se estivesse satisfeito.

- Finalmente encontrou a emoção que lhe faltava...

- GRRROOOOAAHHH! O corpo de Hisana começa a perder a forma e dar lugar a outra completamente diferente, ela se torna um felino majestoso de mais de dois metros com marcas de cor púrpuras iguais ao de um tigre ao redor do corpo, ele tinha uma grande juba em tom de neve que parecia chama viva e emplumava ao redor de sua cabeça e ia até metade da coluna, sua cauda balançava ao vento e na ponta uma pequena chama de reiatsu oscilava entre um dourado pálido e um azul singelo que misturava-se a sua cor assim como os pêlos que ficavam em suas patas, uma aura branco-azulada circulava ao redor dos traços de seu corpo dando uma aparência etérea quase fantasmagórica ao felino que olhava com seu orbes dourados brilhantes para Tenebrae com o desejo de despedaçá-lo.

- Então essa é a personificação de seu ódio e desespero... Ele sorri de olhos fechados. – Nunca pensei que você realmente pensaria em destruir o corpo de Hisana apenas pelo desejo que sente de me destruir, muito bem, que assim seja. A reiatsu de Tenebrae se intensifica e seu corpo fica envolto em energia negra. – Venha Seiken! Mostre-me se é capaz de vencer aquele que roubou Hisana de você! Tente arrancá-la de mim a força!

Seiken ruge e corre na direção de Tenebrae, por onde ele passar os escombros voam para todos os lados.

- Kaliver!

Seiken grita com sua voz poderosa ecoando por todo o domínio.

* * *

><p>Rukia abre lentamente os olhos ela era vigiada por todos os seus amigos que sorriem ao vê-la acordar.<p>

- Rukia!

- Kuchiki-san!

- Onde... Estou? Ela ainda parecia meio desnorteada.

- Rukia, você desmaiou logo após derrotar aquela que estava enfrentando. Ichigo sorri e estende a mão para ajuda-la a levantar.

- Derrotei...? Então Rukia se lembra de tudo, especialmente da conversa com Daedra e sobre Hisana. Ela arregala os olhos e senta repentinamente sem segurar na mão de Ichigo e seu coração fica acelerado mais uma vez.

- Rukia? Ichigo chama seu nome outra vez. – Ei você está pálida. Ele olha para Inoue. - Inoue, você conseguiu curá-la por completo?

- Por muito pouco. Ela responde olhando para a amiga e tocando em sua testa. – Kuchiki-san você está bem, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Todos estavam olhando para ela querendo entender o porquê de sua atitude repentina.

_(Não posso ficar pensando nisso agora senão todos os outros ficarão preocupados e vão começar a fazer perguntas... Especialmente ele... Rukia mal consegue olhar para os pés de Ichigo. – Preciso me concentrar, essa batalha ainda não acabou). Ela pensa._

- Desculpe, eu apenas fiquei assustada, por um momento achei que a batalha não havia acabado e fiquei em estado de alerta. Ela olha apara frente não conseguindo encarar Ichigo. – O que aconteceu Inoue?

- Hisa-chan é a única que ainda está lutando, veja. Ela aponta para o gigantesco domínio.

- É... Igual ao que aconteceu da outra vez com Fisus e Granus... Ela comenta.

Inoue fecha a cara preocupada.

- Hisa-chan está lá e precisa de ajuda, Kurosaki-kun sugeriu que a ajudássemos, pois ela está muito fraca e a luta apenas fica mais intensa, eu vou criar uma barreira na frente do domínio e todos conseguirão passar.

- Inoue disse que Hisa está enfraquecendo cada vez mais por isso vamos ajuda-la. Ichigo toca o ombro de Rukia. – Só estávamos esperando você acordar. Ele diz sorrindo.

Rukia fica um pouco enrubescida e desconcertada por isso tira gentilmente a mão de Ichigo do ombro.

- Agradeço a preocupação, mas quem precisa de atenção não sou eu. Ela olha para os seus amigos exceto Ichigo. – Então agora que estou de pé é melhor irmos.

Desta vez Ichigo percebe que Rukia o ignora.

- Ei o que está acontecendo, você tem me tratado estranho desde manhã você acha que não estou percebendo que está me ignorando? Eu te fiz alguma coisa Rukia? Se não falar como acha que eu vou adivinhar se tenho que me desculpar?

Ishida, Sado e Inoue já sabiam o que estava por vir por isso naturalmente se distanciam.

Rukia olha zangada para Ichigo.

- Eu estou te ignorando? Você é quem tem me tratado estranho fingindo que não me vê.

- Fingindo que não te vejo? Deixa de ser mentirosa, eu não te fiz nada para me tratar feito bicho!

- Então pára de se meter na minha vida e vai cuidar da sua! Ela grita rispidamente para o rapaz.

Ichigo olha surpreso após ouvir tais palavras, mas Rukia parecia realmente mal humorada e irritada com alguma que ele não conseguia entender.

Rukia por outro lado fala sem pensar, ela estava muito estressada com tudo que lhe acontecia por isso...

- Ichigo...

Ichigo vira a cara parecendo abatido.

- Entendi... Desculpa ter me preocupado... Prometo me esforçar para não incomodá-la de novo.

- Ichigo... Ei...

Ela tenta segurar em sua mão, mas ele some com shunpo e reaparece perto de seus amigos.

- Kuchiki-san! Vamos! Inoue grita acenando.

Rukia ainda estava com a mão esticada onde ele havia desaparecido, ela olha para a mão e fecha o punho comprimindo-o contra o peito ficando também visivelmente abatida.

- Kuchiki! Sado a chama.

Rukia olha para ele tentando ajeitar a expressão e utiliza shunpo para alcançá-los.

- Vamos! Ichigo fala firme como se nada tivesse acontecido e ignorando Rukia.

Os cinco saem correndo.

Uma explosão faz o domínio de Kaliver tremer e o chão desaba sob os pés dos cinco amigos eles caem em um enorme buraco.

- Estão todos bem? Ichigo pergunta.

- Mas o que foi isso? Ishida pula do buraco com Inoue no colo e a põe no chão.

- Veio de dentro do domínio. Sado observa.

- Dá para sentir... Inoue começa a suar sem conseguir falar.

- Inoue? Rukia estranha a amiga.

A jovem sente um desconforto estranho.

– Essa reiatsu! Inoue leva as mãos ao peito e se ajoelha sufocando.

– Inoue-san! Ishida grita assustado.

– Inoue! Gritam Ichigo e Rukia.

– Hisa-chan... Hisa-chan!... Lágrimas começam a descer de seus olhos... - Eu consigo sentir... As emoções dela me sufocando e invadindo meu coração como navalhas...

– O que está acontecendo lá dentro! Ichigo grita tão preocupado que sua voz abafa o tom de pergunta.

Inoue com suas emoções incontidas parecia falar sozinha ao invés de responder:

– Hisa-chan... Por favor... Não se entregue ao ódio...

Seus amigos ficam sem reação.

* * *

><p>Tenebrae desfere duas esferas negras de energia na direção de Seiken, o felino vinha a toda velocidade, mas consegue esquivar e cravar seus dentes afiados no ombro de Tenebrae, contudo, pelo seu tamanho descomunal metade do corpo do abissal fica preso aos dentes da enorme fera.<p>

- Droga...! Tenebrae cospe sangue e fica impossibilitado de mexer o braço que portava sua espada, então ele invoca uma nova na mão oposta e começa a desferir estocadas em Seiken. – Seu miserável.

A vista de Tenebrae estava embaçando a medida que perdia mais e mais sangue negro, mas Seiken também sentia os golpes que ele lhe desferia, mas ao contrário de Tenebrae ele não enfraquecia.

Por um segundo Tenebrae observa os olhos de Seiken e eles não eram mais dourados, estavam brancos, como se ele estivesse possuído pelo seu próprio sentimento de ódio e isso assusta o abissal, as emoções de Seiken estavam influenciando sua própria habilidade e quando menos espera sua espada...

- Minha espada! Ele arregala os olhos.

Seiken começa a absorver o reishi do abissal que encobria todo o seu corpo e cada vez que Tenebrae desferia um golpe na fera esta começava a perder efeito e a ser engolida pela zampakutou de Hisana.

- ARghhh! Tenebrae grita em agonia, ele sentia sua vida sendo sugada por aquele turbilhão de ódio, se aquilo continuasse ele seria destruído, mas Seiken também.

("- Eu vou afogá-lo em meu ódio e desespero").

Tenebrae se lembra destas palavras e testemunhava isso realmente acontecer, era como se tudo o que aquela zampakutou que tinha vida própria tinha guardado e acumulado dentro de si estivesse explodindo agora.

- _**Cero Tetra Obscurus!**_ Tenebrae grita e seu corpo projeta várias rajadas transformando-o em uma espécie de porco-espinho de ceros elas atravessam o corpo de Seiken e ele cospe sangue e finalmente solta o abissal.

Tenebrae cai de joelhos no chão.

Seiken fica a alguns metros de distância com um pedaço do abissal na boca.

Tenebrae fica cuspindo sangue e tremendo de dor no chão, então ele ouve Seiken dizer:

- Eu te mostrei o meu ódio...

Tenebrae levanta o rosto para observá-lo.

- Agora te mostrarei o meu desespero...

Seiken corre e desfere uma cabeçada em Tenebrae que voa no ar a fera o acompanha em uma velocidade absurda e passa por ele desferindo um golpe giratório com o próprio corpo, Tenebrae cai no chão e sente seu corpo quebrar, mas quando olha para cima vê Seiken concentrando uma energia negra na boca.

- Impossível... Cero!? Ele geme.

A esfera de energia era enorme e causava uma estática distorcida no domínio, dos céus a fera ruge:

- Desapareça de novas vidas! KALIVER!

Ele lança a enorme energia no abissal.

Quando Tenebrae vê a energia chegando ele apenas fecha os olhos.

* * *

><p>Os amigos de Inoue estavam ao seu lado tentando entender o que ela sentia e principalmente o que acontecia dentro do domínio, afinal sem Inoue eles não poderiam entrar.<p>

- Não se entregar ao ódio, do que está falando Inoue? Ichigo pergunta.

- Hisa-chan, ela... Não é ela! Tem alguma coisa "apagando" a presença dela lá dentro, algo assustador... Uma ameaça maior que o abissal que está lá dentro... E essa sensação... Esse medo... É como se estivesse me dizendo para não entrar lá! Inoue estava tremendo de medo e seu corpo estava frio.

- Como assim? Ichigo fica agitado. – Agora é que eu quero entrar lá mesmo! Ele fica bufando, mas extremamente inquieto. – Inoue você tem que levantar!

- Seu idiota não force Inoue a fazer algo que ela não consegue! Ishida grita rispidamente para Ichigo. – Ela acabou de dizer que existe algo perigoso lá dentro mais perigoso que o abissal, quando chegar lá você vai fazer o que? Oferecer ajuda a quem? Hisa? Ao que parece é o abissal agora quem precisa de ajud...

Uma explosão dentro do domínio faz ele rachar e deixar uma fenda no limite superior que encobria a restrição, uma reiatsu avassaladora "vaza" por essa fenda jogando todos no chão e fazendo Ichigo e seus amigos sufocarem.

- UAAAHHHH! Eles gritam de dor e medo.

Ichigo rapidamente muda de idéia quando sente a pressão espiritual esmagando seu corpo, ele suava e sua expressão era de medo real.

Medo real da morte.

Uma barreira dourada cria uma redoma cobrindo Ichigo e seus amigos.

Era Inoue, a jovem estava de joelhos no chão com a mesma expressão que seus amigos, ela chorava por que percebe que toda a energia que sentia era "filtrada" pelo domínio e agora todo aquele turbilhão de emoções tinham caído sobre sua cabeça.

Ishida e Sado se aproximam de Inoue e a ajudam a se levantar, mas eles também se ajudam a ficar de pé.

Rukia estava de joelhos no chão suando e respirando descompassada ela sente um turbilhão de emoções tão grande invadindo seu corpo que a faz chorar, era como se ao mesmo tempo ela tivesse sentindo toda a tristeza do mundo tomar conta de seu coração.

- Pessoal... Era Ichigo puxando golfadas de ar e voltando a falar. – Vocês... Bem?

Mesmo tendo cortado pela metade o que tentava dizer seus amigos acenam que sim.

- É por isso que ela não queria que nos metêssemos nessa luta... Incrível... Nem se compara com o poder que sentíamos emanando dela antes... Então o capitão Mayuri conseguiu. Ichigo limpa o suor da testa.

- Mas essa energia esta agressiva demais, parece outra pessoa... Tem certeza que é a Hisa-san? Ishida direciona com os olhos a pergunta para Inoue.

Ela assente que sim e volta a olhar para o domínio.

- Essa é sim a Hisa-chan... Mas eu posso sentir apenas sofrimento emanando dela... Como se ela não quisesse ser assim... – Hisa-chan... O que está acontecendo...?

Rukia presta atenção no que Inoue diz e também volta o olhar para o domínio.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Hisana...? Ela fala em um cochicho. Rukia fica preocupada, mas este sentimento também a deixa confusa.

Inoue parecia estar passando mal.

- Pessoal... Eu não sei quanto tempo esta barreira vai aguentar por que não me sobrou muita energia por isso fiquem preparados para o pior. Inoue relata o fato tentando se concentrar em suas próprias emoções.

Ishida toca no ombro de Inoue.

- Use a minha energia.

- Mas... Ishida-kun.

- Inoue se essa barreira cair nós também vamos cair, apenas faça isso, use minha energia.

Inoue sorri e seu rosto enrubesce quando Ishida lhe estende a mão e a toca com delicadeza, Inoue fecha os olhos e sente o fluxo de reishi do seu amigo entrando em seu corpo, era uma sensação aconchegante e naquele instante ela conseguia parar de pensar nas emoções negativas que prejudicavam seu corpo.

A barreira se intensifica e fortalece, mas mesmo assim...

Os cinco não conseguiriam sair dali tão cedo.

* * *

><p>Um enorme cogumelo de poeira começa a se dissipar Seiken estava parado no ar rindo e apreciando o trabalho bem feito, para ele Kaliver era apenas uma memória ruim prestes a ser apagada de seu passado e também ria de Hisana e do que ela provavelmente acharia de tudo aquilo depois que acordasse, ele não havia poupado nenhum esforço em destruir o homem que odiava e por isso não fazia idéia do estrago que estaria o corpo de Hisana.<p>

O felino levanta a pata para observar o relógio paradoxal, ele emitia parâmetros de alerta e soltava uma estática ao redor.

- Trabalho bem feito, consequências bem vindas. Ele sorri sarcasticamente.

O corpo do abissal pouco a pouco aparece dentro de um enorme buraco Kaliver outrora Tenebrae jazia no chão cheio de feridas profundas e mortais ele conseguia ver Seiken ao longe rindo de tudo aquilo como se fosse uma brincadeira.

- Quem... Imaginaria... Tanto poder... Ele diz.

Seiken observa Kaliver por um momento e sua expressão fecha outra vez, então ele vem descendo vagarosamente, sua forma voltando mais uma vez a Hisana.

- Se você sobreviveu a tudo aquilo significa que você não era tão ruim assim Kaliver.

- Hisana...

- Hisana? Não, não, ela não está aqui.

- Preciso... Hisana...

Seiken sente uma sensação diferente no corpo, ele sabia que não tinha mais tempo.

- He! Droga queria ver muito a expressão dela ao dar de cara com esse lixo que você se tornou, é uma pena que não posso olhar, mas... Seiken abre os braços. – Me dou por satisfeito fazê-la chorar, assim ela nunca mais vai tentar me trair! Seiken começa a gargalhar e a desaparecer, as marcas no corpo desaparecem os cabelos de Hisana voltam a enegrecer e seus olhos castanhos cansados surgem, ela puxa uma golfada profunda de ar e cai de joelhos no chão olhando confusa para os lados.

- O... Quê... Ela enxerga Kaliver estirado no chão logo a sua frente, a situação dele parecia séria. – Kaliver! Ela tenta se levantar, mas ao gritar ela sente uma dor terrível na barriga e vomita sangue. – AAAHHHH! Hisana grita enquanto várias feridas começam a se abrir pelo seu corpo ela vai perdendo as forças até cair de cara no chão, seu corpo começa a entrar em choque pela dor que sentia.

Kaliver ao ver aquilo sente algo profundo mexer consigo, ele com muito esforço se vira e começa a se arrastar na direção de Hisana.

- Hisa... Na... Para ele respirar parecia tortura, mas ele precisava chegar até ela a qualquer custo.

Hisana ouve a voz de Kaliver quase um gemido e tenta levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo.

(O que aconteceu... Eu não entendo... Quem fez isso com ele, eu não me lembro... A imagem de sua zampakutou revoltada aparece na sua cabeça e ela arregala os olhos. – Ele... Mas por quê...).

- His...

- Kaliver... Ele fez isso... Eu não queria... Os olhos dela tremiam.

Kaliver se levanta, mas ao conseguir dar dois passos ele cai novamente.

- Não... Por que isso está acontecendo comigo... Os olhos de Hisana ficam marejados.

Kaliver não conseguia mais se mexer. E seu sangue começa a esvair do corpo.

- Ka... Hisana engasga sem conseguir falar.

O relógio paradoxal outrora emitia um sinal de alerta, mas agora vários parâmetros surgiam na pequena tela e um código é inserido remotamente, ele emite um bipe e Hisana não consegue ouvir, mas por algum motivo sente um pouco de sua energia voltando.

Ela se apoia nos braços e uma dor terrível no ombro direito a faz querer desistir, mas ela põe uma perna depois duas e respira exaurida então caminha até Kaliver e se joga sobre os joelhos outra vez.

- Kaliver... Por que fez isso comigo...?

O abissal abre o olho que ainda estava bom e a sua boca se mexe vagarosamente.

- Por que... Era... Esse o meu desejo...

- Mesmo você me irritando... Se esforçando para me fazer lutar contra você... Eu no fundo ainda sentia algo estranho...

- Não tenho... Muito tempo...

- Não diga bobagens, olha o que você fez comigo... Você não está muito diferente, se eu consigo sobreviver você também pode.

- Não posso... Ele toca no peito e mostra a Hisana seus diversos ferimentos mortais.

- Então desfaça o domínio, eu posso chamar a Inoue e ela pod...

Kaliver toca no rosto da jovem.

- Hisana... Eu quero morrer.

Quando ouve isso as lágrimas de Hisana começam a descer.

- Por favor não diz isso para mim... Não depois de tudo aquilo... Ela fecha os olhos soluçando.

Kaliver ainda tocava no rosto de Hisana.

- Desculpe ter feito isso com você, no final... Eu só pude causar sofrimento...

- Idiota... Sofrimento ou não você ainda conseguia me fazer sorrir naquele inferno. Hisana abre os olhos para ele. – Mas eu nunca pude fazer o mesmo por você...

- Eu nunca precisei sorrir... Para mim o seu sorriso... Já era o bastante para me deixar feliz.

- Então por que tinha que fazer isso?! Por que não pôde abandonar Magnus e ficar comigo? Por que nós tivemos que chegar a isso Kaliver me responda!

- A carta... Urahara... Logo entenderá...

- Carta? Que carta?

Kaliver cospe sangue.

Hisana se desespera.

- Kaliver, não, você não pode morrer! Não desse jeito! Não do mesmo jeito... As lembranças de quando ela era criança jogam Hisana em um turbilhão de emoções e suas lágrimas caem sobre o abissal quase sem vida. – Por que... Por que todas as pessoas que eu amo precisam morrer na minha frente eu não consigo fazer nada? Ela diz tremendo.

- Hisana... Elas não precisam mais morrer... Por que você está aqui...

Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida Hisana vê algo inédito.

Kaliver sorri.

- Me prometa... Que o meu espirito... Você vai...

- Mas você... Eu... Kaliver eu...!

Ela não conseguia mais responder, porém acenam positivamente com a cabeça.

Kaliver passa a mão pelo rosto de Hisana e dedilha seus lábios sua visão ficando fraca.

- Hisana... Eu... Eu... As lágrimas do abissal molham seu rosto em meio ao sangue... Sinto muito por tudo o que eu fiz... Espero que um dia possa entender...

- Kaliver não me deixa também Por favor... Eu... Hisana tentava falar alguma coisa, mas sua voz nunca saia.

Kaliver ainda sorria.

- Eu também te...

Hisana não espera ele terminar de falar, ela baixa sua cabeça e tocando no rosto de Kaliver com suas duas mãos acariciando-o sela os seus lábios ao dele.

A mão que acariciava o rosto de Hisana vai perdendo as forças e vagarosamente cai no chão, Hisana sente os lábios de Kaliver pararem de mexer e abre os olhos, mas os dele já haviam fechado, ela entra em desespero.

- Kaliver...? Kaliver? Ela mexe em seu corpo. – Kaliver?! Ela levanta a voz. – KALIVER! Ela grita e fica mais difícil respirar, o coração de Hisana batia tão rápido absorvendo aquela realidade que ela sente sua alma despedaçar. – Kaliver não! Ela enterra seu rosto no peito do abissal e logo segura sua cabeça apertando-o contra seu rosto ela chorava e gemia de uma dor que a fazia ignorar o estado de seu corpo.

Hisana ergue a cabeça aos céus e grita imersa em tristeza:

- KAAaaLiiIIiiVVVeEeErrRR! Seu grito faz o domínio tremer.

Então dentro daquele lugar repleto de sombras silenciosas era possível ouvir apenas o choro e lamentos de uma única pessoa perdida em seus próprios sentimentos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>CENAS DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!<em>**

* * *

><p><em>–<strong>Hisa-chan!<strong>_

**– Hisa!**

**Hisana olhava para o corpo de Kaliver quando ouve a voz de seus amigos adentrando o domínio com a ajuda de Inoue, ela enxuga suas últimas lágrimas e se vira de costas para olhar sua família.**

**– Ei, Hisa!**

**Seus amigos vinham correndo e sorrindo eles acenavam contentes em vê-la bem, Hisana fecha os olhos e se deixa sorrir, pois estava muito feliz em vê-los, ela pousa a mão sobre o ombro machucado e começa andar da maneira que pode em suas direções.**

**– Hisa-chan você está viva! Inoue exclama sorridente.**

**Ichigo e seus amigos continuavam a correr apressados, até que de repente suas expressões murcham e eles desviam o olhar para o céu, em seguida suas expressões se tornam em surpresa e por fim, desespero.**

**– HISA CUIDADO!**

**– HISA-CHAN!**

**– ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!**

**Seus amigos gritam fazendo expressões desesperadoras.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>_


	11. O Destruidor de Montanhas

_**A Obra BLEACH não me pertence, mas o enredo e personagens originais sim.**_  
><em><strong>Em homenagem ao trabalho de Tite Kubo, espero que apreciem esta História.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Estejam prontos para embarcar em mais uma nova aventura!<strong>_  
><em><strong>BOA LEITURA!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Fora do domínio Ichigo e seus amigos estavam sendo amparados pela barreira de Inoue que havia recuperado um pouco de suas energias graças a Ishida, de repente eles sentem toda aquela reiatsu agressiva emanada desaparecer.<p>

- A energia!? Ichigo diz surpreso.

- Sumiu... Sado completa.

- Mas e a Hisa?! Não consigo sentir a presença dela! Rukia fala um pouco preocupada.

Inoue que estava de olhos fechados sendo apoiada por Ishida sorri.

- Hisa-chan está viva, ela conseguiu! Inoue abre os olhos e mostra um grande sorriso para os amigos.

Eles também sorriem.

- Temos e ir ajuda-la! Ichigo recupera o ânimo.

Inoue retira a barreira.

- Vamos gente! Ichigo sai correndo.

Seus amigos vêm logo atrás.

* * *

><p>Hisana já havia parado de chorar, mas seus olhos ainda estavam umedecidos pelas lágrimas que havia derramado, ela observa o corpo de Kaliver por alguns minutos e com tristeza na voz diz:<p>

- Eu sempre tentei compreende-lo, mas no final pude sentir que talvez ainda não soubesse nada sobre você... Contudo fico feliz que no último momento pelo menos... Fomos capazes de obter a resposta para o que mais procurávamos... Mesmo que tenha sido por alguns segundos para mim valeu por uma vida inteira.

Hisana beija a testa de Kaliver.

- Obrigada.

_("- Me prometa... Que o meu espirito... Você vai...")._

Hisana se lembra das palavras de Kaliver e fica de pé.

- Um dia você me fez um pedido... Algo que você nunca tinha feito antes para mim... Hisana olha para o rosto de Kaliver. – Você me pediu que caso morresse eu destruísse seu espírito para que Magnus jamais usasse você novamente como uma arma... Mas...

Hisana estende a mão direita na direção do corpo de Kaliver e uma pequena esfera brilhante sai do corpo do abissal e pousa sobre a mão da jovem.

- Que sentido vai ter eu lutar e criar um novo mundo onde não mais poderei ver você? Ela sorri com ternura para aquela pequena esfera.

O espírito pulsa na mão de Hisana.

- Eu sabia... Sempre soube... Mesmo que Magnus e Solomon tenham corrompido todo seu corpo, distorcido sua alma... Sua essência era boa...

Hisana levanta sua mão aos céus.

- Espero que finalmente você possa encontrar um pouco de paz... Kaliver...

O espírito do abissal emite um brilho forte e sobe aos céus passando pelas barreiras do domínio e da restrição de Mayuri sumindo entre as nuvens.

A jovem sorri e respira fundo com os olhos fechados absorvendo o silêncio por alguns momentos então os abre mais uma vez.

- Até algum dia...

-Hisa-chan!

- Hisa!

Hisana olhava para o corpo de Kaliver quando ouve a voz de seus amigos adentrando o domínio com a ajuda de Inoue, ela enxuga suas últimas lágrimas e se vira de costas para olhar sua família.

- Ei, Hisa!

Seus amigos vinham correndo e sorrindo eles acenavam contentes em vê-la bem, Hisana fecha os olhos e se deixa sorrir, pois estava muito feliz em vê-los, ela pousa a mão sobre o ombro machucado e começa a andar da maneira que pode em suas direções.

- Hisa-chan você está viva! Inoue exclama sorridente.

Ichigo e seus amigos continuavam a correr apressados, até que de repente suas expressões murcham e eles desviam o olhar para o céu, em seguida suas expressões se tornam em surpresa e por fim, desespero.

- HISA CUIDADO!

- HISA-CHAN!

- ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!

Seus amigos gritam fazendo expressões desesperadoras.

Hisana que caminhava e sorria quando os vê olhando para cima e olharem para ela esticando as mãos e gritando loucamente, por um segundo não entende o que está acontecendo até que uma sombra enorme sobrepõe a sua, ela com suor na face vira a cabeça tentando entender o que acontecia.

Ichigo e seus amigos ficam sem reação quando uma marreta enorme atinge Hisana pelos flancos como se ela fosse um brinquedo, eles ainda conseguem ouvir os ossos da jovem quebrando quando ela é violentamente arremessada em direção à parede enfraquecida do domínio de Kaliver que racha com o impacto do corpo de Hisana e quebra em centelhas de pedaços revelando um deserto sem fim, quente e rochoso.

- NãÃãÃããããÃOoooo!

Todos gritam.

Hisana cai no chão imóvel enquanto uma poça de sangue se forma ao seu redor, sua reiatsu enfraquece rapidamente e por fim é impossível senti-la.

- Hisa-chan! Inoue grita correndo freneticamente na direção de Hisana.

- Desgraçado quem é você?! Ichigo berra com furor.

Diante deles estava um homem com mais de sete metros, pele escura e feições bárbaras, seu corpo só não era mais desproporcional que seus músculos e marreta que começava a se transformar em um machado de duas pontas ele olha para Ichigo e seus amigos e quando fala faz a terra tremer com sua voz grossa.

- Eu sou o abissal Droon Tanker e estou aqui para levar seus espíritos ao senhor Solomon!

- Maldição! Por essa Ichigo não esperava ele olha para todos os lados procurando uma saída para aquela situação nada favorável.

Rukia não sabia se olhava para o inimigo ou para Hisana no chão quase morta ela estava como Ichigo sem saber o que fazer, além do mais, como eles iriam enfrentar um abissal sem Hisana?

- Hisa-chan! Inoue se ajoelha as pressas diante de Hisana e fica em choque ao ver tanto sangue.

- Inoue-san! Ishida chega junto e fica ao lado dela. – Depressa! Ele a faz acordar.

Inoue estica os braços.

- Souten Kisshun! Ayame e Shun'ō rapidamente formam um escudo ao redor do corpo de Hisana.

De repente o escudo que recobre o corpo de Hisana oscila e a luz dourada dissipa e quebra jogando Inoue para trás.

- Aaahh! Ela grita e cai no chão.

- Inoue-san o que houve!? Ishida segura sua amiga.

- Não... Sei... Inoue se aproxima de Hisana novamente. - Souten Kisshun! O escudo se forma e é repelido novamente. – Mas o que está acontecendo, por que não consigo rejeitar os ferimentos dela!? Inoue estava confusa, era a primeira vez que algo assim lhe acontecia. - É como se o corpo dela é que estivesse me rejeitando!

Ishida pensa por um instante.

- Por que ela não existe... A expressão dele treme enquanto fala para ela.

Inoue olha atenta para ele.

- Inoue-san, sua habilidade não é de cura não é? Ela "rejeita fatos ocorridos anteriormente e retorna tudo ao estado original".

Inoue olhava para Ishida afirmando suas palavras.

- Porém... Ele olha para Hisana. – Hisa-san "ainda não existe" por isso você não é capaz de retornar ao estado original os ferimentos de alguém que cronologicamente ainda não nasceu!

- Não! É por isso que não consigo... Inoue leva a mão à boca em choque.

- Tsc! Isso sim é um problema, você era a única que poderia fazer alguma coisa por ela.

- Ishida-kun nós temos que fazer alguma coisa ou a Hisa-chan vai morrer! Inoue estava pálida de medo e Hisana não parava de sangrar seu prognóstico era visivelmente sombrio.

- Tessai-san! Se nós corrermos até a loja de Urahara-san, Tessai-san poderá ajudar, ele era o antigo capitão da divisão de Kidou por isso é o único que poderá fazer alguma coisa por ela agora! Ishida não perde tempo e tão rápido quanto seu raciocínio coloca Hisana nos braços. – Depressa Inoue-san você é a única que pode nos tirar deste domínio!

- Sim! Inoue começa a correr junto de Ishida em busca dos limites do domínio para com a ajuda do seu poder atravessá-lo e correr até a loja de Urahara.

Uma sombra enorme surge sobre eles que olham para cima assustados.

- Cuidado! Ichigo grita perdendo a ação.

Ishida com Hisana nos braços não tem tempo de fugir e ainda por cima pegando Inoue.

Repentinamente Sado surge e desfere um soco na cara do Abissal que vira o rosto e perde a ação, ele cai de pé no chão e com um golpe que faz uma onda de vento na direção de Inoue ele pula em cima de Sado que só tem tempo de esquivar, mas é pego mesmo assim pela onda de vácuo criado pela passagem rápida do corpo pesado daquele abissal. Inoue consegue criar um escudo para que o vento criado por Droon não atinja tanto ela quanto Ishida, mas eles são empurrados mesmo assim.

- Ele... É rápido... Mesmo como aquele corpo enorme, ele é muito rápido! Rukia diz surpresa.

Sado e Droon se encaram em silêncio com olhos afiados.

- Vão agora, se não saírem daqui o mais rápido possível, Hisa morrerá! Sado alarma.

Inoue engole seco e junto Ishida assentem com a cabeça e começam a correr novamente.

O abissal gira seu machado no ar de maneira intimidadora.

Sado pula em cima de Droon e segura o machado pelo cabo antes do golpe desferido atingi-los, o jovem latino afunda no chão de pé enquanto de maneira alguma permite que algo atinja seus amigos.

O impacto é tão grande que as veias no braço de Sado estouram.

- SADO! Ichigo e Rukia gritam.

Inoue e Ishida olham para trás, seu amigo estava sendo oprimido por tamanha força.

- Inoue não podemos fazer nada agora, se ficarmos Hisa morrerá! Teremos que confiar em nossos amigos!

Inoue estava calada e tremendo.

- ORIHIME! Ishida a chama pelo primeiro nome.

Inoue olha nervosa para frente e toca na parede do domínio em seguida ela cria uma barreira ao redor de Ishida que quando tenta passar com Hisana a mesma não passa.

- Ah não! Inoue suava frio. – O que está acontecendo agora? Hisa-chan nunca teve problemas em passar por domínios antes!

De onde está Droon apenas sorri.

E Ishida percebe que era ele quem fazia algumas coisa.

- Inoue crie uma barreira para cobrir nós dois, eu vou forçar a passagem pelo domínio.

- Mas Ishida-kun seu corpo vai despedaçar!

- Vai!

Inoue pára de contestar Ishida e faz o que ele lhe pede, o Quincy não perde tempo e tão rápido quanto a barreira é feita ela também quebra, Ishida tem seu corpo todo cortado como se estivesse passando por um túnel de facas, ele grita, mas passa com Hisana no colo.

- Ishida-kun!

Ele fica de joelhos com o corpo todo ensanguentado e tremendo de dor.

- Não podemos perder... Tempo!

O jovem fica de pé com um impulso e começa a correr.

Inoue faz o mesmo, mas apenas Ishida conseguia entender melhor que qualquer um ali o que estava prestes a acontecer:

Hisana iria morrer em minutos se não conseguissem ajuda.

Droon que sorria pára de sorrir e de certa forma parecia surpreso, mas volta sua atenção para seus outros adversários.

Sado olha para trás e quando percebe seus amigos passando vira os braços para o lado fazendo o machado de Droon atingir o chão e jogá-lo para bem longe com o impacto que causa.

Ichigo olha afiado para o abissal e some com um shunpo.

Rukia voa na direção de Sado e apara seu amigo no ar, ela cria uma nevasca em direção contrária ao impacto que Sado havia recebido e diminui a queda de ambos.

- Sado você está...

Sado levanta em um salto gritando:

- Ichigo não!

Ichigo aparece pelos flancos do abissal.

- Getsug...

Uma mão enorme segura Ichigo cobrindo quase todo o seu corpo.

Droon começa a esmaga-lo.

Ichigo nem consegue gritar, pois pela forma que Droon o segurava até sua boca estava coberta pela mão do enorme inimigo, mas seus olhos exprimiam toda a dor e desespero que estava sentindo.

- ICHIGO!

Rukia sai correndo e gritando:

- Some no Mae, Tsukishiro!

O pilar de gelo prende e congela o braço do abissal que larga Ichigo no chão todo machucado.

- Ichigo! Rukia vem em uma corrida rasteira e tira o jovem dali o mais rápido possível usando shunpo e fica bem longe de Droon. – Ichigo! Ichigo! Ela continua chamando.

- Se... Se você tivesse demorado mais um segundo ele teria me esmagado... Ichigo fica em pé rejeitando a mão estendida de Rukia.

A pequena observa o abissal removendo o braço do pilar de gelo e pegando seu machado.

- Ele é muito poderoso tem uma força indescritível, o que ele fez com Hisa não foi uma ilusão... Ichigo segura firme o cabo de Zangetsu.

Rukia por um momento pensa em Hisana e no horror que sentiu ao vê-la voar ensanguentada.

- Ichigo... Como será que ela está?

Sem olhá-la ele responde.

- Pensamos nisso depois, devemos confiar no Ishida e na Inoue e acreditar que o que eles estão fazendo por ela é o certo, quanto a nós... Ichigo olha para frente. – Temos os nossos próprios problemas aqui.

Ele some com um shunpo.

Rukia fica parada por um momento, ela sabia que Ichigo agia estranho desde o momento em que ela havia perdido a cabeça e falado o que não devia.

- Droga... Eu estou ficando louca com tudo isso...

Rukia também some com um shunpo.

* * *

><p>Mesmo na condição precária que estava Ishida nunca tinha corrido tão rápido em toda sua vida, Urahara ao perceber a energia maligna emanando do local onde seus amigos estavam e sentido a energia deles diminuir não perde tempo em mandar Jinta, Ururu e Tessai, eles chegam a tempo de aparar Ishida que não tinha mais forças nem para respirar, Tessai agarra Hisana e Ishida desmaia nos braços de Inoue que consegue apará-lo no ar.<p>

Rapidamente eles se dirigem a loja de Urahara e colocam Hisana deitada sobre o colchão no chão, Yoruichi chega com vários aparatos pertencentes a Tessai e Urahara ajuda Inoue com Ishida do outro lado da sala.

O pequeno quarto de visitas estava parecendo uma UTI e todos tentavam fazer alguma coisa para ajudar.

- Abram espaço! Urahara-dono preciso de ajuda para criar uma barreira mística de proteção, a reiatsu que atingiu o corpo de Matsuda-san está cobrindo todo o seu corpo!

- Tudo bem.

Urahara começa a recitar algumas palavras e instantes depois uma pequena barreira que lembrava um pequeno templo chinês se forma ao redor do corpo de Hisana e Tessai que de mãos estendidas tentava curar Hisana usando kidou.

Tessai se exalta aflito.

– O coração de Matsuda-san parou de bater!

Inoue já estava chorando e ver a agitação de todos pela casa só faz piorar a situação.

Ishida estava deitado do outro lado inconsciente, Jinta e Ururu cuidavam de suas feridas enquanto Inoue descansava sem energias para conseguir fazer nada.

O brilho nas mãos de Tessai se intensifica e como uma onda entra todo de uma vez no corpo de Hisana fazendo seu tórax levantar como se estivesse levando um choque de desfibrilador, Tessai repete o mesmo processo várias vezes até que ele consegue sentir a respiração de Hisana voltar.

Ele também respira, mas não aliviado, pois a quantidade de sangue que ela havia perdido poderia fazer seu coração parar de bater a qualquer momento.

- Quando tudo terminar precisaremos fazer uma transfusão sanguínea, a quantidade de sangue que ela perdeu vai deixa-la em coma.

- Mas você consegue estabiliza-la? Urahara pergunta.

- A situação dela é muito crítica, nunca tinha visto nada igual, ela possui vários ossos quebrados e feridas profundas internas e externas, parece que quem fez isso fez de propósito.

- Que propósito? Desta vez Yoruichi pergunta.

Tessai olha para ela com suor nervoso.

- Yoruichi-dono, quem fez isso queria fazê-la sofrer antes de morrer.

Todos ficam em silêncio.

- Droon Tanker... Inoue fala quebrando o silêncio e sentada no chão com lágrima nos olhos.

- Tanker? Urahara levanta uma sobrancelha.

Inoue olha para eles.

- Ele veio pulando passando por uma rachadura feita na redoma do domínio de Kaliver, e desceu bem em cima da Hisa-chan... Inoue pausa não gostando de lembrar. – Ele... Ele... Foi horrível ele parecia um monstro enorme descendo e batendo nela com tanta força que deu para ouvir o corpo dela quebrando... Ficamos pasmos e sem reação... Foi tudo tão rápido... Tanto sangue... Inoue enterra a cabeça entre os joelhos. – Eu tentei ajudar, mas meu poder não funciona nela... Hisa-chan, se ela morrer a culpa é minha!

Inoue fica soluçando.

Yoruichi e Urahara se entreolham.

- Seu poder não funciona nela? Não seria por que a energia que está cobrindo o corpo dela é muito densa e você não conseguiu rejeitar? Urahara parecia mais responder que perguntar.

- Não Urahara-san... Eu tinha poder sobrando naquela hora, o Ishida-kun me deu o poder dele para eu poder ajudar, mas não consegui fazer nada nem com a ajuda dele... Eu... Parece que não posso curá-la por que ela é do futuro...

Yoruichi se ajoelha e toca no ombro de Inoue então sorri:

- Já chega Inoue, se você não tivesse ajudado Ishida a trazê-la então ai sim ela teria morrido.

- Yoruichi-san! Inoue abraça Yoruichi sem pensar.

Urahara e ela trocam olhares desconfiados, parecia que tinha alguma coisa errada, mas resolvem guardar para si.

- Preciso de ajuda para tirar as roupas de Matsuda-san, vou precisar cobrir as feridas externas para remover a reiatsu do inimigo.

- Eu ajudo. Yoruichi toca na cabeça de Inoue e se levanta caminhando até o corpo de Hisana e ajudando a tirar as roupas...

- Mas o quê...!

Ela e Tessai ficam surpresos.

Inoue, Urahara e as crianças olham e ficam tão surpresos quanto os dois ao verem as cicatrizes espalhadas pelo corpo de Hisana, algumas cobertas pelo sangue e outra com novas feridas por cima.

- Hisa-chan... Inoue quase não consegue abrir a boca.

Tessai se foca mais uma vez no serviço que estava fazendo.

- Yoruichi-dono, Urahara-san preciso das bandagens.

Os dois se levantam mudos e vão busca-las.

* * *

><p>Sado olhava para os braços que sangravam e mais ao longe Droon parecia sorrir e esperar.<p>

- Você tinha razão Hisa, ele não demorou muito a aparecer...

- SADO! Ichigo aparece do nada ao lado do amigo.

Não demora e Rukia também chega.

- Não vai dar para ataca-lo de frente, se ele pegar qualquer um de nós estamos perdidos. Ichigo diz.

- Errado. Sado rebate.

Ichigo e Rukia se viram para ele.

- O quê? Ichigo levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Esse é o tipo de inimigo que não importa o que aconteça ele sempre estará de frente para nós...

- Como assim? Rukia não entende o que seu amigo tenta dizer.

Sado coloca a mão no bolso da calça e retira um prendedor de cabelo e começa a amarrá-lo.

- Como ele já disse o nome dele é Droon Tanker, _"um abissal que possui a habilidade de converter reiatsu em força explosiva, embora seu corpo seja grande ele se move com perfeita fluidez no campo de batalha"._

- Como... Você sabe de tudo isso Chado? Ichigo pergunta.

- Por que Hisa me treinou para enfrentar este inimigo.

Rukia e Ichigo olham surpresos.

- Peraí... Então você também...? Rukia fala baixo e pensativa.

Sado olha para Rukia e ela continua.

- Ela também fez um treinamento diferente comigo... Disse que alguém estaria interessado em meus poderes...

Ichigo olha para ela e para Sado então conclui:

- Ela treinou cada um de nós de uma maneira diferente por que ela sabia qual dos inimigos havia nos enfrentado no futuro e também sabia que eles viriam para cá atrás de nós mais uma vez... Então era esse o propósito do treinamento desde o início...

- Ela havia me alertado sobre esse abissal em meu treinamento e disse que quando chegasse seria atrás de mim que ele viria, por isso quando ouvi o nome dele sabia exatamente de quem ela estava falando.

Sado olha para Ichigo e Rukia.

- Por isso dos que foram treinados por ela eu sou aquele está mais preparado para enfrentá-lo.

- Calma Sado, mesmo que isso seja verdade não vamos deixar você enfrenta-lo sozinho, é muito perigoso, você viu o que ele fez com Hisa em um único golpe.

- Mas você também viu que consegui aparar outro golpe dele antes de atingir Inoue e Ishida o mesmo golpe que você não foi capaz de evitar.

Ichigo fica calado.

- Eu serei a linha de frente neste combate, por que se algum golpe dele atingi-los diretamente então dificilmente conseguirão levantar.

Rukia e Ichigo olham sérios para Sado.

- Lá vem ele.

Os três olham para frente.

Droon vinha andando com seu machado apoiado nos ombros ele vinha sorrindo olhando fixamente para Sado e ignorando completamente Ichigo e Rukia.

- Ele vai tentar medir forçar comigo, aproveitem essa concentração dele em mim e tentem atacar, mas tomem cuidado, não sei o que ele poderá fazer com vocês.

- Entendido. Ichigo e Rukia respondem.

- Sado Yasutora, estive esperando ansiosamente pelo dia que poderia encontrá-lo novamente e ter a esperança que desta vez nosso embate seja diferente.

- ...

- Chado!

A sombra gigantesca do machado de Droon desce em uma velocidade incrível sobre os três, eles somem em passos rápidos deixando para trás o impacto que abre uma enorme cratera no chão e faz escombros voar por todos os lados, por se menor e mais leve Rukia acaba sendo jogada com mais força, Sado percebe isso e a segura no ar colocando-a no chão.

- Obrigada Sado.

- Ainda não acabou.

Droon vem correndo e erguendo o machado outra vez.

- Getsuga Tenshou!

O golpe de Ichigo vem por trás a toda velocidade e uma cena espantosa é assistida pelos amigos que vêm aquele gigante de mais de sete metros girar o corpo no próprio eixo dando uma tapa no golpe de Ichigo como se tivesse batido em um mosquito e sem desequilibrar virar para frente e continuar a correr.

- Impossível! Ichigo grita mais assustado do que surpreso.

Sado também não esperava por essa, ele pensa rápido e empurra Rukia dali a tempo dele sozinho levar uma machadada nos flancos, o jovem usa seu braço direito com o seu escudo e com a outra mão segura com toda a força o impacto, ele é arremessado no ar, mas Droon o segura pelos calcanhares e o arremessa no chão pisoteando-o até ele parar de se mexer.

- SADO! Rukia grita se levantando e correndo.

- Desapareça! VERME!

A voz do abissal soa assustadora e paralisa Rukia, ele desfere uma tapa na pequena shinigami com as costas da mão e ela é atingida em cheio, seus olhos ficam pálidos e ela cospe sangue quando voa na direção de onde tinha vindo parecendo inconsciente, ou quase isso.

- RUKIA! Ichigo voa com toda velocidade e a segura no ar para servir de escudo, eles rolam no chão arrancando pedras pelo caminho e batem em um grande rochedo para em seguida cair no chão. – Ru... Kia... Ele geme e uma sombra enorme sobrepõe seus corpos.

- Se eu soubesse que iriam me atrapalhar teria matado vocês bem antes ou deixado fugir com aqueles outros tolos, mas não importa, quando acabar aqui tenho certeza que os encontrarei na Loja de Urahara Kisuke.

Ichigo com dificuldades vira a cabeça para tentar olha de relance para seu inimigo.

- Mas por enquanto... Vou de livrar de vocês primeiro.

Droon levanta o pé enorme, Ichigo vira para ficar em cima de Rukia. Droon pisa e Ichigo grita e tenta se manter firme outra vez para Rukia inconsciente não levar o golpe, mas o abissal pisa novamente com força e os braços de Ichigo quebram e tanto ele quanto Rukia afundam no chão.

- GAAAHHH! Ichigo grita cuspindo sangue.

- Ridículo, um verme de braços minúsculos como os seus jamais conseguiriam me deter, agora pare de se mexer e apenas morra!

- Ru... K...

Droon pisa novamente.

Mas seu pé não alcança nenhum corpo, apenas braços grandes e fortes que seguravam com toda a força impedindo os amigos de serem pisoteados.

- Vejam só quem voltou... Ele olha afiado retirando o pé para olhar seu adversário.

Sado estava revestido de sua armadura del infierno e com olhos nada amistosos.

- Era esse olhar que estava esperando ver em você. Droon olha para Rukia Inconsciente e Ichigo prestes a acompanhá-la. – Agora que me livrei do empecilho poderemos nos concentrar em nossa própria batalha não? Droon indica um caminho. – Como tenho certeza que não vai lutar a sério se seus amigos estiverem em perigo vamos manter distância deles, meu domínio tem quase o dobro de tamanho do domínio de Kaliver então não vai precisar se preocupar se algo acontecer.

Sado olha para Ichigo e Rukia então se volta para Droon falando com voz metálica.

_**- Mostre o caminho.**_

Droon sorri e sai voando, Sado o acompanha.

* * *

><p>No futuro Magnus observava a cidade de uma posição privilegiada em cima do maior prédio da região, algumas áreas estavam sendo construídas e outras reconstruídas por humanos sendo dominados por deep hollows que viviam como simbiontes em seus corpos, ele esperava o relatório sobre a missão de Kaliver.<p>

Não demora e alguém chega.

- Meu senhor?

-...

O servo se ajoelha.

- Mestre Solomon informa que Kaliver Shadowheart antigo algoz de Hisana foi morto em batalha.

- ...

O servo levanta a cabeça, ele era um deep hollow magricela de olhos fundos e deprimidos.

- Também me pediu para deixar um recado ao senhor: "Se deixa-lo existir significava lembrar-se que já tivemos um coração então falhamos em esquecer que já não precisávamos de um". E isso é tudo meu senhor.

O servo some.

Magnus sorri.

- Tem razão velho amigo, nós não precisávamos de um... Porém... O coração de Kaliver escolheu um caminho que nem mesmo uma mente superior como a sua foi capaz de prever.

Magnus observa o mundo e uma distorção enorme que criava um buraco negro suspenso no céu, então diz:

- O coração humano... É imprevisível... Mesmo quando existe no corpo de um monstro... Não concorda... Minha criança?

* * *

><p>Sado e Droon param de correr e ficam em um campo aberto arenoso com alguns obstáculos rochosos pelo caminho, o grande abissal se vira para ele esperando que o jovem se preparasse para lutar.<p>

Sado pára de correr e fica encarando Droon.

- Sado Yasutora, não há honra maior em ter a oportunidade de enfrenta-lo mais uma vez, eu, o abissal que foi criado tendo como base suas aptidões no campo de batalha.

-...

- Desde o momento de minha criação foi me dada a missão de superá-lo e assim eu fiz, contudo superá-lo não foi o bastante, você não era aquilo que eu esperava, o oponente digno que tanto esperei enfrentar não passava de um homem quem nem capaz foi de me oferecer algum desafio.

-...

Sado não comentava nada e por isso Droon muda a abordagem.

- Está se perguntando por que apareci repentinamente logo após a luta de Kaliver não é mesmo?

Sado nada diz, mas fica óbvio que era exatamente isso que desejava saber.

Droon descansa o enorme machado fincado no chão.

- Kaliver era o único abissal criado pelo senhor Solomon que havia um coração humano, como sabemos, a palavra hollow designa alguém que não possui mais um, por ter mais capacidade de entender o comportamento humano, Kaliver havia sido escolhido para guardar Hisana e aprender com ela tudo sobre humanidade e segredos necessários para um dia utilizarmos a nosso favor, pelo menos era o que diziam.

Droon sorri olhando para o chão.

- Mas aquele tolo se "humanizou" demais e seu coração fraco se apaixonou por ela tornando este o seu maior pecado e assinando a sua sentença de morte.

Droon olha para Sado.

- Lógico que nem nós sabíamos disso, até mesmo eu só fui descobrir quando me foi dada a ordem de agir.

Sado cerra os olhos olhando sério.

- Ele não era mais confiável, por isso caso falhasse e tentasse se aliar a Hisana minha ordem era destruí-lo e concluir a missão que lhe foi imposta e aqui estou eu.

- Entendo... Vocês não fazem idéia do mal que a fizeram...

- Como disse? Sado havia falado tão baixo que ele não tinha ouvido.

_- Vocês são realmente hollows, não compreendem nossos sentimentos, por isso não olham onde pisam._ Sado fica em posição de luta.

Droon retira seu machado do chão.

_- Você pode ser mais forte do que eu, mas eu me proíbo de perder esta luta, fiz uma promessa._

- É mesmo? Isso veremos na prática, mas não se preocupe, eu sou muito diferente dos outros abissais, minha obrigações sempre vem primeiro e a diversão vem depois, eu considero prender Hisana uma brincadeira, mas com toda a certeza enfrentar você é minha obrigação e desde que ninguém interfira nesta luta, ninguém sairá machucado, seremos só eu e você. Droon abre os braços. – Este é nosso campo de batalha e poderemos lutar até o anoitecer, venha Sado Yasutora, mostre-me o resultado do treinamento com o experimento primordial!

Sado faz um movimento circular com o braço e uma energia negra densa circula por ambos os braços e se concentram no antebraço e palma das mãos.

- Boa estratégia, se não consegue absorver diretamente o impacto dos meus ataques com os braços, protege-los com reiatsu causará menos dados, muito bem pensado.

Sado vem correndo e rugindo.

Droon faz o mesmo.

Os dois chocam os seus golpes de maneira desproporcional, Sado afunda no chão, mas se mantem firme sem recuar, embora seu braço tremesse por causa do impacto ele força o corpo para frente, Droon sorri e as veias de seu braço enchem de sangue causando pressão ainda maior, Sado percebendo que não iria resistir recua e Droon acerta o chão com o seu punho fazendo voar areia e pedras para todos os lados, Sado coloca as mãos para proteger o rosto, seus olhos acompanhando quando o abissal usa um passo rápido para flanqueá-lo pelo lado direito com um chute, o jovem enrijece o braço direito com seu escudo simbiótico para amenizar o impacto que o faz voar, Sado vira no ar mesmo sob pressão esmagadora e finca as duas mãos no chão se arrastando até conseguir desacelerar e não perdendo tempo ele sai correndo na direção do abissal que pega seu machado e o ergue no ar, Sado olhava atento enquanto corria e via o machado se tornando uma marreta de cabeça dupla.

- Ele não pode me atingir, se o fizer, vou ficar como Hisa.

Droon mesmo com um único braço corre na direção do jovem e desfere três golpes consecutivos em uma velocidade extraordinária, Sado desvia dos dois primeiro, mas o terceiro passa de raspão arrancando metade de sua máscara negra, Sado enrijece os quadris para não voar e com a força que põe nas pernas pula acertando a mandíbula de Droon com um gancho, o abissal morde a língua e cospe sangue negro, mas seu olhos não desviam de onde o jovem está e mesmo sendo atingido, com a mão livre pega o braço de Sado e o deixa exposto no ar para acerta-lo jogando-o como um bebê para com a mesma mão acertá-lo com um soco que pelo tamanho atinge quase todo o seu corpo, Sado por instinto ainda tenha cravas suas unhas no punho do monstro, mas o impacto é grande demais e ele é arremessado no chão voando e engolindo areia, mas desta vez sem conseguir desacelerar direito.

Droon pega sua marreta e ela volta a virar um machado outra vez.

Sado estava tremendo de dor e quase sem ar, mas agradecendo por ter apanhado bastante de Hisana no treinamento, pois acabara de concluir que graças a isso ainda estava vivo.

- Os... Socos dele doem muito mais que os dela... Ele resmunga levantando e se recompondo de novo.

- Muito bem Sado Yasutora! Sua força sobrepujou aquela que teve um dia e fico feliz que esteja mais uma vez de pé! Droon comemora.

Sado prefere não dizer nada para ajudar a recuperar o folego mais rápido.

Droon sorri.

- Mas será que finalmente vou poder lutar de verdade usando todas as minhas forças?

Sado sorri e cospe sangue no chão com um gesto sua armadura cresce outra vez onde havia sido despedaçado, ele se vira para Droon de peito estufado e faz um gesto com a mão chamando-o para a briga.

O abissal não resiste e gargalha, mas sua expressão se transforma e satisfeito parte para cima.

* * *

><p>Na Soul Society dentro do laboratório de Mayuri ele tinha liberado o selo de Hisana, mas não conseguia saber se ela continuava viva ou não, o monitor que mostrava a condição física dela estava mostrando sinais de falência e o de vigília estava sem sinal.<p>

- O que aconteceu!? Ele berra para seus subordinados.

- Senhor outra onda de choque abissal adentrou a restrição causando interferência espiritual, por isso perdemos o sinal!

- Eu quero ver o que está acontecendo, reestabeleçam o sinal no monitor de vigília!

- Sim senhor.

Segundos depois o sinal é restabelecido, areia e pedras explodem voando para todos os lados no visor dificultando a visão do que acontecia.

- Mas o que é isso!? Mayuri chega perto do monitor como se isso fosse melhorar sua visão.

A poeira cessa e somente Sado e um homem enorme pareciam trocar golpes de maneira desproporcional em um campo de batalha agora rochoso e arenoso ao mesmo tempo.

- Onde está Kurosaki Hisana? Os outros? Quero visualizar! Ele ordena.

- Senhor... Um subordinado chega de cabeça baixa. – A restrição foi danificada perdemos o sistema de vigília em 40% dos pontos de cobertura.

- TSC! Maldições continuem procurando por eles com os monitores que nos restam. – Nemu!

- Sim Mayuri-sama? Ela se aproxima educadamente.

- Vá consertar o sistema de vigília nem que você tenha que ir pessoalmente até lá!

- Sim Mayuri-sam...

- AAGhhh!

- OhhAggHhh!

Gritos se espalham pelo lado de fora do laboratório, os subordinados de vigília caem um a um. Dentro da sala central de pesquisas onde estavam Mayuri e os seus principais assistentes a tensão aumenta e alguns ficam nervosos ao reconhecerem as presenças que se aproximavam.

- Capitão... Uma assistente feminina olha nervosa.

A porta eletrônica dupla destrava e se abre algumas pessoas da Onmitsu kidou entram acompanhados de mais três com haori de capitão.

- Está da forma como havia descrito no relatório senhor.

Soi Fon entra como se estivesse terminando de explicar a situação.

Uma figura imponente com um cajado, barba e bigode fartos peculiares entra calmamente com expressão de poucos amigos.

- Até quando pretendia esconder tal insubordinação capitão Kurotsuchi Mayuri?

Mayuri fica calado.

Por detrás do comandante outro capitão seguido de seu respectivo tenente se aproxima e logo Mayuri que estava calado fala com frieza:

- Kuchiki Byakuya... Então foi você...?

Byakuya por outro lado não estava prestando atenção às palavras de Mayuri e sim a uma Rukia e Ichigo inconscientes na tela de um enorme monitor.

- RUKIA!

A voz soa desesperadamente preocupada sendo tudo o que Renji grita abafando o ar de autoridade ao redor de seus capitães.

* * *

><p>Continua...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CENAS DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. (Sofram hauhahuahau).<strong>_

- Comandante me deixe ir, eles são meus amigos!

- Não vou ordenar que um tenente corra em direção à morte.

- Mas...!

- Silêncio! Também deseja ser preso por insubordinação garoto! Os olhos de Yamamoto ficam em chamas.

Renji fica tremendo enquanto morde os lábios e luta contra si mesmo para não fazer uma loucura enquanto assiste ao que se passa no monitor.

* * *

><p>- Estou impressionado que consiga resistir por tanto tempo em um confronto direto contra mim Sado Yasutora, você foi capaz de sobreviver ao poder em que cidades caíram... Mas poderá resistir ao poder que destruiu nações?<p>

Tanker gira seu machado no ar e crava sua ponta no chão a areia ao redor começa a rodeá-lo enquanto sua voz ecoa ao clamar por um nome:

- _Alcance os céus e derrube-o com as suas mãos,_**_ "__COLOSSUS!__"._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NO DIVÃ COM A LYEEELLL!<strong>_

_-Olá pessoas queridas do meu Brasil varonil gostaram do capítulo? No próximo as emoções continuam a mil, sentirei saudades de você KALIVER MEU AMOR!(pula de um prédio)._

_- Bem... No divã de hoje eu vou entrevistar um personagem que por incrível que pareça tem uma importância enooooorme na história, não sei se já perceberam, mas o capitão Mayuri tá quebrando um galho da Hisana... Né capitão?_

_(aplausos)._

_- Galho? Eu já quebrei uma floresta inteira e estou sendo muito mal pago._

_- Lá vem você reclamando da vida, a Hisana já não falou que vai servir de cobaia pra você quando essa bagunça toda acabar?_

_- Se ela sobreviver... Mas em fim o que sobrar eu pego pra fazer alguma coisa..._

_- Coitada da Hisana..._

_- Que seja, faz logo as perguntas que eu tenho um monte de experimento em andamento, se eu deixo um segundo o laboratório aqueles assistentes inúteis fazem festa._

_- Poxa... Que mau humor... Até o Solomon é mais gente fina._

_- O que é Solomon? Marca de biscoito?_

- Esquece... Bem... Levando em consideração que você é um personagem bem peculiar... Quais são suas expectativas como personagem para a fanfic?

- Hisana.

- Hisana?

- É, Hisana, eu quero fazer experimentos no corpo dela, saber as suas aptidões físicas e estudar seu poder, ela é um espécime único, filha de um shinigami e um humano descendente de um relacionamento similar anterior, eu preciso estudá-la!

- Credo essa sua cara tá me assustando capitão... Mas depois que estudar a coitada o que você vai fazer com o que aprender?!

- Construirei um Megazord de trinta e cinco metros de altura para destruir a loja de Urahara.

- ...

- Ele soltará raios pelos olhos e suas mãos serão como bazucas!

-... (Puta merda... começou).

- Poderá ser pilotado ou controlado por controle remoto e receber energia solar e explodir uma área equivalente a quinze campos de futebol apenas com rajadas de reiatsu!

(- As vezes fico aqui pensando o que eu fiz para que personagens se transformem quando vem ao divã? Não é possível que eu estou ouvindo isso...)

- Então BOOOMM! No Urahara! Háháháháhá!

- A gente tem mesmo que continuar gravando isso Rute...

- HOHOHOHOHOHO!

- Corta vai...


	12. Um Homem Grande x Um Grande Homem

_**A Obra BLEACH não me pertence, mas o enredo e personagens originais sim.**_  
><em><strong>Em homenagem ao trabalho de Tite Kubo, espero que apreciem esta História.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Estejam prontos para embarcar em mais uma nova aventura!<strong>_  
><em><strong>BOA LEITURA!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Rukia estava vagando em seu subconsciente, mas sentia-se estranhamente aquecida, ela lembrava vagamente de ter levado uma pancada forte no corpo e alguém gritando o seu nome, logo ela reconhece que era a voz de Ichigo.<p>

_(Ichigo...)_

Quando se lembra de seu companheiro ela sente seu coração pesado, mas não apenas o coração, seu corpo também pesava e ela sentia uma dor terrível sem ter chances de gritar... Estava difícil respirar, alguma coisa quente deslizava em seu rosto... A falta de ar começa a sufocá-la e de repente o peso aumenta e o calor volta, mas a vontade de querer respirar era instintiva.

Os olhos fechados da pequena shinigami tremem e se abrem, ela olha com a visão ainda turva para um céu azulado e sem nuvens tentando se localizar só então percebe algo laranja empatando metade de sua visão no ombro esquerdo.

Os olhos da pequena entram em choque.

- Ichi...!

Ele estava pesado, seu corpo em cima do seu como se tivesse tentado protege-la de alguma coisa e havia sangue escorrendo da sua têmpora passando-lhe pelo rosto, Rukia mal conseguia ouvir sua respiração.

- Ichigo...

A pequena consegue se virar e tirar Ichigo de cima, ele fica do lado completamente inconsciente.

Rukia respira fundo e se vira fazendo força para levantar e ficar de joelhos, ela segura a cabeça de Ichigo que estava muito machucada e logo em uma visão geral nota o estado crítico do rapaz, seus braços esmigalhados, provavelmente algumas costelas quebradas, escoriações diversas pelo corpo e uma fratura na cabeça do qual ela não sabia a gravidade e faz sua expressão empalidecer, seus olhos tremem e ela geme.

- Ichigo...

-...

- Ei...

-...

Rukia volta a si.

- Ichigo! Ela grita colocando as mãos sobre o rapaz.

Suas mãos brilham e ela começa a usar tudo o que podia para curá-lo com suas últimas forças.

- Não posso deixa-lo morrer! Não vou permitir que você morra! Não... Quero... _(perdê-lo)._

Sua consciência fala quando a voz lhe falta e seus olhos respondem marejados de lágrimas teimosas em descer.

- Por que você sempre... Tem que fazer isso...?

Ela morde os lábios e suas lágrimas descem.

* * *

><p>Na Soul Society Mayuri estava parado enquanto via seus subordinados serem apreendidos, eles as vezes observava no monitor o andamento da luta e a condição de Hisana no outro.<p>

Byakuya se aproxima do monitor que mostrava Rukia e Ichigo feridos e inconscientes, então volta o seu olhar para Mayuri.

- O que significa isso?

- Nada que já não saiba capitão Kuchiki. Mayuri responde automaticamente.

- ... Onde ela está?

- Ferida, O Quincy e a menina das presilhas a levaram.

- ... Para onde?

- Onde mais a levariam? Mayuri responde com a ponta dos olhos.

-...

Byakuya não estava convencido da situação que se mostrava na tela, Hisana havia prometido que Rukia estaria segura, mas não era isso o que parecia, a situação estava fora de controle.

- Onde está a garota de que falou capitão Kuchiki? O comandante Yamamoto pergunta.

- Aparentemente foi ferida em batalha e não está mais no local, contudo vejo que este inimigo que se mostra no monitor possui um nível sem igual de combate.

- Então nada poderá ser feito até o presente momento. O comandante analisa.

- Comandante me deixe ir, eles são meus amigos!

- Não vou ordenar que um tenente corra em direção à morte.

- Mas...!

- Silêncio! Também deseja ser preso por insubordinação garoto! Os olhos de Yamamoto ficam em chamas.

Renji fica tremendo enquanto morde os lábios e luta contra si mesmo para não fazer uma loucura enquanto assiste ao que se passa no monitor.

Byakuya observa a reação de Renji.

- Comandante sugiro que um grupo de escolta seja enviado até a loja de Urahara Kisuke, tudo sugere que ele esteja abrigando a jovem em questão e não podemos permitir que ela fuja.

- De acordo, ordeno que o tenente Abarai Renji e a capitã Soi Fon sejam os responsáveis em trazê-la sob custódia e sob a acusação de conspiração pondo em risco à integridade das almas restritas a cidade de Karakura!

- Sim senhor! Soi Fon responde.

Renji abre um largo sorriso olhando para seu capitão que não parecia dar-lhe atenção.

- Prendam o capitão Kurotsuchi Mayuri e isolem-no com algemas supressoras de reiatsu.

Uma estática no monitor maior chama a atenção de todos no laboratório.

Mayuri se vira de costas para o monitor.

A estática aumenta e um sinal é estabelecido.

_- Nossa, o senhor não mudou nada comandante, continua rigoroso como sempre..._

Todos na sala olham surpresos, exceto Mayuri que parecia cínico.

- Ora, ora, ora... O que nós temos aqui...

* * *

><p>Sado esquiva de um soco e agarra o braço de Droon conseguindo arremessa-lo no ar, o abissal vira no ar evitando que Sado desferisse um chute em sua cabeça, logo ele fica de pé e agarra Sado, mas o jovem com a força dos braços evita que Droon feche a mão.<p>

- Como um inseto não é mesmo?

Sado estava suando e olhando afiado para Droon.

- Diga-me como é se sentir um inseto prestes a ser esmagado?

- GAAAAHHH! Sado grita e consegue com um impulso dos braços abrir rapidamente a mão de Droon antes dela fechar com toda a força e ele sair.

Tanker sorri.

Sado foge para uma distância segura com um passo rápido.

- Você tem bastante força nesses braços Sado, se fosse qualquer um já teria morrido ou ficado igual aos seus amiguinhos, com certeza você era o único capaz de me enfrentar desde o início.

- Agradeço o elogio, mas esta batalha esta apenas começando.

Os olhos de Droon acendem satisfeitos e ele corre na direção de Sado mais uma vez que faz o mesmo, ambos trocam chuvas de socos que a cada impacto de energia destroça alguma pedra ou levanta areia ao redor, mesmo de maneira desproporcional ao tamanho Sado consegue resistir e revidar e no seu intimo ele percebe o como estava satisfeito de finalmente poder lutar sozinho contra um inimigo poderoso.

Sado sorri.

- É a primeira vez que Ichigo não intervém em uma luta só minha.

Droon que já sorria rebate.

- Não é magnifico? Sentir o sabor de uma luta do inicio ao fim, conhecer seu inimigo a cada soco, a cada sensação de dor? Aproveite Sado Yasutora, esse é o único lugar em que eu sei que você se sente realizado, não negue, pois aqui é onde podemos todos nos considerar iguais!

- Não!

Sado acerta um gancho em Tanker e ele recua um pouco para trás.

- Você pode ser o que quiser, mas não importa o quanto minha aparência mude, eu sempre serei humano!

- Tolo! Não negue o prazer em finalmente ter a oportunidade de mostrar tudo o que pode fazer.

- Não estou negando esta satisfação, sinto orgulho do que sou capaz de fazer agora, mas nunca vou deixar de ser eu mesmo apenas para satisfazer uma paixão passageira!

- Idiota! Droon some aparecendo na frente de Sado. – Você é tão estúpido quanto ela! Ele acerta o soco no rapaz que sente seu mundo girando junto com sua cabeça e o resto do corpo que atrasado dá uma volta de 360 graus no solo, Sado não cai, mas cospe sangue e metade de sua armadura se desfaz. – Aquela garota tola que teve tudo ao seu dispor! Ele começa a desferir uma sequencia indefensável de socos em Sado. – Aquela idiota que tinha tudo para ser a mais poderosa! Que poderia ter o mundo aos seus pés! A armadura Del Infierno evapora. – Aquela maldita que negou tudo o que lhe foi dado apenas para tentar mudar um destino sem volta!

O último soco de Droon é tão violento que faz Sado voar e sua camisa rasga deixando o peito nu, o prendedor de cabelo do rapaz também sai e ele voa se arrastando pelo chão até bater em uma pedra.

- Não só ela... Sua filha também falava a mesma coisa, mesmo com o poder que tinha não aproveitava as lutas que o mundo lhe oferecia... Um verdadeiro desperdício de poder.

- Não... Sado sai do meio dos escombros se apoiando no resto de pedra ainda em pé. – "Ela" não é o tipo de pessoa que vive apenas para desperdiçar os instantes de sua vida em lutas sem sentido... Eu sei que ela sabe o que é mais importante.

Droon levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Então você já sabia?

- Sim... "Hisana" me contou algumas coisas.

O abissal começa a rir.

- E pensar que nos foi ordenado manter a origem "dela" em segredo sendo que ela é a primeira a falar.

- Ela contou pouca coisa sobre mim mesmo, mas muitos detalhes sobre você Droon Tanker.

- Oh... É mesmo? Ele levanta uma sobrancelha novamente. – Como o que exatamente?

Sado limpa o rosto cheio de sangue.

- "Um abissal que pensa apenas em lutar e destruir", foi isso o que ela me disse.

- Ela também contou das diversas vezes que lutamos?

- Mais do que isso.

Droon cerra os olhos.

Sado fica em posição de luta.

- Ela me contou como derrotar você.

O abissal começa gargalha alto.

- Me derrotar? Você? Não me faça rir humano, ninguém é capaz de me vencer, você viu o que eu fiz com aquela idiota com um único golpe, se ela é mais fraca do que eu, então o que um mero mortal como você acha que é capaz de fazer?

- Acabar com você. Sado responde de forma simples.

Droon analisa Sado por alguns instantes e vê que ele tinha uma confiança enorme nas palavras que dissera e seus olhos estavam cheios de um brilho singular.

Ele sorri satisfeito.

- Entendo...

O vento dentro do domínio muda ficando mais forte e seco.

- Estou impressionado que consiga resistir por tanto tempo em um confronto direto contra mim Sado Yasutora, você foi capaz de sobreviver ao poder em que cidades caíram... Mas poderá resistir ao poder que destruiu nações?

Tanker gira seu machado no ar e crava sua ponta no chão a areia ao redor começa a rodeá-lo enquanto sua voz ecoa ao clamar por um nome:

_-Alcance os céus e derrube-o com suas mãos, __**"COLOSSUS!".**_

A areia agitada forma um tornado ao redor do corpo do abissal Sado não enxerga nada do que acontece e usa suas mãos para evitar que areia entre nos olhos, além disso, sentia uma energia muito maior emanando do corpo daquele monstro.

Ele não sabia o que esperar.

* * *

><p>Ichigo abre os olhos, seu corpo ainda doía um pouco e sua visão estava meio embaçada, ele ainda não tinha certeza de onde estava, mas sente alguém lhe observando e por isso olha para o lado.<p>

Era um rosto familiar.

- Ru...

Ele a vê toda machucada e não consegue falar nada.

- Ei... Rukia que estava sentada apoiando as costas na pedra onde haviam batido acena e sorri de forma fraca e com olheiras de cansaço. – Tente não se mexer muito... Eu não consegui curar você muito bem com a energia que eu tinha.

- Você está toda machucada...

- Não tive escolha, era eu ou você... Sua situação estava muito pior, não precisei pensar duas vezes.

-...

Ichigo então se lembra de Droon Tanker e tenta se levantar.

- Sado!

Mas logo ele geme caindo de novo.

- Eu disse para não se mexer... Rukia o ajuda a ficar em outra posição menos desconfortável. – Não adianta fazermos mais nada agora...

Ichigo olha para Rukia e depois para a direção onde sentia a reiatsu de Sado.

- Sa... Do? Ichigo olha surpreso quando sente a reiatsu de seu amigo aumentada.

- Ele tinha razão quando disse que era o mais preparado para enfrentá-lo Ichigo... O fato de estamos vivos e eles não estarem lutando perto de nós é a prova de que ele nos salvou e manteve uma distância segura para não nos machucarmos.

- Nós temos que...

- Ajudá-lo? Rukia responde com outra pergunta. – Você mal consegue ficar em pé e eu já usei toda a energia que tinha curando você...

- ...

Rukia olha para o nada.

- Me perdoe... Se não fosse por mim você não teria se machucado daquele jeito... E ainda teve aquilo que eu disse... Eu...

- Você está bem Rukia? Ichigo pergunta inesperadamente.

Rukia olha para ele que não lhe devolvia o olhar.

- Sim... Obrigada por ter me salvado Ichigo...

- Você estar bem é o que importa além do mais eu também lhe agradeço, você salvou a minha vida. Ichigo olha para ela. – Obrigado Rukia.

A pequena olha para ele e seu rosto fica corado quando ela desvia o olhar e responde.

- Não precisa agradecer... Idiota...

- Uhm...? Por que seu rosto tá vermelho? Você está passando mal? Tá com febre?

-... Não é nada...

Ichigo fica com ar de interrogação.

- Mas...

Rukia muda de assunto.

- Então! Ela fala alto para fazer Ichigo perder os pensamentos. – O que faremos agora?

- Ué... Você disse que não dava para fazer nada então só nos resta esperar e confiar. Aliás... Ichigo sorri. – Sado é um amigo confiável e eu tenho certeza que ele vai conseguir encontrar alguma forma de vencer.

Rukia sorri com seu rubor desaparecendo.

- Tem razão.

- Agora... Mudando de assunto... Que dor desgraçada... Sinto que fui atropelado...

- É... Rukia concorda uma vez que além de estar sem forças não havia se curado pensando apenas no amigo.

- Será que a gente vai conseguir sair daqui?

- Provavelmente não...

Os dois lamentam olhando com ternura um para o outro e sorrindo.

* * *

><p>A tempestade de areia ao redor de Sado diminui e o furacão some deixando apenas a silhueta de um homem formada no domínio.<p>

- Então esse é você... Sado observa bem o inimigo a sua frente.

Diante de Sado estava Colossus, mas ao contrário do que o nome sugere havia diminuído bastante dos sete metros que tinha antes, seu enorme martelo-machado havia desaparecido, contudo seu corpo ao contrário dos músculos desproporcionais que possuía agora pareciam bem trabalhos e distribuídos pelos seus 2,25m de altura, seu olhar agora era bastante afiado para um guerreiro comum possuir, ele tinha uma aparência ágil e com certeza muito perigosa, Sado sabia que era melhor não se deixar enganar pelas aparências, não importando o quão poderoso ele havia ficado com seu treinamento.

Colossus olha para seu punho e vira de lado desferindo dois socos rápidos no vácuo, em seguida volta a ficar de frente para Sado.

Uma pedra enorme encontrada a metros dali explode em mil pedaços e Sado olha assustado.

- Incrível... Dessa distância...

- Não pisque...

Colossus fala e Sado vira para ele.

- Não pisque por um único segundo sequer ou poderá ser o seu último momento...

Sado pisca por instinto e Colossus aparece na sua frente.

- Eu disse para não piscar...

Sado leva um soco esmagador na boca do estômago fazendo-o ficar sem ar, a mão de Colossus só não atravessa a barriga do jovem latino por ele ser resistente, mas não evita que o mesmo cuspa uma chuva de sangue e o faça perder a consciência por alguns segundos enquanto voa em velocidade absurda pelo domínio.

- Que... Poder... Esmagador... Sado cai de costas se arrastando até parar no meio da areia completamente fora de si.

Colossus vem caminhando calmamente na direção de Sado ansiando por continuar a batalha.

- Não ouse morrer com apenas isso Sado Yasutora e eu tenho certeza que você não mostrou tudo o que é capaz de fazer, mostre para mim o que Hisana ensinou.

- O que... Hisana... Ensinou...

Sado continua caído.

- Foi muito mais do que pedi...

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>Hisana e Sado estavam sentados conversando sobre alguém após uma série de exercícios e aproveitavam o tempo da melhor forma possível com uma conversa construtiva.<p>

- Então você acha que esse abissal tentará me destruir novamente?

- Digamos que será a primeira vez, não foi exatamente ele quem o derrotou, contudo, se ambos lutassem ele com certeza o venceria Sado.

- ... Você disse que ele possui uma força acima da média não? Então se eu treinar meu corpo e meus punhos acha que será o suficiente para vencê-lo?

- Apenas se você for capaz de ficar mais forte do que eu com este treinamento.

- Será difícil...

- Se você pensar em limites então encontrará limites Sado, Derrotar Droon não é apenas questão de força, mas de saber como enfrentá-lo, eu mesma já o enfrentei várias vezes e meu corpo possui hematomas memoráveis das lutas que travamos.

- Então o que sugere?

Hisana sorri.

- Teremos algumas aulas "teóricas" sobre ele, você conhecerá mais da personalidade de seu inimigo, também vou treiná-lo em artes marciais, lógico que não vamos ter tempo de aprender vários estilos, mas quero apenas ensiná-lo onde bater, isso já vai ser o suficiente, aliás, Sado vou te ensinar um pouco de anatomia, afinal, conhecer o corpo é a melhor maneira de aprender onde e como bater.

Sado parece gostar da idéia e fica de pé.

Hisana estala o pescoço e também se levanta.

- Bem... Parece que nosso recreio acabou não foi?

- Ensine-me Hisa, mostre-me como bater! Sado fica em posição de luta.

Hisana sorri cinicamente para seu amigo.

- Claro que vou te ensinar como bater Sado, mas primeiro... Hisana some e aparece na frente de Sado com olhar matador. – Vou te ensinar como é que se apanha!

...

Algumas horas depois Sado estava caído com Hisana do lado sentada.

- Você... É bem mais cruel do que pensei.

Hisana ri.

- Acho que sou meio malvada mesmo, vai ver eu herdei isso da minha mãe, ela conseguia ser bem assustadora quando queria... Quando pensa nisso Hisana sua fria.

- ... Hisa... Quem era sua mãe, eu a conheci? Sado vira a cabeça para ela quando pergunta.

- Minha mãe era... Hisana coça a bochecha... – Bem, você a conheceu e eram amigos... Hisana olha para Sado. – Acho que é meio complicado explicar quem ela era realmente. Hisana ri sem graça.

- ... Você é cheia de mistérios, me pergunto se é tão grave assim sabermos quem você é de verdade.

Hisana engole seco.

- Não entendi...

- Sou calado, mas não burro, sou grande, mas tenho cérebro...

- Que péssima frase de efeito... Os olhos de Hisana tremem sem graça.

Sado sorri.

Hisana também que fica olhando para ele enquanto pensa outra coisa.

- Não é que tenha problema... É que eu tenho vergonha de dizer... Desculpe Chado...

O jovem levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Vergonha de que?

Hisana pisca e ri sem graça.

- Para alguém que diziam ser mudo você é bastante comunicativo heim?!

- Não sou mudo... Apenas... Sado fica corado... – Meio tímido...

Hisana ri de novo se divertindo, mas a imagem de Andressa e Alessa lhe vem à cabeça e ela se lembra de uma conversa que teve com as duas antes de iniciar a missão...

_**(Hisana brincava com algumas crianças no enorme bunker subterrâneo que servia de esconderijo para todos quando uma mulher alta de pele morena e cabelos amendoados se aproxima.**_

_**- Hisa-chan minha querida posso falar com você?**_

_**Hisana que brincava com as crianças volta sua atenção para a mulher.**_

_**- Mas é claro que pode tia.**_

_**Ela faz um sinal para as crianças darem licença e se aproxima da mulher.**_

_**- O que foi? Hisana sorria.**_

_**- Venha comigo, por favor, minha filha.**_

_**Hisana estranha, mas a acompanha, ambas ficam sentadas em cima de alguns caixotes de suprimentos na ala norte do bunker e bem longe de olhares curiosos.**_

_**- O que foi tia, pode falar.**_

_**- Hisa-chan... Você partirá em dois dias não é? Andressa olha para Hisana.**_

_**A jovem assente com a cabeça.**_

_**Andressa sorri e olha para o nada.**_

_**- Então você irá reencontrá-lo...**_

_**Hisana baixa a cabeça.**_

_**- Tia... Eu sempre vi o tio Chado como uma pessoa muito forte, mas calada, às vezes eu não conseguia entender certas coisas que ele fazia... Hisana olha para ela. – Ele sempre foi assim?**_

_**Andressa ri graciosamente.**_

_**- Sado sempre foi... Andressa pensa por um momento olhando para cima. – Um homem que o que não diz com a boca fala com o coração.**_

_**Ao dizer isso Andressa olha com olhar apaixonado pelas suas próprias memórias.**_

_**Hisana fica corada diante de tanta sinceridade.**_

_**- É... Hisana coça a bochecha sem graça e baixa a cabeça de novo.**_

_**- O que foi minha criança?**_

_**- É... Tenho inveja da senhora por conseguir dizer uma coisa dessas tão naturalmente... Dá até vergonha de mim mesma... Ela ri sem graça.**_

_**Andressa sorri com ternura.**_

_**- É vergonhoso uma mulher não ser capaz de expressar seus sentimentos minha criança, ter dúvidas no coração é papel dos homens.**_

_**- Então estou ficando meio masculinizada por que...**_

_**Andressa começa a rir antes de Hisana terminar.**_

_**- Hisana, ainda não conseguiu falar com ele?**_

_**Ela responde negativamente com a cabeça.**_

_**- Você é a personificação de coragem e determinação por fora, mas por dentro... Oh Hisana, por dentro você é tão tímida e medrosa... Andressa toca na cabeça de Hisana.**_

_**- E a senhora não faz idéia do quanto!**_

_**Isso Hisana responde com toda a certeza.**_

_**As duas sorriem olhando uma para a outra.**_

_**- Hisana, quando encontra-lo cuide dele por mim tá? Andressa ainda tinha aquele olhar saudoso enquanto falava.**_

_**A jovem sorri com rubor.**_

_**- Eu vou protegê-lo tia, prometo.**_

_**- E quando conversar com ele...**_

_**- Tia isso eu não posso garantir, não tenho a intenção de metê-los em confusões, então...**_

_**- Entendo... **_

_**Andressa olha para ela e se levanta do caixote olhando em outra direção logo em seguida.**_

_**- Mas se por uma coincidência do destino você encontrá-lo face a face e neste dia você estiver se sentindo sozinha por ter medo de revelar quem é ou por não ter com quem compartilhar seus sentimentos... Então compartilhe com ele minha criança.**_

_**- Claro né... Do jeito que ele é calado duvido que abra a boca para falar alguma coisa. Hisana tenta tirar brincadeira da situação que já a deixava sem graça.**_

_**Andressa se vira sorrindo com carinho para ela.**_

_**- Não minha criança... Por que um dia você vai entender que meu marido é alguém em quem se pode depositar total confiança.**_

_**Andressa estava com aquele olhar cheio de amor e orgulho profundos por seu falecido marido.**_

_**Hisana mesmo corada sorri.**_

_**- Ei mãe! A senhora estava aqui é? Yoruichi-san estava procurando a senhora! Alessa chega pulando por cima dos caixotes e avista Hisana sentada. – Ué você estava aqui também Hisana? Alessa olha para sua mãe, depois para Hisana. – Eu... Cheguei em má hora? Ela pula do caixote ficando ao lado de sua mãe.**_

_**Andressa toca no ombro de sua filha.**_

_**- Não meu amor, já terminamos nossa conversa.**_

_**- Conversa?**_

_**- Falávamos sobre a missão de Hisana e dei algumas dicas sobre como se comportar na frente de seu pai.**_

_**- Ah tá! Alessa sorri e se vira para Hisana. – Ei Hisana, quando encontrar o papai diz para ele não se esquecer de se encontrar com a mamãe senão eu não vou nascer heim? Ela brinca.**_

_**Hisana fica de pé em um salto pulando do caixote e parecia sem graça, mas ela tenta aparentar não se importar.**_

_**- Tá pensando que eu tenho cara de que? Cupido?**_

_**Alessa começa a rir e a ir embora com sua mãe.**_

_**- Hisa-chan... Quando disser o que Alessa lhe pediu... Não se esqueça de dizê-lo que o amo... Andressa olha para Hisana. – E que estarei esperando por ele mais uma vez.**_

_**A expressão de Hisana fica tremendo oscilando entre vergonha e muito mais vergonha de uma maneira bem engraçada.**_

_**- Tá bom já entendi! Eu mando chocolates no seu nome também!**_

_**Alessa e Andressa sorriem e caminham indo embora.**_

_**Hisana sorri as duas se pareciam bastante e com certeza eram as mulheres mais bonitas por ali, Sado com certeza teve muita sorte, uma sorte que haviam roubado uma vez, mas Hisana não deixaria que o fizessem uma segunda vez.).**_

Sado e Hisana estavam há algum tempo calados quando a jovem fala repentinamente.

_-_ Sado... Você... Se sente sozinho?

O jovem pensa por um instante.

- Às vezes...

Hisana olha para ele.

Sado a princípio parece ficar com receio de dizer, mas somente os dois ali no meio do nada com ninguém olhando não parecia tão ruim assim se abrir um pouco com alguém que eles estranhamente sentia que poderia confiar.

- Tem dias que eu chego em casa e tenho a sensação que alguém me espera, mas procuro e nunca há ninguém... É meio triste, mas é uma realidade cotidiana, com o tempo você se acostuma a ser sozinho... E eu não queria me acostumar a ser sozinho...

- Nem eu... Hisana fala como se estivesse se identificando com a situação.

Hisana olha para ele e Sado lhe devolve o olhar.

- Se eu te contar um segredo promete que não conta pra ninguém?

Sado assente positivamente.

- Eu sou a filha do Ichigo e da Rukia, me desculpe estar escondendo isso de vocês, mas alguém me disse antes que não havia problema em dizer isso especialmente para você.

Primeiro Hisana pensa que Sado iria ficar surpreso, rir, dizer que não acreditava ou algo do tipo, mas sua reação é completamente diferente.

- Eu já imaginava. Ele responde sorrindo.

- É mesmo é bonitão?

- Quando perguntei quem você era e você disse que tinha vergonha de dizer você me chamou de "Chado", ninguém que eu conheça jamais me chamou desse jeito, exceto Ichigo, então imaginei que você ouvia bastante alguém próximo a você me chamar assim e esse alguém só poderia ser ele.

- Mas... Caramba só com isso você suspeitou de tudo assim tão rápido? Sabia que outras pessoas no futuro poderiam lhe chamar assim?

- Se outras pessoas chamassem, seriam minha mulher ou filhos, mas como ambas as opções são difíceis de acreditar arrisquei o outro palpite.

- E da Rukia?

Você age que nem ela, pode não acreditar, mas vocês duas são muito parecidas nos gestos, se eu fosse você e quisesse manter a identidade em segredo tentava mudar um pouquinho a maneira de andar, colocaria essa franja mais para trás por que ela tem uma parecida na frente, a sua é mais singela, porém alguém como Ishida pode desconfiar, a sua sorte é que está me treinando primeiro, por isso ninguém ainda teve tempo de desconfiar.

Hisana estava de boca aberta.

- E... Não é que você... É confiável mesmo...?

Sado olha sem entender.

Hisana por algum motivo sente como se um peso tivesse desaparecido e sorri.

- Agora você poderia me dizer por que tem vergonha que os outros também saibam? Ichigo e Kuchiki até entendo, mas saber seu nome ainda não fez o mundo explodir não é mesmo?

Hisana fica com expressão bastante triste.

- Por que eu não pude protegê-los... Nenhum de vocês... Então antes de vir para cá, prometi que só deixaria que soubessem quem eu sou quando tudo terminasse e eu tivesse certeza de que tudo isso que estou fazendo vai dar certo... Mas ainda tenho medo que aquilo aconteça de novo...

- Acha mesmo que eles não irão descobrir Hisa?

- Mesmo que descubram nunca conseguirei chama-los de pai ou mãe... Não enquanto tudo isso não acabar!

- Deve ser difícil ser você... Sado fala baixou como se tivesse apenas pensando alto.

- É... Deve ser mesmo...

Outro momento de silêncio paira no ar enquanto absorvem a situação inédita compartilhada entre ambos.

- Hisa, posso pedir um favor?

- Pode.

- Quero ficar mais forte, quero que você me treine para poder ajudá-la o máximo que puder, posso não ser forte como Ichigo, mas este corpo resistente... Sado se levanta e bate no peito. – Tem que conseguir proteger alguma coisa.

Hisana primeiro olha surpresa para Sado, mas depois sorri e fala sozinha.

- A senhora tinha razão tia...

Sado era a primeira pessoa para quem Hisana revelava abertamente quem era e não se arrependia, Andressa tinha razão, embora começasse a falar mais sobre si mesma para Sado, Hisana não comentava sobre a família do rapaz, ele às vezes ainda perguntava, mas ela sempre respondia a mesma coisa: "- Esse é um mistério que você desvendará sozinho".

E não demoraria muito para o jovem latino começar a sonhar com as respostas...

* * *

><p>- Andressa... Alessa... Eu me lembro... Sado fica de pé e sacode a cabeça para recobrar o foco. – Eu me lembro de vocês... Como em um sonho... Então era isso que as respostas significavam... Obrigado Hisana...<p>

Colossus caminha na direção de Sado e percebe que ele falava sozinho.

- Parece que encontrou a resposta que procurava para alguma coisa não?

Sado olha para ele e sorri mesmo com o rosto coberto por sangue.

- Sim e ela esteve dentro de mim esse tempo todo.

Colossus olha com ar de interrogação.

Sado fica em posição de combate.

- Venha Colossus, não vou recuar nesta luta, não me darei por vencido enquanto não tiver a certeza de tê-lo derrotado!

- Excelente, era isso que eu queria ver, vamos lutar até nossos espíritos abandonarem nossos corpos Sado Yasutora, pois o prazer de lutar é tudo o que nos resta! Colossus também faz posição de luta.

- Não, meu maior prazer não é lutar... É vencer!

Colossus não perde tempo e com uma velocidade incrível aparece na frente de Sado e desfere um soco no rosto do jovem que o recebe, mas...

Sado mesmo com o impacto do golpe fica firme no chão e ao contrário da primeira vez, agora ele estava preparado para recebê-lo, por isso ele força o rosto para olhar Colossus nos olhos que se assusta por um momento, Sado com o punho do lado que lhe dava vantagem naquela posição desfere um soco próximo a axila de Colossus, ele consegue ouvir algo deslocando e faz cara de dor recuando um pouco e segurando o ombro.

O abissal olha para seu ombro deslocado e para Sado que já estava novamente em posição de luta.

- Como você fez isso?

Sado nada diz, apenas responde chamando o abissal para a briga.

Colossus fita o jovem com outra expressão e com um movimento bota seu ombro no lugar.

- Parece que respostas só podem ser arrancadas de você a força não é mesmo?

O abissal corre na direção de Sado que já parecia outra pessoa, ele estava totalmente concentrado nos movimentos do seu adversário, ambos trocam golpes violentos, mas por algum motivo, mesmo que tivesse um impacto poderosíssimo Colossus sentia que não conseguia acertar o jovem latino como deveria em um momento de movimentos rápidos Sado consegue aparar um soco do abissal que estava menos alto e com um movimento ligeiro aproveitando o impacto do golpe quebra o pulso do abissal que ao perceber desfere uma cabeçada em Sado que recua um pouco.

Colossus agora segurava o punho tentando coloca-lo no lugar para regenerar e observava Sado sem piscar.

- Entendi... A frieza de seus olhos... Então foi isso o que quis dizer sobre ela tê-lo ensinado a me derrotar!

-...

- Há! E pensar que meus golpes encontrariam um adversário à altura! O punho de Colossus já estava no lugar.

Sado continua calado.

- No momento que o vácuo criado pelo impacto de meus golpes se aproxima, você instintivamente desloca o alvo de meu golpe para amenizar o dano e diminuir a força exercida sobre o seu corpo... Não é qualquer um que consegue fazer isso.

- ...

- Mas o que me impressiona é a maneira como deslocou meu ombro e depois meu pulso...

- ... Você conseguiu entender o mais difícil, mas é incapaz de perceber algo tão simples? Sado se posiciona outra vez. – Venha, vou lhe mostrar como eu faço.

Colossus aceita o convite e sabendo a forma como Sado se desloca tenta enganá-lo com golpes falsos apenas para tentar encaixar outro mais eficiente em seguida, Ele tenta desferir um gancho em Sado, o jovem é mais rápido e segura o braço do abissal com as duas mãos, ele projeta o peso do corpo puxando-o em direção ao chão e com o embalo da queda passa por debaixo do abissal que cai de mau jeito no chão com Sado girando o corpo como uma serpente finalizando uma chave de braço deslocando seu ombro mais uma vez.

Colossus grita.

Sado larga o braço do abissal e fica de pé.

_- "Toda força centrifuga aplicada em rotação oposta ao movimento natural do corpo é capaz de deslocar articulações ou causar fraturas"._

Colossus enche os olhos de ódio enquanto segura o braço e se levanta para encará-lo.

- Essa foi uma regra básica que ela me ensinou.

O abissal com mais dificuldades dessa vez para colocar o ombro no lugar pergunta:

- Ela não seria capaz de... Ensinar esse nível de luta a alguém... E mesmo que fosse possível... Meus golpes são muito fortes para serem aparados por mãos humanas!

- Não há osso que não possa ser quebrado.

Colossus olha fixo para ele.

Sado continua.

- Quando me treinou Hisana deixou bem claro que não importa quão poderoso sejam os músculos ou impacto de seus golpes, ossos e articulações sempre serão os mesmos, frágeis e vulneráveis isso nos torna humanos... Porém... Sado olha para sua mão e fecha o punho na direção de Colossus. – Se você for capaz de usar o corpo avantajado para amenizar o peso sobre as articulações e proteger os ossos em momentos críticos, então será capaz de resistir por mais tempo.

O abissal ouvia intrigado tentando entender como Hisana havia ensinado tudo isso a Sado.

- Antes de ensinar a bater Hisana deixou bem claro que me ensinaria como "apanhar" e em uma coisa essa "lógica" tinha fundamento... Sado olha desafiador para Colossus. – Com o tempo você aprende o quão frágil seu corpo é e cria um instinto capaz de agir no momento certo para evitar que órgãos vitais sejam atingidos e isso Hisana me fazia sentir todos os dias, logo fui entendendo meu próprio corpo e onde eu era mais vulnerável e isso se aplica ao meu inimigo.

Sado sorri.

- Foram as melhores aulas de anatomia que já tive.

- Hisana sempre foi capaz de assimilar muito rápido a capacidade de combate de um adversário, mas não entendo como você em tão pouco tempo foi capaz de aprender tudo isso. Colossus já olhava para seu inimigo estalando o pescoço.

- Também não sei explicar, a única coisa que eu sei é que fui aprendendo rápido e isso é tudo que importa.

- Isso sim é surpreendente, se você tivesse demonstrado essa capacidade de lutar anos atrás talvez o resultado tivesse sido diferente.

- O que não pude fazer antes terei a oportunidade de fazer agora.

- Isso... Se me derrotar.

Os dois se encaram em posição de luta por um tempo.

- Quebrar ossos não será o suficiente para me derrotar Sado Yasutora.

- Ainda bem, pois se fosse, seria uma vergonha para você.

Eles partem para cima acertando um soco na cara um do outro, eles ficam medindo resistência enquanto se encaram com a ponta dos olhos e sorriso nos lábios.

Aquela batalha era um desafio entre homens onde punhos eram como palavras escritas com suor e sangue...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agradecimentos<strong>_

_**Olá pessoas de meu Brasil varonil!**_

_**Encerramos mais um Ano de fanfic e já até perdi a conta de quando foi que nossas aventuras começaram, mas fico muito feliz que tenhamos chegado até aqui, na verdade, sobrevivido até aqui :P.**_

_**Obrigada pelo apoio galera graças aos seus reviews e recomendações me sinto inspirada a continuar esta história que eu particularmente também amo muito e espero continuar até o consagrado final, qualidade leva tempo, mas espero sempre encontrar um bom resultado.**_

_**Como sempre digo, eu escrevo, mas a história e de vocês e para vocês.**_

_**Estou tentando achar alguém que esteja interessado(a) em começar a traduzir essa fic para o inglês e postar em algum site internacional de fanfics, gostaria de compartilhar esse história com outras pessoas fora de nosso país, caso tenha interesse, fique a vontade para fazê-lo.**_

_**Que 2013 seja um bom ano para nossa Fic e que está aventura ainda tenha muito para mostrar!**_

_**Obrigada pessoal e espero que continuem sempre lendo e apoiando.**_

_**Ass: Tia Lyel.**_

_**PS: como não poderia deixar de fazer...SOFRAM HAUHAUHAUHAU!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cenas do próximo capítulo<strong>_

- Você é incrível... Não consigo encontrar palavras para descrever... O guerreiro que conheci antes não se compara ao que vejo agora...

Sado ardia em sua própria energia.

- Mesmo arriscando a própria vida neste único instante você não dá um único passo para trás... Se todos vocês fossem poderosos assim no futuro... Talvez a história do mundo fosse outra...

- O mundo não acabou... Não vai acabar...

- Você exala determinação... Incrível...

- Eu darei tudo de mim neste último golpe, prepare-se Colossus!

- Este será o golpe que decidirá quem vive e quem morre!

- Eu me proíbo morrer!

- Então neste instante eu sou a morte! Tente me derrotar Sado Yasutora!


	13. Quando uma Batalha Termina

_**A Obra BLEACH não me pertence, mas o enredo e personagens originais sim.**_  
><em><strong>Em homenagem ao trabalho de Tite Kubo, espero que apreciem esta História.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Estejam prontos para embarcar em mais uma nova aventura!<strong>_  
><em><strong>BOA LEITURA!<strong>_  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Na loja de Urahara Hisana já estava estável, contudo Tessai ainda monitorava a condição da jovem, pois ela precisaria de sangue sendo este o motivo de seu diálogo com Urahara no momento.<p>

– Então o que faremos Urahara-dono?

– Queria poder usar o sangue sintético que criamos, mas sabendo que a condição dela é especial acho arriscado colocarmos algo artificial em seu corpo.

– A condição dela é estável, mas ela precisará de sangue para ter uma recuperação completa, tudo depende da própria Hisa-dono agora. Tessai passa a mão no bigode. – Urahara-dono qual é o tipo sanguíneo de Hisa-dono?

– O Mesmo da Kuchiki-san.

–... Coincidência é que não pode ser...

– Com certeza não...

Os dois ficam em silêncio.

* * *

><p>Hisana repousava em um cômodo separado, ela tinha ataduras por todo o corpo até o pescoço e uma faixa enrolada na cabeça, o olho direito também estava com um curativo e sua respiração era fraca, mas constante.<p>

Inoue Não suportava ver algum de seus amigos neste estado, ela estava sentava ao lado de Hisana com olhar angustiante lembrando-se da situação pelo qual a jovem tinha passado, não obstante mais uma vez põe suas mãos sobre o corpo de Hisana.

– Souten Kisshun! Inoue fala e seus pequenos amigos se projetam cobrindo o corpo da jovem inconsciente, ela fica contente quando percebe que estava dando certo, mas sua alegria dura pouco, logo o escudo oscila e se desfaz jogando-a de costas na parede e fazendo o corpo de Hisana dar um solavanco.

Inoue olha para sua amiga então enterra seu rosto entre os joelhos e fica desolada sentada no chão.

* * *

><p>No domínio de Droon Tanker, a pressão espiritual que pairava no ar era enorme, Ichigo e Rukia descansavam, mas ambos conseguiam sentir as variações de energia e saber como Sado estava se saindo no combate, era surpreendente ver como o amigo havia evoluído, em contrapartida, os dois também pensavam em Hisana e lembravam-se da cena aterradora que a deixara à beira da morte.<p>

– Não queria pensar muito nisso... Também confio em nossos amigos, mas... Como será que a Hisa está? Nem temos como saber estando aqui... Droga! Ichigo resmunga.

Rukia olha para ele que parecia pensativo e olhava sério para o nada.

– Eu... Também estou. Ela fala de repente desviando o olhar, ao contrário do amigo tentava afastar os pensamentos, pois isso a fazia se lembrar de Daedra, de Hisana e de Ichigo que estava ali ao seu lado, mal termina de falar ela começa a se sentir incomodada e a enrubescer.

– Rukia? Ichigo observa sua voz estranha e se vira para ela. – Está sentindo alguma dor? Ele tenta se levantar.

– Não! Ela faz sinal para ele voltar a deitar. – Não estou sentindo dor Ichigo, só estou cansada é só.

Ele continua apoiado com os antebraços no chão olhando para ela que estava agindo muito estranho fazia horas, então deita de novo.

Silêncio paira ao redor dos dois por alguns minutos.

– Rukia...

– Sim? Ela não olhava de volta.

– Se é algo que não quer contar tudo bem, só não precisa mentir, faz eu me sentir péssimo.

– Desculpe Ichigo, mas eu...

– Não tem problema. Ele sorri. – Eu te conheço e sei que você só não quer me preocupar.

– Sinto... Muito...

– Já disse que não tem problema, mas quando achar que é o momento certo e sentir vontade de conversar, pode conversar comigo tudo bem?

Ela responde sorrindo.

– Acho que eu já ouvi isso em algum lugar...

Ichigo enrubesce e faz bico virando a cara.

– Não sei do que está falando...

* * *

><p>Sado recebe dois, três socos e no quarto já cai no chão levando mais uma chuva de murros, mesmo com os braços na defensiva os golpes já estavam começando a doer, os dois já estavam bem machucados depois de tanto tempo lutando, então em um segundo de retomada de impulso para deferir outro golpe, Sado consegue rolar e pular dali, Colossus apenas acompanha vindo atrás.<p>

O latino pára e desfere uma rasteira, Colossus pula e revida com um chute no chão, O jovem recua o suficiente e consegue segurá-lo aplicando uma chave de perna, Colossus cai se contorcendo com raiva e tentando sair.

– Desgraçado! Ele grita tentando desvencilhar-se.

Sado usa a própria força de Colossus e quebra sua perna na altura do fêmur.

– AAAGHHH! O abissal grita e quando Sado solta a perna leva um chute da outra e cambaleia para trás.

O jovem fica ofegando com a mão na boca enxugando sangue e o abissal mesmo ferido se levanta também ofegante e começa a encará-lo.

– Você é bom, no inicio achei que seria fácil vencê-lo como foi da primeira vez, mas parece que estava errado, você se adaptou a cada situação nesta batalha a ponto de lutar em pé de igualdade.

– Obrigado... Sado agradece entre golfadas de ar.

– Sim, foi um elogio, mas não pretendia deixa-lo feliz.

Com a mesma velocidade incrível de antes Colossus ressurge na frente do jovem latino e desfere uma cotovelada, Sado nem vê o golpe chegando e rola no chão de mau jeito com a mão no rosto tentando apaziguar a dor.

– Existe apenas uma coisa em que diferimos nesta luta meu jovem. Colossus faz um gesto.

Sado balança a cabeça e presta atenção.

– Vigor. Colossus completa. – Você se tornou muito forte em um espaço de tempo que ainda não consegui compreender como é possível, contudo eu possuo muito mais experiência de batalhas e estive lutando por muito mais tempo, isso foi um fator primordial na construção deste corpo resistente.

Quando dá por si, Sado percebe que a perna de Colossus já estava regenerada.

– Para alguém como você me derrotar serão necessários muitos mais socos, mas a pergunta que fica é: Será que consegue, Sado Yasutora?

Colossus tinha um ponto, Sado estava nas últimas, mesmo lutando sozinho contra alguém de maior calibre ele tinha chegado longe, mas não aguentaria muito mais.

– Então... Está na hora de eu acabar com isso no meu próximo golpe...

Sado respira fundo.

Colossus levanta uma sobrancelha.

– Então ainda tem uma carta na manga não?

Sado responde sorrindo.

Uma energia azulada acende dentro do corpo do rapaz como uma chama e começa a envolver seu corpo explodindo uma energia instantânea que surpreende Colossus.

– Que energia é essa? Não me diga que é...? Ele arregala os olhos.

* * *

><p>Rukia e Ichigo sentem uma energia espantosa emanar de seu amigo e mesmo ferido ignorando sua dor Ichigo fica de pé segurando o flanco.<p>

– Não! Sado não faça isso é perigoso! Ele grita.

Rukia fica de pé apoiando Ichigo e olhando tão assustada e preocupada quanto ele.

– Essa não, para ele ter que fazer isso significa que o inimigo é poderoso demais para ele enfrentar sozinho!

– Droga! Hisa tinha falado para não fazermos isso por que é perigoso demais, Sado pode morrer!

– Mas se essa foi a única solução que ele encontrou, então não podemos fazer nada...! Rukia morde os lábios.

– Sado... Ichigo aperta o punho. – Não morra...

* * *

><p>A energia condensada se intensifica fazendo pequenas pedras ao redor levitarem.<p>

– Então está é a resposta que encontrou para me derrotar? Queimar sua própria vida para me destruir? Colossus sorri fascinado pela determinação diante de si.

– Eu disse que iria derrota-lo, se eu tiver que pagar um preço para conseguir a vitória que assim seja!

– Você é incrível... Não consigo encontrar palavras para descrever... O guerreiro que conheci antes não se compara ao que vejo agora...

Sado ardia em sua própria energia.

– Mesmo arriscando a própria vida neste único instante você não dá um único passo para trás... Se todos vocês fossem poderosos assim no futuro... Talvez a história do mundo fosse outra...

– O mundo não acabou... Não vai acabar...

– Você exala determinação... Incrível...

– Eu darei tudo de mim neste último golpe, prepare-se Colossus!

– Este será o golpe que decidirá quem vive e quem morre!

– Eu me proíbo morrer!

– Então neste instante eu sou a morte! Tente me derrotar Sado Yasutora!

– RRROOOOOAAARRR!

Sado sai correndo e Colossus faz o mesmo cobrindo seu corpo em energia o máximo que podia ambos preparam seu melhor golpe.

– _**Impacto Colosso!**_ O rapaz grita.

– Não vai vencer! O abissal rebate desferindo o seu golpe.

Quando se chocam uma cratera abre no chão como se a terra tivesse derretido sob seus pés, a energia se esvaia do corpo de Sado como água e ele começa a sentir-se tonto, Colossus detecta o momento perfeito, mas o jovem percebendo a intenção também se prepara ambos conseguem se golpear transpassando um o corpo do outro.

Sado fica com o punho acertando o vazio a sua frente então abre a mão trêmula e sorri caindo no chão com sua energia se esvaindo do corpo.

Colossus estava em posição parecida, mas ele logo fica ereto e se vira para o rapaz estirando no chão.

– Determinação transformada em vontade de vencer... Colossus olha para sua mão cheia de sangue e de sua boca desce uma trilha de sangue, então fecha os olhos e sorri. – Sem sombra de dúvidas, se tivessem esse poder anos atrás talvez a história fosse outra... Um buraco abre no peito do abissal jorrando sangue e ele cai no chão olhando para o céu. – Obrigado Sado Yasutora por me conceder a luta que sempre procurei... Valeu a pena esperar por este dia.

Sado não conseguia falar, mas ouvia claramente tudo o que o abissal dizia.

– Vocês ficarão fortes... Muito mais fortes... Mas não pensem que eles serão tão bonzinhos de nos mandar um a um direto para suas mãos... A fissura começou a expandir... Os olhos do abissal começam a perder o brilho. – Quando a fissura alcançar o tamanho que ele espera... Os piores e mais fortes de nós chegarão... Karakura não resistirá...

Sado ouve tudo e então se faz silêncio, o jovem entende que seu inimigo havia morrido, mas ele não estava em uma situação muito diferente, seu corpo fica pesado, sua respiração penosa e ele não conseguia captar nenhum som, o jovem sente um cansaço diferente e então lentamente fecha os olhos.

* * *

><p>A energia densa que cobria o domínio desaparece Rukia e Ichigo não perdem tempo.<p>

– A luta acabou!

– E Chado? Não sinto a energia dele!

– Ele estava usando a própria energia vital, vai ser impossível sentir qualquer rastro de vida daqui, temos que nos apressar Ichigo! Rukia olha para ele com suor nervoso.

– Não precisa repetir!

Mesmo com dificuldades os dois conseguem alcançar uma velocidade considerável em direção ao amigo.

Na loja de Urahara apenas Inoue havia sentido o fim da batalha, por isso, ela rapidamente se levanta do chão e se retira do cômodo correndo até Urahara e Yoruichi.

– Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san! Kurosaki-kun e os outros conseguiram! Não sinto mais aquela energia pesada!

Os dois que conversavam na sala se entreolham e rapidamente ficam de pé.

– Tessai, Jinta, Ururu! Yoruichi chama em tom de urgência.

– Yoruichi-dono! Tessai aparece e logo em seguida aparecem as crianças.

– Preparem as camas e deixem tudo pronto para qualquer tipo de situação, não sabemos o que iremos encontrar. Ela é franca.

– Sim Yoruichi-dono.

Os três se retiram.

– Kisuke. Yoruichi olha para ele que apenas acena com a cabeça.

– Inoue-san, por favor, fique aqui. Ele diz.

– Mas, Mas...!

Urahara toca em seu ombro.

– Como Yoruichi-san disse, não sabemos o que iremos encontrar e você ainda está sem energia, por favor, fique aqui e ajude os outros, cada segundo contará.

–... Está bem. Inoue concorda mesmo que ainda não seja totalmente a favor.

– Vamos! Yoruichi some indo na frente com shunpo.

– Não se preocupe, eu também acredito em Kurosaki-san. Urahara sorri e também some.

* * *

><p>Na Soul Society Mayuri estava diante do grande monitor acompanhado de todos que ali estavam prontos não só para prendê-lo, como para ouvir o que aquele homem tinha a dizer em uma situação como aquela.<p>

– Você... Tem uma forma bem inconveniente de fazer contanto: O pior momento e sempre em atraso. Mayuri fala de forma bem fria.

– Sinto muito, mas eu estava impedido de agir, devido a certas circunstâncias tive que esperar até este dia para restabelecer contato e só pude agora que você conseguiu reconectar o sinal com o código-fonte.

Mayuri cruza os braços.

– Então aquilo também era esperado?

O homem no monitor coça a cabeça olhando para os lados.

– Não exatamente.

– O que quer dizer?

– Existem muitas coisas acontecendo no momento e todas ao mesmo tempo, por enquanto vamos nos concentrar no principal, aliás, Mayuri-san você está sendo preso?

Mayuri fica vermelho e sua maquiagem muda de cor por causa disso.

– Estou sendo preso por sua causa, seu maldito, sabe o que eu passei por aqui apenas para conseguir fazer o que me pediu? Com aquelas informações superficiais que me deu? Agradeça a minha genialidade por eu conseguir fazer alguma coisa! O capitão se exalta quase entrando no monitor.

O homem no monitor olha sem graça com as mãos na frente como se quisesse acalmá-lo.

– Você...

A voz séria quebra a discussão dos dois que olham na direção da pessoa.

– O que aconteceu com você? Por que está... Tão diferente...? Byakuya se aproxima vagarosamente da tela.

– Sinto muito pela aparência, ultimamente a gente não tem muito tempo para dar importância para ela capitão Kuchiki... O homem sorri.

– Urahara Kisuke... É mesmo você? O comandante Yamamoto pergunta com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– Sim... E não comandante...

– Entendo... Tem relação com aquela garota chamada Hisana... Byakuya conclui.

Urahara olha surpreso ao ouvir o nome da jovem e depois se volta para Mayuri.

– O que foi que aconteceu?

Mayuri dá as costas.

– Deduza.

– Então você é o Urahara do mundo daquela jovem por isso tem esta aparência diferente. O comandante entra na conversa.

– Desculpe estarmos nos conhecendo nestas condições nada favoráveis comandante, mas antes que comecem a fazer perguntas, por favor, ouçam o que tenho a dizer.

– Ouvir o que tem a dizer? Soi Fon aparece entre eles. – Tem idéia do perigo em que colocou a Soul Society só por tentar manter em segredo uma loucura dessas? Quantos poderiam ter morrido sem nem mesmo sabermos!? Ela altera a voz.

Urahara apenas baixa a cabeça.

– _Por isso mesmo você tem que ouvir Soi Fon._

A voz familiar sai por detrás de Urahara e logo se apresenta ao seu lado ocupando metade do monitor, era uma pessoa conhecida, ainda possuía a mesma beleza, mas seu ar agora era diferente.

– Yo... Yoruichi-sama... A pequena capitã fica sem palavras.

Assim como todos os outros.

– É muito bom poder ouvir sua voz mais uma vez... Soi Fon... Yoruichi responde com um sorriso melancólico.

Um suor tímido e trêmulo desce da testa de Soi Fon.

– Primeiro ouçam o que Kisuke tem a dizer, depois as perguntas que tiverem eu mesma responderei, ele não tem muito tempo, logo ele terá que fazer outra coisa, por tanto... Ela olha para seu companheiro. – Kisuke.

– Obrigado Yoruichi.

Ela se afasta e Urahara se põe à frente.

– Por favor, ouçam com atenção...

Os capitães e os que estão na sala se entreolham.

– Prossiga Urahara Kisuke. O Comandante ordena.

* * *

><p>Sado abre os olhos, estava vivo e também acompanhado.<p>

– Yo. Ichigo o saúda.

– Como está se sentindo Sado? Rukia pergunta.

Ele responde sentando e colocando a mão na cabeça.

– Estou... Vivo...?

– E isto não é bom Sado-san?

Ao olhar para o lado Sado vê Yoruichi e Urahara sorrindo.

– Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san!

– Fez muito bem Sado-san, você foi incrível, conseguiu fazer algo que nem mesmo o super herói aqui conseguiu. Yoruichi brinca dando tapas atrás da cabeça de Ichigo que faz careta.

Sado baixa a cabeça.

– Só consegui graças e ela...

Urahara sorri e diz:

– Ela está viva, não no estado que gostaríamos que estivesse, mas ela está viva.

– Que bom. Sado sorri aliviado.

– Parabéns a todos vocês, principalmente a você Sado, mas não vamos mais perder tempo aqui dentro, precisamos voltar antes que o domínio se desfaça e também... Yoruichi sorri. – Nada como um banho quente e comida esperando à mesa depois de uma batalha dessas.

– Essa eu vou aceitar. Ichigo se recompõe.

Rukia nada diz, mas a verdade é que também ansiava por isso.

Urahara guarda as pílulas com desenho de caveira que havia usado para recuperar os amigos em um bolso na manga.

– Vocês... Ele começa a falar chamando a atenção de todos. – Viram onde ele está?

Ichigo e Rukia se entreolham sabendo de quem se tratava.

– Sinto muito, mas depois que nos separamos não sei aonde ele foi parar. Rukia responde.

– Entendo... Urahara parece triste. – Queria que Hisa-chan pudesse se despedir dele mais apropriadamente.

Todos baixam as cabeças fazendo silêncio.

– _**Que comovente.**_

Uma voz sinistra ecoa no domínio deixando todos em alerta.

– Quem está ai! Ichigo grita olhando para todos os lados.

– _**Fufufufufufu!**_

A risada sarcástica ecoa alto cercando-os.

– _**Kaliver é um traidor e seu corpo não tem importância alguma para os meus planos, por isso já me livrei dele...**_

A voz vem de perto e todos se surpreendem ao mesmo tempo olhando para trás em direção ao corpo do abissal derrotado.

– Vem...! Ichigo aponta.

– Impossível! Sado fica assustado.

O sangue que havia jorrado do peito de Colossus e que cercava seu corpo em uma poça começa a se mexer e a subir criando uma silhueta negra, o homem os observa e uma bengala singular apoia suas mãos.

Sua presença deixa todos paralisados, não era reiatsu, não era a voz, nem mesmo sua silhueta aparentemente frágil, _era simplesmente sua presença_, o instinto daqueles guerreiros gritava avisando que eles estavam diante de algo muito perigoso.

– _**Olá a todos, é a primeira vez que nós vemos nesta era muito prazer, meu nome é Solomon. **_Ele diz de forma bem educada reverenciando com a cabeça.

– Solomon... O homem que está por trás de tudo isso! Ichigo eleva a voz.

Solomon olha para Ichigo e ele congela.

– _**Oh, não precisa me acusar de forma tão veemente, não fiz tudo sozinho, até mesmo vocês tem parte em tudo o que acontece e sabem disso, aliás, foi o seu poder junto ao de Magnus que abriu a fenda temporal Kurosaki Ichigo, já lhe contaram isso?**_

Ichigo cerra os dentes sem reposta.

– _**Pelo que vejo já contaram. **_Ele responde sorrindo.

– Por... Que está aqui? Por que só agora está aparecendo para nós? Urahara pergunta.

– _**Sua inteligência ainda não é tão afiada eu presumo. **_Solomon coça a barba. _**– Pensei que já tinha visto.**_

– Visto o que? Urahara rebate.

– _**Observem.**_ Solomon bate com a bengala no chão.

O domínio se desfaz e é como se nada tivesse acontecido, as pessoas andam normalmente pelas ruas e os carros passam desimpedidos cruzando semáforos.

– O quê?! Os amigos ficam surpresos.

– Com apenas um gesto...! Rukia diz surpresa.

– Ele desfez o domínio! Ichigo completa.

Yoruichi e Urahara estavam nervosos, aquele homem era realmente muito perigoso.

– _**Vejam...**_ Ele aponta para o céu. _**– Já começou.**_

Quando diz isso todos olham para cima e continuam com a mesma expressão estampada no rosto.

– Mas o que é essa coisa no céu!? Ichigo pergunta quase gritando.

– Parece uma nuvem negra! Sado comenta.

Urahara olha para cima e depois volta a olhar para Solomon.

– Não me diga que isso é...

– _**Exatamente, uma fenda temporal! **_Solomon sorri. _**– Tentem imaginar uma grande parede feita de plástico, quando algo tenta transpassá-la, o lado ao qual se pretende passar sofrerá deformação e com a força exata aplicada sobre um único ponto criará uma abertura, mas a abertura inicial nunca é muito grande, então basta passar continuamente corpos cada vez maiores até se expandir o buraco com o tamanho desejado. **_Solomon olha para o corpo de Droon agora estirado na rua ao seu lado. – _**Os corpos menores já passaram e conforme o tamanho for aumentando, outros ainda maiores poderão passar e logo o maior de todos transitará livremente entre os dois mundos.**_

Os amigos entendem onde Solomon pretendia chegar e ficam assustados.

A expressão de Solomon se torna sombria.

– _**Aproveitem bem os próximos dias.**_ Ele aponta o dedo na direção do corpo de Droon uma reiatsu se condensa na ponta e ele solta uma energia que evapora o corpo do abissal, em seguida pega uma esfera negra que sai do corpo. _**– Agora é tudo uma questão de tempo.**_ Solomon sorri para o grupo. _**– Bem vindos ao inferno.**_

Quando o corpo de Droon evapora, seu sangue começa a desaparecer e junto dele a silhueta feita à sangue de Solomon se desfaz.

Os cinco ficam parados no meio do nada suando paralisados e sufocados, somente alguns segundos depois conseguem voltar a si.

– Mas o que diabos foi aquilo...? Ichigo faz a pergunta ao vento.

– Se um inimigo como aquele chegar até aqui sem estarmos devidamente preparados... Rukia fala.

Urahara cede o ombro para apoiar Sado.

– Vamos sair daqui, somente Kurosaki-san e Kuchiki-san estão invisíveis a olhos humanos e com certeza nós temos muito que discutir.

– Tem razão, vamos nos apressar.

Eles se dirigem à loja.

* * *

><p>No futuro um rapaz de loiro de olhos amendoados resultado de uma mistura exótica, porém óbvia estava sentado em um parapeito observando a movimentação das pessoas em um bunker subterrâneo quando alguém se aproxima.<p>

– Katsuya?

Ele olha para o lado apenas para confirmar a presença e volta a observar as pessoas.

A morena de traços latinos se aproxima e fica ao seu lado passando a também observar as pessoas ao redor.

– Ainda está chateado com o que aconteceu? Ela pergunta sem olhar.

– Quem não estaria Alessa? Aquele desgraçado enfia uma droga direto no meu corpo pra me fazer dormir enquanto vai atrás da Hisana pra tentar mata-la, quando acordo, descubro que ele tem a coragem de deixar uma carta daquelas para ela, apenas para deixá-la mais infeliz.

– Você leu o que tem na carta? Agora ela pergunta olhando para ele, mas apenas por que também estava curiosa.

– Claro que não, mas quem precisa abrir para saber o que tem dentro?

–...

– Não vou aguentar isso tudo por muito mais tempo, ou o meu pai faz alguma coisa ou eu mesmo faço, chega dessa brincadeira de jogar tudo nas costas dela. Katsuya fala com raiva.

– Também não é assim Katsu, eu sei como está se sentindo, mas deixar as pessoas desamparadas aqui é o mesmo que apunhalar a confiança que Hisana depositou na gente.

– Então o que eu devo fazer? Katsuya olha para Alessa. – Já não bastam os anos que ela passou sofrendo naquele laboratório? Não basta tudo o que a obrigaram fazer? Até quando teremos que aguentar ser tratados como o seu ponto fraco? Me responde Alessa!

– Está gritando com a minha noiva Katsuya?

Os dois olham para trás.

– Soryuu... Katsuya fala e desvia o olhar em seguida.

Soryuu o rapaz de cabelos negros filho de Ishida e Inoue se aproxima acompanhado da bela irmã.

– Para você "conseguir" gritar com alguém igual à Alessa é por que tem a ver com a Hisa-chan não é mesmo? Tomoe sorri cumprimentando a jovem latina.

Katsuya nem olha fazendo birra.

Soryuu se aproxima beijando a testa de Alessa.

– Eu cheguei na metade da conversa, mas eu ouvi bem? Esse idiota estava me chamando de ponto fraco? Ele pergunta a sua noiva.

Alessa sorri balançando a cabeça.

Uma veia aparece na testa de Soryuu e ele dá um murro no ombro de Katsuya.

– Ai, seu desgraçado, está doido?! Ele grita nervoso.

– Isso é por gritar com a mulher dos outros. Soryuu dá uma tapa atrás da cabeça do rapaz que se equilibra com os braços no ar para não se esborrachar no chão. – E isso é por me chamar de ponto fraco.

– Oras seu...!

Os dois ficam se encarando.

– Parem os dois, brincadeira tem limites. Alessa faz um gesto para cessarem a intriga.

– Katsu-chan que coisa feia chamar a gente assim, se Hisa-chan estivesse aqui já teria te deixado de olho roxo. Tomoe diz fazendo bico.

Katsuya também faz bico olhando zangado para cima apoiando o queixo com a mão.

– Você é um imbecil mesmo... Soryuu suspira e também senta no parapeito envolvendo Alessa nos braços.

– Vem cá, hoje é dia mundial do xingamento? Katsuya faz careta para o amigo.

Os três começam a rir.

Várias veias nervosas aparecem na cabeça de Katsuya.

– Katsuya o que Soryuu quis dizer é que Hisana nunca nos considerou o ponto fraco dela, muito pelo contrário, nós somos o que ela tem de mais importante no mundo, o que a inspira a continuar, por isso ela sempre se colocou na frente de qualquer perigo. Alessa fala.

– É exatamente isso o que eu não quero. Katsuya suspira. – Sempre tentando se sacrificar pelos outros... Será que ela já não foi "sacrificada" o suficiente? Ele diz triste.

Alessa e Soryuu se entreolham.

– Eu entendo Katsu-chan, posso não saber o que se passa na cabeça da Hisa-chan, mas se depois de anos eu finalmente pudesse ter a oportunidade de usar minhas habilidades por alguém que amo mesmo depois de tudo que foi feito em minha vida, eu com certeza ficaria muito feliz. Tomoe sorri.

– Encontrar um propósito onde antes não existia, isso é viver Katsuya, essa foi a resposta que Hisana encontrou para continuar a lutar. Alessa completa o raciocínio.

Ele fica calado.

– Puuuh! Soryuu fica cutucando a têmpora de Katsuya com o dedo. – Por isso que ela ficou com o caladão de olho fundo, você nem mesmo consegue entendê-la!

Não era apenas na têmpora que Soryuu havia cutucado agora.

Katsuya vira a cabeça de forma robótica para ele.

– Como é que é "Costureiro de pelúcia"? A expressão de Katsuya tremia.

– Costu...! Oras seu...! O que eu já disse sobre me chamar assim? Soryuu levanta as mangas da blusa.

– Iiiiihhhh... Alessa e Tomoe se afastam de fininho.

– Porrada!

Os dois pulam um em cima do outro rolando no chão se esbofeteando como dois cães de briga e levantando poeira.

– Nee-san! Separa eles! Tomoe sacode Alessa preocupada.

Alessa apenas ria sem graça da situação.

– Nee-san! Tomoe repete.

– Deixa eles Tomoe, eles só conseguem se entender assim. Alessa toca na cabeça da futura cunhada. – Vamos ajudar Urahara-san e Yoruichi-san no laboratório.

– Tem razão, depois que eles pararem serão melhores amigos de novo né?

Alessa sorri concordando.

As duas saem cantando pelo bunker em direção ao laboratório deixando dois homens se matando para trás.

* * *

><p>Ichigo e os outros chegam até a loja de Urahara e logo são cumprimentados por Inoue que chorava de alegria e ajuda Sado a caminhar junto de Yoruichi até um quarto onde ele poderia ser atendido, Ichigo e Rukia também iriam, mas tinham algo importante a fazer, ele liga para saber onde Kon e Chappy estavam além de perguntar a situação na escola, mas o que ele ouve é...<p>

– POLÍCIA!? Ichigo grita assustado. – Como assim bombeiros? Imprensa? Terrorismo?!

– O que foi Ichigo? Cadê a Chappy!?

Ichigo faz sinal para Rukia deixa-lo terminar de ouvir, então se vira para ela.

– Liga a TV Rukia. Um suor nervoso desce da testa de Ichigo.

– Eh?!

Urahara faz o favor.

Várias imagens conhecidas passavam em praticamente todos os canais, mas em um o noticiário estava apenas começando e era ao vivo.

"– _**Estamos na frente de Karakura High School onde há poucas horas um suposto ataque terrorista desencadeou uma série de desmaios a todos os alunos, professores e funcionários das instalações, a polícia informa que testemunhas que não foram atingidas pelo ataque estão desorientadas e que no momento dos acontecimentos viram amigos e professores caírem desacordados, nós temos mais informações com Fumiko Kobayashi, é com você!"**_

_**Obrigada Satsuko-san, estou aqui com uma das testemunhas que conseguiu sair ilesa do ataque, como se chama?**_

– _**Rukia-sama, ~pyon.**_

– _**Conte-nos o que viu.**_

– _**Primeiro uma fumaça saiu de um buraco se espalhou pela sala, depois pelos corredores e fez ~pyon!**_

– _**Mas você viu de onde a fumaça veio?**_

– _**Não ~pyon. Rukia-sama eu estou na TV! Ela grita repentinamente.**_

_**A jornalista se assusta, mas vira para a câmera recuperando a compostura exemplar.**_

– _**Até o momento tudo o que se sabe com certeza é que um objeto desconhecido encontrado em uma das salas que não terá a numeração divulgada para não atrapalhar as investigações pode ter causado o ataque.**_

_**Enquanto a entrevistadora termina de falar atrás é possível ver Kon e Chappy saltando de braços abertos para aparecer na TV".**_

Rukia bate na testa envergonhada.

Ichigo fica apertando o celular na mão tremendo e furioso.

– Eu vou matar esse dois!

– Mas por outro lado isso é bom não é? Urahara fala repentinamente. – Com isso a escola será interditada e poderemos nos preocupar com outras coisas.

Ichigo coça a cabeça.

– É... Menos mal...

– Urahara, onde ela está?

– Oh sim, sim! Venha ela está por aqui. Ele indica o caminho e ambos o seguem.

Ao abrirem a porta o semblante de Rukia desmorona assim como o de Ichigo, eles tinham visto o que havia acontecido com Hisana, mas vê-la naquelas condições cheia de ataduras os fazia entender que tudo era bem pior do que aparentava.

– Urahara... Ela...

– Tessai conseguiu salvá-la, devemos agradecê-lo, mas ela ainda não está fora de perigo, pude ver que Hisa-chan possui um poder regenerativo que não está funcionando muito bem no momento devido às condições em que ela se encontra e por causa da grande perda de sangue que ainda não pudemos repor.

– Por que não? Você sempre tem sangue no estoque para casos como esse Urahara. Rukia o questiona.

– Mas o problema Kuchiki-san é que o sangue sintético que usamos pode não ser uma boa idéia no momento, por isso estive esperando por você.

– Eu?! Rukia levanta uma sobrancelha.

– O sangue dela é do mesmo tipo que o seu Kuchiki-san.

Rukia fica calada.

– Quem bom Rukia! Ichigo sorri para ela tocando em seu ombro. – Isso é um alívio não é mesmo? Agora não precisaremos mais nos preocupar com a vida dela por que você pode salvá-la!

– É... Rukia responde olhando para Hisana.

– Mas não precisa ter pressa Kuchiki-san, você também está debilitada, primeiro coma, descanse e durma um pouco, como eu disse, ela está estável por isso a transfusão pode esperar.

– Não precisa Urahara, o remédio que me deu naquela hora foi suficiente, eu estou bem, vamos fazer o que é importante primeiro, depois farei o que me sugere.

– Tem certeza? A transfusão é um processo bastante cansativo...

– Rukia? Ichigo estranha a atitude da companheira.

– Não preciso que se preocupem comigo, já disse que estou bem, além do mais... Devemos muito a ela, isso é o mínimo que posso fazer.

Urahara e Ichigo se entreolham.

– Tudo bem então, espere aqui, vou chamar Tessai para prepararmos tudo. Ele se retira.

– Rukia?

Ela não olha de volta.

–... Eu posso ficar aqui caso precise de alguma coisa...

– Ichigo... É melhor que você coma e descanse nunca se sabe quando o inimigo irá atacar, o estado dela é prova disso, então se um ataque surpresa como aquele acontecer de novo é melhor que alguém com o seu poder esteja preparado. Rukia olha para ele. – Estou fazendo isso por todos nós, por que precisamos dela também.

Ichigo coça a bochecha.

– Tudo bem então, você que sabe, mas vê se não exagera.

– Pode deixar. Ela sorri com a borda dos lábios.

Ichigo sai do recinto dando espaço para Urahara que entra com Tessai e alguns apetrechos.

– Então? Vamos começar? Urahara pergunta.

Rukia rasga uma parte da roupa que cobria o braço.

– Vai usar aquele conversor de Reishi? Ela pergunta.

– Sim, é o único jeito já que Chappy parece estar se divertindo na TV.

Rukia fica envergonhada.

– Urahara sorri.

Pode deitar Kuchiki-san é melhor para trabalharmos.

– Tudo bem.

Rukia deita em um futon ao lado de Hisana e Tessai se aproxima com uma agulha calibrosa.

– Vai doer um pouco Kuchiki-dono, mas logo passa.

Tessai introduz a agulha no braço de Rukia que faz uma careta fechando os olhos, mas logo ela os abre olhando para Hisana inconsciente ao seu lado e pensando:

(- Quando acordar, nós teremos uma pequena conversa... Hisana).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nu divão cum a Liiiiééééeuuuuu!<strong>_

Olá pessoas faz tempim que nóis num ci vê né? Mas cuma fiquei dóenti num deu pra entregar a parada nesse findisemana, tanto que fiquei em casa hoje só iscrivinhando o negócio pra entregar procêis, notem que tou falando que nem cangaceiro, mas num se apoquente naum quando fico gripada eu fico assim, mas só um bocadinho, entom-se pra num demorá por dimais da conta bora xamar a comadi que era pra vim hoje, entre vai e num me óle assim naum.

_**(Aplausos).**_

– _Mas credo mulher o que deu em você!?_

– É mal di brasilêro, nóis conheci como gripe.

– E quando você fica gripada fala em cangaceironês?

– Marromeni, mas num disvie de assunto naum visse dona Yoruichi que o assunto aqui é mais embaixo!

– _Então pergunte!_

– Pergunto naum, quem pergunta é a "Sabrina" lá de Juazeiro do Norte, ela qué é saber como é que tu num tem vergonha de andar nua na frente dos cabras lá da tua casa.

– _O que é bonito é pra se mostrar, próxima pergunta._

– Vixi minina acesa, é muita sem vergonhisse entom ci vamu, agora quem pergunta é o "Carlos" de Sum Paulo, ele quer saber se ocê é solteira ou apta, mas que diaxo é "apta" é feminino de apito é? Mas vortano à prosa, ele quer saber se tu for casada tá a fim de dar uns pega no esconde.

– _Hoho...! Tem certeza que não está inventando isso não Lyel? Nunca vi um único homem fazendo perguntas aqui antes e ele pergunta logo isso?_

– Vixi, danou-se tá mim xamando di mintirosa é? Vai já entrá na pexêra.

– _Se ele for maior de idade, empresário, tiver pelo menos três carros importados na garagem posso pensar, satisfeita?_

– Má num é que nóis só tá prosando merda, não perguntaram nada da Fanfic inté fiquei magoada.

– _Ainda bem que nem envolvemos a fanfic nisso, por que não existe tradutor de google pra isso que você está falando!_

– Má num gostei dessa conversa naum, ocê me trate de vortá na próxima senão eu amarro ocês tudo no tronco!

– _Eu só volto se você curar essa bendita gripe! É tortura tentar entender o que você está falando, estragou minha aparição impactante e eu nem tirei a roupa hoje!_

–Puxa... Fale assim cumigo naum... Eu sou bixim sensível, desse jeito eu xoro...

– _Corta! Oh produção ela tá fora de si! Como é que a deixaram trabalhar desse jeito?! Cadê o atestado médico?!_

– Eu quero a minha mamãe...

– _Oh céus..._


	14. Conversa de Adultos

_**A Obra BLEACH não me pertence, mas o enredo e personagens originais sim.**_  
><em><strong>Em homenagem ao trabalho de Tite Kubo, espero que apreciem esta História.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Estejam prontos para embarcar em mais uma nova aventura!<strong>_  
><em><strong>BOA LEITURA!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atenção (Nota da autora):<strong>_ A partir de agora poderão existir situações em que os dois Uraharas estarão na mesma cena, por isso para não ficar "Urahara do futuro fala isso e Urahara do Passado responde aquilo" quando a cena envolver o Urahara do futuro ele será tratado simplesmente como _**"UraharaF" ("F" de futuro)**_ se alguma mudança acontecer, vocês serão avisados.

* * *

><p>Ichigo era o único que estava em condições de ficar em pé após a "cura milagrosa" de Urahara a dor nas costelas existia e o cansaço físico ainda era visível nada que a refeição que fazia no momento não resolvesse acompanhado de um bom descanso. Já estava anoitecendo e Kon servia muito bem como distração para sua família enquanto ele se recuperava na loja, Inoue estava no outro cômodo com Sado sob seus cuidados, o rapaz dormia após a árdua luta que tivera e embora milagrosa, a vitória sobre o abissal tinha sido triunfal e importante para o grupo.<p>

Ishida também precisava de descanso, tinha usado sua habilidade especial mais vezes do que o limite permitido, graças a Tessai respirava tranquilo no futon, ele também tinha sido excepcional na luta e de grande importância para a sobrevida de Hisana.

Urahara e Yoruichi estavam no laboratório sentados conversando sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia.

- Kisuke, acha que a Soul Society ficará em segundo plano após os acontecimentos de hoje?

- Depende de como capitão Kurotsuchi lidará com os eventos, mas é difícil prever, pois a batalha de hoje tomou proporções imprevisíveis e houve muita flutuação de reiatsu na cidade.

- Então provavelmente já perceberam.

- Talvez, mas o mais importante é curarem as feridas e se prepararem, esperarei ele entrar em contato até lá.

-... O que me faz pensar em outra coisa... Solomon...

Kisuke olha para Yoruichi.

- Também achei muito estranho... Aquilo parecia apenas uma projeção do verdadeiro corpo dele, mas o que ele foi capaz de fazer mesmo assim foi espantoso, o fato dele não estar em corpo presente deve ter relação com o que Hisana já havia contado antes e com o que ele confirmou depois.

- Sim, eu me lembro... Criaturas fortes demais não podem invadir nossa dimensão sem distorcer seus próprios corpos... Mas aquela fissura no céu é preocupante.

- Precisaremos que Hisana elucide mais este problema.

- Tem razão... Mas quando acordar ela vai precisar de algum tempo para entender toda a situação.

-...

Yoruichi se levanta e toca no ombro de Urahara sorrindo e saindo do laboratório, ele continua sentado e só faz se virar para o grande computador começando a escanear a grande fissura no céu.

* * *

><p>Na Soul Society UraharaF havia confirmado a versão da história que Hisana havia contado por intermédio de Byakuya e Renji parecia o único que estava mais em choque, contudo a história não acabava ali.<p>

- Embora Hisana seja muito poderosa o que ela não entende é que não pode salvar o mundo sozinha e mesmo que tente não é um direito só dela de querer, o mundo é igualmente de vocês e isso faz a batalha se tornar sua também.

- E o que sugere? Pelo que foi dito percebe-se que o inimigo não é comum, haverá uma carnificina se a Soul Society se envolver sem preparo e esta carnificina será unilateral, só nós sairemos perdendo. Byakuya relata.

- A principal desvantagem que tivemos em minha época é o fato de sermos atacados sem aviso algum e isto nos custou a Soul Society inteira em apenas um dia, porém outro fato incontestável é que isso foi realizado por apenas dois seres: Magnus e Solomon. UraharaF relembra.

Yamamoto fica calado, até então ele não parecia confiar muito na história, mas ouvir os nomes Magnus e Solomon era algo raro demais para que ouvidos comuns tivessem conhecimento.

- Comandante? Soi Fon o chama.

Yamamoto levanta o olhar para UraharaF.

- Magnus e Solomon... Lembro-me muito bem deles...

Eles se viram para o comandante e Yamamoto fecha os olhos, conforme começa a falar as lembranças vem à tona ao velho shinigami.

- Há muito tempo, quando não existia a Soul Society que se estabeleceu hoje os shinigamis, antes chamados primordiais por serem os primeiros a serem criados, formavam uma comunidade pequena comparada ao que se tem hoje, porém imensamente mais poderosa, cada um de nós possuía um dom dado pessoalmente pelo grande rei. Sendo assim passávamos a ser considerados guardiões de algum poder ou conhecimento.

Yamamoto começa a caminhar calmamente pelo laboratório.

- Solomon era muito inteligente, embora sua personalidade não fosse das melhores, sua sapiência era incontestável, seu conhecimento compartilhado em seus manuscritos é base para quase tudo que diz respeito à tecnologia e desenvolvimento até hoje. Yamamoto olha para UraharaF. – Mesmo você se baseou em muitas anotações deixadas por ele para expandir seu conhecimento e desenvolver sua tecnologia, assim como o capitão Kurotsuchi.

UraharaF assente com a cabeça afirmando, Mayuri apenas ignora o comentário.

- E este que atende por Magnus? Byakuya pergunta.

Yamamoto olha para o capitão como se ao mesmo tempo tentasse puxar alguma recordação e suspira como se isso o entristecesse, detalhe que os ali presentes notam.

- Magnus... Era diferente... Yamamoto pausa e algumas lembranças lhe invadem a cabeça fazendo-o ficar em silêncio.

- Comandante? Soi Fon chama Yamamoto outra vez.

O velho shinigami continua.

- Magnus era bondoso, tinha um coração puro que se importava enormemente com o próximo, todos o idolatravam e seu carisma era contagiante, era um jovem promissor cheio de sonhos e treinado por Danielle, uma de nós que havia talento nato para a guerra.

- Que... Nomes estranhos... Soi fon comenta.

- Os shinigamis eram designados a trabalhar em diferentes partes do globo e dependendo da região que guardavam costumavam adotar nomes comuns à região, por isso não era difícil achar alguém com nome tão incomum mesmo há tantos séculos já passados.

- O que aconteceu com Magnus? Qual era seu poder? Byakuya pergunta outra vez.

- Entre todos os poderes que nos foram designados, o Grande rei nomeou três de nós para guardar os símbolos de seu poder.

- Qual o significado do criador dividir o seu poder entre aqueles que criou? Ela pergunta outra vez.

- Por que o grande rei queria que sentíssemos que fazemos parte de um todo e aqueles poderes dados naquela época não possuem iguais até hoje.

- Entendo... Mas ao mesmo tempo é estranho... Se antigamente era o grande rei quem lhes dava poderes, por que nós conseguimos adquirir o nosso próprio poder hoje em dia então? Byakuya pergunta.

- Por que existe uma diferença muito grande entre "nascer para ter poder" e "nascer para adquirir poder". Os dons que nos foram dados nunca mais foram dados a mais ninguém.

- Entendo... Byakuya fica pensativo.

- Quem eram esses shinigamis? Que poderes eram esses comandante? Soi Fon fica curiosa.

- As chamas da justiça dadas a mim, as chamas da vida sob a regência de Magnus e as chamas da autoridade que um amigo muito querido que não está mais entre nós possuía...

- Chamas? Mayuri fala com ar de interrogação.

- Fogo é poder e uma boa forma de demonstrá-lo era dividi-lo entre nós.

Yamamoto se lembra de mais alguma coisa, aquela conversa estava despertando lembranças realmente antigas no velho homem.

- O dom de Magnus era indescritível, ele velava pela vida e as amava igualmente, sabia o dia da morte das pessoas e com isso nos guiava ao local antes de seus espíritos se perderem, era o shinigami que tinha mais contato com a vida e também com a morte, o tempo em suas mãos possuía outro significado e todos nós sabíamos de sua importância para o mundo, graças a estes poderes, éramos imortais.

- Mas...? Mayuri fala com um gesto para que o comandante continue.

Yamamoto olha para ele e então baixa a cabeça.

- Elena...

Todos se entreolham e depois se voltam para o capitão.

Nas lembranças de Yamamoto ele se vê ainda jovem, de cabelos longos, negros, lisos e amarrados conversando com outro rapaz igualmente jovem de cabelos prateados e pontas negras, o rapaz tinha um olhar dourado profundo e sorria enquanto falava com ele sobre sua última aventura.

No meio da conversa um shinigami aparentando ser mais velho se aproxima acenando e outra passa correndo por ele pulando nas costas do rapaz de cabelos prateados, eles conversam sobre alguma coisa muito interessante relatada pelo rapaz.

– _**O que diz é verdade mesmo Magnus? Pergunta a jovem shinigami de cabelos loiros cheia de entusiasmo e descendo das costas do shinigami.**_

– _**Sim e ela se lembra até mesmo do konso!**_

– _**Que extraordinário! Nunca imaginei que os humanos pudessem evoluir a ponto de nos verem, mas como isso é possível? Quantos já podem fazer isso? Pergunta o de aparência mais velha e cabelos grisalhos.**_

– _**Eu ainda não sei, quero perguntar do Grande Rei por que ele está permitindo que os humanos nos vejam agora.**_

– _**Creio que não há necessidade Magnus, se isso é obra do Grande Rei basta a todos nós aceitar e aproveitar a oportunidade de interagir com eles! Diz a mulher.**_

– _**Isso mesmo ela tem razão Magnus, pense nas possibilidades infinitas que surge diante de nós! O aprendizado, a troca de experiência, a evolução! Exclama o homem grisalho cheio de idéias.**_

_**Magnus parecia refletir algo e seu olhar era distante.**_

_**- Espero que isso não seja problema, mas parece uma idéia interessante. Concorda Yamamoto.**_

_**- Até mesmo Yama-san concorda! Milagres acontecem. A mulher ri.**_

_**- O que quer dizer com isso Danielle, que eu não possuo humor?**_

_**- Exatamente. Solomon e Danielle dizem ao mesmo tempo.**_

_**- Perdão se não chego aos pés do senhor carisma aqui. O jovem de cabelos longos aponta com a cabeça para Magnus que não parecia ouvir a conversa.**_

– _**Com licença amigos, voltarei a terra e tentarei achar mais destes humanos especiais. Fala Magnus reverenciando-se e saindo.**_

– _**Boa idéia Magnus, eu começarei a pesquisar mais possibilidades de comunicação com esses humanos e se existe alguma coisa especial em seus espíritos! Diz o grisalho correndo para algum lugar só seu.**_

– _**Ah! Se vocês começarem a correr atrás desses humanos vou ficar com ciúmes heim! Tão me ouvindo? Grita a mulher correndo atrás do que fazer também.**_

_**Yamamoto cruza os braços e sorri balançando a cabeça.**_

_**- Esses três não tem jeito mesmo...**_

_**- Você também não é tão diferente velho amigo.**_

_**A voz poderosa ecoa atrás do jovem shinigami que olha para trás.**_

_**- Ouvindo conversa alheia meu caro amigo?**_

_**A criatura se aproxima e tudo que Yamamoto se lembra deste dia é o sorriso cheio de dentes daquela criatura.**_

Yamamoto levanta a cabeça.

- Naquele dia... Tudo começou naquele dia, quando Magnus se apaixonou por aquela humana, tudo mudou e culminou com o dia que seria marcado pela sua punição... E seu eterno selamento.

- "Eterno" é uma palavra muito forte comandante. UraharaF relembra.

Yamamoto concorda.

- Pelo que nos contou Magnus não é mais a mesma pessoa... Solomon também.

- Comandante, Os dois são muito perigosos e o senhor não pode pensar que eles continuam os mesmos de suas lembranças, precisam se preparar para quando eles chegarem.

Yamamoto fica pensativo.

- Mas antes de tudo preciso me encontrar com esta tal "Hisana".

- Pode ser arranjado comandante, envie o tenente Abarai Renji e Soi Fon-san.

- É o que farei.

Renji estava calado e pensando muito no que tinha ouvido sobre Ichigo e Rukia e não conseguia evitar o seu desconforto.

- Renji. Byakuya o chama.

O tenente continuava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Tenente! Byakuya fala um pouco mais alto.

Renji só faz levantar o rosto.

- É brincadeira né? Só pode ser alguma piada! Renji se exalta. – Rukia e Ichigo? Desde quando eles...!

- Renji! Byakuya fica furioso.

O shinigami engole as palavras.

- Guarde seus pensamentos e principalmente seus comentários para si, eles são desnecessários neste momento.

- Perdão capitão... Renji baixa a cabeça.

- O tenente Abarai Renji e a capitã do segundo esquadrão Soi Fon levarão alguns soldados até a cidade de Karakura e trarão a jovem sob custódia. O comandante ordena.

- Sim senhor comandante! Soi Fon se ajoelha e se prepara para sair.

Renji nada diz, só queria sair dali.

- Tomem cuidado... Hisa-chan pode não estar de bom humor... UraharaF alerta.

- Comandante, vai recepcioná-la em seus aposentos? Byakuya pergunta.

- Sim e quero você e o capitão Mayuri comigo. Ele se vira para o capitão cientista que retribui com um olhar de desgosto.

- Um último pedido, por favor, comandante? UraharaF o chama e em seguida olha para Mayuri. – Por favor, preciso enviar uma coisa para Hisa-chan é muito importante e preciso que você reconecte o simulante com as coordenadas que darei para poder enviá-los o que preciso.

- O que seria? Mayuri pergunta.

-... Uma envelope com uma carta póstuma para ela.

- Entendo... Mayuri leva uma das mãos ao queixo parecendo interessado.

* * *

><p>Rukia estava deitada sozinha ao lado de Hisana, seu sangue espiritual era drenado até uma máquina que retransmitia sangue "vivo" para a jovem que estava em sua forma humana desde que chegara ali, mas não demora a ficar sonolenta e fechar os olhos dormindo pesado pelo desgaste físico que tinha sofrido.<p>

Algum tempo depois Tessai entra e ao ver que a quantidade de sangue doado havia sido alcançada, sem acordar Rukia ele remove o aparelho e se retira deixando as duas dormirem.

E Rukia sonha outra vez... Mas desta vez... Sabia o que significava...

* * *

><p><em>Ela tinha os cabelos negros presos, estatura mediana e vestia uma roupa simples de casa, estava na cozinha reparando uma panela no fogo ao mesmo tempo que cortava comida em uma tábua de madeira, a porta da casa abre e passos apressados vêm em sua direção.<em>

_- Mamãe, mamãe, mamãe!_

_Rukia olha para trás e sua filha ainda pequena vem correndo até ela._

_- O que foi minha filha?_

_- Amanhã a gente vai passear no museu central, vai ter um monte de coisa legal pra fazer, a professora anotou o recado no meu caderno e disse que vai ligar! Eu vou levar a câmera._

_- Que bom meu amor, você está muito ansiosa não está?_

_A menina balança a cabeça vigorosamente e abraça a mãe aproveitando para espiar o que teriam para o jantar._

_- Mamãe eu estou com fome._

_- O jantar está quase pronto e seu pai chegará em breve, por que não ajuda a mamãe a arrumar a mesa? _

_Rukia faz carinho em sua cabeça, a pequena abre algumas gavetas e armários e começa a colocar talheres e louças na mesa._

_- Quando terminar de arrumar a mesa suba e vá tomar banho._

_- Tá. Ela responde e enquanto coloca os protetores de copos sobre a mesa Hisana olha para o pulso e fica observando um sinal de nascença que possui. – Mamãe?_

_- Sim querida? Rukia responde sem olhar para trás terminando de cortar o que faltava para o jantar e lavando a tábua que havia sujado._

_- Aquela mancha esquisita que eu tenho no pulso, parece que está crescendo._

_Rukia enxuga as mãos e olha para a pequena que passava os dedos no sinal, sorri e vai até ela puxando uma cadeira e sentando, então pega o braço da filha e observa o sinal ao qual ela se referia._

_- O que tem esse sinalzinho? Acha ele feio?_

_- Não é que ele seja feio... Eu só acho esquisito por que a senhora e o papai não tem nenhum e... Parece que ele foi desenhado né? Hisana olha para ela._

_Rukia sorri._

_- É de nascença meu coração, você nasceu com ele, só que está ficando maiorzinho por que você está crescendo._

_- Ah é? Pensei que era câncer vi isso na TV um dia desse mamãe. Hisana parece aliviada._

_Rukia começa a rir_

_- Câncer Hisana!? Rukia balança a cabeça rindo achando sua filha uma graça._

_- A senhora ri? Eu fiquei preocupada mamãe! A pequena infla as bochechas._

_Rukia pára de rir e com os dedos indicadores "fura" as bochechas de Hisana fazendo um barulho engraçado._

_- Quando você nasceu e seu pai a viu pela primeira vez ele disse: "Olha querida, nosso bebê nasceu com uma borboletinha no pulso" eu tinha visto o sinal, mas nunca tinha pensando no quanto ele realmente lembrava uma borboleta. Rukia segura nas mãos da filha e faz carinho. – "Borboletas são tão lindas" eu disse, "Então acho que temos uma borboletinha agora" Ele falou sorrindo._

_- AAHHHH! Hisana parecia ter lembrado algo. – Então é por isso mamãe! É por isso que ele me chama de borboletinha!_

_- Exatamente. Rukia toca na ponta do nariz de Hisana. – Mas você não é só a borboletinha do papai, é minha também. _

_Hisana olha para o sinal, era engraçada a maneira como ela parecia estar vendo o que sua mãe tinha lhe contado agora._

_- Viu? Não há com que se preocupar, agora suba e vá tomar seu banho então se apronte e desça para jantar._

_- Tá bom mamãe. Hisana abraça rapidamente sua mãe e sobe as escadas correndo._

_Rukia apoia a cabeça com as mãos na mesa enquanto observa sua filha subir apressada e suspira de maneira nostálgica ao lembrar-se do dia que sua criança nasceu, mas logo se lembra da panela no fogo e se levanta para terminar o jantar._

_Alguns minutos depois Ichigo chega e o cheiro da comida o arrasta até a cozinha onde vê Rukia de costas colocando algumas coisas na geladeira, ele a abraça por trás e ela responde fechando os olhos ao sentir aquela sensação gostosa do abraço e ele beija seu pescoço._

_- Finalmente chegou Ichigo. Ela se vira para ele fechando a porta da geladeira com o pé e aproveitando para beijá-lo._

_- Apressei o que tinha que fazer por que estava louco para chegar em casa. Ele coloca uma pasta de documentos em cima do balcão da cozinha. – O quem tem para o jantar?_

_- Hoje eu fiz o que você e Hisana adoram. Ela responde afrouxando a gravata do marido, mas parecia com um olhar distante._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele pergunta segurando nas mãos dela ao notar que ela estava com olhar diferente._

_Rukia sorri._

_- Nada demais, só Hisana que veio me perguntando sobre aquele sinal que ela tem no pulso._

_- A borboleta?_

_Ela assente com a cabeça._

_- Aquilo já foi há algum tempo, mas aquela sensação de poder carregá-la no colo, amamentá-la em meus seios, fazê-la dormir... Sinto saudades. Rukia olha para Ichigo de modo nostálgico. – Pena que ela tenha crescido tão rápido._

_- Rukia... Você por um acaso..._

_- Urahara aperfeiçoou o método de controle de reiatsu Ichigo... Talvez seja hora de conversarmos sobre uma nova companhia para Hisana, o que acha?_

_- Um irmãozinho uhm? Ichigo fica pensativo. – Parece uma boa idéia e bem repentina vinda de você._

_- Ela com certeza vai querer um irmãozinho. Rukia se agarra ao pescoço de Ichigo. – Também não tenho do que reclamar, embora tenhamos passado por tudo aquilo, adorei ficar grávida Ichigo. Ela aproxima seu rosto do dele._

_- Será que eu entrei na casa errada? Ele diz brincando. – Tem alguma coisa diferente com aquela shinigami que eu conheci..._

_- Tolo... Rukia fala baixinho se insinuando e aproximando-se dos seus lábios. – Eu só quero outro bebê..._

_Eles se beijam de forma apaixonada e demorada, fazia algum tempo que não se entregavam assim e por isso pareciam querer aproveitar bem aquela sensação._

_- Rukia... Agora não... Ele diz cochichando._

_- Eu sei... Ela responde em igual tom. - Vamos jantar primeiro, Hisana já deve estar descendo, leve suas coisas para o quarto já vou servir o jantar._

_- Então vou tomar um banho também, não demoro. Ele beija a testa da esposa._

_Rukia brinca de não querer largar a sua mão, ele responde à brincadeira sorrindo e subindo para o quarto._

_No corredor se depara com Hisana sorridente._

_- Papai, olha! Ela pula no colo de Ichigo sem nem mesmo dar boa noite e mostrando o pulso para ele._

_- Nossa! Boa noite Hisana o que foi?_

_- Olha papai! Ela mostra outra vez o pulso, mas dessa vez balançando na frente dos olhos dele. – Eu fiz a borboletinha ficar mais bonita!_

_Ichigo olha o desenho ao redor da marca de nascença de Hisana e ele estava todo colorido à pincel._

_- Que borboletinha mais linda minha criança, ela parece viva! Ele fala surpreso._

_- Eu pintei papai, tem vermelho, rosa, azul, verde, laranja e fiz as anteninhas de preto. Ela aponta com o dedo explicando os detalhes._

_- Filha... Não quer ensinar a mamãe a desenhar não? Ele fala brincando._

_- Eu ouvi isso Ichigo! Grita Rukia da cozinha._

_- Caramba sua audição só é boa pra ouvir o que eu falo de você heim!? O homem de cabelos laranja replica assustado._

_- Vai tomar banho Ichigo, você tem compromisso mais tarde._

_Ele fica vermelho e coloca sua filha no chão._

_- Minha criança, por que não vai mostrar a borboletinha para a mamãe enquanto eu tomo banho, que tal?_

_- Tá bem! Ela sai correndo._

_- Hisana quantas vezes já avisei para não..._

_Ela pula do segundo andar da casa._

_- Esquece... Ichigo desiste e vai tomar banho._

_Hisana fica mostrando seu dote artístico para Rukia que ri se admirando do talento da filha, logo Ichigo desce e os três aproveitam um jantar em família com muita conversa animada e risos._

* * *

><p>Rukia acorda vermelha e ofegante antes do sonho "subir para o quarto", a pequena shinigami vira para o lado e Hisana ainda dormia, mas percebe que a jovem gemia e parecia sentir dor, como não tinha ninguém ao redor pega um lenço deixado ao lado do futon junto a um balde e passa em sua testa, Rukia se lembra do sonho e da naturalidade que sente, então fica comparando os traços daquela criança ao da pessoa que via agora na sua frente repousando e pela primeira vez se assusta com todas as semelhanças.<p>

- É idêntica... A idade pode ter mudado... Mas ainda é idêntica...

Rukia fica com o pano segurando na testa de Hisana.

– Não sei o que dizer... Nem o que pensar e talvez perguntar... Ela desvia o olhar. -Estou confusa, não sei se a odeio por mentir para nós ou se fico feliz por ser verdade...

Enquanto pensa sobre a situação os olhos de Rukia estavam direcionados para o braço de Hisana, ela se lembra do sonho e se aproxima para poder ver o sinal de nascença começando a afastar as bandagens.

- Rukia?

Ichigo entra no quarto e Rukia fica surpresa soltando o braço de Hisana.

- Ichigo? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim ver como estava, há algumas horas você caiu no sono e por isso quis saber se já tinha acordado então aproveitei e trouxe algumas coisas.

Ichigo segurava uma bandeja com comida.

- Você... Não precisava se preocupar comigo sabia?

- Do que está falando? Todos já comeram alguma coisa antes de dormir exceto você, se não comer vai demorar a ficar melhor.

Sem começar a alongar a discussão e sabendo que Rukia provavelmente o faria, Ichigo se aproxima e coloca a comida ao lado dela.

- O... Obrigada... Ela responde.

- Como ela está? Ichigo se aproxima de Hisana.

- Deve estar bem. Rukia começa a comer sem fitar Ichigo.

- Ela está suando bastante, será que está com dor? Ichigo pega o pano na testa de Hisana e umedece com água voltando a colocá-lo.

- Você não deveria estar em casa Ichigo?

- Não tem problema ficar por aqui, Eu liguei para o Kon e a Chappy e pedi para se comportarem, eles queriam vir até aqui, mas disse para fazerem isso mais tarde.

- Mais tarde... Que horas são?

- 1:30 da manhã.

- Já é de madrugada...

- Não se preocupe com nada, a escola está interditada lembra? Os outros dormindo e só falta você se alimentar, coma e volte a dormir, eu também vou descansar um pouco mais, sinto meu corpo todo dolorido ainda. Ele reclama segurando o ombro e estalando o pescoço.

- Tudo bem... Obrigada mais uma vez Ichigo.

- Relaxa, já disse que não precisa agradecer se precisar de alguma coisa eu vou estar no outro quarto.

- Tá.

Ichigo olha Hisana mais um pouco e ela parecia estar normal agora, então faz um sinal se retirando.

- Ichigo! Rukia o chama repentinamente.

- Eh? Ele estica a cabeça dentro do quarto outra vez.

- Ah... Bem... A shinigami começa a suar nervosa e coça o pescoço sem saber o que dizer. – Você... Ela olha para ele que parecia confuso esperando ela terminar de falar. – Pode ficar aqui só um instante, tem uma coisa que eu queria falar com você...

- Ok... Ichigo fecha a porta atrás de si. – Mas por que está parecendo tão nervosa?

Rukia desvia o olhar com aquele suor nervoso no rosto.

- Não estou nervosa... Ah... Não sei o que estou sentindo, na verdade estou bastante confusa.

Agora Ichigo fica preocupado então senta ao lado dela, o coração de Rukia acelera e o rubor em sua face fica muito mais evidente e para piorar Ichigo toca com as costas da mão em sua testa.

- Você está com um pouco de febre, talvez tenha a ver com a doação de sangue. Ele se levanta outra vez. – Acho melhor chamar o Tessai-san ou a Inoue.

- Não! Ela segura em sua mão antes dele sair.

Ichigo devolve-lhe um olhar outra vez confuso.

- Não vá, eu estou bem, por favor, sente aqui de novo, eu quero falar uma coisa com você.

-...

Ichigo não estava entendo nada, mas resolve sentar olhando estranho para ela que olhava para o chão tentando encontrar as palavras para começar a falar.

- Lembra... Daquela conversa que tivemos daquela vez no telhado da sua casa? Ela parecia nervosa.

- Sim. Ichigo balança a cabeça, mas fica um pouco sem graça, pois se lembra do conteúdo do sonho dela.

- Eu... Ela morde os lábios não sabendo se era prudente continuar.

Rukia e Ichigo não haviam percebido até então, mas estavam de mãos dadas e ele só percebe isso quando sente a mão dela tremer apertando um pouco a sua.

- Eu... Continuei tendo outros sonhos iguais àquele depois daquele dia e tem ficado cada vez mais constante.

Ichigo desvia o olhar surpreso e sem graça.

- Ah... É mesmo? Que esquisito não acha? Não combina com você ter problemas com essas coisas. Ele delicadamente e disfarçadamente começa a tirar sua mão da de Rukia que parecia nervosa, a mão dela estava suada e a expressão da pequena começa a tremer. – Rukia?

- Eu não...! Ela olha para ele rapidamente, mas desvia o olhar outra vez. – Eu não entendo o que está havendo Ichigo. Rukia pensa e balança a cabeça. – Na verdade eu sei o que está acontecendo, mas não entendo por que! Droga estou tão confusa, pareço uma idiota na sua frente, não sei o que dizer ou o que fazer, mas essa sensação está me matando! Rukia coloca a outra mão no rosto e faz uma expressão sofrível que mexe com Ichigo.

- Ei Rukia... O que você tem pára com isso está me deixando preocupado, nunca vi você desse jeito, conta pra mim o que está fazendo isso com você, deixa eu te ajudar. Ichigo estava ficando nervoso e por isso se vira para olhar nos olhos dela.

- Ah... Ichigo... Quando ouve o que seu amigo lhe fala o turbilhão de emoções toma conta de Rukia que morde os lábios virando o rosto não sabendo se deveria contar.

Ichigo percebe que ele talvez fosse o problema então volta a sentar direito e um silêncio paira no quarto por um minuto.

- Você... Não é a única que está tendo sonhos estranhos ultimamente.

Rukia olha com a ponta dos olhos para ele que encarava o chão.

- Eu... Também tive um sonho estranho daquela vez no telhado e outros depois daquilo... Hoje também tive... Mas quando acordei resolvi ocupar minha cabeça e fui até a cozinha fazer alguma coisa para você comer, pois aquilo mexeu muito comigo.

- Ichigo...? Por acaso o seu sonho e o meu... Rukia cochichava como se estivesse falando consigo.

Os dois se encaram.

- Rukia, eu...!

A conversa é cortada quando uma pressão espiritual muito intimidadora cai sobre eles, mas não era apenas uma, eram várias energias criando um ar pesado ao redor.

Os dois olham assustados um para o outro.

- Essas reiatsus! Rukia fique aqui! Ichigo abre a porta com toda a força e sai correndo.

- Não pode ser! Ela com um pouco de dificuldades se levanta e corre até a entrada da loja.

Quando os dois chegam ficam assustados e em segundos Urahara, Yoruichi e os outros também chegam.

- Mas o que significa isso? Urahara diz surpreso.

- Isso não é nada bom... Ishida fala ainda com dificuldades e sendo apoiado por Inoue.

Soi Fon se aproxima acompanhada de seu tenente comilão e de Renji do outro lado que parecia de mau humor, além disso, existia um grande portal feudal aberto atrás deles e vários shinigamis cercavam a loja de Urahara.

Soi Fon fica a frente com cara de poucos amigos.

- Urahara Kisuke, estamos aqui para levar a viajante do tempo sob custódia!

- O QUÊ?!

Todos dizem ao mesmo tempo surpresos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FICHA TÉCNICA<strong>_

**Nome:** Soryuu Ishida **Idade:** 25 anos. **Altura:** 1,82m.  
><strong>Aparência:<strong>Cabelos negros e lisos curtos, olhos azuis e pele alva.

Filho mais velho de Ishida e Inoue, era muito mimado quando criança, mas seu comportamento e personalidade mudaram completamente quando se viu como a única família de sua irmã Tomoe, é superprotetor e um excelente manipulador de energia espiritual tendo mostrado a Hisana junto de sua irmã a melhor maneira de ensinar seu pai no passado a despertar tais habilidades. Ele e Tomoe são os últimos com poderes Quincy.

É apaixonado por Alessa desde pequeno e ambos estão noivos na história, são os mais velhos dos filhos dos amigos que morreram no futuro e age com grande responsabilidade sendo um dos líderes da resistência e um dos que mais trabalha para manter todos vivos.

Assim como os outros conhece o passado de Hisana e respeita suas decisões, mas se preocupa com a amiga que tem uma habilidade excepcional para arranjar problemas.

É um importante aliado de Hisana e possui uma experiência de vida completamente diferente da que sua amiga teve enquanto era prisioneira, por isso compartilham destes conhecimentos como nenhum outro, tendo herdado assim, a forte intuição e sensibilidade da mãe, características que o tornam um excelente guerreiro com capacidade de analisar a situação dos aliados e agir estrategicamente evitando assim, grandes perdas em combate.

Soryuu é um dos poucos a quem Hisana confia a própria vida sem pensar.


	15. Entre a Cruz e a Espada Ou Quase isso

_**A Obra BLEACH não me pertence, mas o enredo e personagens originais sim.**_  
><em><strong>Em homenagem ao trabalho de Tite Kubo, espero que apreciem esta História.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Estejam prontos para embarcar em mais uma nova aventura!<strong>_  
><em><strong>BOA LEITURA!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ichigo e seus amigos olhavam surpresos para Soi Fon e Renji que estava sério e agia como um soldado, não havia desculpas agora, a surpresa de todos às palavras da capitã tornavam vãs quaisquer tentativas de ocultar o paradeiro de Hisana, porém mesmo assim...<p>

- Soi Fon-san não sabemos do que está falando... Ichigo coça o pescoço tentando mentir.

- Não adianta tentar mentir, até por que não me lembro de ter feito nenhuma pergunta que exigisse resposta, eu disse que iremos levar a viajante do tempo sob custódia e isso é tudo. Soi Fon faz um sinal e seus soldados em cima dos telhados e muros pulam se posicionando.

- Soi Fon! Yoruichi dirige a palavra à sua amiga. – Entendo o que pode ter acontecido, mas a pessoa que desejam levar não está em condições de ser levada no momento, espere mais um dia e então ela se apresentará a vocês sem tentar resistir, dou minha palavra. A morena fita séria para a pequena capitã.

Soi Fon olha para Yoruichi e baixa a cabeça suspirando.

- Yoruichi-sama... A voz da pequena suaviza. – A senhora sabe que tudo o que me pedir tenho o maior prazer de fazer, mas o problema é muito mais complicado e as ordens que recebi são irrevogáveis, preciso obedecê-las. Ela lamenta.

Yoruichi assente com a cabeça e olha para Urahara.

- Entendo...

- Como assim!? Vocês não podem chegar aqui pensando que podem levar uma pessoa ferida à força! Ichigo ruge.

- Soi Fon-san! Hisa-chan está muito ferida por ter lutado e salvado a gente, você precisa entender! Inoue suava nervosa.

- Tsc! Sado fica na entrada da loja como um escudo para os shinigamis que preparam para sacar as armas e entrarem à força.

- Renji! O que significa isso? Você não pode fazer nada?! Rukia grita com ele.

Renji olha sério de volta e responde com o mesmo tom.

- Por que eu deveria acobertar uma criminosa que botou em risco uma cidade inteira, conspirou junto a um capitão e outros dois ex-capitães de renome escondendo um evento que colocou em risco todo o mundo?

Rukia e Ichigo olham assustados para Renji não o reconhecendo.

- Renji...? Ichigo diz surpreso e suando.

- Soi Fon-san, por favor, deixe-nos curá-la antes, veja nosso estado, a luta travada hoje teve graves consequências a todos nós principalmente a ela! Ishida se desvencilha do apoio de Inoue e se coloca à frente também. – Ela não é nenhuma criminosa, ela salvou essa cidade!

- Salvadora ou não, ainda assim, agiu por debaixo dos panos e sem consentimento das autoridades da Soul Society e isso a torna uma criminosa em primeira escala. Ela olha para Ichigo. – Você melhor do que ninguém aqui sabe do que estou falando.

- Por que agem dessa forma mesmo sabendo que nada foi perdido? É injusto, não posso deixar que leve Hisa desse jeito! Não depois de tudo o que ela fez! Ichigo pula e fica ao lado de Sado na entrada da loja.

Gesto que é repetido pelos demais.

- Podem leva-la. Urahara diz repentinamente.

Seus amigos olham assustados e não acreditando.

- Urahara! Rukia grita de forma repreensiva.

O shinigami se vira para eles.

- Pretendem mesmo levantar a mão contra pessoas que não são nossos inimigos? É certo que mesmo nestas condições vocês podem vencê-los, mas a que custo? Jogando o nome de Hisa-chan na lama e comprometendo de vez tudo aquilo que ela tão arduamente está lutando para mudar? O chapéu de Urahara fazia sombra em seus olhos enquanto falava.

- Mas... Ela está...! É desumano! Ichigo grita de novo.

- Mas ainda assim, é melhor não levantarmos as mãos contra eles, ter a Soul Society contra nós é a última coisa que desejaríamos ter agora.

Ichigo aperta o punho encarando Urahara.

- Ichigo... Rukia olha para ele entendendo seus sentimentos, então se vira para a capitã Soi Fon. – Capitã, então deixe que pelo menos um de nós a acompanhe, mesmo que seja para leva-la apenas. Rukia faz o pedido formalmente.

- Impossível, a ordem é de levar apenas ela e a mais ninguém.

- Mas...! Ela tenta falar.

- As ordens e as condições foram dadas, entrem e peguem a prisioneira, se alguém resistir será tratado igualmente como criminoso. Ela faz sinal para entrarem na loja.

- Maldição eu não vou deixar! Ichigo se prepara para uma reação.

- Es... Perem...

A voz trêmula sai da loja e todos ficam parados olhando para a porta.

Hisana estava suando e mal se aguentava em pé, se apoiava miseravelmente na porta e respirando com dificuldades.

- HISA! Ichigo e Rukia gritam surpresos.

- Hisa-chan! Inoue corre a segura Hisana que já cambaleava para frente.

Soi Fon fica calada quando vê a jovem em frangalhos se aproximando.

- Não precisam lutar... Já estou aqui e vou com vocês sem reagir. Hisana encara Soi Fon.

- Mas olhe para você! Mal fica de pé! Ichigo fala.

- É por que estou com fome. Hisana sorri para Inoue tocando gentilmente no ombro da amiga que a solta.

- Não é hora de brincadeiras Hisa, você está sendo tratada como criminosa, tem idéia do que isso significa!?

- Uma cela fria comendo apenas pão e água... Droga e eu gosto tanto de macarrão... Ela responde sem dar importância à profundidade da pergunta.

Ichigo não gosta muito da brincadeira.

- Sua...!

Hisana fica a frente de Soi Fon.

- Estou pronta.

Soi Fon faz um sinal e dois soldados de aproximam um com algemas espirituais e outro com um capuz branco.

- Deixe que eu a carregue Hisa. Sado pede.

Hisana olha para ele sorrindo com a borda dos lábios ressuscitando seu cinismo.

- Você me carregar? Tá brincando e perder a dignidade que resta? Ela mostra as bandagens do braço. - Estou bem assim. É a última coisa que ela fala antes de ser algemada e ter a cabeça coberta.

- Hisa! Ichigo tenta correr até ela, mas Yoruichi põe sua mão impedindo-o de prosseguir.

- Hisa-chan... Inoue é abraçada por Ishida que olhava indignado para os shinigamis.

Sado aperta os punhos se controlando o máximo que podia.

- A Propósito...! Hisana grita abafada pelo pano que cobria sua cabeça.

Seus amigos devolvem a atenção.

- Vocês foram incríveis! Ela levanta os braços em uma tentativa de acenar.

Mas devido a situação ninguém consegue sorrir.

Rukia dá alguns passos e fica observando Hisana ser levada, então Renji passa ao seu lado e ela não consegue evitar o olhar confuso, porém decepcionado.

- O... O que deu em você...?

Renji a ignora e entra no portal dando as costas.

Todos ficam em silêncio enquanto o Senkaimon fecha.

* * *

><p>Magnus estava em seus aposentos sentado observando a cidade pela grande parede vidrada, Lanathel estava ao seu lado de pé com os braços cruzados vendo o mesmo que ele.<p>

- Meu senhor é certo esperarmos tanto para agir? Kaliver um dos soldados que o senhor treinou pessoalmente além de mim foi derrotado, mesmo assim seus planos vão contra tudo o que imagino.

- Kaliver não foi uma surpresa, sua fidelidade a mim era uma grande máscara, o paradeiro dos humanos se perdeu mais uma vez e sua resistência tende a continuar contra meus planos.

- O senhor Solomon começou junto a Zerus o projeto de ampliação da fenda temporal... Usar Kaliver como um paradoxo para abrir a primeira rachadura foi realmente o certo? Lanathel parecia intrigada e por isso olha para Magnus.

O shinigami primordial se levanta e anda até a borda da parede com as mãos nas costas.

- Tudo requer algum tipo de sacrifício, Kaliver teve duas escolhas, mas conseguiu criar uma terceira, ele sempre foi alguém difícil de prever e até o fim continuou assim... Um traidor...

- Eu... Nunca o trairia meu senhor...

Magnus olha para ela que se aproxima.

- Devo a minha vida ao senhor, tudo o que sou e pude me tornar foi graças a sua grandeza, jamais conseguiria traí-lo. Lanathel baixa a cabeça.

Magnus levanta com delicadeza o rosto da abissal encarando-a como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos através dos olhos.

- Meu Senhor... Eu...

Alguém bate na porta do aposento, Magnus se vira.

- Entre.

- Meu lorde! O senhor Solomon manda informá-lo que estamos tendo baixas na região central da Europa, os shinigamis que lideram a resistência conseguiram quebrar nossas defesas e destruíram uma das bases de comando e informação da região.

Lanathel se põe a frente.

- Quando foi feito o último contato com a base?

- Há cinco dias minha senhora. O deep hollow responde em reverência.

- A região central da Europa estava sob jurisdição de Kaliver. Magnus olha para Lanathel. – Sem rei... Sem ordem.

- Meu senhor, permita-me destruir os rebeldes e retornar a região para suas mãos, farei isso em pouco tempo.

- Eu sei que faria... Não duvido do seu poder... Magnus se vira outra vez para a cidade. – Já começou...

- Senhor? Lanathel se aproxima sem entender e consegue ver o sorriso de Magnus.

- A influência de Hisana começou a se espalhar pelo mundo trazendo esperanças aos que já estavam derrotados, isso os dá forças para continuar a lutar e tentar viver.

- Então arrancarei estas esperanças e...

Magnus toca no rosto de Lanathel.

- Deixe-os se encherem de esperanças... Assim poderemos fazer como fizemos há quatorze anos... Magnus sorri para Lanathel que entende a idéia.

- Entendo meu senhor, quanto mais esperanças tiverem, mais sofrerão quando a perderem de uma vez, tornando-se ainda mais vulneráveis ao nosso poder.

Magnus ainda sorria quando responde.

- Exatamente. Ele se vira para o deep hollow mensageiro. – Diga a Solomon que nossos soldados "receberão reforços em breve", ele vai entender.

- Imediatamente senhor. O hollow se retira.

Magnus volta a encarar a cidade da borda da grande parede de vidro com aquele sorriso que parecia malicioso agora, os braços de Lanathel o envolvem silenciosamente enquanto ele começa a falar.

- Em breve o Grande Rei não terá opção, ou ele age ou assistirá a destruição do mundo com um paradoxo capaz de por um fim a toda criação e neste dia... Realizarei minha ambição!

- E eu estarei ao seu lado... A voz da abissal soa com lascívia.

Magnus ainda tinha aquela expressão no rosto.

* * *

><p>Solomon recebe o recado do deep hollow, mas sem dar importância volta a digitar em seu grande computador.<p>

- AAhhhh, quer dizer que vamos deixar aqueles coitadinhos todos morrerem. O homem afeminado bota a mão no rosto falando e fazendo uma expressão de pena. – Pobrezinhos chego a sentir um pouco de pena deles.

- Basta fazer outros, deep hollows inúteis como aqueles são fáceis de fazer. Solomon responde ser tirar os olhos da tela.

- Nhaaaa... O senhor é tão mau, nos tratando como ferramentas fico triste em pensar que sou visto desta maneira tão fria. A voz do homem de cabelos azuis era arrastada e insinuante.

-... Já terminou o que lhe mandei fazer? Solomon não olha para trás.

Zerus olha com a ponta dos olhos para Solomon.

- Claro que já, sou produto de sua genialidade. Zerus esvoaça os cabelos. – Achei até que o senhor me subestimou desta vez.

- Que resultado obteve?

Zerus olha de maneira sombria enquanto responde.

- Todos os parâmetros, físicos, espirituais e informações contidas nas memórias primitivas dos espíritos servos de Kaliver e de Droon Tanker foram extraídos com sucesso, sabemos tudo o que aconteceu na luta.

Solomon sorri.

Zerus se aproxima de vários tubos de ensaio gigantes ao redor de ambos admirando várias pequenas esferas brilhantes flutuando dentro de um líquido branco-azulado.

- Quando o senhor vai começar a atualizar nossos poderes Solomon querido? Ele pergunta tocando no enorme tubo com o espírito de Daedra.

- Em breve...

* * *

><p>Hisana estava sendo escoltada sem enxergar nada, porém tinha uma percepção de espaço muito boa, ela não sabia que Rukia havia doado sangue e que graças a isso sua regeneração estava funcionando normalmente agora, tanto que conforme anda sua postura melhora, como estava de mau-humor por terem-na acordado ela não resiste em se vingar.<p>

- Ei vai faltar muito ainda pra gente chegar aonde quer que estejam me levando?

- Chegaremos quando tivermos de chegar, a sua função é ficar quieta e não tentar nenhuma besteira. Soi Fon alerta.

-... Tá bom, eu não ia tentar nada mesmo...

- Ótimo, pois seria muita burrice. Renji completa.

-... Então já que não posso fazer nada vou só cantar uma musiquinha para me distrair tá?

Todos olham para ela.

- Um elefante incomoda muita gente! Dois elefantes incomodam muito mais! Três elefantes incomodam muita gente...!

Hisana começa a cantar e os shinigamis olham um para os outros.

- Ignorem, concentrem-se na missão. Soi Fon olhava firme para frente.

_**10 minutos depois...**_

Os shinigamis já estavam loucos e andando com as mãos nos ouvidos, mesmo Soi Fon já estava nervosa.

- Duzentos elefantes incomodam muita gente! Duzentos e um elefantes incomodam muito mais! Duzentos e d...!

- Cala a boca! Renji berra furioso.

- Abarai! Soi Fon o reprime antes de ele fazer alguma besteira.

- Mas essa! Essa! Mande-a parar de cantar essa maldita música de elefantes! Seu rosto estava cheio de veias e ele fica próximo a arrancar alguns fios de cabelo.

- Ué? Vocês não gostam da música dos elefantinhos? Hisana vira o rosto para Renji.

- NÃO! Todo mundo responde.

Obviamente ninguém vê o sorriso vitorioso de Hisana dentro do saco de pano, mas ela ainda não estava satisfeita e se lembrava de um desenho animado antigo que havia assistido, por isso aproveita a oportunidade para atormentar todos.

- Tá, Tá, tudo bem, eu paro com a música.

Eles respiram aliviados.

- A gente já chegou? Hisana pergunta.

- Ainda não. Renji responde.

_**30 segundos depois**_

- A gente já chegou?

- Ainda não. Soi Fon responde.

_**45 Segundos depois.**_

- E agora... A gente já chegou?

- Já disse que não. A pequena capitã responde outra vez.

_**1 minuto depois.**_

- Já estamos lá agora?

- Quase.

_**1 minuto e quinze segundo depois.**_

- Ei, a gente já chegou? Ela cutuca Renji

- AAAHHH Porcaria essa maldita está fazendo de propósito! Ele segura Hisana pelo colarinho.

- Abarai, já disse para ignorar, não podemos levantar a mão contra a prisioneira!

- Tsc! Ele solta Hisana e continuam a caminhar.

_**1 minuto e 45 segundos depois.**_

- A gente já chegou?

- Meu Deus! A gente já chegou!? Grita Renji aliviado por não precisar sacar a espada.

- Sim. Soi Fon responde

- Ahhhh que peninha... Hisana vira o rosto na direção dele outra vez. – Ei Renji... Aonde é que a gente chegou.

- Lá dentro você vai saber. Quem responde é Soi Fon que empurra Hisana forçando-a a andar.

* * *

><p>Na loja de Urahara todos estavam sentados e pensativos, o clima era pesado na sala e por isso pairava o silêncio.<p>

- O que acha que irá acontecer Kisuke? Yoruichi pergunta.

- É certo que ela será julgada e suas ações são vistas como conspiração uma vez que ela envolveu shinigamis tanto do mundo humano quanto da Soul Society...

- Acha possível que ela seja executada?

- Talvez e dependerá dos dados coletados no laboratório de Kurotsuchi-san, mas o que me intriga é como eles perceberam, acredito que outra pessoa esteja envolvida...

- Nii-sama... Rukia diz olhando para o conteúdo dentro de sua xícara de chá.

Yoruichi olha para Urahara que parecia concordar também.

- Talvez o meu irmão tenha avaliado as ações de Hisa e visto que ela não fosse capaz de impedir todos os acontecimentos por isso...

- Ele resolveu relatar às autoridades os riscos que a missão de Hisa apresentava. Urahara concorda.

- E ele tinha razão. Yoruichi completa. – Mesmo assim, é necessário que eles avaliem as verdades e mentiras e pesem o que vale a pena, pois o que estamos tentando fazer aqui é diferente de tudo que já foi relatado na História da Soul Society.

- Será que a Hisa-chan vai ficar bem... Ela estava tão machucada quando saiu daqui, se tentarem fazer alguma coisa, não há como ela resistir... Diz Inoue com os pés impacientes debaixo da mesa.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Ichigo diz de olhos fechados. – Aquela maluca é a pessoa mais teimosa que eu conheci até hoje, mesmo morta ela não vai morrer. Ichigo brinca tomando um gole de chá.

Sado concorda.

- De qualquer forma não sabemos quando Hisa-san voltará, então creio que teremos que lidar com outro problema no momento não é mesmo? Ishida ajeita os óculos.

- Sim. Urahara olha pela janela. – A fenda no céu...

Todos ficam em silêncio por mais um momento apenas o tic-tac do relógio era ouvido no ambiente.

- Bem, por hoje não há nada que possamos fazer vocês ainda não estão recuperados, aproveitem essa oportunidade para recuperarem suas energias, todos nós precisamos nos preparar para qualquer coisa inesperada. Yoruichi se levanta esticando os braços e se retirando para seu quarto.

- Yoruichi-san tem razão, não adianta pensarmos muito agora, pois nada poderá ser feito até o momento, não vamos arriscar pôr Hisa-san em mais problemas e tudo o que podemos fazer agora é torcer para que tudo acabe bem.

Todos concordam, mesmo que ainda pensativos.

* * *

><p>Hisana estava algemada e com a cabeça coberta diante dos juízes da central 46, ela não parecia nem um pouco preocupada, mas o saco na cabeça já estava lhe incomodando.<p>

- Será que dava pra alguém tirar esse troço da minha cabeça, tá quente aqui sabia? Ela balança a cabeça tentando tirar.

Um soldado tira e ela respira aliviada.

- Valeu ai figura, ela acena com as mãos algemadas.

- Deixem-nos! Um dos juízes que tinha o rosto coberto por uma proteção a frente do rosto faz sinal para que a escolta se retire da sala.

Soi Fon faz sinal com a cabeça e ao se reverenciarem os shinigamis se retiram deixando apenas Hisana diante das maiores autoridades jurídicas da Soul Society.

- Você é uma criminosa de alta periculosidade, suas tramas emaranhadas e arquitetadas sob nossos olhos foram descobertos e seus planos nunca frutificarão! Uma mulher fala rispidamente por detrás de sua proteção apontando para Hisana.

Hisana coça a orelha não dando à mínima, ela já havia retirado as algemas e ninguém tinha notado.

- Corrompeu um de nossos capitães e o obrigou a trabalhar sob suas ordens! Crime em primeiro grau! Uma voz idosa fala rispidamente acompanhada de sinais.

A morena olha com a ponta de um olho para o que estava falando e balança a cabeça suspirando entediada.

- Você será mantida em cárcere no nível mais baixo da prisão central sob isolamento de tudo e todos!

A jovem boceja.

- Suas ações não poderão influenciar outros, seus atos devem ser apagados, suas...!

- Tá já entendi camarada se você quer me ferrar de vez, não precisa falar bonito não, já saquei a sua decisão, mas... Hisana olha cínica e sorrindo da mesma forma. – Por que não falam isso olhando nos meus olhos? Com um gesto imperceptível a olhos despreparados todas as proteções que cobriam os rostos dos 46 juízes são feitas em mil pedaços e eles ficam em choque olhando para Hisana que estava com as mãos no bolso.

A jovem parecia satisfeita.

- Agora sim teremos uma conversa decente, é feio falar com alguém sem olhá-lo nos olhos sabiam? Agora voltando ao assunto... Aonde é que vocês iam me enfiar mesmo? Hisana abre um largo sorriso.

- Gah... Guard... Um dos juízes engasga quando olha para dentro dos orbes castanhos daquela jovem que não aparentava se importar com suas presenças, além disso, fica evidente que se ela quisesse todos já estariam mortos.

Hisana suspira entediada outra vez.

- Não me levem a mal não autoridades, mas se vocês tem algo de interessante a me dizer dá pra serem mais rápidos? Já são três da manhã, fui dormir sem jantar e estou morrendo de fome... Hisana olha triste para o estômago.

- Como ousa desrespeitar o centro de toda autoridade espiritual...! Um velho se levanta mal humorado batendo na mesa encarando Hisana, mas ele engole seco quando a jovem aparece do lado dele passando o braço pelo pescoço do homem.

- Calma ai chefia ou o senhor vai ter um infarto mal-humorado do jeito que está! Hisana sorri brincalhona.

Todos se levantam achando que Hisana tentaria alguma coisa.

- Relaxem! Relaxem! Vocês estão muito tensos. Ela volta com um shunpo para o centro do interrogatório. – Mas não fiquem pensando que vou fazer massagem por que eu me recuso! A jovem brinca de repreendê-los.

Do nada Hisana fica pensativa e parece preocupada.

- Nossa! Agora que parei pra pensar... O que a minha falecida mãe pensaria se soubesse que estou sendo fichada... Hisana bate na testa. – Coitada ela não merecia uma filha dessas...

- Quem é você? Uma mulher pergunta descendo as escadas ao lado de seu assento e vindo em direção a Hisana.

A jovem olha para a mulher de meia idade, massa corporal avantajada e cabelos castanhos longos amarrados ela usava um batom vermelho forte e parecia descer sem medo.

- Como assim quem sou eu? Vocês fazem esse teatro todo, me xingam, dizem que vão me prender e não sabem nem o meu nome!? Veias mal-humoradas saltavam da testa da jovem.

- Kurosaki Hisana, 22 anos, tipo sanguíneo AO, futura filha do substituto de shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo descendente da atualmente banida família nobre Shiba e de Kuchiki Rukia, irmã adotiva do atualmente capitão do sexto esquadrão do Gotei 13 Kuchiki Byakuya e vigésimo oitavo líder da casa. A mulher continua descendo as escadas enquanto responde à pergunta.

Hisana faz bico.

- E quanto eu calço? Ela continuava com o bico e olhando afiado para a mulher.

A senhora chega fica diante de Hisana, então sorri.

- 36-37.

- PUTA MERDA ELA SABE MESMO! Hisana salta ficando arrepiada e assustada.

- UraharaF Nos contou o que precisávamos saber sobre você, pois ele disse que era uma pessoa muito especial.

- Ura... RaharaF?

- Sim o mesmo que veio do fut...

Hisana não estava prestando atenção ela estava digitando freneticamente no relógio e ele fazia um sinal de chamada telefônica então uma tela em 3D surge.

- UraharaF!

_- Alô, Alô? Tá gravando? No momento não posso atender, ou estou dormindo ou tomando banho, por favor, deixe seu recado após o sinal ~piii._

- %$# $%! Hisana xinga balbuciando para a imagem e desliga.

- Algum problema? A senhora pergunta.

- Nada... Estou apenas feliz por saber que aquele traste está vivo. E ela estava mesmo.

A senhora recobra a compostura da conversa.

- Como eu dizia, UraharaF nos relatou sobre sua missão e nos deu detalhes sobre seus passos, contudo o que você fez ainda é crime e por isso passível de punição e levando em consideração que o assunto é globalizado envolvendo almas pelo mundo inteiro, em momento algum este assunto deveria ter sido omitido.

- Com todo respeito senhora, não é crime poupá-los de entrar em uma guerra e sim de deixa-los morrer ao se envolverem nela, aliás, saquei tudo agora, aquela grosseria toda com que me trataram agora a pouco foi só um teste para saber minha reação...

- ...

Hisana Sorri balançando a cabeça então continua.

- Se querem me prender, tudo bem, vão em frente e nem vou resistir, mas quem vai derrotar Tidus Wave? Zerus Rose? Raiken Storm? M.A.D? Lanathel? Hisana olha para todos na sala. – Nenhum shinigami na Soul Society tem capacidade de enfrentar estes inimigos e bastou dois Magnus e Solomon para destruir todos vocês.

- Devo discordar jovem Hisana. A senhora olha novamente para ela que prestava atenção. – Em seu mundo a Soul Society não estava preparada para o que lhes aconteceria, um ataque surpresa por parte dos inimigos foi derradeiro e suficiente para causar a destruição da nossa sociedade.

- Exatamente por isso eu...

Ela faz sinal indicando para Hisana que não havia terminado de falar.

- Na sua época ninguém havia liberado os selos...

Hisana olha com ar de interrogação.

- Selos?

O juiz velho e mal-humorado se exalta ficando de pé outra vez gritando:

- Décima terceira juíza, este assunto é extremamente sigiloso, Nem mesmo alguém com a autoridade de um capitão além de Yamamoto e os juízes presentes nesta sala tem o direito de saber! Quanto mais uma forasteira!

Hisana olha para o velho e confusa se volta para a mulher.

- Do que exatamente estamos falando aqui? Primeiro querem me prender, depois querem acreditar em mim, ai vem uma lorota sobre selos e agora tem segredo na parada? Ela coça a cabeça. – Não entendi mais nada. Hisana senta no chão apoiando a cabeça com a mão no joelho.

- Sim. A décima terceira juíza caminha enquanto fala pela sala. – Você já possui um vasto conhecimento sobre a história dos pilares fundadores que criaram a Soul Society que existe hoje em dia, então deve saber que tais pilares não eram leis... A mulher olha para Hisana.

- É eu sei as quatro famílias nobres tiveram um shinigami primordial como fundador da casa, mas e daí?

- Por terem um poder dado pelo próprio grande rei calculou-se que o mesmo poderia ser uma influência grande demais para as futuras gerações criando atrito entre as casas e podendo gerar conflitos entre as famílias nobres ou comuns, por esse motivo, uma vez criado o pilar de cada casa e firmado as leis que regeriam a vida dos novos shinigamis, o ancestral fundador retornou ao palácio do Grande rei sendo posto em um estado de hibernação até o dia em que suas habilidades fossem novamente requeridas.

- E? Hisana levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Os descendentes da família que continuaram a perpetrar a casa nascem com o poder herdado do ancestral selado dentro de seus espíritos e este poder é do conhecimento apenas das maiores autoridades da Soul Society, ou seja, a central 46 e Yamamoto Genryuusai, também conhecido como "As chamas da justiça".

- Sim, sim, continue, está ficando interessante. Hisana balança a cabeça com a mão no queixo.

- Para liberar o selo é necessário permissão do Grande Rei e com os fundadores em sono profundo o único que pode fazer isto no momento é Genryuusai.

- Então tá resolvido! Hisana levanta. – Vamos lá bater um papo com o velho, liberar o selo e viver felizes para sempre! Hisana bate palmas. - Pronto!

- Não é tão simples quanto parece menina tola. O mesmo velho que já estava ganhando a antipatia de Hisana interfere na conversa.

- Por que não?

- Se o descendente não for capaz de suportar o poder que será liberado ao quebrar-se o selo, o mesmo morrerá.

Hisana engole seco.

- Sério? Hisana coça a cabeça e não brincava. – Não imaginava que poderia ser tanto poder assim... Ela olha para ele. – Então não adianta de nada perder tempo com essa conversa, tudo o que parecem ter exposto aqui foi um problema.

- Mas nós temos a solução. Ele sorri. – UraharaF deixou bem claro que você é uma perita em artes de guerra e possui vastos conhecimentos em combate, com suas habilidades é possível que treinando seus corpos sejam aptos a resistir à liberação dos selos.

Hisana fica pensativa.

- Meu pai é um descendente da família Shiba, se o selo dele for liberado no estado em que está talvez já não haja problemas, ele já passou por um bom treinamento o resto fica por conta dele, Yoruichi com certeza irá recusar a outra família nem quero papo e nem me lembro do nome... Mas ai sobrou... Hisana faz cara de desgosto.

- Kuchiki Byakuya. A mulher lembra.

- Tsc!... Hisana faz careta.

- Todas as famílias seriam de grande ajuda, por que optaria em escolher apenas alguns entre eles?

- Eu não estou escolhendo nada vocês que estão falando... Aliás... Peraí... Eu sou descendente da família Shiba também né?...

- Com o poder que tem somado ao selo que com certeza possui, seus poderes se tornarão extraordinários.

- Não. Hisana sorri. – Não vou liberar selo coisa nenhuma.

- O quê? Por que não!? Seus poderes aumentarão em níveis nunca antes vistos, se você puder... A décima terceira juíza fala assustada por não entender.

- Por que se eu liberar esse selo dentro de mim não vai ser muito saudável para o mundo. Ela sua frio.

- Mas...

- Vocês nem viram meu verdadeiro poder ainda, não sabemos se há necessidade de usar tal selo, além do mais, não posso ficar usando meu poder muito à vontade por aqui, UraharaF já deve ter lhes contado que um viajante do tempo como eu age como um "parasita" interdimensional e se dissermos que este mundo é um corpo e eu sou tal parasita, se este mundo perceber que estou aqui é muito provável que algo desagradável aconteça comigo, entendem?

- Sim... A lei do paradoxo, ele nos alertou sobre tal fato e no como é difícil manejar seu corpo a níveis interdimensionais.

- Exatamente por isso que ele criou selos com a ajuda deste relógio, digamos que funciona como uma vacina, este mundo se acostuma pouco a pouco com minha presença e permite adaptar-me ao seu mundo sem distorcer a realidade desta dimensão.

- Entendo... A mulher fica pensativa.

- Quem dera se eu tivesse a sorte daqueles abissais que tem o Magnus como base progenitora, eles deitam e rolam aqui sem problema nenhum. Hisana cruza os braços fazendo bico revoltada. – Só eu que me ferro nessa bagunça!

- Em outras palavras, eles podem lutar com todos os poderes, mas você fica limitada por ser um paradoxo.

- É...

- Então este é mais um motivo para que os selos das quatro famílias sejam liberadas, Kurosaki Ichigo e Kuchiki Byakuya serão treinados por você e quando for o momento os selos serão abertos... A décima terceira juíza sentencia.

- Pe...Pe...Peraí! Hisana salta assustada.

- Abriremos o último nível da prisão onde terão a permissão de trafegar livremente...

- Ei, Ei...!

- Quando você decidir que o momento chegou, Kuchiki Byakuya poderá...

- Esperem! Eu me recuso, não disse que concordaria com isso! Hisana faz um "X" com os braços.

- Ou faz isso ou será presa! Guardas! A juíza parecia bem séria.

Hisana fica imediatamente cercada e por isso sua expressão murcha.

- Droga... Preciso de férias...

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No divã com a Lyel!<strong>_

_Oi pessoal eu tou de volta! Sem dor, sem gripe, sem sanidade! Agora que estou em minha fase normal de viver vou chamar aquela coitada de novo como havia prometido, vem Yoruichi, dessa vez juro que não vou morder!_

_(aplausos)_

_- É bom não me morder mesmo!_

_-Ué? Tá em forma de gato por quê?_

_- Me sinto mais confortável assim._

_- Tudo bem então, me deixa perguntar uma coisa, Você e o Urahara no futuro são os principais líderes da resistência não é mesmo? Pode explicar como funciona?_

_- Nós dois agimos como a inteligência, eu faço os trabalhos no campo enviando dados sobre as condições a Urahara que recebe e despacha os agentes para resolver as missões, neste caso, shinigamis ou os jovens filhos de nossos amigos que todo mundo já conhece._

_- Nossa, parece coisa de filme isso né? Que tipos de trabalhos são esses?_

_- Normalmente procura por esconderijos, alimentos, sobreviventes, base ou postos de agrupamentos inimigos muito próximos de algum esconderijo nosso, nesses casos enviamos alguns dos nossos para destruí-los._

_- Caramba, estou ficando empolgada para saber mais, é muito parecido com coisa que se vê no cinema! Mas o que mais me chama a atenção nisso tudo é... cê sabe... Urahara e Katsuya..._

_- Feh! Nunca achou que uma mulher como eu arranjaria um homem?_

_- Bom... Achar eu achava... Mas o Urahara..._

_- O que eu posso fazer, era o único que tinha sobrado..._

_- Coitado do Urahara..._

_- Se fosse para escolher um homem eu escolheria alguém como Tom Cruise ou Keanu Reeves, ou..._

_- Rute corta que já estou com pena do pobre do Urahara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ficha Técnica<strong>_

_**Nome: **__Shihouin Yoruichi_

_** Idade**__: ?_

_Yoruichi no futuro é a principal líder e pilar ao lado de Urahara de toda a resistência que ainda existe na terra, com um ar muito mais sério e de poucas brincadeiras apurou ainda mais suas habilidades de espionagem para coletar informações sobre os inimigos e de tudo que pode ser de interesse da resistência._

_Ama sua família e sempre treinou Katsuya com muito rigor, pois acredita no potencial do rapaz, todos a admiram por sua liderança nata e decisões rápidas capazes de salvar vidas, como não deixaram de ocorrer diversas vezes._

_Tinha um forte carinho por Hisana quando criança sendo esta a melhor amiga de seu filho que ela sabe nutrir um sentimento de afeição muito grande._

_No dia que Hisana foi levada, ganhou uma grande cicatriz no peito indo da clavícula até umbigo, feita por alguém que ela nutre muito rancor, se culpa por não conseguir salvar a criança, culpa que se tornou responsabilidade pela vida da jovem, sentimento que é compartilhada por seu companheiro Urahara e ambos serão capazes de fazer o possível e impossível se isto for capaz de ajudar Hisana a concluir sua missão._


	16. Aviso - Não, a Fic Não Acabará

_**AVISO AOS LEITORES**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Não se preocupem a Fic não vai acabar,<strong>_ contudo ultimamente estou ficando com muito pouco tempo para postagens e como costumo postar minhas histórias em 4 sites fica bastante complicado adaptar os capítulos às regras de cada comunidade, foi pensando nisso que tomei a decisão de a partir de agora postar a FIC _**QUANDO O FUTURO VEM DOS CÉUS,**_ no site _** .br **_(Antigo Nyah Fanfictions), não somente pela comodidade e liberdade que o site me dá como também pela quantidade de leitores que me acompanham ali.

Lamento muito ter tomado esta decisão e entendo que algumas pessoas se sentem mais a vontade em certas comunidades, mas se você gostaria de acompanhar a Fanfic ficaria feliz em vê-lo por lá e também por que não gostaria que pensassem que abandonei meu trabalho, isto não é de meu feitio, mas infelizmente a vida real me limitou bastante e como não quero deixar a história no vácuo espero que entendam, a diferença principal deste site está em suas atualizações e extras que a falta de espaço em algumas comunidades não me permitiram redigir, por isso, se acompanharem a história pelo _** .br**_ não se arrependerão pela quantidade de conteúdo extra que se encontra lá, como por exemplo as trilhas sonoras disponíveis no e-mail da Fanfic: quandofuturovemdosceus(Arroba)gmail **senha:** tialyelberserk.

Peço desculpas pelo incômodo e espero que possam continuar acompanhando as aventuras de Hisana & Cia, aproveitem que existem capítulos novos disponíveis e boa leitura e diversão pessoal!

Desde já agradeço a atenção.

_**ASS:**_ Tia _Lyel_Berserk._


End file.
